For A Price
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Fenris is a Mercenary. He'll do anything you ask as long as the pay is worth it. But not all pay is silver and gold.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Hired

Fenris spun around the boar's charge, slashing it across its hindquarters then waited as it skidded to a stop, snorting angrily and charging again. "That's it, you great ugly beast. Come get some."

He knelt as it lowered its head and raised his shield, the boar slamming headlong into the shield, nearly stopping, but pushing through, Fenris skidding backward slowly. Finally, Fenris jumped, driving his sword into the pig's brain, killing it. As it crashed to the ground, he ripped his sword out, slashing and clearing the blade before resting the tip on the ground just as an older man with short white hair and a white beard stepped out of the trees, looking between the two of them.

"You are a warrior?" the man asked. "And a skilled one as well, it would seem."

"I've been called that a few times, yes," Fenris nodded, kneeling and ripping the boar's tusks out of its mouth. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm no one important," the man said. "But, I have a request, if you would indulge me."

"Well, aside from killing you, I can't really stop you," Fenris said, grunting as he ripped out the second tusk and moved to cut the Boar open to gut it so he could take some of its meat. "So you've got about probably three minutes before I give up on trying to get some boar meat."

"Our village is too small for the kingdom to care about us during the next wave, but we have no soldiers," the man said. "Please, I know that it would be dangerous, and I don't have anything to pay you, but please help us defend our village."

"I see," Fenris said. "So you expect me to risk my life fighting an endless flood of monsters for a village that's been left to die, for free? Let me explain something to you. I'm out here for two reasons. Well, technically three. First, I'm a mercenary, and I was hired to hunt down this boar after it trashed some pompous noble's fancy carriage full of money and made him lose more money than I'm liable to ever see in my life, which adds up to maybe five percent of his fortune. Second, boar tusks fetch a surprisingly good price if you know who to sell them to, so I'm fixing to make fifty silver for this set. And third, the chick who asked me to hunt the boar down was hat as shit and promised to have a drink with me if I succeeded, so I fully intend to get her drunk and naked after I get back. That's just the way I operate. I never do anything without a reward."

"I understand that sir," the man said. "But I have nothing to offer you. Please. Can't you find it in your heart to do just this one job for free?"

Fenris ripped a chunk of meat out of the boar and stared at the old man. "Eh fuck it. Why not. I don't have any other offers for the wave."

"Oh thank you sir!" the man gushed.

"However," Fenris said, holding up a finger. "I'm not doing it gratis. Assuming we all survive the wave, I'll be choosing something as a reward. Anything I choose. Deal?"

"Yes sir!" the man nodded. "Anything."

"Good," Fenris said. "Now, I've got a hot date and ton of money waiting for me. I'll see you around."

He turned, walking away and followed the path back to the city. First, he stopped by the shop where he could sell his boar tusks, then walked to armory with the bag of silver. Erhard looked up from where he was cleaning a knife and grinned as he saw the bag of silver.

"Well well," Erhard grinned. "What can I get you today?"

"Apparently I'm going to be fighting in the wave, so I need a better one-handed sword, and also a two handed one, if you've got it," Fenris said.

"You know I do," Erhard grinned. "What about your armor?"

"If there's enough money left over, go ahead and give me some of that too.

Erhard nodded and walked into the back. A few moments later, he returned with a pair of swords. One was a relatively plain double-edged longsword with a pure white blade flat on the sides and about as broad as three of Fenris' fingers with a guard that extended about an inch past the edge on either side and a black grip. The other sword is much more fancy, with a black grip that looks like metal rods twisted together, an egg-shaped ice blue gem as a pommel, a guard that extends about half the length of Fenris's forearm from either side of the blade, a smaller ice blue crystal in the center of the guard on either side, and the blade itself is also ice blue crystal, making Fenris wonder if all of the crystals weren't the same one with the hilt just formed around it somehow. He lifted it and smiled. It was light.

"They're perfect," Fenris said. "What about armor?"

"Right this way, I have something all ready for you," Erhard said.

Fenris walked into the changing booth and stared at the armor for a minute before shaking his head, pulling his old armor off and putting the new one on. It had a silver chest plate, clawed silver gauntlets, black pauldrons, and silver grieves. Fenris walked out in it and gave Erhard a skeptical look, brushing his messy white hair to the side out of habit, knowing it would do nothing to tame his hair.

"You're trying to make me look like an idiot," Fenris said.

"Hey now, that armor's some of the strongest I could give you with the money you gave me," Erhard said. "And that's with a huge discount for being a loyal customer. Besides, I got a gift for you too."

He set a bow on the counter. It was a recurve bow that curved forward slightly before sweeping backward, and the entirety of the bow was some kind of wood that looked silver. Along with the bow, he had a silver quiver filled with a couple dozen silver arrows.

"You _have_ been keeping up on your archery, right?" Erhard asked.

"Of course," Fenris snorted, picking up the bow and drawing it back, smiling. "Fine craftsmanship. Why a gift, though?"

"Well, it would be bad for business if you died during the wave," Erhard said.

"Aw, you _do_ care," Fenris grinned, then laughed as he strapped the quiver on so that it was vertical between his shoulder blades and slinging his bow diagonally across his back where he could pull it off with his left hand easily and be ready to use it that much more quickly. "Alright. I'm heading out. I have a sexy blonde chick to fuck."

"Good luck with that," Erhard snorted. "You couldn't score with a corpse."

"I think I might get lucky this time," Fenris shrugged. "See ya."

Then, he turned, walking away, heaving for the tavern where he was supposed to collect his actual reward, as well as meet with his client for drinks.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Bleeding For A Reward

Fenris watched as the sky turned the color of blood, spirals of blue and white passing through it. It definitely looked strange, but it wasn't necessarily as terrifying as what it should be. It did a poor job of conveying just how dangerous it actually was, or of the monsters it would be raining on them any second.

"Everyone stay back!" Fenris called, out, glancing back at the villagers. "When the monsters start showing up, find a safe place to hide and let me handle them."

"We will," one of the villagers nodded.

Fenris turned back to the front just as the first of the monsters started to fall from the sky. Fenris cracked his knuckles and drew his broadsword, spinning it in one hand before gripping it with both, readying himself. The first thing to reach the ground were giant hornets. They were about as big as he was and he rolled his eyes as he saw them.

"Of course it's bugs," Fenris sighed. "It's always bugs. I fucking hate bugs."

He charged forward as three flew toward him and jumped over the first, splitting it in half from behind, then twisted and slashed the second on the way down. Then, he stepped forward and stabbed the last. A zombie wearing armor and holding a chipped sword missing its tip landed beside him, and Fenris pivoted, twisting his sword and ripping it out of the hornet's side, slashing the zombie down across the chest, killing it and the hornet both. He looked around, seeing that there were dozens of both types of monsters running around the village.

"Jeez," Fenris grumbled. "This might be more trouble than I charged for. Oh well. A deal's a deal." He rolled his shoulders, turning toward the nearest group of monsters. "Hey freaks!"

They turned, one of the zombies roaring before they all started toward him. As he tore through them, he noticed that not all of the hornets were human-sized. Most were actually only the size of a large cat, or small dog. He dropped into a slide as three hornets sped over him, then stood in time to block a zombie's sword. He shoved it too the side and stepped forward, slashing it up the front. Then, he spun, slashing the hornets that had circled around to attack him again. He heard a foot hit the ground behind him and spun, knowing he'd be too slow, only to find a glowing, green, transparent shield bigger than his body floating between him and the sword resting against it. Then, the shield flashed and vanished and Fenris's sword flashed outward, killing the zombie.

"Are you okay?" a guy wearing a green cape with white fur lining its hood and silver armor with a black shirt and pants under it and a shield on his left arm asked, running over, a horde of monsters chasing him.

"Let me take care of that for you," Fenris said, darting past the guy and slashing his way through the group, slaughtering them quickly before skidding to a stop and blocking a sword.

He jumped, kicking the zombie in the jaw, then landed on his feet and slashed the zombie up the front. He turned, stabbing another zombie before ripping the sword back out and sprinted forward, seeing the guy with the shield climbing the bell tower in the center of town, even more zombies chasing him.

"Smooth move genius," Fenris snorted. "You cornered yourself."

He reached the bottom of the tower and slashed a pair of zombies. Then, as he turned, another zombie's sword crashed into the side of his guard, sending it spinning into the air. He dove forward, tackling the zombie to the ground and drew his one handed sword, stabbing it. Then, he drew his bow and a handful of arrows, drawing the bow back and firing it into the air, taking out a group of hornets.

"Damn bugs," he said, standing and drawing another arrow, planting it in the nearest zombie's face. "Damn undead. Why'd I agree to this shit?"

A zombie landed beside him, roaring and pulling its sword back but he slammed his bow into its face, making it stagger backward before he grabbed his sword in reverse grip and ripped it out of the ground, spinning and removing the zombie's head. He stabbed the sword into the ground again, reaching for another arrow only for a zombie to step into his view off to the side, slashing. He dove aside, but the sword smashed through his bow, slicing a gash into his shoulder.

"Mother fucker!" Fenris swore, tossing the ruined bow aside. "I just got that!"

He grabbed his broadsword off of the ground and lunged, slashing and killing the zombie. He reached down and grabbed his one handed sword just in time to use it to block a zombie's sword with it, slashing upward with the broadsword and killing the zombie. He glanced at the tower, seeing it burning and the guy with the shield leap out of it, shield transforming into one made of rope, a part of it extending and allowing him to catch a chunk of wood sticking out of a nearby rooftop then crash down in a ruined building, which collapsed on him as the bell tower tipped sideways, crashing down on a horde of zombies that had been at the base of it.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Fenris grumbled. "Tell me that's not the fucking Shield Hero, of all goddamn people."

A zombie behind him roared and he stabbed backward with his longsword, stabbing it, only for two zombies to slash at him from the sides. He stepped forward, releasing the sword and spinning, getting turned around just in time to see them snap the blade of the sword, their own blades also breaking.

"Mother fuckers!" Fenris swore. "I actually payed for that one!"

The zombies leapt at him and he slashed them out of the air, clenching his broadsword tightly.

"These fucking bastards!" Fenris snarled.

Just then, a massive foot crashed down behind him and he spun, eyes widening as a zombie double his height with enormous muscles and bulky black armor pulled a war axe the size of Fenris's body back to the side before slashing.

"Fuck!" Fenris swore, ducking and slashing downward, unsurprised when he heard a sound like glass shattering and his sword finished the slash easier than it started.

It was snapped off about halfway, and he sighed heavily, turning and slashing one of the giant's legs with it, making it drop to that knee before he jumped, driving his fingers into its face using his gauntlet's claws. The giant roared and tipped backward, crashing down hard and Fenris rolled off of it, stopping on his feet and looking around.

"Dammit," Fenris growled. "The Wave's barely started and I'm out of weapons." He knelt, picking up a zombie's fallen sword. "I feel like I need a shower stooping to this. And here I thought I was actually good at fighting."

He looked up just as fire spells sailed into the sky from all around the village, colliding together before beginning to rain down. He swore, beginning to dodge around them, barely able to keep out of their way. Finally, the fireballs stopped falling and Fenris sighed, leaning against a wall nearby, one of very few not on fire now, trying to catch his breath. As he did, several Melromarc soldiers began to walk into the village, the captain laughing.

"We burned them all to death in a single strike," the captain gloated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Fenris demanded, storming over to them and grabbing the captain by the front of his chest plat. "You almost killed me!"

"Get your hands off me you mercenary scum!" the captain snapped, shoving Fenris's hand away. "You're lucky I was here to save you."

"Save me!?" Fenris scoffed. "You burned the whole town down! Now who's going to pay me?"

"Relax, they survived," the captain said, gesturing off to the side where several citizens were catching their breath.

A little closer, the Shield Hero and a demi-human girl with a racoon's tail and ears wearing a sword on her waist were walking over. Then, in the blink of an eye, the demi-human had closed the distance, stabbing at the captain, only for him to block the blade with his own.

"Did you know Master Naofumi was here?" the girl demanded. "Answer me or I'll have you head!"

"Draw your swords," the captain instructed the other soldiers, all of the dozen and a half soldiers doing so.

However, before it could come to blows, Fenris knocked her sword away with his own, stepping between them.

"You seem like you're useful in a fight," Fenris said. "So I'd rather you not get yourself killed fighting them. As much as it pains me to say it, I need help to protect this village and earn my payment. I'll split it with you if you help."

The girl blinked, staring at him before returning to glaring at the captain.

"I am Master Naofumi's sword!" the girl said, readying her sword again, still glaring at the captain. "Respect him or die!"

"Damn demi-human," the knight said. "How dare you point your blade at the Royal Knights?"

"What kind of knight neglects the people he's supposed to defend!?" the girl demanded.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi said. "Forget it."

"But I-"

"Just let it go!" Naofumi interrupted.

"Excellent advice," the captain grinned. "If you stay out of our way, we won't be forced to make any mistakes."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Fenris snapped. "You wanted to let this village burn so just fucking leave! We'll do your job and defend your citizens for you. "Actually, stand right where you are. Yeah. I'd say another five seconds or s should do."

The captain blinked, then turned just as a giant zombie swung its axe down at him. However, Naofumi darted forward, getting between them and blocking the axe with his shield.

"How about dying an honorable death in battle?" Naofumi asked. "Raphtalia!"

"Right!" Raphtalia shouted, sprinting forward and leaping onto the zombie's arm, then shot forward, splitting it up the chest, then splitting the head in half vertically, landing behind it as it crashed to the ground. On the other side, there was another massive group of undead and hornets gathering.

"Listen up!" Naofumi said. "We're gonna buy you time! Use it to get into formation!"

Fenris stepped up beside one of the knights, taking his sword and shoving him backward, striding up to stand beside Naofumi. "Shield Hero. Mind helping me earn my pay."

"I'll accept seventy five percent," Naofumi said.

"Twenty five," Fenris said.

"Fifty," Naofumi said.

"Forty," Fenris said.

"Deal," Naofumi nodded. "Raphtalia, take off!"

"Right!" Raphtalia nodded, charging.

She began to tear into the zombies easily, Fenris doing the same while Naofumi moved with Raphtalia, blocking anything headed for her and allowing her to fight without being hurt. Fenris fought a short distance from the pair, spinning and slashing, and stabbing his way through the growing horde. Finally, he reached a giant and rolled under it before it could kill him, then slashed the backs of its knees before jumping and splitting its back all the way up, killing it. As he landed, he slashed a semicircle of zombies.

"Let the shield handle this!" the captain shouted. "We'll go and help the Three Heroes!"

"Lucky fuckers," Fenris grumbled. "I'd kill to be able to fight alongside the Sword Hero." He spun, slashing a pair of hornets, then a zombie. "And to steal that beautiful sword of his."

A giant stepped up behind him, raising its axe but Raphtalia shot past it, taking its head off and Fenris charged forward again, once again tearing into the undead. However, just as he reached the last of the group, he saw a giant preparing to attack one of the villagers, a man holding a pitchfork and looking like he might be peeing himself. Fenris shot forward, ramming his shoulder into the man and raising his sword to shield himself, only for the axe to smash through it and split his torso open, ruining his armor as well. He staggered backward and fell to his knees, coughing up blood. The giant pulled its axe around to swipe from the side, but Raphtalia took its arm off, followed by its head and Fenris sighed, looking around. About half of the knights were still present, helping to fight the undead. However, within a few minutes, the sky cleared and the last of the undead were quickly finished off by Raphtalia and the knights.

Fenris groaned, shifting from his knees to a seated position against the wall, groaning and pulling a recovery potion and drinking it, his gash shrinking to one that was less life-threatening.

"Thank you!" the villager he had saved said. "You saved me!"

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be worth my payment if I wasn't willing to bleed for it," Fenris said, pulling his ruined armor off and beginning to bandage his wound, struggling hard.

"Let me help," Raphtalia offered.

He nodded and she knelt behind him, bandaging his torso quickly, then helping him get his shirt back on.

"You're a good fighter," Naofumi said, walking over. "And you clearly have honor. Not a lot of people can say the same. I could use your help."

"I saw you drawing the monsters away from the villagers so that they could evacuate," Fenris said. "I've never met very many people that I actually respected enough to work for free of charge. But for you...two gold a week. Double if I almost die that week."

Naofumi glared at him. "You greedy bastard."

"Not everyone can be some great hero and solve everyone's problems out of the goodness of their heart," Fenris said.

"Sir Shield Hero!" the village's mayor said, bowing before him. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done for our village!"

_Typical,_ Fenris thought.

"Well, it wasn't just me," Naofumi said. "We were lucky."

"No, if it wasn't for you, we never would have been able to push back those monsters," one of the villagers said. "We'll never forget what you've done for us."

"Yeah whatever," Naofumi said, turning away.

"And you, I believe I owe you a reward," the mayor said.

"Damn straight," Fenris grumbled, holding a hand to his chest. "What did we agree on? I remember you said you had no money."

"What!?" Naofumi asked. "Then how the fuck are you planning to pay me forty percent?"

"Depends on what the reward is," Fenris shrugged.

"You said you'd choose a reward after the wave, anything you want," the mayor said.

"I did, huh?" Fenris asked, scratching his chin. "Alright then."

He looked around. The entire village was destroyed. Everything was gone. Except for the people. He wasn't really in the market for a slave, although, one ginger who looked to be in her early twenties was pretty good looking.

"Her," Fenris said, nodding to her, several villagers' mouths dropping open.

In the blink of an eye, Raphtalia's sword was to his throat, and the man Fenris had saved was standing in front of the ginger, glaring at the man.

"Excuse me?" the mayor asked.

"I want her," Fenris said. "I get one night without her-what, husband?-there slitting my throat. Then I'll consider the deal squared and I'll leave."

"You piece of shit!" Naofumi spat. "You can't just-"

"I'll do it," the woman said, staring at the ground.

"What!?" the guy Fenris had saved gaped. "But-"

"He saved your life," the woman said. "And he was almost killed doing it. He risked his life to defend the village. It's a pretty small price to pay."

"But you've never..." the guy trailed off.

_Jackpot,_ Fenris thought, grinning internally.

"Even so," the woman said. "I'll do it."

The man clenched his fists and glared angrily at the ground.

"Well then, since that's settled, I'll help you tend to the wounded," Fenris said.

Several of the villagers glared at him, but the conversation was apparently over. Naofumi and Raphtalia left, and after a few more hours, the sun began to set. Fenris, who had gone from tending to the wounded to helping clean up, dusted his hands off just as the redhead stepped up in front of him.

"And here I was expecting to have to come looking for you," Fenris said. "I hope there's an intact house somewhere. It'll be awkward if I have to accept my payment in the street."

She blushed a dark red, but turned, walking away. He followed, finding a mostly intact house and followed her inside and up to the bedroom. Once inside, she stood at the foot of the bed, blushing and crossing her arms over her stomach, hands gripping her elbows.

"I've never…" she trailed off.

"That's alright," Fenris said. "More fun for me. Go ahead and take your clothes off, then get comfortable on the bed. If nothing else, I'm generous enough to make sure you enjoy it too."

She glared at him for a moment before sighing and stripping. Fenris removed his own clothes as well, then joined her on the bed. Hours later, as the sun was rising, Fenris stepped out of the house, yawning and stretching his arms over his head, ignoring the disgusted, angry glares from anyone in the street. It wasn't his fault she was a virgin, squirter, and screamer all in one.

"Oh, so you're finally finished, huh?" the girl's something or other, be it boyfriend, fiancé, or husband, grumbled. "Sure you don't want to fuck my girlfriend for a few more minutes? You were just shy of eleven hours."

"I'd love to," Fenris said. "But I said one night, and now it's morning. So, adieu. Enjoy sloppy seconds."

He walked away from the man's house, making it to the village's front gate before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Let me come with you," the ginger said.

"I think we already did that a few times," Fenris said. "Don't get all clingy. That was just payment."

"Then let's do it again because we want to," she said.

"Jeez, I really broke you didn't I?" he asked. "Get lost lady. I don't do feelings."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," she said. "Just let me come with you. That way I'm there if you ever decide you're bored."

"Man, you're really not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Fenris asked. "Fuck it. Why not? What's your name, lady?"

"Naomi," she beams up at him.

"Alright Naomi," he said. "If you're coming with me, you need to know how to fight, or how to make medicine and potions. I gotta head to my armorer anyway, so I'll pick you up some stuff while we're there."

"Okay!" she beams.

"And quit being so happy," Fenris said. "Jeez, you're really annoying already."

She ignored his order and continued to smile as they walked away from the village. After a while, they reached Erhard's shop and he looked up before his eyes widened.

"Who's this?" Erhard asked.

"Naomi," Fenris said. "My new portable, willing, easy fuck. She needs armor, and a weapon. Probably a shield. Oh, and those piece of shit weapons you gave me all broke. Can't you make anything decent?"

"Damn man, you broke them already?" Erhard asked. "Fuck. You're lucky I threw in that warranty. Here, I'll get you some stronger ones. And as an apology for them breaking, I'll throw in the young lady's gear for free."

"Much obliged," Fenris said.

"So how'd you meet this lovely young lady anyway?" Erhard asked.

"I got promised anything I wanted as a reward for defending some village and chose her as the reward," Fenris said, Erhard dropping the sword he was holding out of surprise. "Then I took her virginity and fucked her all night and now she's determined to come with me."

"You're joking, right?" Erhard asked, setting weapons that looked exactly like the ones that had just broken on the counter, except that one one-handed one was a shortsword this time.

"Nope," Fenris said.

"That's just wrong man," Erhard said. "So many levels of wrong."

"Her boyfriend thought so too, but if that's all it took to steal her, obviously it wasn't going to work out anyway."

"Jeez," Erhard sighed.

"So what's the deal with these weapons?" Fenris asked. "They look the same as the last set. You're not trying to pawn off the same useless crap n me are you?"

"It's all stronger than the last set," Erhard said. "It won't break as easily. And this is for the lady."

He set a white blouse with a black vest on the counter, along with a pair of tight black pants made of some kind of stretchy material, and a pair of black shoes. Beside it, he set a small silver shield and a long thin sword with a white blade, a gold guard, a black grip and scabbard, and a gold coin pommel. Fenris drew the first few inches of the sword and saw some odd language extending up the sides of the blade in gold lettering.

"You're joking, right?" Fenris asked. "I ask you for armor, and you give her a set of clothes? Really light clothes, at that. Are you swindling me?"

"Relax," Erhard said. "You're not planning on having her on the front lines, right? So then this is perfect. Besides, it's all got higher defense than it looks. Almost as high as your armor. Where _is_ your armor, anyway?"

"Oh, right," Fenris said. "I got hit with an axe and it got ruined." He set it on the counter.

"Fuck," Erhard said. "You weren't kidding. Fuck it. I'll go get you a replacement."

He walked away and came back a few minutes later. Unlike the last one, this one included short, black, leather straps around the bottom of it, each abut three inches long. Fenris thanked him, putting his armor on and gathering his new weapons, then handed Naomi's sword and clothes to her before they left to find a hotel until Fenris decided on what to do next.

* * *

Leave a review.

**A.N.: He's terrible isn't he? Should he get worse? I'm contemplating the idea of how moral to make him, ranging from eat-drink-and-fuck-anything-he-can-get-his-hands-on, to pass-the-time-with-meaningless-sex, to actually being a decent person. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Growing Harem

Fenris watched as Naomi blocked the wolf's claws. She'd been training hard, apparently less desperate and more determined to stay with him than he initially thought. He had to respect that. And he also kind of liked it. It was different having a girl actually _want_ to be with him. Not that she was the first, but it wasn't exactly common. Especially after they had seen what he was really like.

Naomi finally killed the wolf and walked over, beaming happily, hoping for a compliment. Fenris rolled his eyes, pushing off the tree he was leaning on.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I don't _d__o_ compliments."

He walked away and she followed, contented smile remaining in place, seeming so genuine and so bright that it actually seemed to be lightening the forest around them. He mostly ignored it, keeping his hand on his short sword and eyes scanning the bushes in case something decided to surprise them. After a little while, Naomi's hand slipped into his free one and he sighed heavily.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm holding your hand," she smiled.

"And why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

"Because I want to," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond. He had already learned that she could be stubborn when it came to showing him her affection. They walked in silence for a while before stopping as they entered a clearing where a group of what looked like Melromarc soldiers were standing around a woman, judging by the screams, and were tearing bits of fabric away as several of them held her down.

"That's it, keep screaming!" one of the soldiers grinned wickedly. "Ain't no one around here to save you!"

Naomi looked up at Fenris as he watched the scene with one eyebrow quirked. He glanced at her as she put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. Finally, he sighed, drawing his shortsword and walking forward.

"Alright, that's enough," Fenris said, all of the soldiers spinning toward him, several grabbing their swords.

"Who the hell are you!?" one of them demanded.

"You know, I don't mind some public sex, it's actually kind of fun," Fenris said. "And some rough shit, maybe a little force, some domination, that shit's all perfectly fine. But I think I'll have to draw the line at outright rape."

"You'd better take your little whore and leave if you know what's good for you," one of the soldiers snarled.

"Excuse me!?" Naomi shrieked. "Whore!?"

"Shut up whore," Fenris said. "The name fits and you know it. Or do I need to remind you about the circumstances around you joining me?"

"I think I could stand to be reminded," Naomi smiled seductively.

"Jeez," Fenris grumbled. "Maybe whore is too nice a word. Anyway, as I said, I'm going to have to draw a line at outright rape, so you'll have to let whoever you've got there go."

"We warned you," the soldier said as he and three others drew their swords, drawing themselves up and starting forward with their thick breastplates and gauntlets.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Soldiers. I don't know what it is. Every single one of you have this massive, heavy upper-body armor and act like it makes you invincible."

The three soldiers all charged and Fenris ducked out of the way of the first soldier's sword, driving his short sword up through the man's genitals and out through his ass, the man's high shriek of pure agony echoing as Fenris spun around him, ripping the sword out before deflecting a slash from the next soldier. As the soldier was off balance, Fenris stabbed between the man's thighs, the edges of his sword slicing into the man's femoral arteries. The soldier dropped with a shout of surprise and pain before the last one slashed at Fenris, his shield held in front of his legs.

"Now that's just stupid," Fenris said, spinning out of the way of the man's sword and lopping his head off. "Next?"

Behind Fenris, the man whose Femoral Arteries he had cut was just finishing bleeding out, and the man he had stabbed was still screaming in agony, too pained to wake up.

The rest of the soldiers charged and Fenris smirked, sheathing his short sword before drawing his broad sword and wading into them, sword splitting them open, breastplates and all. After barely a few seconds, he finished the last one, leaving only the one he had stabbed. He rested the point of his sword on the blood-soaked ground as he turned to the front, raising an eyebrow again as he took in the sight before him. The woman they had been assaulting was a blonde with a pair of huge tits, probably low D cups, a round, perfectly formed ass, her hair reaching the small of her back, and currently wearing the tattered remains of her left sleeve and some of the side of her shirt hanging from it, and nothing else, everything else having been ripped away. She covered her chest with her arms, using her legs to hide her shaved womanhood.

Fenris let out a long, low whistle before pulling out a rag and beginning to wipe the blood off of his sword. "I can see why they targeted you. You've got an amazing figure. You don't look too hurt. Maybe a few scrapes. Obviously shaken up a bit, but that's understandable." He sheathed his sword. "Alright. Let's go." He ripped one of the soldiers' bloody capes off and tossed it to her. "You can cover yourself with that, if you want."

He turned, beginning to walk back toward Naomi, who was facing back the way they had come from, looking back at him and smiling.

"W...Wait!" the blonde shouted. "W...Where are...you taking me?"

"The nearest place we can buy you some new clothes," Fenris said. "Unless you _enjoy_ being naked. Either way, we'll get you a room at the next village and some clothes and drop you off there."

"Wha...that's it?" the blonde asked. "You don't...you're not going to...ask for repayment? For saving me?"

"I mean, I wasn't going to ask, but you're offering I won't refuse," Fenris said, looking back at her.

"I wasn't offering you asshole!" she snapped before calming down. "What I mean is...why? Why are you...helping me for free?"

"Fuck if I know," Fenris shrugged. "Truthfully, I'm usually more inclined to never do anything without payment. Fuck that's how I met this slut." He jabbed a thumb at Naomi, who smiled happily. "But I'm just not feeling it this time. So, I'm just going to make sure you get to the next town safely."

Just then, the still-alive soldier they had all been ignoring the screaming of so far rolled, grabbing Fenris by the ankle, only for Naomi's sword to impale his face, narrowly missing Fenris's leg on the way.

"Hands off my man," Naomi snarled.

Fenris rolled his eyes, setting his head on the man's head and levering the sword forward and back for a moment before finally working it free. "You comin or not?"

The blonde stood slowly, watching them for another moment before walking over as Naomi cleaned and sheathed her sword, then wrapped her arms around one of Fenris's. Then, they all headed into the capital together in silence.

* * *

Fenris threw the clothes at the blonde, who shouted in surprise before catching them. "Try those on. They should fit, more or less."

"Thank you," she said as Fenris turned back to the door. "Who are you?"

Fenris paused, hand on the door handle. "I'm just a heartless bastard who will do just about anything for money, and whose lack of morals would probably make a tyrant and a his ten personal prostitutes all run to church."

Then, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself, only to find Naomi waiting for him.

"Care to remind me why I came with you?" Naomi asked seductively.

"Nope," Fenris said, turning and walking away, Naomi following with a pout.

Fenris headed to the bar in the ground floor of the inn and got a bottle of liquor, taking a large swig. Beside him, Naomi got a pint of ale and they drank in silence for a few minutes before the blonde sat on Fenris's other side. Her cheeks were still pink, as they had been since they had found her, but she seemed calmer now. She was wearing a tight white blouse that was too small so it was open most of the way down her cleavage, and a pair of pants made of the same stretchy material as Naomi's, both of which hugged their legs like a second skin. Fenris had also had Naomi buy her some panties and a pair of shoes.

"Thank you," she said. "I didn't say it before, and I acted ungrateful, so...thank you."

"Don't mention it," Fenris said, taking another swig. "Hey Naomi, you feel like doing a bounty or a clean-up job next?"

"Hm," Naomi hummed thoughtfully, taking a drink. "Clean-up. Usually a little less leering with those."

"Oh right, because you're obviously so shy about your body," Fenris snorted.

"Hey, just because I offer it to you doesn't mean that it's available for anyone to enjoy," Naomi said.

"Right," Fenris said. "Only whoever I tell you to fuck."

"I told you I was joking about that!" Naomi snapped.

"Mhm, sure you were you little whore," Fenris said.

"Aren't you even going to ask my name?" the blonde asked.

"Are you going to be traveling with us?" Fenris asked.

"No," the blonde said.

"Then there's no point," Fenris said. "Bye."

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out to dinner," Naomi said, smiling. "Maybe make it special. Then when we get back-"

"No," Fenris said. "I've told you, don't make this into something it's not. I only let you tag along because you're a halfway decent fuck."

"Halfway?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm getting better."

Fenris snorted, taking another drink. "Yeah, maybe in another ten years I'll actually enjoy myself for the first time."

"You're a fucking pig!" the blonde spat. "What the hell's wrong with you? How can you treat her like...like a toy!?"

"Oh, are you still here?" Fenris asked. "I could have sworn I told you to get lost."

"Maybe she wants to fuck you too," Naomi said.

Fenris snorted. "She should only be so lucky."

Beside him, the blonde's face flushed with fury and indignation.

"Oh right, because you're some great prize specimen!" the blonde scoffed.

"Oh, he is," Naomi said. "When we fucked the first time, it lasted for hours."

The blonde's jaw actually dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Hm, you may be right," Fenris smirked, going to take a drink, only for the blonde's hand to hit the bottle from below, making him drop it and spilling it all over himself. "Well that's a waste. Any reason you just made me spill my drink?"

"You're a disgusting piece of filth!" the blonde spat, drawing a lot of attention, though she didn't notice. "I'm shocked _anyone_ would want to _touch_ you! Much less _sleep_ with you! I sure as hell don't! I'd rather that group you saved me from _every day_ than you _once_! You're repulsive! You deserve to be castrated and tortured until you die of old age!"

"Probably," Fenris nodded, completely unfazed by her outburst.

"How can you just agree to that!?" she shrieked. "If you know you're a horrible person, why the hell don't you _do_ something about it!"

"I do," Fenris said. "I do Naomi."

"Not very often," Naomi complained.

The blonde just stared at the pair of them incredulously.

"Listen tits, be-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME TITS! ? !" the blonde shrieked indignantly.

"Yes I did," Fenris said calmly. "As I was saying-"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! ? !"

"Very easily," Fenris said. "Can I answer your first question now?"

"YOU A FUCKI-" she was cut off by Fenris covering her mouth.

"You're going to blow my eardrums, and you're going to get us all kicked out," Fenris said, the blonde's cheeks instantly turning scarlet as she suddenly realized everyone was staring. "As I was saying, yes, I'm a horrible, wicked, immoral piece of shit. And I _fucking love it_. I don't do anything about it because being a horrible person is _fun_. If you just don't care what anyone says about you, everything is so much easier. You don't have to worry about impressing women or not. You don't have to worry about following some knight's code-"

"You'd never be accepted as a knight!" the blonde scoffed.

"No shit," Fenris said. "But you're missing the point. I answer to no one but myself, and I love it. it's freeing. It's fun. I go where I want, when I want, and I don't care what anyone has to say about me."

The blonde remained silent for a long while. "You're despicable."

"And you're sexy as fuck," Fenris said, the blonde's face flushing scarlet. "Now that we've got the obvious shit out of the way, you coming with us or what?"

The blonde remained silent and immobile as Fenris and Naomi walked out of the room, Fenris holding up three fingers and counting down. As his last finger dropped, the blonde stepped out of the bar.

"Wait for me!" she huffed, storming over and walking beside him, arms crossed. "You're unbearable."

"And yet here you are," Fenris said. "So, you going to tell me your name, or should I keep calling you Tits?"

The blonde swung at him and he ducked under it before continuing to walk. "My name's Eileen, you...pig!"

"Flatterer," Fenris said.

Eileen crossed her arms, huffing and looking to the side. After a few minutes, they reached Erhard's shop and he looked up, eyes widening as he saw Eileen.

"Let me guess," Erhard said. "You kidnapped and raped her and now she wants to follow you so you'll rape her again."

"Nah," Fenris said. "I actually saved this one from being raped."

"Really?" Erhard asked, eyebrows rising. "I didn't realize you could be such a gentlemen."

"The last thing he should ever be called is a gentlemen!" Eileen snapped.

"Well at least this one has a normal person's reaction to your personality," Erhard said. "So, what kind of weapon do you want?"

"Something I can stab his eyes out with," Eileen said.

Erhard laughed. "I like her."

"Yeah, she's alright," Fenris shrugged.

"Hey!" Naomi said. "Why does she get to be alright but you never say anything nice about me?"

"Because you're a whore who's following me around just because she wants my dick," Fenris said.

"That's true," Naomi smiled, Erhard shaking his head.

"Just get me a bow," Eileen sighed heavily, face resting in her right hand as her left crossed her abdomen and supported her right elbow.

Erhard walked to the back of the store and brought out a silver bow with a black grip with a small metal spike extending from the top and bottom of the grip toward the front. Eileen tested the pull-strength before nodding and accepting a silver hip-mounted quiver of arrows. Fenris payed, as well as getting his own arrows restocked, then left, both girls following.

* * *

Leave a review.

A.N.: Recommendations for other girls in his inevitable harem. Also, does anyone know the name of the chick with the spear hero who has the braid?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Beautiful

A yawn rolled out of Fenris's mouth as he walked down the road, hands folded behind his head and his two companions following close behind him.

"You sound tired," Naomi smiled. "Was I that good?"

"Actually I'm just really bored," Fenris said. "You weren't quite as good as usual."

Naomi began to pout before grinning. "You say the sweetest things."

Both of the others stared at her.

"Come again?" Fenris asked.

"If I wasn't that good, it gives me an excuse to do it again later to make up for it," Naomi beamed.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "You're definitely one of a kind. No doubting that."

"So Eileen, when are _you_ going to finally sleep with him?" Naomi asked.

"I would rather die!" Eileen spat.

"Good answer," Naomi said, voice suddenly icy.

"Naomi, be nice to Eileen," Fenris said. "She's chosen to stalk me too, so you have to be polite."

"I'm not stalking you!" Eileen snapped.

Fenris just raised a hand dismissively as they entered the market district. They walked in silence for a few minutes before finding a food vendor who barely had any food to sell.

"Looks like you're having some trouble," Fenris noted.

"Yes," the elderly man nodded. "For the past week, there have been monsters destroying my crops and killing my cattle. I've barely got anything left."

"I can take care of them for you," Fenris offered. "For a price."

The man's eyes widened, darting to each of Fenris's weapons for a moment before he bent forward at the waist. "Please! I don't have much, but please help me! If you do, I'll give you all the money I have available at the moment!"

"How about the profits from your first day of sales instead?" Fenris asked.

"Of course!" the man bowed.

Fenris shook his hand and turned, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Eileen asked. "The gate's the other way."

Fenris snorted. "Use your head. That was a produce vendor. His first day of sale will be a few silvers at best."

"So?" Eileen asked.

"So we're going to get a few more jobs," Naomi smiled.

Eileen stared at them incredulously for a few moments before following. After a few more minutes, they had a total of five clean-up jobs lined up in the area around the city's main road. They finally turned to leave, only to stop as they saw a guy with white armor, red on the sides, and a spear on his back, which had a red jewel embedded in the base of the spear's head. He was at a clothing vendor, except that he was looking at lingerie. To his right, there was a redhead with her hair in a bushy ponytail with a sword at her hip holding lingerie sets up in front of her, asking the man, who had a wide, lecherous grin plastered to his face, if he thought it would look good. To the man's other side, there was another red head. However, as Fenris's eyes reached this one, she turned to look over at him and smiled. Fenris took several seconds to take her in. Her dull red hair, which was close to pink, was in a long braid over her left shoulder, hanging down to her navel. She wore a sleeveless black belly-shirt with a light purple cloth over it, crossing over her C-cup breasts in an "X". The top stopped about level with the bottom of her ribs, leaving her entire flawless midriff exposed, then had on a dark purple skirt with a slit on the left side up to high on her thigh, had a light purple cloth around her waist and tied into a bow on the left side, sitting low on her hips so that the bow was at the top of the skirt's slit, then had on a pair of sandals with black shin guards with gold lines on them in an "X" on the front and back, a three-inch-wide gold armband on her left arm just under her shoulder, and a pair of black cloth forearm sleeves. Her eyes were the same shade of dull reddish pink as her hair, and her smile made Fenris accidentally forget to breathe for a moment, though he'd never admit to it.

"I think that's the Spear Hero," Eileen said.

"I think you're right," Fenris said. "Come on. Let's go say hi."

He walked over, the other two following, and as they did, the girl Fenris had taken a slight interest in raised an eyebrow. Once they reached him, the Spear Hero turned toward them. Then, he shoved Fenris aside, grabbing Eileen and Naomi's hands, beginning to pledge hi undying love to them, only for Naomi to slap him, hard, as repayment for shoving Fenris. While this was happening, Fenris tripped over his own feet, only for the girl with the braid to catch him, smiling.

"Just couldn't stay away?" she teased. "You're not very good at being discreet about undressing girls with your eyes."

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Fenris said, standing. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining. Thanks for the catch by the way. I'm Fenris."

"The wolf," the girl smiled. "I like it. Very noble."

"That's not usually the word people use to describe me," Fenris smirked.

"Why'd you slap me?" the Spear Hero whined, drawing their attention to him, where he was holding his absolutely glowing cheek, Naomi glaring at him.

"You pushed my man!" Naomi snapped.

"Your man?" the girl with the braid asked, raising an eyebrow at Fenris.

"I fucked her and she got obsessed so now she just follows me around," Fenris said, shrugging. "I let her come cause she's an easy fuck."

Naomi beamed. "See? You _do_ care!"

The girl with the braid giggled into her hand. "That's an interesting response to a statement like that."

"She's like that," Fenris said. "That's Naomi. And this one's Eileen. She's a bitch."

"You're no gem either!" Eileen retorted.

"That's why you should come with me!" the Spear Hero said.

"I'd sooner gargle crushed glass!" Eileen scoffed. "Even Fenris is better than you, you womanizing, sexist, buffoon!"

The Spear Hero's jaw dropped.

"You're so stupid that you haven't even realized that this dumb broad is playing you like a violin," Eileen said, pointing to the girl who was obviously trying to seduce him before.

"That's true," the girl with the braid whispered to Fenris.

"You know what, I don't want you with us after all," the Spear Hero said, suddenly angry. "If you're going to insult Myne, you're not welcome."

"Wow, now that's just impressive," Fenris said. "You didn't even have to speak for your trained monkey to dance to your song. Relax hero. She's not going to badmouth your girlfriend again."

The Spear Hero glared at him.

"Let's go, Sir Motoyasu," Myne said. "Let's leave."

"Right," Motoyasu nodded, turning and starting to walk away.

The girl with the braid followed, smiling and waving back at Fenris.

Fenris followed, beginning to catch up to Motoyasu.

"Speaking of playing someone like a violin," Eileen said, Fenris bending his arm around behind his back and flipping her off.

"Hey Hero," Fenris called out, the Spear Hero stopping and looking back at him. "Wanna get a drink? We got off on the wrong foot, and it really is an honor to meet one of the Three Heroes."

Motoyasu regarded him in silence for a long moment before nodding. "Sure. I suppose I can agree to that."

Fenris nodded and they turned, walking toward one of the less upstanding bars where no one would take a sideways glance at Fenris, and where, if things went according to plan, Fenris could fuck the chick with the braid without anyone saying a word about it. Besides maybe Naomi. And Eileen. And maybe if he was lucky enough, Motoyasu would be stupid enough to kick the chick out of his part, freeing Fenris to scoop her up instead. After a while, they reached the bar and Fenris ordered a drink for everyone except Myne, something which infuriated her.

"I order you to buy me a drink!" Myne snapped.

"On what grounds?" Fenris snorted. "Who are you, the Princess of Melromarc? You have no authority to order me to do anything, matriarchal society or not." He put his feet on the table, crossing his ankles. "Maybe you should make it worth my while. I accept transactions of all kinds. Money. Jobs. Weapons. Armor."

"You're scum!" Myne seethed.

"Just have Motoyasu do it," Fenris said. "I'm sure he's payed well enough to treat his favorite girl to a few drinks, right Blondie?"

"Oh, uh, yes!" Motoyasu said quickly. "Of course. Order whatever you like!"

Fenris grinned and Myne glared at him another minute before getting a drink.

"Well played," the girl with the braid whispered from her place to his right, Naomi glaring at her from his other side. "I don't think your friend like me."

"Naomi, be nice," Fenris said, then leaned over to whisper to her. "If we play our cards right, we might be able to steal her from Motoyasu, and then you'll have to fuck me more often to make sure she doesn't steal me."

Naomi's eyes shot wide open before she cheered, throwing her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The girl with the braid smiled knowingly and ordered another drink on Fenris's tab. And so, the night wore on. Fenris fed Motoyasu as many drinks as he could get the hero to drink, Myne getting drunk but not absolutely destroyed like Motoyasu. Eileen only drank a couple, probably not even enough to feel, and Naomi and the girl with the braid both drank about as much as Fenris, enough to get a nice buzz but not enough to actually get fully drunk. At some point, Motoyasu's third companion joined them, Fenris picking up her tab as well. She was young, little more than a girl, with shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, a dark green pointed hat with the brim all the way around, a plain green dress with white sleeves, a slit up the front to her waist and revealing a lighter green skirt underneath, and a wooden magic staff. She didn't drink much, clearly not liking the taste, but she _did_ get drunk, so she probably hadn't drank much before. Fenris smiled as he sipped at his liquor, watching as Motoyasu swayed in his seat, slurring badly as he failed miserably at flirting with a thoroughly disgruntled Myne. The other girl was having a great time laughing at him, and the girl with the braid scooted closer.

"Tell me about yourself," the girl said.

"I'm a mercenary," Fenris shrugged. "I eat, kill, and fuck anything I can get away with. Your turn."

The girl giggled and nodded, thinking for a long moment before nodding to herself. Then, she delved into her entire life story. Fenris was going to call her out on it, but when she reached the part about being sexually abused by her father and uncle both, he fell silent, staring at her. And he had to admit, her life story probably had the most unbelievable ups and downs he had ever heard. After being molested as a child, she found a knight in shining armor who saved her and proposed, only to later cheat on her, then rape her when she tried to leave him. Then, as she was still young, she was adopted by a nice couple who almost instantly accepted her as their daughter. From there, the story grew more and more happy with everything going right. Until the first wave hit and she watched her entire new family and all of her friends be killed. Then she was raped again while trying to get to the capital. However, once there, she fell in love with a magician, who trained her and taught her to be a powerful magic user in her own right. But then he turned out to be a thief and a serial killer, so she killed him herself when he came after her. Then she reached the part about meeting Motoyasu and went on and on about how much she loved travelling with him.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Fenris said, rolling his eyes. "He found you before I did. I know."

The girl giggled. "It's alright. I think you're really fun to hang out with." As she said this, her hand landed on his thigh, dragging her nails against his inner thigh under the table.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual," Fenris smirked.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" she asked.

"Do my magic fingers or my magic dick count?" Fenris asked.

"Mmm, maybe," she smiled. "Sounds interesting."

"I could give you a demonstration," Fenris whispered, leaning close to her ear.

She smiled, humming thoughtfully, only for Motoyasu's fist to thump the table.

"Handsh ov th' murshandice," Motoyasu slurred, swaying. "Get yer own."

"You sure you want someone who so clearly isn't attracted to you in your party?" Fenris asked. "After all, we've barely met and she's already more interested in me than you."

"What?" Motoyasu asked. "That'sh not true."

"Yes it is," the girl said. "He's much more interesting."

"Well fine then!" Motoyasu said. "You can...go with him. I...don't..." He swayed dangerously and Myne caught him.

"Come on Sir Motoyasu," Myne sighed. "You've drank too much, as usual."

Motoyasu nearly collapsed as she pulled him up but managed to shuffle out of the room with her.

"Well, sounds like you're available," Fenris grinned.

"He always does that," the girl said. "He'll forget in the morning. But until then..." She turned, kissing him on the lips for several seconds before pulling back, smiling knowingly. "Why don't we go have that demonstration?"

"At your command m'lady," Fenris said, mock bowing from his chair.

She snorted, slipping out of her chair and walking away. As Fenris stood, Naomi caught his arm.

"Are you...Are you sure you don't mind her finding out about...that?" Naomi asked. "Are you going to let her?"

"Probably not," Fenris said. "But I suppose we'll see."

Then, he walked away, following after the girl.

"Find our about what?" Eileen asked.

"It's nothing," Naomi said. "You'll find out eventually, probably."

Eileen rolled her eyes, returning to drinking. As she did, Fenris followed the girl with the braid through a door up the stairs and down the hallway, finding himself in a room with a rather large bed.

"It's all payed up for two days," the girl said, sitting on the bed. "So. About that demonstration."

"You know you still haven't told me your name," Fenris said as he walked toward her, losing his shirt and boots on the way.

"Do you _need_ to know a girl's name to have sex?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fenris smirked, kneeling on the bed in front of her. "I suppose not."

He leaned in, capturing her lips, and within moments, her tongue slipped out of her mouth into his, his own meeting it as he grinned. He leaned forward, laying her on her back before his hands began to wander, drifting over her soft skin slowly. As they did, the girl's breathing began to grow shallower, and her own hands clutched at him, drifting over his muscles. Anywhere his fingers drifted, he felt goosebumps starting to form, and her skin burned. By the time his hands finally slid up to cup her breasts, her nipples were already poking into his palms. She moaned appreciatively as he kneaded her breasts, eventually pushing her top up enough to rest his hand against her bare skin. For a few seconds, he was actually a little afraid by how much he wanted this, by how heavy his own breathing was. But he pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on her. She pulled her top the rest of the way off to get it out of the way fully and he bent down, beginning to suckle at her pulse point, pulling a hoarse moan from her throat. He worked his way down, kissing her breasts and nipples, toying with them with his tongue, as his hands began to wander again, eventually reaching her skirt and pulling it off easily. His hands drifted slowly back up her legs and she began to squirm as he neared his destination, also beginning to kiss his way toward it. Finally, he reached his goal and she moaned loudly, arching off the bed and holding him in place as he worked diligently.

Her hips rocked against him after a bit, her moans growing in volume as he pushed two fingers inside of her, beginning to thrust them while turning them over and curling them forward. Suddenly, she bucked, crying out and pulling him tight against her as she shook. However, she wasn't quite as good at faking ass he thought, so he continued anyway.

"S...Stop!" she panted, face flushed with arousal.

"Nope," he said, returning to your work immediately afterward.

"P...Please!" she gasps. "There's...something..."

He grinned, redoubling his efforts and within minutes, she gasps harshly, bucking as her juices sprayed out of her, drenching the bed and his chin. Finally, he slowed, easing her down from her orgasm and leaving her a panting, helpless mess on the bed. He grinned, moving up and kissing her, only for her to flip him onto his back, straddling him.

"What was that?" she asked. "It felt so amazing."

"It's call an orgasm," Fenris said. "It's what happens when the guy knows what he's doing, and actually cares enough to do it right."

She lunged, kissing him again, her hunger sending his head spinning. Within a few seconds, she had his pants off and smiled up at him from between his legs, taking his member into her mouth. He groaned. She was amazing. She alternated between fast movements and slow, teasing ones seemingly at random. Her free hands held his down on the mattress, and her eyes never left his the entire time she worked him. He fought to remain in control, to remain coherent through the haze of lust and pleasure. But it was impossible. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. He was barely even aware of when he finished, or when her mouth was replaced by her tunnel. He was, and it was pure heaven. But at the same time, he wasn't. He felt himself coming apart at the seams under the onslaught of pleasure she was giving him, like a ball of yarn being unwound, or a tapestry unravelling. He tried to fight it, or at least slow it down. He didn't want to break. He had never broken in his life. but he couldn't help it. She kept pulling at the strings, unravelling him until all that remained was a jumbled mess, a pile of thread prepared and waiting for her command, capable and willing-what should be terrifyingly so-to restring itself into whatever form she choose, anything she desired, as long as it made her happy. And then the straw that broke his will came in the form of her release. Her lips mashing against his to silence herself, her tunnel spasming and milking him. And then, it was over. He unraveled fully as he toppled over the edge, ramming up into her and pumping his seed into her as deeply as he could.

For several long moments, they were lost together in a sea of bliss. Then, they began to slowly drift back, the girl collapsing onto his chest, panting and gasping for air as her body shook and trembled on top of him. He struggled to comprehend what had happened, but his mind was still reeling. He had _never_ felt that good. He had never felt _anywhere_ near _anything_ like that before. After a few moments, her fingers drifted up his chest and neck to his hair, beginning to comb through it, the tingling sensation it spread through him calming him easily, allowing himself to process the information that had jumbled his brain. As he did, he felt himself slowly being stitched back together, her fingers skillfully weaving him back into the tapestry he had once been again until he was restored. He lay there, exhausted and content, smiling as his arm wrapped around her and she tucked her face into his neck.

"That was...amazing," Fenris said finally.

"Yes it was," she smiled. "You're more than willing to ask me to do that again if you ever want to."

"How can I do that fi you won't-"

"Sophia," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "My name is Sophia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sophia," Fenris smiled.

"Yes it definitely was," Sophia smiled. "I'll tell you what. If the day ever comes when Motoyasu actually _does_ kick me out, you'll be the first to know."

"Deal," Fenris nodded.

Sophia kissed him again before setting her head down and falling asleep instantly. He smiled, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes and following suit.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Duel

Fenris dropped the severed head he had brought back with him on the table in front of the potion maker, the woman shouting in surprise and disgust.

"I didn't want the entire head!" she shrieks.

"Well, now you can test out its fangs in some potions too," Fenris said. "Besides, it's easier to bring you the brain this way."

She sighed heavily. "I'm not paying you extra."

"What else is new?" Fenris snorted. "Just cough up the cash so I can go get drunk."

The woman shook her head. "Why I ever do business with you I'll never understand."

"Because I'm the most useful person you know, who's also willing to work for spare change," Fenris said, waving over his shoulder, ignoring her less-than-polite gesture at his back. As he stepped outside, Naomi wrapped her arms around him, Fenris rolling his eyes. "I was in the store for like one minute."

"But I missed you!" Naomi said.

"I'm pretty sure you'd miss me if you blinked," Fenris said, prying her arms off of himself and walking away.

"Oh, I _do_!" Naomi said. "We need to do it more often so I stop missing you. You can even walk around with your fingers in me if you want!"

"Why on Earth would I want that?" Fenris asked.

"Because it'd be fun!" Naomi beamed up at him as they walked.

"Yeah, for you," Fenris said. "What would I get out of it?"

"You _love_ fingering me!" Naomi accused.

"No, _you_ love me fingering you," Fenris corrected.

"Guilty," Naomi shrugged. "So Eileen, are you ever going to take _your_ turn?"

"I have absolutely no interest in doing anything with Fenris," Eileen said, crossing her arms. "I despise him."

"And yet, you willingly travel with me," Fenris countered. "It's alright, Eileen. I'll let you have some fun someday."

Eileen barely resisted attacking him. Instead, they all stepped around a corner and stopped, watching as people streamed into the castle. Without a word of discussion, they joined the throng of people, entering the castle and following the crowd through the hallways and doorways until they reached a courtyard with a sand floor, like an arena.

"The duel between the Spear Hero and the Shield Hero will now begin!" someone announced.

"What!?" Fenris gaped. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You didn't hear?" someone asked as the announce was explaining the rules of a duel, meaning one side had to be defeated or surrender. "The Shield Hero has a Demi-Human as a slave."

"So?" Fenris asked. "Slavery's legal. Besides, I met them, and that Demi-Human isn't with him because of some curse. She's there because she wants to be. He risked his own life for her."

"Wait, are we talking about the same Shield Hero?" the guy asked. "The same one that tried to rape Princess Malty as soon as he was named Shield Hero?"

"Tried to..." Fenris trailed off, staring at the person. "What does Malty look like?"

"Uh...beautiful, red hair, travels as one of the Spear Hero's companions, against her father's wishes," the man said.

"I thought so," Fenris nodded. "Yeah, she's completely full of shit."

The man stared at Fenris, but Fenris ignored him, walking past him to the railing, Naomi and Eileen leaning on the railing on either side of him.

"So, the Shield Hero's actually going to be punished now?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah," Fenris nodded. "For crimes he definitely never committed. As I said, we've met him. He's a good person, even though he likes to hide it. Oh, and he's going to absolutely slaughter Motoyasu in this fight."

Both Heroes stepped into the arena just as a pair of arms wrapped around Fenris from behind, Fenris smiling as he recognized the forearm sleeves.

"Hello Sophia," Fenris smiled. "Come to watch the Shield Hero beat the ever-living shit out of your boss?"

"The Shield Hero is a criminal," Sophia said.

"The Shield Hero was wrongly accused," Fenris corrected. "He's not that kind of person. During the last wave, he protected a small village free of charge, and did so by drawing the attention of all of the monsters, allowing the villagers to escape."

"How do you know?" Sophia asked.

"Because I was there," Fenris said. "The Shield Hero saved my life. And Nearly gave his own defending the village."

Sophia was silent, resting her chin on his shoulder as they watched the fight. True to Fenris's prediction, Naofumi was absolutely demolishing Motoyasu. Not because he was stronger. In fact he was many, many level lower than Motoyasu. However, He was more creative, and had more abilities, due to the number of shields he had collected. He also had four Balloons, low class monsters, to use as weapons, allowing him to cause Motoyasu intense amounts of pain, even if not a lot of damage. Naofumi sent a transparent shield-shaped barrier called an Airstrike Shield, slamming into Motoyasu's gut before encasing him in a sphere of shields all chained together, also trapping several Balloons inside. From the outside, they could hear Motoyasu screaming in pain.

"Wow," Sophia said. "He's really good. He might actually win."

"There's an old folktale about a spear wielder and a shield user fighting," Fenris said. "Neither had ever lost a fight in their lives. Everyone thought the spear would beat the shield, but in truth, the spear lost. The spear wielder, drunk on quick fights against easy targets, wasn't used to protracted fights. So when his spear couldn't pierce his foe's shield, the shield user had the upper hand and won the fight."

"I think that's probably what we'll see here," Sophia said. "Unless something changes, Motoyasu just won't be able to handle Naofumi's creativity, resourcefulness, or durability."

"That's right," Fenris nodded. "And then Raphtalia will be able to go back to her beloved Naofumi."

"Raphtalia?" Sofia asked. "The slave?"

"She's with him as her own choice," Fenris said. "And they've been looking after each other since they met. He no more abuses or controls her, than she would ever allow hi to be hurt. After all, she loves him."

Sofia stared at Fenris in surprise and he chuckled, feeling her gaze on him.

"I could see it in her eyes when we met," Fenris said. "He's everything to her."

Sofia nodded, slipping around to stand in front of him, leaning on the railing as he wrapped his hands around her, Sofia pressing back into him, grinning up at him for a moment before returning her focus to the fight. As she did, Naofumi released Motoyasu, demanding he admit defeat, only for Motoyasu to refuse.

"Alright then," Naofumi grinned, pulling his balloons back. "Guess I'll take aim at that pretty face and your precious manhood. Might as well since I'm a cowardly cheater!"

Motoyasu shouted in fear, shrinking back from Naofumi. "No!"

Then, a blast of wind magic exploded into Naofumi from behind, hurling him away. Fenris's head snapped around, staring at Myne as the last of the glowing pink light faded from her hand.

"That cheating bitch," Fenris growled.

Sofia's grip on the railing tightened. Motoyasu killed off the rest of Naofumi's balloons and charged, striking at Naofumi rapidly, Naofumi unable to keep up now that he was caught off guard. Then, Motoyasu used a lightning type attack and finished the fight. After a moment, Naofumi stood, accusing Motoyasu of cheating, calling on the crowd. No one said a word.

"Myne cheated to help the Spear Hero!" Fenris finally shouted. "Motoyasu should forfeit the victory for the duel being unfair!"

Instantly people began to shout at him to shut up, and calling him foul names. However, when someone threw something, Fenris was pretty sure it was a rock, Sophia raised a hand, using a fire spell to blast it out of the air.

"My name is Sophia!" she called out. "I'm a member of the Spear Hero's party. And just now, another member of our party, Myne, cheated in order to allow the Spear Hero to win the duel!"

People began to insult her as well. Finally, the King called for silence before declaring that the Spear Hero had won fairly, which meant that Raphtalia was to be freed from her contract with Naofumi. Myne ran over, hugging Motoyasu, briefly making him forget to glare at Sophia. However, when she left to taunt Naofumi, including laughing psychotically, Motoyasu remembered his anger.

"I think you just earned your freedom," Fenris said.

"I refuse to stay on his team if this is how it's going to be," Sophia said. "It'd be one thing if he'd admit that she cheated. But to allow it, and not admit that it was unfair, is too far. Looks like you and I'll have plenty of time for you to try and fail to make me desperate for your magic dick after all."

"I'll get you there eventually," Fenris smirked.

Sophia shook her head, smiling, only for it to fade as dark smoke began to drift out of his shield's crystal. Fenris fell silent, watching Naofumi carefully, even as the spectators began to call for Naofumi's execution, and a new shield hero to be summoned. Fenris grit his teeth. Clearly they were as stupid as they were arrogant. A new Shield Hero would be treated exactly the same. After all. They hated Naofumi specifically because he _was_ the Shield Hero. And not by choice.

"I hate this stupid shield!" Naofumi shouted as the spectators reached their loudest. "Come and take it off! Dammit! Dammit all!" He slammed his fists into the ground, the smoke blowing outward from the strike, but also stopping leaking from the shield.

Fenris watched, gripping the railing tightly, as Raphtalia was led down into the arena, bound and gagged, and struggled to break free, to run to Naofumi and comfort him. They forced her to turn, pulling her armor off and pulling the top of her shirt down long enough to remove the slave contract. Naofumi was begging them to let her go, not to take her away from him, but his voice was barely more than a whisper, and he was too weak to get up from shock. Then, once she was done, she was released. Fenris turned, pushing through the crowd, the three girls with him following. They followed the sound of Raphtalia shouting at Motoyasu, calling him a liar and a cheat, among other less polite names. Finally, they reached a door into the arena where Motoyasu was standing with the king, Myne, and Raphtalia as she berated him.

"You obviously know nothing about Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia was shouting. "He activated the curse when I was too scared to fight! He did it to protect both of us!"

Motoyasu slammed the end of his spear on the ground. "And that's the problem!"

"Motoyasu!" Fenris snapped, getting his attention just in time for his fist to collide with Motoyasu's jaw, knocking him flat on his ass. "How _dare_ you stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, without even finding out if what you _think_ is going on is even _remotely_ accurate!? How _dare_ you _force_ Raphtalia's contract to be severed when she told you _multiple times_ that she _wants_ to be with Naofumi!? And how _dare_ you preach to Naofumi about how horrible and dishonorable he is, then challenge him to a_ single combat_ duel, only to FUCKING CHEAT YOURSELF! ? !"

"How dare you!?" Myne spat.

"You shut the fuck up you lying, manipulative, whore!" Fenris seethed. "I'll get to you and your false accusations of rape in a minute, cunt!"

Everyone stared at him, mouth agape.

"Motoyasu, if you had even a single brain cell that you devoted to actually _thinking_, rather than just doing whatever the fuck this _cunt_ tells you to do, you would _know_ that Naofumi would _never_ do _anything_ like what she accused him of! He's a thousand times better a person than you could _ever_ be!"

"That is enough!" the king snapped. "If you utter one more word, I'll have you arrested! You're lucky I'm not having you executed for such slander!"

"What he says is true," Sophia said. "Naofumi fought as fairly as he could without the ability to actually deal damage himself. But Motoyasu allowed Myne to cheat for him, even if it _was_ of her own accord, and refused to admit to it."

"Why are you siding with _him_?" Motoyasu demanded. "You're _my_ companion!"

"Yes I am," Sophia said. "I am under no obligation to serve you, and have no reason to help Naofumi. But I refuse to follow you if you're going to be dishonorable like this. I quit."

Motoyasu blinked before shaking his head. "Fine, go then. But it doesn't change the facts. Naofumi had no right to take a slave and force her to fight for him."

"Master Naofumi can't use any weapons!" Raphtalia argued. "The shield defends! Someone has to fight for him!"

"But that doesn't have to be you!" Motoyasu said. "Don't you know he'll put you in danger every time?"

"Master Naofumi _defends_ me!" Raphtalia snapped. "He always allows me to rest when I'm tired!"

"No way!" Motoyasu said. "He just isn't that kind of guy!"

"How the fuck would _you_ know!?" Fenris snapped. "How much time did you spend around him before wrongly accusing him of raping Myne and kicking him out?"

"He was ready and willing to help a sick diseased slave who was on the verge of death!" Raphtalia snapped. "Master Naofumi fed me every day! Healthy nourishing food! Anything I wanted! Not only that, he gave me valuable medicines and treatments, and they cured my illness! Are _you_ capable of such kindness!?"

Motoyasu recoiled as though struck.

"Not that you care, but during the last wave, while you all were off fighting the wave's boss and getting the fame, Naofumi was defending a village that the Royal Knights left to be destroyed," Fenris said. "He risked his life to defend them, and almost died. As repayment, when the Royal Knights finally _did_ arrive, they tried to burn the entire village down with Naofumi and Raphtalia still inside, nearly killing them both. Then when Naofumi asked them for their help protecting the village, most of them left, leaving only a handful of knights to help Naofumi. And those only stayed because they recognized that Naofumi was protecting the village they were ordered to leave to die."

"How do you know that?" Myne spat. "A filthy Mercenary like you? You're probably just as bad as the Shield."

"I know because I was there too," Fenris said. "I was risking my life to defend that village alongside Naofumi. And like Naofumi, I nearly died doing it."

"I don't believe you," Motoyasu said.

"Then believe me," Naomi said. "I'm _from_ that village. I was there during the wave when these two fought to protect us. And after, I left with Fenris so that I could repay him for saving our lives."

"If you were even half the man Naofumi is, you would listen to your loyal companion instead of that two-faced princess!" Raphtalia snapped.

"How dare you!?" Myne spat. "You take that back you damn Demi-Human!" Then, she froze, eyes wide with shock as Fenris's sword pressed its tip against her throat, a feral snarl rolling out of his throat.

"Don't you _ever_ utter those words in front of me!" Fenris snarled, a pair of snow white ears standing up from under his hair. "It's racist scum like you that took my home and my family from me! You have _no_ right to claim we're lesser than you when _you're_ the one who is completely incapable of telling the truth even if _your own_ life depends on it!"

"Execute him!" the king seethed.

"Touch me and I kill her!" Fenris snapped, no one moving. "I know it wouldn't be a very huge loss, and the only ones who would truly be heart broken are the king and Motoyasu, but still, she _is_ one of the two princesses of Melromarc. Now, I'm going to lower my sword. _No one_ is going to touch me, or my companions. Anyone who _does_ will die, just before Princess Malty dies. Am I understood?"

The knights nodded and Fenris turned to the king.

"Your majesty?" Fenris snarled.

"Yes," the king snarled. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," Fenris said. "You're the one who's most likely to get your daughter killed by trying to have me arrested anyway. So take into consideration that I can swing my sword faster than they can draw theirs. You're swearing on your daughter's life right now, quite literally, that you'll allow us to leave."

The king growled angrily before forcing himself to calm down and nodding. "You have my word. You and your companions shall not be harmed, or arrested, or in any way impeded from leaving. But you _will_ be banished."

"I don't think so," Fenris said. "I go where I want. But, since I have your word." He lowered his sword.

Instantly, Raphtalia's sword passed Fenris, blocking Motoyasu's spear, only for an arrow to flash between them, Motoyasu leaping backward as the Bow and Sword Heroes walked into the arena.

"That's enough," the Bow Hero said. "Everyone put your weapons away. This isn't the time or the place."

After a tense moment, everyone complied, Fenris last.

"Myne, sorry, but I have to ask about your illegal and magical interference in the duel," the Bow Hero said.

"What are you talking about?" Myne asked.

"And now the dumb cunt has amnesia," Fenris growled.

"Illegal interference?" Motoyasu asked.

"And now Motoyasu has amnesia," Naomi said. "Typical."

"He doesn't surprise me," Fenris said. "He's so stupid he probably doesn't know what illegal interference means."

"Hey Motoyasu," the Sword Hero said. "Hate to break this to you, but you lost that duel. Obviously _someone_ shot a powerful magic spell at Naofumi. It was kind of hard to tell, but it was clearly a type of wind magic."

"Hard to tell?" Fenris scoffed. "It was a fucking tornado!"

"You shut your mouth!" Myne snapped. "You have no place in this discussion."

"I'll stop talking when I want to, cunt," Fenris snarled.

"I think you imagined it," Myne said. "The audience didn't see a thing."

"The King has told everyone to keep quiet," the Bow Hero said. "The nobles agree there was foul play."

"Wow," the Sword Hero said. "I can't believe royalty would interfere with a sacred duel."

Raphtalia turned, walking past them all to Naofumi. "Master Naofumi?"

"Why'd you come back?" Naofumi asked bitterly. "You're free now."

"But I-"

"I don't need a traitor, get lost!" Naofumi snapped.

"I heard what they're saying," Raphtalia said. "They say you did terrible things and forced yourself on a member of your party and lied about it. But I know you. I know you would never, ever, do such a thing-"

"I didn't do it!" Naofumi shouted.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia said, walking over to him the rest of the way.

"Just stay away!" Naofumi snapped.

"Please, you have to listen to me," Raphtalia said, kneeling beside him, reaching out to embrace him, only for him to swat her hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Naofumi snapped. "Thanks to your savior Spear Hero, Motoyasu, you're free now! Go! I never want to see you again! Or are you hanging around just to get one last look at the loser's face?"

Raphtalia shook her head.

"Please, just leave me alone," Naofumi pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I believe you Master Naofumi, I really do," Raphtalia said. "Tell me, what can I do to make you believe me?"

"Believe you?" Naofumi spat. "After you betrayed me?"

"I will always be on your side, even if you _never_ believe me!" Raphtalia said.

"Lies!" Naofumi snapped. "You're just saying that to trick me again!"

"No I-"

"Shut up!" Naofumi shouted, sitting up, red lines now visible around the edges of his face. "What else are you people going to accuse me of!? From the moment I was brought here everyone despised me! I tried but it was over before it started! No body believes me! This damn shield is a curse!" He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. "I hate it!"

Raphtalia reached out, resting a hand on the shield. "I'm grateful. This shield has saved my life time and again. Don't you remember during the wave? Even though you knew you can't fight, you still used your shield and your strength to defend us all."

"To be honest, I didn't do...any of that for the villagers," Naofumi said.

"But you must see that it doesn't matter, and you still saved all those lives," Raphtalia said.

"Hey, I'm not that nice a guy!" Naofumi said. "You see you were just a tool to use for my own advantage!"

"I know," Raphtalia said. "But it doesn't matter because you still rescued me."

"Stop it!" Naofumi said. "It was...all about how I could save myself!"

Raphtalia hugged him, Naofumi falling still, seeming to be in a state of shock. "Master Naofumi, I bet I know you better than anyone else in this whole wide world. I know how kind you are. So even if the entire whole speaks ill of you, I'll tell them they're wrong. I'll defend you and remind them of all you've done. You're the one who saved my life, gave me a sword, and showed me that I have a purpose in life." She pulled back, smiling at him as he stared at her in awe. "I'll always be your sword, and I'll always be standing beside you. No matter what."

Naofumi's eyes began to water as he stared at her in silence. Finally, he began to cry, still trying to fight it.

"This is a world where it's hard to find people to trust," Raphtalia said. "But I know I can trust you, because you saved my life, Master Naofumi. I really do trust you. You're a great Shield Hero."

Fenris smiled. "Now kiss."

Sophia, Naomi, and Eileen all jabbed their elbows into him, even though he had barely been loud enough for them to hear.

"Hush!" Sophia whispered. "If you ruin the moment for them, I won't join your group."

Fenris smiled, raising his hands.

"But I don't get it," Motoyasu said as Myne and the king walked away. "Raphtalia should be happy she's free. Or, maybe she's only doing this because she's been brainwashed."

"You're a fucking idiot," Fenris said, turning away from Raphtalia and Naofumi, Raphtalia currently cradling Naofumi's head to her chest comfortingly. "Take a good long look, Motoyasu. _That's_ what loyalty looks like. Raphtalia wasn't with Naofumi because she was brainwashed, or because she was his slave. She loves him. He's her entire world. So no matter what you do, or what kind of bullshit stunts you try to pull, you'll never convince her to leave him. Because she's the one who chose to be with him in the first place."

"Fenris is right," the Bow Hero said. "It's not like a Master and Slave relationship. It's different."

"Let's go," Fenris said. "They need to be alone right now."

The others all nodded, Fenris dragging Motoyasu by the back of his collar. Then, once they had left the arena, Fenris and his now three companions left the castle grounds, deciding to get a room for the night before finding work in the morning.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

First Time

Fenris's arm gently trailed up and down over Naomi's arm. He felt her stir against him, but as usual, she didn't disturb his thoughts. Currently, his thoughts were focused on Naofumi and Raphtalia. They weren't ttogether still, from what he had heard. He imagined Raphtalia probably wasn't too pleased by that. He might not be either in her place. Assuming he was even capable of being in love.

He snorted derisively to himself. Love. What a sad condition. It made humans stupidb predictable, and weak. It wasn't worth the amount of pain it brought. And it brought nothing positive that you couldn't get without. Sex was easy to come by, basic human contact was equally easy to get, and the will to fight could be given by any number of motivations.

"How stupid," Fenris muttered.

"Hm?" Naomi asked softly, unable to contilain her interest any longer.

"Love," Fenris said. "It's stupid. It doesn't bring any rewards you can't get from something else, and it makes people weak and predictable. It's stupid. Useless."

"I don't think so," Naomi smiled, sitting up and straddling him, smiling down at him. "Love brings a more pure and more potent kind of happiness than people can get another way. I love youb and I'm not weak."

"You're predictableb and that makes you weak," Fenris said. "And the only thing you love is sex. You're just obsessed with me, so you only accept sex from me."

Naomi shook her head. "I only have sex with you because I'm only in love with you. If I loved sex, obsessed or not, I'd still have sex with anyone else that offered if you were unavailible or rejected me." She rolled her hips against his member, which had been half-erect since she got on top of him, getting it hard as a rock in seconds. "And you love Sofia, don't you?"

"Of course not!" he snapped, then hissed as she took him into her tunnel, which was as tight and wet as ever. "I don't love anything but myself. Sofia's just sexy as hell and an amazing fuck."

"Then I guess I'll have to try harder," Naomi smiled, raising and lowering her hips slowly on his member. After a couple moments, she began to pick up the pace quickly, earning a groan in response. "Mmm. Your cock always feels so good in this position."

"You say that in literally every position," Fenris said, moving a thumb to her clit and rubbing it in tight fast circles.

"That's because...mmm...it always...feels...ah! Amazing!" Her hips bucked as he shifted his hips downward slightly, getting himself into position to hit her g-spot.

"Thanks," Fenris said, his own breathing starting to get a bit heavier. "But you're not changing...my opinion of love."

"Th-That's...alright," Naomi smiled, one hand roughly groping her own breast and the other reresting on his chest for support. "If you...mmm...did chang your-ah!...mind...you'd probably...ngh...turn monogomous. And if you admit Sofi-ah!...Sofia's an...mmm-mazing fuck...I'd...probably lose!" She was dropping her hips rapidly now, bouncing on his cock desperately, racing toward her climax.

Fenris moved his hands to her hips, pulling her down onto him as he thrust up into her. It only took a few repetitions before she broke, crying out in pleasure as she came, shaking and spasming atop him.

"Oh my God! Yes!" Naomi cried out. "Fuck me! God yes!"

Fenris smirked, shaking his head. No matter how many times they fucked, she never failed to turn into a complete, insaciable slut when she came. He continued to thrust up into her as she continued to bounce on him even more desperately. He felt his own climax approaching just as he saw Naomi starting to come down from her own orgasm. He pushed himself up, then pulled out of her and rolled her over. She got up on all fours instantly and he gripped her hair as he pushed back into her, free hand reaching down between her legs to rub at her clit quickly.

She cried out in pleasure as he rammed himself into her, using her hair to pull her back into each thrust. As he continued to slam into her, she begsn to quickly get worked up again, the muscles in her lithe body coiling up beneath him. Then, just as he buried himself inside of her and began to fill her with his semen, she cried out, entire body jerking and bucking against him, her tunnel milking and spasming as she moaned and mewled in pleasure.

Finally, his orgasm ended and she collapsed onto the bed, allowing his still-hard dick to slide out of her pussy, earning a moan from her. She began to pant and smiled up at him.

"And _you_ call _me_ insaciable," she smiled. "Next hole?"

"Of course," Fenris smirked, lining up with her ass and pushing in, their combined juices left on his prick lubricating him enough to get inside.

"Fuuuuck yes!" she groaned. "I love it when you fuck me in the ass."

"And you claim you're not a whore," Fenris snorted.

"I'm _your_ whore," Naomi corrected him before moaning.

Just as Fenris began to pull back, a knock sounded on the door.

"You're interupting my sex time with Fenris!" Naomi snapped. "Go away!"

"Can you please put some clothes on so I can talk to you?" Eileen's voice responded. "I need to talk to you Fenris."

Fenris reached down, closing his hand around Naomi's throat as he began to fuck her slowly, Naomi, moan kept quiet by her restricted airway as her eyes fluttered and rolled back. "Come in."

Eileen opened the door and froze, eyes wide. "I said put some clothes on!"

"Why?" Fenris asked. "I'm in my room, you can't see my cock, and you can't see Naomi's pussy. And it's not like you haven't seen tits before. So, you wanted to talk, talk."

Eileen stepped inside and closed the door as Naomi moaned loudly and lifted her hips so that she could thrust back against him, creating a slapping sound as her ass met his hips. Eileen's face was scarlet, but she didn't leave.

"You...showed considerable honor before, after the duel," Eileen said, just as Naomi cried out in pleasure, having shoved three fingers into herself, her thumb on her clit. "Although, my opinion of you is dropping again." Her eyes flicked to Naomi's face, then breasts, then hips. "I wanted to ask why you defended Naofumi and Raphtalia."

"Because they're both very good people, both of whom were being treated unfairly," Fenris said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"It wasn't because she's in love with him?" Eileen asked, eyes again flicking to Naomi's hips, which were slapping against Fenris's furiously.

Fenris shrugged, gritting his teeth as he felt Naomi growing close, bringing him with her. When Eileen's eyes flicked back to them a moment later, he grinned wickedly, then lay back, pulling Naomi on top of him. "I think Eileen wants to watch."

"N-No!" Eileen snapped, face darkening. "That's not true! It's just distracting!"

"Give her a good show Naomi," Fenris grinned.

"Yes!" Naomi moaned, bouncing on his cock relentlessly, three finguers furiously ramming themselves in and out of her twat and her thumb racing over her clit. "I'm going to cum! I'm goind to cum! Watch me cum Eileen!"

Fenris grit his teeth, bracing himself just before Naomi screamed, her bounces becoming jerky and random. Her fingers moved faster and faster, heightening and extending her own orgasm as Fenris pulled her down onto his cock in time with his own thrusts, keeping her rhythm to extend her pleasure even more.

"I wonder...ngh...which of us she's...looking at," Fenris said, watching as Eileen watched them with rapt attention.

Eileen's eyes jerked away, her face flushing even more, but darted right back. She wasn't even aware that her own hand was pressing into herself between her legs. "You're crazy. I don't want anything from either of you."

Fenris grinned as he heard the lust laced into her voice. However, before he could call her out on it, his orgasm slammed into him and he buried himself deep in Naomi's ass, pumping it full of his seed. Eileen's eyes widened slightly and her hand pressed a little harder. He could see the swell of her breasts rising and falling more rapidly than normal and grinned.

"Eileen, I'll make you a special offer," Fenris said. "If you come clean Naomi up for me, I'll let you take your turn."

"I-I..."

"Mine," Naomi groaned weakly.

"If Eileen refuses," Fenris said. "What do you say Eileen? Are you going to let Naomi hog all of the fun?"

Eileen didn't move for a long minute before walking toward the bed. Fenris grinned.

"Good choice," Fenris smirked. "Naomi, why don't you go ahead and give Eileen a reward?"

Naomi smiled and pushed herself up, pulling Eileen into a kiss. Eileen whimpered and kissed her back, one hand grabbing a fistful of Naomi's hair and the other arm wrapping around her waist to hold Naomi against her, both of the actions earning an aroused moan from Naomi. Suddenly, realization struck Fenris. Eileen actually _wasn't_ following him. She was following Naomi. She was a lesbian. Which probably also meant virgin.

As Eileen and Naomi's tongues fought for dominance, Fenris stood, pulling Eileen's clothes off of her. Naomi quickly began to help and soon Eileen was bare for Naomi's hands to begin obediently exploring at a whispered suggestion from me. Eileen moaned appreciatively, but after a few more moments, Naomi pulled away, smiling.

"I want to taste you too," Naomi smiled.

Eileen nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Naomi and allowing her a few minutes of unhindered freedom with herb Eileen loving every moment of it, before bending down and beginning to return the favor. Naomi's moans of pleasure quickly joined Eileen's, both echoing through the amall hotel room. To be honest, Fenris was shocked they hadn't been kicked out of the hotel yet. It wouldn't be the first time. Or the last.

After several minutes, Naomi glanced at Fenris and nodded Fenris crawled over as Naomi focused on Eileen's clit, then lined himself up with Eileen's entrance. She tensed instantly, but when Naomi pinched her ass, she flinched then relaxed. Fenris began to push himself into Eileen slowly, keeping himself restrained so that Eileen could adjust. Finally, after a couple of minutes of slowly working his way deeper, he was fully seated inside of her, a thin trickle of blood leaking out, only to be removed by Naomi's tongue as Naomi worked to ease her pain.

It worked fairly well, and after a few moments, Eileen began to rock her hips slightly, urging Fenris to move. He began to pull out slowly, then pushed back in even slower, pausing any time she flinched or pulled away slightly. After a few more repetitions, he was finally able to start a sslow, careful pace. Eileen moaned into Naomi's nethers, rocking her hips against him sightly in time with his thrusts. He began to slowly speed up, Eileen whimpering a couple of times but moaning for the most part, matching his speed.

Naomi didn't ease up on Eileen's clit for even a moment as Fenris thrust into her, and within a couple of minutes, Eileen began to twitch around Fenris's cock. He smiled and sped up, Eileen crying out in pleasure as he fucked her quickly, Naomi working her clit as though her life depended on it. Then, Eileen suddenly arched, screaming and bucking as her insides clenched down almost painfully tight around Fenris. Fenris smiled, fucking her through the orgasm, Naomi likewise continuing. Eileen shook and bucked for nearly three full minutes before beginning to come back down. However, just as she did, Naomi locked her lips around Eileen's clit, pushed her middle finger into Eileen's rectum, and sent Eileen careening past cloud nine again.

"Don't forget Naomi," Fenris said.

Eileen moaned out some unintelligunintelligable response and began to try and pleasure Naomi again, her efforts made practically ineffective by the fact that she quickly reached a third orgasm under Fenris and Naomi's combined efforts. However, apparently she was a natural, because just after she reached orgasm number three, Naomi suddenly cried out in surprise and pleasure, her juices and whatever was left of Fenris's cum spraying out of her pussy around Eileen's fingers.

Fenris felt his own end approaching rapidly and picked up the pace even more. Eileen cried out in pleasure again, bucking back against him. Then, just as Fenris buried himself inside of her and begain to fill her with his cum, Eileen jerked and began to cum again as well. After several moments, Fenris pulled out and fell backward onto the bed, panting and struggling to catch his breath as Naomi slipped out from under Eileen and turned her around, resting her head on a pillow before laying beside her, wrapping her arms around her and smiling contentedly.

"You look pretty happy for having had to share me," Fenris said.

"She gave me another reason to try harder," Naomi smiled. "Besides, she feels the same way about me as I do you. So I csn't say no to her."

Fenris smiled. "Good. Maybe she can get you off my back."

Naomi chuckled. "And don't start with the bit about me not being just your whore."

Fenris raised his hands, having been about to call her out on that very thing.

"I'm still your whore," Naomi said. "But I'm also the only one able to get this girl to fuck you."

"And it felt good to have her eat you out," Fenris said.

"Guilty," Naomi smiled.

"Well, fof the record, you've gotten better," Fenris said, leaning over and kissing Naomi for a moment. "That'll be your reward whenever you make noticible progress."

Naomi smiled. "I love you."

"And I think you're apretty good fuck," Fenris said. "And you shouldn't worry about Sofia so much. She may be an amazing fuck, but you're an easy one, and usually the easy one wins over the amazing one."

"Considering she basically seduced _you_, I'd say she's probably easier than me," Naomi smiled. "Now me and Eileen are going to take a nap. See you in a few hours."

"See you," Fenris smiled, walking out of the room.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Misjudged

Fenris walked through the maze in silence, Naomi, Eileen, and Sofia following. Sofia had refused a weapon, in favor of magic, so instead, he had bought her half a dozen magic books. He _had_ however, managed to convince her to take a dagger with her, just in case.

"So, wait, what's our job again?" Eileen asked quietly.

"There's been several disappearances around this labyrinth," Fenris whispered back. "We were hired by a nearby town to look into it, since the Cardinal Heroes are busy."

"Meaning Motoyasu is doing whatever Mein says, Ren is training by killing powerful monsters, and Itsuki is God knows where," Sofia added.

"Exactly," Fenris said. "And besides that, there's a rare flower in this maze that can be made into a very potent aphrodisiac."

"Okay, that plant is going to burn," Eileen said.

"You don't need an aphrodisiac," Naomi said. "You've got me. Just say the word and I'll be ready."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Whore."

They all fell silent as a snore reached their ears. They silently crept around the corner and stopped, staring at the creature before them. It was a maroon-skinned humanoid with a pair of devil horns on its undersized head, fangs, a bloated, obease torso and limbs, and a massive, knotted club resting on the ground beside it.

"Nobody...move," Fenris hissed, eyes tracking movement behind the troll.

Everyone stood frozen, however, after a few seconds, a snout came into view, the tongue flicking out of it. Then, the thing's head followed. It was huge. A snake with pitch black scales that was easily twenty times as long as Fenris's body, and half as wide as he was tall. His hand gripped his sword tightly as the snake slowly moved toward them. He wasn't sure if they cout take this thing. Not here. Not now.

The snake stopped as it neared them and raised itself, tongue flicking the air againb eyes staring directly at Fenris. The, a half second before it lunged, Sofia tackled Fenris aside. The snake's jaws snapped clowed on thin air and Eileen sent an arrow into its eye as Naomi slashed it along its side.

It whioped its head around, batting Naomi aside and Fenris scrambled to his feet, grabbing his great sword and charging. However, just as his sword bit into the snake's scales, the snake shot forward, yanking the sword out of his hand and swallowing Sofia whole.

"Sofia!" Fenris shouted.

He drew his broad swodd and drove it down through the snake, blocking its throat. A moment later, it reared up, rorain as flames exploded out of its mouth, followed by Sofia. Fenris sprinted forward, catching her and skidding to a stop as the snake shot toward them. However, Naomi stepped into its path, grunting in effort and swinging his greatsword, splitting the snake's mouth at the ccornersb the snake rearing back again, shrieking.

"Run, now!" Fenris shouted.

The snake roared, a jet of acrid green liquid spraying out of its throat, missing Naomi only because Eileen tackled her aside from it. Fenris jumped up and sprinted forward, drawing his last sword before jumping and driving jt down through the snake's head, smashing it to the floor. The snake threw him off and began to thrash around, hissing and spitting as Eileen peppered it with arrows. Then, Sofia raised a hand, reciting a quick chant before sending a jet of flames at the snake, engulfing its head and some of its body.

It shrieked and flailed for a few more moments before collapsing, the two swords that had been sticking out of it both melting into bright orange puddles. Fenris sighed and hugged Sofia, who wrapped her arms around him as well.

"You owe me two swords," Fenris said.

Sofia smirked and nodded, rolling her eyes as Fenris retreived his greatsword. Then, he turned to the door again, noticing a distinct lack of any trolls.

"Stay alert," Fenris warned. "The big guy's awake."

They all tensed, turning to the door as Fenris walked to it. He carefully peemed through, but the giant cavern was troll free. It was also very far from empty.

"Stay there," Fenris said, all three haulting. "This is..."

He stared up at the chains hanging from the roof of the cavern. They all had hooks on the ends, and almost all had corpses hanging from them. The corpses were all mutilated. Some rotting. Others fresh. He gripped his greatsword tightly. Disgusting. Wrong. Immoral. So many dead. So many people. Even _he_ was disturbed by the sight.

"What is it?" Sofia asked from the door.

"I found the people who disappeared," Fenris said, eyes fallong to a mountain of body parts, easily bigger than the troll. "And I might have found our friend."

He took a step forward only for the ground beneath him to break apart, the troll's hand closing around his body. He shouted in surprise, struggling to get free, but to no avail. The troll roared, saliva and bad breath hitting him in the faceb making him gag. Then, an arrow stabbed into the troll's eye. It roared, staggering backward and using its free hand to block several more arrows. Naomi shot forward, but as she did, the troll grabbed its massive club and swung it over its shoulder at her. She dove aside, managing to escape the club, only to fall as the ground shattered as she was trying to stand.

"Zveit Fire Shot!" Sofia shouted.

A fireball exploded against the troll's head and it staggered backward a step before Sofia landed on its arm, slashing the inside of its wrist, causing it to roar in pain, dropping Fenris.

Fenris landed on his feet and turned, roaring in effort and flinging his greatsword at the troll, the sword spinning in a blurred disk before stabbing into the troll's chest. Sofia sprinted forward instantly.

"No!" Fenris shouted.

With a bone-rattling crack, the troll's club connected with Sofia's enentire body, sending her flying. Fenris roared in rage, ears standing on end, and charged.

The troll swung down at him but he dove aside then leapt out of the roll just before the ground shattered. He grabbed the sword and swung in a circle around it before ripping it out, flying into the air iver the troll. The troll's club began to rise, but an arrow embedded itself in the troll's other eye just before Naomi slashed both of the troll's shins and dove aside.

The troll crashed to the ground, roaring just before Fenris planted his greatsword in the troll's brain and dropped to the ground, sprinting to Sofia. She lay broken against the wall, unmoving but alive.

"Dammit!" he swore, looking around.

There was a cart with a broken wheel off to the side. He sprinted over, ripping a pair of boards off of it, then another, which he broke in half. He used a rock to pound the nails sticking out of the two complete boards into the halves of the thirdb then set it down beside Sofia, gently lifting her onto it, cringing as she screamed in agony. Once she was on, he ripped strips off of the bottom of her skirt and used them to tie her on before picking up the end of the board.

"We're leaving!" Fenris shouted to Eileen and Naomi, Naomi having been quickly searching the room for loot, as was her job, and Eileen using her arrows to break the chains on the ceiling and piling the bodies to be retreived later.

Both sprinted over, Fenris running through the maze, following the scratches he had left in the wall and dragging Sofia behind himself, Naomi and Eileen killing anything that got in their way. After a few minutes, they reached the outside world and found several villagers waiting.

"You've returned!" the village elder that had hired him smiled before his smile faltered upon seeing Sofia. "Fetch the healer!"

"Summon the Shield Hero!" Fenris shouted after the man that was running away.

"The Shield Hero?" the elder asked.

"He's a healer that can amplify his potions and magic with his shield," Fenris said.

The elder nodded. "Come. You can stay in the village until your friend has recovered, free of charge."

Fenris nodded and a pair of larger men hurried over, lifting the board carefully before they all headed back to the village, meeting the healer just outside the gate. They headed to the hotel and the healer went to work trying to save Sofia, who was beginning to slip. Fenris paced the hallway impatiently as he was not allowed in the room. Naomi and Eileen stood silently off to the side. Finally the door opened and Fenris darted inside. The healer sighed, sitting back and wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Well?" Fenris asked, staring at the dark bruises covering almost all of Sofia's exposed skin, the bruises all swollen.

"I can't heal so much damage," the woman said. "I'm sorry. At most, I was able to extend her life by a few days."

"That's not good enough!" Fenris snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's the best I can do."

"We'll...leave you alone," the village elder said, leaving the room, Naomi and Eileen walking in.

"It-" Eileen stopped when Naomi rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

Naomi walked over, wrapping her arms around Fenris. Fenris grit his teeth, remaining motionless for a long moment before turning into Naomi's embrace, holding her tightly.

"It's my fault," Fenris said. "I never should have accepted this stupid job!"

Naomi shushed him gently, coming her fingers through his hair. "You know that's not true. Bad things happen. You know this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" Fenris snapped, tryinng feebly to pull away, only for Naomi to hold fast. "I should have killed it earlier! I shouldn't have gotten so careless! I shouldn't have let her come with us at all!"

"She would have followed," Naomi said. "But it's not hopeless. Naofumi might be able to save her still."

"He won't make it on time!" Fenris said.

"So you're just going to give up on her?" Naomi asked. "That's not like you. The Fenris I know wouldn't give up on his companions no matter what. He may not be a good person, but he _does_ genuinely care about us. And he believes in us. He wouldn't give up on us so easily."

Fenris remained silent for a long while before pulling away. "Naofumi...Naofumi still has time."

"That's right," Naomi smiled, cupping his face. "That's the Fenris I know and love. Now, let's get you cleaned up so that you can give her a good mornng kiss when she wakes up."

"But..."

"I'll come get you if anything happens," Eileen promised.

Fenris hesitated another momemt before nodding and following Naomi out of the room.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Recuperating

Fenris inhaled slowly as he stirred, smiling as Sofia's scent filled his nostrils. He felt exhausted still, lethargic. Like his entire body was made of lead. He wanted to just stay there and go back to sleep, wrapped in Sofia's arms and likewise holding her. However, he knew they couldn't. The village elder may have told them they could stay until Sofia was recovered, but their presence would wear out their welcome quickly.

He felt Sofia shift against him, beginning to stretch and yawn, settling against him again, arms still around him. Neither of them moved again for a while, and neither spoke. As exhausted as he felt, he was sure she felt worse. And besides, how bad could one day be?

"I love waking up next to you," Sofia finally murmured, smiling to herself. "I always feel safe."

"It'd be better if you were naked," Fenris smiled.

"That can be arranged," Sofia smiled seductively.

"Are you fully healed?" Fenris asked.

"No," Sofia said.

"Then no," Fenris said.

"I never said we'd have sex," Sofia smirked. "Just that I could be naked."

"While that may be true, do you really foresee me ever being able to keep my hands to myself if you're naked?"

"That's true," Sofia smiled. "You're much too good with your hands to let them go to waste like that."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Fenris smiled.

Sofia smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence again. After nearly an hour of this, the door finally opened and Naomi and Eileen both walked in, sitting beside the bed.

"Too early," Fenris said.

"It's nearly midday," Eileen said. "Stop being a lazy pervert and get up. Sofia has to change."

"She's too injured," Fenris said. "I'll have to help."

"I could get used to this," Sofia smiled.

"Get out," Eileen said. "We'll meet you downstairs."

"Pass," Fenris said. "Besides, it's not like I haven't already seen the three of you naked with my dick inside you. What's there to worry about?"

"We need to talk," Eileen said.

"About?" Fenris asked.

"I'm pregnant," Naomi said.

"Bullshit," Fenris said. "If you were, I'd be the first to know. Try again."

"We're going to give her a sponge bath," Eileen said.

"Those involve a lot ot touching, right?" Fenris asked. "I've got it handled."

"That's true," Sofia smiled. "He's definitely my first choice. But Fenris, I actually would really appreciate it if you could step out for a bit. I'd like to talk to them for a moment. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Fenris sighed and nodded, standing and stretching before heading down to the inn's diner and ordered some breakfast for them all. After a few minutes, it was brought out and set around the table and he waited. However, after about twenty minutes of them not showing up, he began to dig into his own.

By the time he finished, the other three seats were still empty. His brow furrowed. He hadn't rushed, and the food wasn't delivered at any ridiculoualy low amount of time. So where were they? He began to stand just as Naomi bounced down the stairs and over to him, kissing him before sitting across from him. Eileen soon sat to his left, and Sofia to his right, slipping her left hand into his right one and giving it a quick squeeze.

"That's my eating hand," Fenris said, despite his plate being empty.

Sofia smiled and made no effort to release his hand, seeming to tighten her grip instead. Fenris shook his head, smiling slightly and squeezing her hand back, seeing Sofia's smile double in size. The girls all dug into their dinners, and finished in a handful of minutes. Once finished, Fenris paid and they left town, Sofia's arms linked around Fenris's own the whole way. They travelled slowly, Sofia needing to stop to rest every couple hours, and when the sun set they stopped to make camp. After a couple days of travel, they reached the capital and headed to Erhard's shop.

"You're back," Erhard smiled. "I heard you ran into some trouble."

"You could say that," Fenris nodded. "I need new swords. The bow I can do without."

"Sure thing," Erhard nodded.

"Wait," Naomi said, setting a chunk of pitch black ore on the counter. "Can you make something out of this?"

Erhard inspect the ore for a moment before whistling. "Nice find. Where was it?"

"The kidney of the troll we killed," Naomi said.

"Ew," Fenris said. "I'm not sure I want a sword made from a kidney stone."

"It'll be stronstronger than your last weapons," Erhard said. Unfortunately, I've only got one mold ready to use at the moment, so you'll be limited on design."

"Fuck it," Fenris sighed. "Go ahead. And I don't want another Greatsword. I'll take a broadsword and a bastard sword instead."

"The mold I have is a hand-and-a-half sword," Erhard said. "I can get you a new short sword."

"Nah," Fenris sighed. "Just give me the strongest sword you've got besides the one you're making. I'll make it work."

"Still not a greatsword?" Erhard asked.

"Preferably," Fenris said.

Erhard nodded and took the ore, then walked into the back of his shop where he kept the better items that he tended to only sell to select customers, of which Fenris was one. After a few minutes, he walked back out with a long, jagged red sword. It was about the length of a broadsword, but it was shaped weird. It had a white grip, then the blade started single-edged with a notch missing from the back, the front edge curving back slightly before extending outward in a long, jagged-looking blade. It was double-edged from just above the notch, about four inches from the grip, and looked jagged due to the three spots where the blade formed a small point on both edges, one just above the notch, one about the middle of the blade, and one just below the tip. The blade was white with black lines along the sides, then a section of solid black around the middle edge point. When Fenris lifted it, it was surprisingly light, and would make a decent one-handed weapon too.

"Impressive," Fenris said. "How much?"

"For that and the swosword I'm making for you, plus a new dagger for Sofia, about fifteen gold," Erhard said.

"You cheap bastard," Fenris grumbled, setting out the coins. "I thought I was supposed to be the asshole."

"Well maybe if you'd stop breaking your swords you wouldn't have to keep paying me," Erhard said.

"If that's the case, maybe you should give me a discount for being a regular customer," Fenris grumbled.

"Yeah? And maybe I should start pawning off useless crap on you too to keep you coming back."

"Don't you already?" Fenris snorted.

"Now see, that's just hurtful," Erhard said. "And here I was just trying to be an honest businessman."

"Mhm, sure," Fenris said, pulling his sword's sheath on. "How long until that other sword's ready?"

"About an hour," Erhard said. "I'll have a dagger for Sofia then too."

"Alright," Fenris said. "I'm going to go find some more saps to con."

"You're an ass," Eileen said.

"And your ass is amazing," Fenris said as they walked out of the shop. "If you want another go you just have to ask."

"I'd rather die," Eileen said.

"Not what you said last time," Fenris snorted as they entered the shopping district, only for Ren to step out in front of them. "Hello Ren. Hlw csn we help my favorite of the three offensive Cardinal Heroes?"

"Let me see your sword for a minute," Ren said.

"Why?" Fenris asked.

"Because I want to copy it using my sword's copy skill," Ren said.

"Fifteen gold and you have a deal," Fenris said.

Ren held out a money pouch and Fenris swapped him money for sword, counting the coins as Ren held his own sword up beside Fenris's. After a moment, Ren's sword shone before changing into a replica of Fenris's, except with a blue gem at the base of the blade. Ren handed the original sword back and Fenris smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Fenris smirked. "Let me know if you're ever looking to sell that magnificent blade of yours."

"Not going to happen," Ren said. "Besides, even if I gave it to you, it'd just come back to me."

"Touché," Fenris nodded. "Alright. If you'll excuse me, I've got to find some fools to scam."

"Try the Tailor shop," Ren suggested. "I heard they're looking for someone to gather some raw materials for them."

"Thanks for the tip," Fenris smirked. "See you around."

Ren turned, walking away, and Fenris and the others continued on their way. After a few minutes, they reached the tailor and accepted their job, then got a couple more for other people including one bounty for a murderer, one job to catch a thief, and one job to humiliate a woman that broke that particular client's heart. The last job was for a price of ten gold.

"You're going to help some jealous prick get revenge?" Eileen demanded. "Just how immoral are you?"

"Well, I took Naomi's virginity as payment for defenxing her town from a wave, and ended up stealing her from her...fiancé?" he glanced at Naomi, who smiled happily and nodded. "I'm also in the process of building myself a harem, and I just charged one of the four heroes the same price to essentially buy one sword as I just spent to buy one and get another custom-made with a rush. I'd say my morals are perfect."

"You deserve to burn in hell," Eileen said.

"You're not wrong," Fenris shrugged. "Let's grab a bite to eat before we head back to bother Erhard."

The others nodded and they walked into a cafe, sitting in a corner as they always did. When the waitress arrived, they all ordered and she turned to walk away. Fenris cocked his head to the side, wat hing her ass sway as she walked over Nakmi's shoulder.

"You're disgusting," Eileen said.

"And yet you fucked me anyway," Fenris smirked. "Sofia, want to bet who can get a kiss from her first?"

"You're on," Sofia smirked. "Price?"

"Four gold to the winner," Fenris said.

"Isn't the money all of ours anyway?" Eileen asked, not bothering to say anything about the bet itself.

"So?" Fenris asked. "Either way it's a win-win. Either I kiss the sexy waitress, or I get to see Sofia kiss the sexy waitress."

"I'll kiss you," Naomi offered, smiling seductively.

"Yeah, I'd rather kiss the one that I _can't_ make out with on command," Fenris said.

Naomi shrugged and after a couple of minutes, the waitress walked back over. Fenris smiled, turning on all the charm he had.

"Thank you Beautiful," Fenris smiled. "Would you like-"

"Not interested," she interrupted. "Perverted trash like you disgust me."

Eileen burst out laughing instantly and Sofia stood, walking over to the waitress, then lesning in to whisper. The second she pulled back, the waitress pulled her into a heated kiss, Sofia returning it in kind for several seconds before pulling away and flashing Fenris a grin.

Fenris set four gold coins on the table and Sofia handed two of them to the waitress. Fenris snorted, beginning to laugh. "Cheater!"

"When did we say I couldn't pay her half the reward?" Sofia asked, grinning.

She retook her seat and the waitress walked away, flipping Fenris off behind her back as she did. Fenris laughed again before digging in, the girls doing the same. Once they were finished, they payed and left, heading back to Erhard's shop. As they walked in, Erhard picked up the new sword and held it out.

Fenris accepted it and stared at it. It was made entirly out of black metal, with a black leather grip, a ruby spike in the pommel. The sword itself, however, was otherwise the same as Raphtalia's sword.

"Really?" Fenris asked. "_T__hat's_ the only mold you had?"

Erhard shrugged. "She needed it reforged." He pulled a dagger out from under the counter as well, handing it to Sofia. "On the house."

Sofia smiled, inspecting the dagger. It had black with a purple hilt and a red sphere embedded in the bottom. The hilt was a pair of metal strips twisted together into the grip before opening up into the guard then the blade reaching about a fifteen inches but being almost two fingers wide and four fingers broad. Sofia reached up, kissing Erhard on the cheek before turning back to Fenris and nodding.

"Ready?" Sofia smiled.

"To go find a inn so you can finish healing?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. "Definitely."

"I'm healed," Sofia smiled, until Fenris flicked her lightly in the ribs. "Ow!"

"As I said, you're healing first," Fenris said. "Let's go."

Sofia sighed and nodded, following him out of the shop. They walked to the inn, only for the owner to meet them at the door.

"No," the man grunted. "The last time you were here, you were so loud everyone else left."

"We'll be good this time," Fenris said.

"No," the man sajd flatly.

Fenris sighed and nodded. They left, looking for another inn to stay in, getting refused at three more for similar reasons before finding one that would accept them. One which was run by a busty chick with tanned skin and silver hair, and her sexy, petite daughter. Fenris grinned knowingly at Naomi who rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ever get this excited about sleeping with me?" Naomi asked.

"Because you're an easy whore and there's less fun in catching prey that offers itself to you as opposed to going hunting for it," Fenris said. "Besides, that mom's tits might be as big as Eileen's."

"Stop using my breasts as a tool to judge other girls' breasts!" Eileen snapped.

"Oh please," Fenris snorted. "You know you like being the gold standard for tits."

"You like hers more?" Sofia asked, Naomi pouting.

"For girls with big tits, yes," Fenris said. "But for girls with frames for smaller breasts, like you two, Naomi's the gold standard."

Naomi beamed before smirking at Sofia. "Hah."

"Don't get smug whore," Fenris said. "Sofia's the diamond standard. Yours may be the perfect size and softness, but Sofia's are more firm and perky."

Naomi pouted and Sofia hugged Fenris, kissing him on the cheek. After a couple more minutes, they reached their rooms and set their gear in them, Fenris keeping his black sword with himself as they all headed downstairs for drinks.

"So, wanna go double or nothing on that bet?" Sofia asked.

"Sure," Fenris smirked. "But this time, no paying them."

Sofia giggled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss before walking toward the daughter, who was sweeping. As she walked toward her, the daughter looked up at her with a pleasant smile, her gold eyes practically shining. Sofia spoke for a moment, then pointed back toward their table. The daughter giggled for a moment before nodding and kissing Sofia. Fenris face-palmed.

"Remind me why I bet with Sofia?" Fenris asked.

"Because you're hoping she'll refuse in favor of being monogomous with you," Eileen said.

Fenris snorted loudly, barely keeping from breaking down into a laughing fit. "Yeah right. Why would I want to stop being able to watch that?" He gestured at where Sofia and the daughter were still kissing, their tongues dueling. "Nah. I'm not the monogomy type. Hence the two of you and Sofia all being here. Speaking of which, Naomi, starting today, you're going to be giving Eileen that training we discussed."

Naomi smiled happily and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"What training?" Eileen asked suspiciously.

"Endurance training to start," Naomi said. "You were done after one time with him, so you need to be able to go longer. Then we're going to train you to crave his dick more."

"The hell I will!" Eileen snapped. "I'm never fucking him again!"

"Then there's no reason for me to keep you around," Fenris said, Eileen's eyes widening. "I'm not gathering frie ds, I'm gathering a harem. And a harem member who doesn't take part doesn't belong. So if you want to stay with Naomi, you better get used to the idea of fucking me when I feel inclined to let you."

"LET ME!?" Eileen shrieked. "You arrogant prick! If you want to fuck something so badly you can go fuck yourself!"

Then, she stormed out, everyone else, to include Sofia and the inn ow er's daughter staring after her, then at Fenris, who calmly sipped at his drink.

"Been a while since she did that," Fenris mused. "Naomi, be a good girl and go calm her down for me."

"Sure," Naomi smiled. "I'll make her forget all about not wanting you too."

Fenris nodded and Naomi left, heading upstairs after Eileen. After a moment, Sofia sat beside Fenris again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sofia asked.

"She'll be fine," Fenris said. "Naomi went to fuck her brains out to cheer her up."

Sofia nodded. "The daughter will drop by later tonight for some fun."

"No she most definitely will not," the mother said flatly, sitting across from Fenris, her yellow eyes boring into his teal ones. "I know who you are. My daughter will have nothing to do with you. She's a good girl, and I'm not letting some arrogant, sexist, fuck-happy mercenary ruin that. You will keep your hands, and every other part of your body to include your eyes, off of my daughter."

"Oh will I?" Fenris asked. "And does that mean you're going to fuck me instead? Because two of my companions are occupied by now, and my other companion is too badly wounded, so my dick is going to end up in _someone_ tonight. it's just a question of who."

The mother glared at him before smirking. "You really _are _an arrogsnt prick. Alright, fine. If it will keep you away from my daughter, I'll satisfy you myself."

"We'll see," Fenris smirked. "In the mean time, think I can get another round?"

The mother narrowed her eyes but nodded, smirking. "I'm Andrea, by the way. Just so you know who to thank for the best sex of your life."

Fenris began to laugh, hard. "I can one hundred percent promise you that title will always belong to Sofia." Fenris said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Her pussy's almost as magic as my cock."

"That remains to be seen," Andrea said, walking away to get their drinks.

"Are you going to leave the daughter alone?" Sofia asked quietly.

"Fuck no!" Fenris snorted. "I'm going to bring the daughter with us as the newest addition to the harem."

"Andrea won't be pleased that you broke your promise," Sofia said.

"I'm thinking I can get away with it if I happen to be in the middle of fucking Andrea and the daughter comes in of her own accord and joins in," Fenris smirked. "And if Andrea decides to join the harem too, all the better."

"Well, if things work out and the daughter joins, I call second round," Sofia says.

"If things work out, Andrea will have second round," Fenris smirked. "But you can be the one to welcome her to the harem. Although, I can't promise I won't help you welcome her."

"Mmm, sounds like fun," Sofia purred.

Fenris grinned as Andrea brought the drinks back, including one for herself, then sat down. Fenris's grin grew. Over the next few hours, they talked about Fenris's various jobs, Fanris sparing none of the immoral details, and the mother seemed to genuinely enjoy hearing about them, though her opinion of Fenris didn't improve. Aparently she just didn't care. Finally, she stood, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she walked toward the stairs. Fenris grinned, looking to Sofia.

"Think you can handle her?" Fenris asked.

"Please, girls are almost as easy as guys, if you know what you're doing," Sofia said.

"I know," Fenris said.

"I'll admit, you're pretty good," Sofia said. "Now go get laid. I'll send her in once Andrea's ready."

Fenris smiled and nkdded, then left, following Andrea.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Family Corruption

Fenris closed the door behind himself, leaving it unlocked. Before him, Andrea was laying on the bed, her skirt and blouse lying on the floor with her underwear, leaving her bare and ready. Her legs were spread to give him a view of her shaved pussy, which she was stroking teasingly, her lips already gliatening with arousal.

"I'm interested to see if you can back up your big talk," Andrea said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Fenris smirked. "So, do you want to play a little first, or do you want to just jump right in?"

Andrea grinned. "Get over here and fuck my brains out, you horny bastard. The sooner you get off the sooner my daughter is safe from you."

Fenris smirked and shed his clothes before climbing onto the bed over Andrea, pushing into her. Andrea moaned deeply, pushing back against him as he began to fuck her, her tunnel already more than lubricated enough for him to slide in and out of her with ease. Andrea moaned loudly, One of her hands kneading her breast as the other worked her clit. Fenris smirked, pounding her harder, enjoying watching Andrea rapidly come unhinged.

"You whore," Fenris smirked. "You talk about protecting your daughter from the 'evil' mercenary, but really you just wanted the mercenary's dick for yourself didn't you?"

"Yes!" Andrea moaned. "But you...still not...fucking...Riley! I was...serious!"

Fenris pulled out and rolled Andrea onto her stomach, pulling one of her legs up to her side before shoving back into her, pressing down on her hips to hold her in place before rappidly pistoning in and out of her again. This time, he was able to hit her g-spot each time and Andrea began to quickly lose it, crying out in pleasure near-constantly. Fenris raised one hand and slapped her ass, hard, earning a surprised yelp.

"You need to be disciplined, slut," Fenris said.

"Yes!" Andrea moaned. "Punish me!"

"Oh, I will," Fenris smirked, slapping her ass again. "But since you're such a cock-starved slut, you're going to beg me for it. From now on, you'll call me Master, and if you cum before I tell you to, we're done. Understand?"

"Yes!" Andrea moaned.

"Yes what?" Fenris said, slapping her again, enough to actually hurt this time.

"Yes Master!" Andrea shouted.

"Good," Fenris said, massaging her ass where a red handprint was already forming.

After a few seconds, he refocused his energy into fucking her, pounding her tunnel relentlessly, and watching her reaction for signs that she was getting close. Finally, he felt her beginning to twitch.

"Are you getting close?" he asked.

"Yes!" Andrea moaned. "So close! Make me cum!"

Fenris stopped, spanking her hard twice. "What was that?"

"Please!" Andrea moaned. "Please make me cum Master!"

Fenris began to move again but slowly, enough that he knew it wouldn't be able to finish her. "No yet. You're terrible at following orders, and I'm not going to reward disobedience. If you want to cum, you'd better learn to obey."

"Yes Master!" Andrea moaned. "I'm so sorry Master! Please let me cum!"

"No," Fenris said. "Punishment first."

Andrea moaned, trying to rock her hips only for Fenris to slap her ass again. After a few minutes of this, Fenris had slowed down even more, barely moving as Andrea lay begging and pleading beneath him, so close to orgasm that she couldn't think but denied the release she desperately craved. Finally, the door opened and Andrea's daughter, Riley he thought she was named, stepped inside, grinning widely and closing the door.

"R...Riley!" Andrea panted. "W...What..."

Fenris slapped her ass. "Shut up you. I didn't give you permission to speak."

Andrea moaned loudly. Riley watched for another few moments before reaching up and sliding the straps of her silver dress off her shoulders, letting it pool around her feetb revealing her lithe, flawless form, hidden only by her bra and panties, which she shed a moment later. She had tanned skin like her mother, but where Andrea had massive breasts, Riley had B-cups. She had a red tattoo on her right shoulder of a ring with a circle inside, sitting on the bottom of the ring, a skin-bald pussy like her mothers, a small tight ass, silver hair falling down just past her shoulders, gold eyes that watched him fucking her mother with completely unveiled lust, and two fingers working her slick folds.

"Well well, looks like someone wants to join in," Fenris smirked.

"N...No!" Andrea moaned.

Fenris slapped her ass then beckoned Riley over to the bed. "Riley, is it?"

Riley nodded.

"I think you should give your mother a proper greeting," Fenris said.

Riley nodded, smiling, and knelt in front of Andrea, leaning in instantly and beginning to kiss her hungrilly. Andrea moaned, trying to keep herself under control, until Fenris gave one good thrust, and Andrea's will snapped, her tongue meeting Riley's in the middle. After a few more moments, Andrea pulled back, moaning and looking back at Fenris.

"Please!" Andrea begged. "Please let me cum Master! I can't take it any longer!"

Fenris smirked, making it a point to make her feel the need without being able to go over the edge. He made several long, slow strokes, Andrea crying out in frustration and need. "What do you think Riley? Should I let her?"

"Nah," Riley smirked. "I don't think she's earned it yet."

"I think you're right," Fenris nodded. "Tell you what Andrea, if you want to cum, you have to make Riley cum first."

He had been expecting a refusal, or hesitance, or a moan and failure to comply properly. Instead, Andrea grabbed Riley by the hips, yanking her hips forward and buried her tongue in her slit. Riley shouted in surprise before grabbing handfulls of Andrea's hair, moaning as Andrea worked her folds with her tongue. After a couple of moments, Andrea pushed two fingers into Riley's tunnel, pumping them rapidly. Riley cried out in pleasure, hips gyrating against Andrea as she leaned forward, kissing Fenris.

"Fuck her!" Riley moaned finally. "Shit! Fuck her! Make her cum so I can have my turn!"

"As you wish," Fenris smirked.

Then, he began to ram himself into Andrea again. Within a handful of strokes, Andrea screamed into Riley's cunt, fingers vigorously pumping into her as Andrea came, Riley quickly nearing her own climax. Fenris smirked, fucking Andrea through her orgasm, feeling his own starting to build. Riley broke after another moment and began to squirt, Andrea drinking her juices hungrily. After a few more minutes, Andrea came again, her hyper sensitivity allowing Fenris to easily push her over the edge again.

Fenris motioned for Riley to flip over and she complied, laying with her ass raised a bit but low enough for Andrea to continue fingering her. Then, Fenris used Andrea's juices to lubricate his own fingers and shoved them into Riley's ass. Riley cried out in pleasure and Fenris began to finger Riley's ass in time with his dick's strokes. Fenris leaned forward a little, pressing his dick more solidly into Andrea's g-spot as he fucked her harder and faster, feeling his own end finally approaching. In front of them, Riley was barely clinging to her control, so Fenris slammed into Andrea once, rocking her forward. Andrea took the hint and closed her lips around Riley's clit. A moment later, Riley screamed, cumming again. Then, it was finally Fenris's turn and he jackhammered into Andrea for several long moments before burying himself in her and beginning to pump his semen into her, Andrea screaming in pleasure and cumming again.

After a few moments, Fenris pulled out of Andrea, who went limp, panting for breath. Fenris lay back and curled a finger at Riley, who grinned widely and crawled over, mounting him and lowering her dripping cunt onto him. Her face screwed up in pain and discomfort, but after a moment, she was fully seated on him, taking several long moments to try and adjust. Fenris grinned. Another virgin.

After a couple more minutes, Riley began to raise and lower her hips, moaning as she did. Fenris kept himself restrained as she rode him, not wanting to hurt her, especially since he needed to make a good impression to get her to come with him. As Riley began to pick up speed, Fenris reached to her clit, only for a hand to push it away. Then, Andrea was lapping and suckling at Riley's clit. Riley cried out in surprise and pleasure, beginning to bounce faster. Fenris groaned, laying his head back. She was tight. Even tighter than Eileen and Naomi had been their first times. She wasn't as good as Sofia, but she was still a great fuck.

After a couple more minutes, Riley tipped her head back and cried out in pleasure. "Oh my God! Yes! I'm cumming! Fuck! Keep licking me Mom!"

Fenris snorted in amusement, picturing every patron in the bar that hadn't already left staring at the ceiling in shock. Riley screamed as she came again, insides clenching and spasming around Fenris's cock, milking it and threatening to drag him over the edge with her. As she was coming back down, Fenris sat up, laying her on her back, only to stop as Andrea began to suckle his neck, earning a groan.

"I believe I said you couldn't fuck her," Andrea said.

"You did," Fenris said. "And I am anyway."

"Then you had better show my girl a good time," Andrea said.

"But of course," Fenris smirked. "I never show a girl anything but a good time."

He began to move, keeping himself slow and smooth as Andrea knelt over Riley's mouth, Riley beginning to eat her out hungrily instantly, then lay forward, beginning to suck Riley's clit again, earning a cry of pleasure. Fenris positioned himself where he wouldn't hit Andrea in the head, then began to go to town on Riley. Riley shouted in surprise before crying out in pleasure as he jammed himself into her again and again. After a few minutes, under their combined efforts, Riley snapped again, screaming and squirting, Fenris only barely holding back himself. Finally, Riley began to come back down and Fenris tapped Andrea, who sat up out of the way. Fenris leaned forward a little and began to fuck Riley in earnest, ramming himself into her again and again, Riley screaming and shouting in pleasure. After a few minjtes, Andrea cried out as Riley managed to make her cum again, and Fenris felt himself starting to slip. He rubbed Riley's clit vigorously as he pistoned in and out of her. He grit his teeth, fighting to hold himself back. Andrea noticed and leaned forward, kissing him.

"You are absolutely not allowed to cum inside of her," Andrea said, only for Fenris to grip her throat, squeezing just enough for Andrea to have trouble breathing, Andrea shuddering in pleasure as he did.

"I'll cum where I want to, whore," Fenris said. "Both of you are mine now. I'll use your bodies whenever, however, and wherever I want to. Understood?"

Andrea hesitated, worry and indecision passing through her eyes. "I...Yes Master. But please fuck me again. Please let me have you inside again!"

Fenris smirked. "Much better. Now make your daughter cum for your master."

Andrea moaned, fingers beginning to fly over Riley's clit. Fenris grinned. What a whore. Willing to trade her and her daughter's freedom and risk both getting pregnant in exchange for a dick. Riley began to squirm around Fenris and he sighed internally. Finally. He hadn't had so much trouble holding out since Sofia, but that was entirely different. Riley was just so unbelievably tight.

Finally, Riley screamed in pleasure, spasming around Fenris, who instantly slammed into her and began to fill her, their combined fluids squirting out of her. After a few moments, Fenris was empty again and pulled out, Andrea instantly laying on top of Riley, their tongues battling instantly as Fenris rammed himself into Andrea, fucking her as brutally as he had before, slapping her ass repeatedly as Riley squeezed and groped her breasts roughly. The last round, however, was decidedly short-lived. After barely a couple of minutes, both Andrea and Fenris came again. Finally, Fenris collapsed onto the bed, panting and sighing. After a moment, both girls lay along his sides, taking turns kissing him, then each other, before laying their heads down.

"That was amazing," Riley smiled.

"That was the best sex of my life," Andrea agreed.

"I've had better," Fenris said, both pouting. "Oh don't even start. When I fucked Sofia, _she_ broke_ me_. No one will ever compare to her. As for the other two, Andrea was disappointing. Riley would give them a run for their money though.

"Mmm thank you," Riley smiled. "So do we get to do this again sometime?"

"Of course," Fenris said. "As of now, this inn is my merry band of whores and stalkers' base of operations. And you two are a part of it. Whenever we stop by I'll treat you two to a fuck. Oh, and Riley, Sofia said she wants to show you what she can do."

"Mmm," Riley smiled. "I can't wait. I'll have to come with you so I can give her a try and see what's so special about her."

"By all means," Fenris said.

"No," Andrea said. "You're staying here. I need the help with the inn."

"Fine," Riley sighed. "But you better bring her back to see me soon."

"Oh I will," Fenris said. "Now it's time to sleep."

Both girls nodded, both kissing him and each other again before setting their heads down on his shoulders, all three drifting off.

* * *

Fenris opened his eyes and noticed a distinct lack of newly deflowered girl on his right side, and a distinct lack of busty, kinky, incestuous milf on his left. His fancy white sword was missing. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his clothes on, double checking that, yes, his coin purse was missing.

"What a little cunt," Fenris said, walking out of the room just as Sofia stepped out of her own room, not pleased. "You too?"

"Yup," Sofia nodded. "Everything but my dagger."

"What a coincidence, us too," Naomi said, walking over. "I'm glad I hid my sword."

"The bitch stole my bow," Eileen said. "Not a great start to their time in the harem."

"Yeah, I'm going to be having some very strict words with them later," Fenris grumbled. "Let's go to her room. Maybe she left a hint as to where she went." He walked into his room and picked up the black sword they had left behind.

They walked through the inn until they found a door lBeled "Riley". Once there, Fenris and Sofia began to search everything. Naomi and Eileen waiting outside.

"Should have known better," Fenris sighed as he dug through a desk's drawers. "They were both too willing."

Finally, he stopped as he found a crumpled up piece of paper. He un-balled it and scanned it before sighing.

"Found them," he said. "According to this, the two of them didn't rob us because they wanted to. You guys remember that thief we got hired to take out? He's got a gang of four class upgraded thugs, and is holding Andrea's husband hostage. The thief demanded seven thousand gold, or gear and stolen items of that worth. We just happened to be their next target."

"So they have enough money now?" Eileen asked.

"Not likely," Fenris said. "Most likely they take what they steal to him immediately as payments."

"So why leave you that sword?" Naomi asked.

"Most likely because the other one looked more valuable," Sofia said. "They weren't mercenaries, so they couldn't have known the value of that sword. Usually, fancier things get a better price."

Fenris nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's go get our money back."

"I don't have a bow," Eileen said.

"We'll borrow one from Erhard on the way," Fenris said. "I'll be dealing with Andrea and Riley personally. If the gang is a problem, I'll deal with them as well. You three focus on rescuing Andrea's husband."

The other three nodded and they gathered what they had left and left the inn, dropping by Erhard's shop before leaving to retreive their stuff.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Payback

It was raining. Of course it was raining. Because Fenris wasn't feeling shitty enough already. For the first time in his life, someone had actually played him for a fool. And now, it was raining.

"It wasn't your fault," Sofia said from beside him. "None of us saw it coming."

"I should have," Fenris said. "I've been at this long enough that I shouldn't have fallen for such a simple trick."

Sofia slipped a hand into his, giving him a light squeeze. "You're not perfect, and no one expects you to be."

Fenris pulled his hand away and sped up a bit, leaving her behind. After a few more hours of the rain only getting harder, they finally stopped as they reached a small valley where Andrea and Riley were standing at the bottom, five men standing across from them, a sixth man covered in bruises and blood kneeling in front of the gang. Riley had changed her outfit. Andrea wore the same blouse and skirt as the day before, now drenched from the rain, but Riley had done away with the dress. She now wore a top consisting of a pair of triangles of white cloth over her breasts, both triangles small enough for the curves of her breasts to be exposed on all sides, then black stringa wrapping around her back with two horizontal, then several verticle between the two, and more crossing between the verticle ones, as well as between the white triangles, in two "X"es in each space. To hold the top up, there were two thin verticle straps reaching up around her neck, then a thicker strap reaching up from the top of one triangle, around her neck, and down the other way across her chest to the top of the other triangle, forming an "X" between her collar bones. She wore a thin black cloth choker around her neck, had a thin, white, cloth forearm sleeve on her left arm, a black metal armband on her upper left bicep, a black strap wrapped around her right mid-bicep into two circles and the straps crossing in between into an "X" in the front and back. On her lower body, she wore a pair of black panties with the sides being the same black "X" pattern string, and a white cloth handing from her panties in front of, and behind, each leg, the clothes hanging barely an inch lower than the panties. Her sandals were black with "X" pattern straps, and her hair was tied into a pair of loose ponytails which hung in front od her shoulders.

"Please!" Andrea pleaded. "You said it would be enough!"

"And it was," one of the men, probably the leader, said, Fenris's sword in his hand. "But now you owe us interest."

"We can't!" Andrea said. "The guy we got the money from this time, he was different! He'll know it was us! He probably already told the guards! We can't go back!"

"Then maybe you should have picked a better target," the leader said. "Another thousand gold. And you have two weeks."

"Please!" Andrea pleaded.

The man smirked, humming thoughtfully. "Alright. Sure. I'll make you a deal. I'll drop the interest. For your sexy daughter. I'll give your husband back to you, but in exchange, I get your daughter for one month."

"Don't you dare!" Andrea's husband shouted.

"I can't!" Andrea pleaded. "Please! You can use me! I'll do anything! Just please leave my family alone!"

"Just leave me!" Andrea's husband shouted.

"Please!" Andrea pleaded.

"Mom," Riley said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be alright. It's only a month."

"No!" Andrea screamed, trying to hold Riley back only for her to pull away, Andrea breaking down into sobs.

"Smart girl," the leader smirked. "After you."

She walked past him, toward a cave nearby. However, before the leader left, he turned to one who was holding Eileen's bow and nodded once. Then, he walked into the cave. Andrea began to sob heart-brokenly, falling to her knees. However, just as Fenris snd the others began to sprint forward, one of the men drove a massive, jagged dagger blade through her husband's head at the same time as the one with the bow planted an arrow in Andrea's chest.

She tried to scream, but couldn't make a sound. She began to fall backward, juat in time for Fenris to catch her, inspecting the wound. It was bad. It had knicked her heart. He looked up at her face, seeing her watching him, tears flooding down her face, even through the rain.

"I'm...so...sorry," Andrea sobbed.

"Don't talk," Fenris said. "We're going to save you." He looked to the side where Sofia was losing ground against the man that had stabbed Andrea's husband, Naomi was losing ground to a man with a staff with a scimitar blade on the end and a man with a gilded arming sword with the crossguard sharpened, and Eileen seemed to be holding her own in an archery battle against the one with her bow. "I'll be back. I'm going to take care of them and save Riley. Wait for me, alright? I'm not letting you die."

Andrea nodded, and Fenris lay her down gently before drawing his sword, striding toward Naomi first. The one with the sword branched off, charging at him and slashing downward at him, only for Fenris to split him in half diagonally as he passed, barely feeling any resistance. The one with the bladed staff turned toward Fenris and Naomi sliced the tip off of his weapon before stabbing him through the face. At the same time, Eileen avoided an arrow by a milimeter and sent her own into her opponent's face.

"We'll help Sofia, you save Riley," Naomi said.

Fenris nodded and sprinted away from them, reaching the cave in seconds and sprinting through it for several moments before slowing to a stop as he saw the leader standing in front of a desk, studying something. He didndidn't have Fenris's sword with him, howeverb so Fenris grinned. Perfect oportunity.

A whistle reached his ears and he dropped into a crouch, spinning and deflecting his white sword into the air, leaping backward as Riley recovered, lunging and stabbing at him. He deflected it and spun around her and she turned, readying herself, now between Fenris and the leader.

"I assume this is the one you stole from?" the leader guessed.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "This is him. I'll deal with him."

"Not just yet, love," the leader said, turning toward them, smirking. "Let's at least be a little civil. I assume the others are all dead."

"They're about to be," Fenris nodded. "Riley, what are you doing protecting him? I came here to save you from him."

"That's sweet," Riley said. "But I don't need to be saved from anyone. He's not my kidnapper, he's my boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Fenris growled.

"He and I are in love," Riley said. "We needed money, but we knew my mother wouln't support it, so we came up with a plan. He'd kidnap my father, demand a randsom, and then when my mother gave us the money we needed, he'd demand me as interest. Then I would just never go home. We'd be rich enough to never worry about money, and I could do anything I wanted. And now, you're the only thing standing in the way of that."

"I'm not the only thing," Fenris said. "You're right about your parents not telling you what to do anymore, Riley. Your father's dead."

"He...what?" Riley asked. "You killed him?"

"No," Fenris said. "Your boyfriend did. He gave the order to kill both of your parents as soon as you were gone. Your father was stabbed through the head. Your mother was shot in the chest. She'w not dead yet, but she doesn't have long. If we're going to try and save her, we need to move fast."

"No, you're lying!" Riley said. "Cain wouldn't do that! That wasn't the plan!"

"It wasn't _your_ plan," Fenris corrected her. "But Cain isn't on the same page as you. Ask him. He has no reason to lie."

Riley turned, staring at Cain, who chuckled. "Cain?"

"I was really hoping to get some use out of you before doing this," Cain sighed, then turned, his long, needle-like sword stabbing through Riley's navel and out her back. "Yeah, I killed them. But you won't be separated long."

"What a waste of good pussy," Fenris said as Cain pulled his sword out and let her fall to the ground.

"I know what you mean," Cain said. "I hate killing virgins."

"Oh she wasn't a virgin anymore," Fenris said. "She felt great though. Solid nine out of ten."

"You fucked her?" Cain asked. "That's good! I don't feel so bad for killing her yet now."

"That's another thing," Fenris said, raising his sword. "I'm not going to let her or Andrea die."

Cain smirked and darted forward, their blades clashing repeatedly with a series of musical rings. Cain was fast. His sword was lighter, so he was able to slash and stab with it faster than Fenris could. As he pressed Fenris, he managed to score multiple minor wounds, Fenris backing away to keep Cain from being able to stab him properly. However, he was over-confident. Fenris smirked as he saw his opening. Just as he ducked around behind a pillar, he stopped part way and rolled back as Cain moved to intercept his original direction. He stepped out behind Cain and drove his sword's blade through Cain's heart, then dragged it down a couple inches before ripping it back out.

He sheathed it instantly, sprinting over to Riley. He quickly slung the sword she had stolen across his back and lifted her, sprinting for the exit. As he stepped outside, he realized the rain had finally let up, and they had found their savior. Naofumi was kneeling over Andrea, giving her a healing potion. Off to the side, Raphtalia was bandaging a gash in Naomi's side, and Sofia was doing the same for Eileen's shoulder. There was also a young blonde girl in a white dress with a pair of angel wings standing beside Raphtalia. Fenris ignored the others and ran to Naofumi, gently setting Riley beside him. Once he was done with Andrea, who remained asleep, he pulled out a second potion and poured it into Riley's mouth. Both of them shone for a moment, healing, and Fenris sighed as he felt their pulses.

"You have my thanks," Fenris said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hired to take out the thief that has a hideout here," Naofumi said.

"He's dead," Fenris said. "You can collect the reward for it. I was only here for my money."

Naofumi nodded. "And these two? They a part of your harem?"

"That remains to be seen," Fenris said, just as Sofia knelt beside him. "Check the cave for our money. And the rest of the thief's money. We're about to be rolling in cash."

Sofia nodded and walked into the cave with Eileen. After a moment, Naomi sat beside Fenris and leaned on his side, groaning pitifully as Raphtalia knelt beside Naofumi.

"Can we fuck later?" Naomi asked.

"No slut, I don't do blood," Fenris said.

Raphtalia shook her head just as Riley's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, then up at Fenris and smiled.

"You saved me," Riley smiled.

"Actualky no," Fenris said. "He did."

Riley glanced at Naofumi and grinned. "Then would you like me to fuck him as thanks instead?"

"I'll pass," Naofumi said.

"You _do_ realize I just killed your boyfriend, right?" Fenris asked.

"Then I'll have to be sure to make it extra good for you," Riley smiled. "But I believe Sofia called dibs, so you'll have to wait."

"Jesus, the sluts you find are as bad as you are," Naofumi said.

"Don't insult me like that," Eileen said, dropping several bags of gold beside Fenris. "The rest of them are whores."

Riley sat up, checking on Andrea first before spotting her father. She began to sob instantly, running over to him. Fenris opened the bags of money, counting them and handed a bag of a hundred gold to Naofumi.

"Consider it thanks for helping out," Fenris said.

"Aren't you going to go comfort her?" Raphtalia asked.

"Nope," Fenris said. "She played me for a fool and stole all my shit. Actions have consiquences. They stole our money instead of asking for our help, now they're paying the price."

"I'm sorry," Andrea said, pushing herself up. "Thank you for saving my daughter. If you take her with you, please protect her."

"As much as I can," Fenris said. "We'll be using your inn still. We can pay."

Andrea nodded and left to comfort Riley. Fenris stood, looking around before sighing. They still had to walk back.

"For another gold a piece, we'll give you a ride," Naofumi offered.

Fenris laughed. "And here I thought _I_ was they one who excelled at conning people into getting what I want. Fuck it. Beats walking."

Naofumi nodded and walked over to a cart off to the side just as the blonde exploded into a cloud of smoke, being replaced by a filolial that was fat and had no visible neck. Fenris raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning to the others. He sighed, walking over and lifting Andrea's husband.

"We'll bury him when we get back," Fenris said. "We should go."

Both nodded and followed him to the cart. Then, the filolial turned and started back toward the city.

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Request

Fenris dropped the murderer's body in front of the guards and one of them handed him a bag of coins. Fenris counted it befoee walking. out of the bounty collection point, the others waiting, now including Riley, who had the same sword she had stolen from him slung across her back.

"Well, that's it for jobs," Fenris said. "Let's head back to the inn. We're taking the rest of the day off."

Naomi and Eileen sighed in relief, Sofia and Riley both cheering. Fenris walked behind the girls and watched Riley carefully. She was taking her father's death better than he expected. She was hurting, he could see that much, but she seemed happy traveling and working with him. She was also a skilled thief and pickpocket, as she had proven earlier that day by pickpocketing a crystal ball for a healing spell Mein as they were passing her in the bazaar. And that spell was then given to Eileen, who apparently had a healing affinity.

Andrea, on the other hand, was taking her husband's death about as Fenris would expect. She was broken. Aside from doing her job, the only words she had spoken were to tell Fenris that she wouldn't charge him as long as he kept his group restricted to the four spare rooms on the top floor where her and Riley's rooms were. That wasn't a problem, since there were only four of them, but he was hoping to fix that soon. Riley had yet to officially join the harem, and Fenris hadn't even bothered to ask if Andrea wanted to. Her answer was written all over her face. Riley seemed willing, and even a little eager, but they had yet to make it official yet since Andrea would definitely not be pleased. Getting her to agree to allow Riley to even travel with Fenris had been a pain in the ass. After the funeral, Andrea had rescinded her permission, and Fenris had had to argue it with Andrea for several hours, alongside Riley herself, to get the permission back.

Fenris pulled himself out of his thoughts as they entered the inn. The girls were all laughing and making small talk, but Fenris didn't feel like celebrating. So when the others headed for the bar, Fenris headed to bed. However, less than ten seconds after he lay down, the door opened and Sofia walked in. She closed the door behind her and walked over, sitting beside him on the bed, gently combing her fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't your fault," Sofia said. "You couldn't have saved him."

"I don't care about him," Fenris said.

"No, but his death hurt Andrea and Riley, both of whom you _do_ care about," Sofia said, then pressed a finger to his lips as he tried to argue. "I know, I know. It was just sex. But I know you care. You're terrified of showing you care, and I can't figure out why, but you care. It's why you get so stressed out and withdrawn if any of us are hurt." she leaned down, kissing him gently. "It's okay to care, and it's okay to be vulnerable. It's natural. None of us would ever judge you for it."

Fenris stared uo at her in silence for a moment before grabbing her and rolling, Sofia squeeling in surprise. He straddled her as soon as she was on her back, pinning her to the bed and pausing as she smiled radiantly up at him.

"I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure it's your turn," Fenris said finally. "And I believe I have a standing vow to get you addicted to keep."

"I think I remember something like that," Sofia smiled. "So, what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Fenris smirked and captured her lips with his own, the kiss quickly dissolving into a haze of heat and lust, Fenris starting to lose his senses, jhst as he had the last time. He struggled against it, fighting to remain in control, but try as he might, his dominance fell away entirely as soon as Sofia was ready for it to. Fenris felt frustrated. No one else provoked this reaction, and he didn't like it. He liked being powerful, in control. Being like this, submitting to someone, especially as Sofia was able to get him to, it felt wrong.

He fought to regain control, tried desperately to stop himself, even as his hands drifted over Sofia's bare skin, needing to feel her, and his lips ravished Sofia's own, desperate to her touch, her taste, her presence. He needed her, and he didn't like it. It scared him that he was so desperate, so dependent on her, so powerless before her.

Sofia moaned freely as his lips met her lower set, his tongue working her wet folds relentlessly. He wanted to say it was to make her submit, to make her be the one who needed him, but it wasn't. He was being so diligent, so attentive to her needs because _he_ was addicted. He was desperate for more of her. Her touch. Her taste. The noises she made when he would make her feel good. His name on her lips as she climaxed from something he did. The loving embrace he would share with her afterward. Everything she was, he craved. Needed. He _needed_ her. True to her word, she had gotten him addicted. right from that first kiss, he had never been able to get enough of her.

Sofia cried out as she came, Fenris locking his lips around her opening as she squirted, greedily drinking her sweet nectar. She tasted like cherries in a way so literal that he would laugh at it, if he wasn't busy trying to get himself more, his fingers flying over her clit. Finally, she pulled him away, kissing him hungrily, his head spinning so fast he thought he might faint. He couldn't help it. Everything she was, and everything she did, pulled at him. Her tast, her lips, her hunger. It was sending him into an overload. But he couldn't stop. Not now. He needed more. He needed _her_.

Fenris's breath hitched as she slowly enveloped him, taking him all the way to the root, moaning his name as he filled her completely. They moved together, in sync from the moment they began. Fenris tried to take control, tried to be strong, but the sounds she made as he filled her again and again shattered whatever meager attempts he made at building his defenses back up. He couldn't even think past the feeling of her tunnel squeezing and twitching around his member, and her gasps and cries of bliss. And he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating beneath his need for her and he couldn't catch his breath. He mashed his lips to her, desperate for more of her. As she returned the kiss with every bit of the frenzied, desperate passion with which he gave it, he gasped for breath, breathing her in and panting, her presence, and her smell aleviating the suffocating need slightly. Enough for him to breathe, at least.

Then, she arched into him, tunnel spasmkng and twitchi g as she cried out in euphoria, his name flying from her lips in joy and need in equal measure, as much a plea for more as an exclamation of his success. And he felt pride. He had made this angel, this goddess, feel like this. He was the reason for the pure bliss shining from her face as he continued to thrust into her as she shook and bucked beneath him, her fingernails drawing blood from his back.

And he continued. He couldn't help it. It was the same as the last time. From the moment her lips had met his, he had been coming apart at the seams, unravelling into a pile of thread, awaiting her command, prepared and wholely willing to stitch himself into whatever form she deem worthy. And, just as before, when she brought him to his own end, it shook him to his core, all of his strength flooding out of him along with his seed, filling her to overflowing in seconds, setting off another orgasm for her as it did. Then, as he lay beside her, spent and panting for breath, she gave him one last kiss. One more chaste, and gentle, and loving, and innocent than he had ever felt. And it gave him the command he needed. As she kissed him, she expertly stitched him back together, once again reforming the tapestry of his life, exactly as he had been before, and yet, he felt somehow different. Somehow...more. In a way he couldn't explain.

"Still the most amazing sex I've ever had," Sofia smiled.

Fenris smiled, pride sweeping through him. "And you're still the only person capable of breaking me."

Sofia smiled, kissing him innocently again before laying her head on his chest. They lay there for a few more hours, drifting in and out of sleep, before finally dressing and heading downstairs. They sat at a table where Naomi and Eileen were chatting with Riley, and Naomi and Riley both grinned knowingly at them, Eileen ignoring them.

"You look much happier now Fenris," Riley smiled. "If she's good enough to make _you_ smile, I can't wait until she finally gets around to welcoming me into your harem."

"You'll habe to be patient," Sofia smiled. "I'm too exhausted for anything right now. I don't even know if I'll be able to walk back up the stairs again."

"Hah! I can sympathize," Riley smiled. "Trying to sneak away after me and mom fucked him was hell." Her smile faltered, then fell. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Fenris said. "What's done is done."

Riley nodded, smiling. "Was it at least worth it for you?"

"Well, I've never landed a mother and daughter together before, so yeah, I'd say I made out pretty well on that deal," Fenris said.

"Oh, you definitely make out well," Riley smirked.

Sofia laughed, Eileen grimaced, and Fenris rolled his eyes. Naomi crossed her arms, pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Fenris asked.

"I want to fuck you but I'm not allowed," Naomi pouted.

"Exactly, so quit whining," Fenris said. "Besides, I heard the noises coming from you and Eileen's room last night. You're just fine."

"She saved my life and I wanted to thank her," Naomi shrugged. "Plus she's good with her hands. Not as good as you, but still good."

"Mhm," Fenris hummed. "Whatever you say whore. More important topic, I want a drink."

The others laughed and Riley left to get drinks before returning and passing them out. She retook her seat and Sofia raised her pint.

"To good pussy, Fenris's magic cock, and a fun life as immoral scum making tons of money," Sofia smiled.

Fenris laughed, Naomi and Riley cheered, and Eileen groaned, all of them toasting and racing each other to the bottom of their mugsb Fenris beating Sofia by a second, both beating the rest by multiple.

"I'm not an immoral piece of trash like all of you," Eileen said.

"If you just accept it, it's much more fun and rewarding," Sofia said.

"It's so worth accepting it to get to be with Fenris," Naomi smiled.

"I'm perfectly happy admitting I'll never have better sex than with him," Riley said.

"You're wrong about that," Fenris said. "Sofia will without a doubt be the best sex you _ever_ have, no contest. I don't even compare."

"Mmm, if that's true, now I _really_ can't wait to get a turn with her," Riley grinned.

"And you will, eventually," Fenris said. "Now, another round?"

"Coming right up," Riley smiled, collecting their mugs and going to refill them."

"I think getting permission to live here was the best idea you've ever had," Sofia said. "I mean, besides getting me kicked out of Motoyasu's group."

"Don't put that on me," Fenris snorted. "That was all you. All I did was seduce you the night before."

"I'm pretty sure _she_ seduced _you_," Naomi corrected.

"No one seduced me," Fenris snorted.

"No, I definitely seduced you," Sofia smirked.

"Well fine, I got Motoyasu drunk to give us the chance to fuck," Fenris said.

"Now, that one was entirely you, you're so good at your job," Sofia teased.

"Hah hah," Fenris grumbled.

"Aw, he's pouting!" Naomi teased.

"Well done Sofia," Riley smiled, setting down their mugs again, along with four more rounds. "So, what are we up to tomorrow?"

"We'll think of something," Naomi smiled.

"We always do," Eileen sighed. "They never get tired of scamming people."

"True," Sofia smiled. "It's almost as much fun as sex."

"That hurts," Fenris said.

Sofia smiled, giving him a kiss. "You're still the best."

"Nope, you stole that title," Fenris said. "Anyway, we've got an observer."

"We do?" Riley asked, struggling not to look around, the others all showing no sign that anything was wrong.

"We do," Fenris nodded. "There's a young girl with blue hair in a pair of ponytails wearing a blue dress sitting in the corner that keeps looking over at us."

"There's also a woman with shoulder-length black hair and plain clothes watching us who has the bearing of a skilled spy."

"Well well," Fenris grinned. "A shadow. Which makes the girl the crown princess, if I'm right. Princess Melty. This aught to be interesting."

"She's underage," Riley said.

"Oh please," Fenris snorted. "I'm not going to seduce her. I'm going to scam the hell out of her."

"Good luck," Sofia smiled.

Fenris grinned and stood, draining his current drink before walking over with his next and sitting across from her. "It's an honor, your highness."

"Don't call me that please," Melty said. "Just call me Melty."

"As you wish," Fenris said. "To what do I owe the honor of being stalked by a princess?"

"Naofumi sent me," Melty said. "He refused to associate with me, so he told me to find you if I have any problems, and my problem is that ai'm supposed to reconcile with him."

"Keep at it," Fenris said. "He only accepts those who prove that they have honest intentions. Which is why he refuses to hire me. I'm not honest in any way. My advice costs a gold, by the way."

"He warned me you're a con artist almost as skilled as him," Melty sighed, setting a gold on the table.

"Now that sounds like a challenge," Fenris smirked. "Game, set, match. So, is the shadow here to protect you from me hurting you, or keep me from trying to seduce you?"

"Ew!" Melty said. "You're disgusting!"

"I was just asking," Fenris said. "I don't do children. You're safe."

Melty sighed. "For the record, I don't know."

"I see," Fenris nodded. "Maybe she's here for me then." He grinned. "Hope so. She looks like she knows what she's doing. Or she's a virgin." He glanced at the shadow, who was watching him, and ignored Melty's complaints about the topic. "Anyway, yeah I basically live here now, so if you have anything you need, you can leave the payment and request with Andrea, the hotel's owner. I charge ten silvers for monsters, twenty for murderers, fifty for rapists, a hundred for thieves as a new rule, or we can negotiate the price if it's complicated. Oh, and if me or any of my girls almost die, it's an extra gold. Id any of them _do _die, it's your ass on the line. Bear that in mind when you decide to send me on jobs."

He stood, walking back to his table and sat down, draining his drink and picking up the next. The others stared behind him and he sighed, taking a sip before tilting his head back. Melty is standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"May I help you?" Fenris asked. "You're making it pretty hard to enjoy my buzz."

"I have a job for you," Melty said.

"Which is?" Fenris asked.

"Escort me to my father," Melty said.

"Twenty gold," Fenris said. "I don't like dealing with him."

"Five," Melty said.

"Deal," Fenris smirked. "I love conning rich people. Anyone want to go for a walk with me?"

"I'm going to welcome Riley to the harem," Sofia smiled. "I believe in you, though. You might not get lost."

"Funny," Fenris said. "Naomi? Eileen?"

"I'm sorry," Naomi said. "I need to clean my wound."

"And once she finishes, I'm going to heal it," Eileen said. "You're a big strong man. You can handle it."

"If you get me killed by jinxing me, I'll haunt you," Fenris said, standing.

He walked up to his room for his sword before walking outside and heading toward the castle with Melty, the shadow following. They reached the castle in a few minutes and walked to the throne room, finding Motoyasu was present, flirting with Mein while some reward was gathered for him.

Melty handed Fenris the money she promised him and walked away as a courier walked over, holding out an envelope. Fenris opened it and caught five gold as they fell out, raising an eyebrow and reading the short letter.

"Duel Motoyasu and humiliate him. Five up front, three after. Naofumi. P.S.: If he wants to know why, say it's for being a dumbass who's wound around Mein's finger."

Fenris let out a bark of laughter, drawing everyone's attention as he slipped the note and coins back into the envelope, putting them in his pocket and walking over to Motoyasu, tossing his right gauntlet at his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mein demanded.

"Challenging Motoyasu," Fenris said as Motoyasu knelt, lifting the gauntlet and handing it back.

"Why?" Motoyasu asked.

"I was payed rather handsomely to humiliate the dumbass wrapped around Mein's finger," Fenris said. "And there's almost nothing I won't do for the right price."

Motoyasu glared at him before smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"I can't wait," Fenris smirked, turning and walking away.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Struggle

Fenris stepped onto the fourth floor of the inn just as Riley's voice cried out in pleasure, Sofia's name being mixed in amongst the other moans and cries of orgasmic bliss. Fenris smirked, shaking his head and walking past Riley's room to his own, and sat on the bed, leaning the sword against the bed before frowning as he suddenly felt heavy. Drained. Lethargic. His frown deepened. He felt as though he'd been going for a week, not half a day. Sure he had fucked Sofia, but he wasn't usually this tired. And then there was the feeling spreading through him that he couldn't place. Melancoly? No. Depression? No. He'd felt that. A lot of that. This wan't that.

He subconsciously reached up to his ears, grimacing as phantom pain radiated from the small of his back where his tail had once been. That had been a very long time ago.

He sighed drawing his sword and staring at the blade. It caught the light from the window a bit, but there was no reflection. It was too dark a metal for that. He grimaced slightly as he remembered that it was a monster's kidney stone.

"Definitely the grossest thing I've ever weilded," Fenris smirked, but it faded slightly as he raised a hand to his chest, images of Sofia's broken body after that fight flashing through his head. "What've you done to me? You bitch."

He sheathed his sword and shifted to sit against the wall, face in his hands as memories began to play through his head. Fire. Monsters. The first Wave. His family being taken away. His friends dying. And then _she_ was there.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "No."

He sighed, sliding down into his bed and pulling the covers up to his neck. He just needed to sleep. That would make it go away. However, just as he closed his eyes, Riley and Sofia both cried out together and Fenris's neck prickled. He took a long breath and flattened his ears against his head. Sleep. He just needed sleep. He felt himself starting to drift off, the feeling fading and his head starting to feel light with the blissful embrace of sleep, only for him to be pulled back to the present by a body curling into his chest, their arms wrapping around him.

"It's a little early for sleep," Sofia said. "Usually you drink a bit more. Is everything okay?"

_No_, Fenris thought. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Come on," Sofia said propping herself up, allowing him to see she was still naked. "You can talk to me."

"I'm telling you the truth," Fenris said. "I'm just tired. You do good work."

"While that_ is_ true," Sofia said, "and I _did_ juat make Riley faint from too intense an orgasm, it's not what's bothering you. I know how to read you. I was very careful to figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked, struggling to ignore the feeling swlswling after the comment about Riley.

"The story I told you about my past was all bull shit," Sofia said, Fenris's eyes widening. "I made it up just to make you feel as many emotions as you could so I could see all your tells. So now I can read you like a book. So I'll ask you one last time before I just tell _you_ instead. What's wrong."

"You lied about your past?" Fenris asked. "Well then I want to know the real story."

"An adventurure's life," Sofia said. "A few fights, a few fun jobs, a few one night stands, then hiding through the first Wave. Now, answer the question."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fenris said.

Sofia sighed. "Fine. Then I suppose I'll have to do it."

"Do what?" Fenris asked.

"Kiss me," Sofia said. "However you want. You can do whatever you want."

Fenris blinked before reaching up and kissing her. And Sofia submitted instantly. He could feel it. It was...different. He pinned her to the bed, hands exploring, and he could feel her submit to his every urge. He could tast Riley on her lips and tongue, and it sent his head spinning as it mixed with Sofia's own taste. However, after a moment, Fenris caught himself, jerking back as he pulled away, an apology slipping out before he could stop it. Sofia stared up at him knowingly.

"Who hurt you?" Sofia asked. "You're always doing that. Holding yourself back. Hiding behind a facade of lust and indifference. Why? What are you running from? And why are you jealous of me fucking Riley?"

Fenris scoffed, taken aback and feeling like he might be freaking out a bit. No one could read him like that. Even when they knew him.

"I'm not jealous of you fucking Riley. You're both my glorified sex toys anyway. Why would I care if you fuck each other? And no one hurt me! Hah! That's ridiculous! I'd have to care in order to be hurt."

"Does it have anything to do with your tail being gone?" Sofia asked, Fenris jumping violently as he felt her fingers brrush the scar that was all that remained of his tail.

"Of course not!" Fenris snapped, batting her hand away with a loud smack. "Some filthy, rich, human bastard cut that off!"

Sofia was silent for a moment before sighing and sitting up. "Maybe I was wrong about you. I hope you decide you can trust me, Fenris. I'll be waiting for that day."

Then, she walked out and Fenris felt like screaming, and swearing, and crying, and runninng away all at once. He was so angry, and yet so scared, and so hurt. He _did_ trust her. More than anyone. Even the others. But he couldn't...There was nothing to tell. No one hurt him, beyond that torturing noble. No one _could_ hurt him. He didn't care about people. He never _had_. He couldn't have been hurt if he had never cared.

He sighed, burrowing into his blankets again. He didn't need this. He needed to deal with Motoyasu in the morning. He needed to have a clear head and as much rest as he could get.

* * *

Fenris walked into the arena and looked up from the floor, seeing Motoyasu waiting, Mein in the stands. On the opposite sides, he could see Naomi, Eileen, and Riley. No Sofia. She hadn't been at the inn when he had woken up. And he had not woken up ready to duel. He was exhausted. Drained. His limbs felt like lesd weights. His chest hurt and his body ached like the worst flu of his life.

"You ready?" Motoyasu asked, readying himsf with his spear.

Fenris drew his sword and it dropped, swaying at his side. It was so heavy. His arms felt like lead, and the sword felt like it might have been the size of that oger's club. An image of Sofia's broken body flashed through his mind again. He grit his teeth, shaking his head. He couldn't think of that. No now. Now he needed to be angry.

"Chaos Spear!" Motoyasu shouted, a blue light appearing at the head of his spear and shrinking into it before he shot forward, stabbing at Fenris in a flurry of strikes.

Fenris strugstruggled to fend the strikes off, reatreating rapidly, though he wasn't able to defend himself and the spear found its mark repeatedly and rapidly. Finally, Motoyasu spun, smashing the base of his spear into the side of his head, hurling him. He slowly pushed himself back upb swaying before lunging at Motoyasu, stepping around his spear and slashing. Motoyasu mostly avoided the slower-than-usual attack, and suffered only a scratch on his shoulder. Then, he spun, smashing the head of his spear into Fenris's blade, hurling him away again, the sword bouncing away. Fenris pushed himself up as Motoyasu tossed him his sword, Fenris catching it by the blade and hissing in pain as his blood trickled down the edgesb bht otherwise didn't react.

"What gives?" Motoyasu asked. "I had heard you were an amazingly skilled warrior, one who could actually potentially defeat me. What happened to make you...like this?"

"Just finish him, Motoyasu!" Mein shouted.

Motoyasu actually ignored her, something that Fenris was actually impressed by. "Well? Am I going to fight the man who challenged me for five gold? Or am I going to fight a man so broken that he can't even raide his own sword?"

"I'm not broken," Fenris said. "I was never hurt because I never cared."

"What was that?" Motoyasu asked. "I couldn't hear you. It sounded like you were about to cry."

"I'm not going to cry," Fenris growled.

"Poor baby Fenris," Motoyasu taunted. "Can't even carry out his own challenge without crying."

"I'm not gooing to cry!" Fenris snarled.

"I should have known you were a crybaby after all the whining you and that bitch did after my duel with Naofumi," Motoyasu said, then jerked his spear up, Fenris's sword blade crashing into it as Fenris snarled angrily, ears up and angled forward. "Well hello there Fenris. Nice of you to finally show up."

Fenris flipped, slamming a kick into Motoyasu, jaw, sending him staghering away before Fenris followed, slashing his spear out to the side before slashing Motoyasu shallowly across the stomach, then pulling his sword back and stabbing at him. Motoyasu spun around it and drove his spear backward at Fenris from behind, but Fenris spun, deflecting it and leapt forward, both feet crashing into Motoyasu's back, hurling him. Motoyasu flipped, stabbing his spear into the ground and flipping his feet back to the ground, then pulled it free and raised it as lightning formed a massive blade over it.

"Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu shouted, jabbing the spear at Fenris and sending the lightning bolt at him.

Fenris dove to the side but it punched through his thigh, yanking him away from Motoyasu before fading. Fenris bounced and rolled to a stop, panting and groaning, stuggling to stand on his good leg and using his sword for a crutch. However, the dead feeling from before was back, his anger fading. He collapsed back to his knees and Motoyasu lowered his spear.

"Is that it?" Motoyasu asked.

Fenris's head rose slowly, eyes gravitating to the girls. He stopped. She was there, hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. He felt his heart shatter. He didn't want to see that. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry.

Motoyasu began to turn away.

"Hey!" Fenris forced himself up. "I haven't earned my pay yet. Don't tell me you're running away."

"You can't fight with that wound," Motoyasu said. "This duel's over."

"This duel's over when I damn-well say it is!" Fenris snapped. "So what if I've only got one leg? I'll still beat your ass!"

Motoyasu turned back to him and sighed. "Very well. One more strike. Chaos Spear!"

He shot forward again and Fenris leapt forward, slashing. Motoyasu's spear skipped off of his sword and missed, then, Fenris's sword drove itself through Motoyasu's abdomen, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. It wasn't fatal, but it _was_ enough to keep him down. Fenris sighed, rolling off of Motoyasu and groaned, carefully forcing himself to his feet, then flipped off Mein.

"Thank you for trying to help me out of my rut," Fenris said, pulling his sword back out just as Eileen ran into the arena, quickly healing them both almost completely.

"Of course," Motoyasu said. "It's no fun to fight a challenging opponent if he's barely able to raise his sword."

Fenris nodded. "I have to go. Tell Mein she's a bitch."

He turned, leaving the arena with Eileen, only for several soldiers to step into his path, the king stepping out a moment later with Mein.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder," the King said.

"Bull shit!" Fenris said. "It was a fair duel! You can't arrest me just because your precious Spear Hero lost!"

"You attempted to kill the Spear Hero!" the king said. "I will have your head this time!"

"No," Motoyasu said from behind Fenris. "It was a fair duel, and I lost. Let him leave."

"But Sir Motoyasu-"

"No Mein," Motoyasu said.

Mein sighed and nodded, looking to the King. The King was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Guards, draw your swords," the King said. "Arrest this criminal and his whore."

Suddenly, the same Shadow as had been following him, now with her dark clothes and mask on, appeared in front of Fenris. "The person I represent has ordered him released. He is too skilled a fighter to be lost. Even though he's not a legendary hero, he'll be useful in fighting off the Waves.

"Fine," the Knig snarled. "But only this one time!"

"Your opinion has been noted," the Shadow said. "Now leave."

The King grumbled and left with his guards and Fenris and Eileen didn't stick around to find out if he'd double cross the Shadow. A few minutes later, they were outside and Sofia and Naomi met Fenris with a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I got payed by Naofumi to duel Motoyasu," Fenris said. "Where were you?"

"Getting us jobs," Sofia said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss so much. It looked like you were doing well, though."

Naomi, Eileen, and Riley all exchanged knowing looks and remained silent. Sofia didn't notice them, and Fenris didn't respond. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"I'm sorrry about yesterday," Sofia said. "I shoulsn't have pressured you like that."

"It's alright," Fenris said. "Let's just...forget it happened."

Sofia nodded and they all left the castle in silence. Fenris tried to ignore the feeling in his chest, but he couldn't. There was something off, something different, between himself and Sofia. He could feel it in the air, in the way she kept a space between them. The way she didn't smile. Something had changed, and he couldn't tell what, so he couldn't fix it.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

**A.N.: I just realized I never posted the chapter where Naofumi saves Sofia. Oops. Nothing major. Sofia almost dies. Naofumi saves her. Fenris is super grateful.**

* * *

Remembering

Fenris sighed as he dropped the three gold coins he had finally received into his coin pouch. In the two days since the duel, things between him and Sofia hadn't improved. It was like one of them was holding the other at an arm's distance. And he wasn't even sure that it wasn't him doing it.

"Hey," Naomi smiled, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Want to go upstairs and fuck to celebrate me being healed? We can invite Riley."

"No," Fenris said, pulling her arms off. "We've only got another day to prepare before the next Wave. I have to find Naofumi, and we need to get all of our gear repaired."

"We should also stock up on potions," Eileen added, stepping into the room. "We'll probably need them."

Fenris nodded. "I'm heading to Erhard's. Anyone need something fixed?"

"My sword," Nsomi said, handing it to him.

"Sofia and Riley both said their gear's good," Eileen said.

Fenris nodded mutely. Sofia was currently upstairs giving Riley a third welcoming celebration. Part of the reason why Fenris was choosing to go to Erhard's now.

"Tell Erhard I said hello," Naomi called after him.

"Probably not," Fenris called back.

He closed the door behind himself and walked away, slowly working his way through the city until he reached Erhard's shop. Naofumi was at the front door.

"What a coincidence," Fenris smirked. "Just the man I was hoping to see. I should thank you for that job before."

"Job?" Naofumi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The duel with Motoyasu," Fenris said, pulling out the letter and handing it to Naofumi. "You payed me eight gold to, and I quote, 'Duel Motoyasu and humiliate him.' And then you said to tell him, again I quote, 'it's for being a dumbass who's wound around Mein's finger.'"

"Fenris, I can't write in your language," Naofumi said. "My shield translates what I hear and say into your language for me, but I can't read or write in your language."

"But...then...who hired me to fight Motoyasu?" Fenris asked. "I don't think it was Mein. She was too angry and surprised that I would. And the King would sooner execute me than hire me, even as a trap."

"That's...really weird," Naofumi said. "Ren and Itsuki were talking about someone impersonating them to _steal_ their jobs and rewards. Maybe...whoever it was also impersonated me to make you fight Motoyasu."

"But why?" Fenris asked.

"Maybe they wanted you to lose?" Naofumi guessed.

"Maybe," Fenris mused. "Anyway, you promised to hire me for the Waves, right?"

"When?" Naofumi asked.

"When you saved Sofia," Fenris said. "After that troll nearly killed her."

"Oh, right," Naofumi nodded. "I totally forgot about that. What was the deal? I took most of the troll's treasure and peomised to hire you, and you promised a discount?"

"Yeah," Fenris nodded. "Two gold for the Wave, and an extra ten for each near-death experience any of my girls have."

"Your girls, huh?" Naofumi smirked.

"You know what I mean," Fenris grumbled.

"Yeah, I do," Naofumi nodded. "Still though, two gold is awful cheap for a Wave."

"You saved Sofia," Fenris said. "I originally promised you ninety percent of all the money I make and free Wave service, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Naofumi nodded. "You're an idiot."

"I can't repay you for saving Sofia," Fenris said. "Even my original offer isn't enough to me."

Naofumi shook his head. "You're so blind it's stupid. If she wasn't so nice, I'd call her a second Mein, and you a second Motoyasu. Whatever. Two gold it is. Get your gear fixed up and Buy whatever you need. Meet me back here before the Wave starts."

"Right," Fenris nodded.

He walked past Naofumi, into the shop, and Raphtalia nodded to him, Fenris returning the gesture before dropping Naomi's sword and his own armor on Erhard's counter.

"Repair job," Fenris said. "Upgrade if you can. Money's currently not an issue."

"Alright," Erhard nodded. "I'll have it ready in about an hour."

Fenris nodded and left, heading to the potion shop and buying a bunch of potions before walking back to Erhard's and buying a handful of his weaker shields. He waited there until Erhard had finished the repairs as well and walked over, staring at his chest plate and the smooth, pitch black stone in the center of the chest.

"Somehow, I doubt that's onyx," Fenris said.

"It's all that was left of the kidney stone your sword was made out of," Erhard said.

"Gross," Fenris said. "Why?"

"The stone had latent magic potential that I got awakened," Erhard said. "The armor will get stronger the closer to death you get."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Fenris grumbled. "I want a new armor set when I get back. I'm tired of looking like an idiot."

"Then stop hiding your ears," Erhard said, Fenris's eyes widening before narrowing as he tensed. "Relax. I don't discriminate. I realized who you were when I first saw you. I don't want to know about the tail, and I don't care why you hide the ears. But if you bring me a good enough material, I can make you a new outfit for it, one that will go with your ears. And if you want, I can give it a tail. You choose the type of tail and function, for example a functional scorpion tail."

"I'll bear that in mind," Fenris growled, pulling the armor on and storming out of the shop, tossing a bag of coins over his shoulder. He walked to the magic shop and set his sword down in front of the old woman. "Can you do anything with this?"

"It_ does_ have some latent magic," she nodded. "If I activate it, it'll absorb the lifeforce of anything it is used against and transfer it to you."

"How much?" Fenris asked.

"Five gold coins," the woman said. "And ten minutes of silence."

Fenris handed her a bag of gold and she nodded, walking away and returning with a potion. Ten minutes later, Fenris walked back to the inn and handed Naomi her sword as he passed her on the stairs. He walked to his room and sat on the bed, resting his face in his hands, struggling to fend off his memories.

That bitch's face was first. Then the noble. His family. Sofia's broken body.

A soft knock on the door jarred him out of his thoughts and he looked over to where Sofia was watching him with a sympathetic look. He felt his eyebrow twitch. It seemed she had deigned that he was worthy of a break in her and Riley's play time.

"I don't mind if you decide that I can't stay," Sofia said. "I understand why. You weren't ready to talk, and I tried to force you. I'm sorry. But please, don't shut the others out. None of them has anywhere to go. And Naomi's in love with you. Riley's in love with you. Eileen just started to realize that you're not as bad as you seem. Please don't push them all away because of me."

Fenris remained silent. Push them away? He wasn't pushing anyone away. They were all distancing themselves from him, weren't they? He wasn't responsible. He had no reason to be. After all, it wasn't like he cared, right? He wasn't afraid of the pain of losing them, right?

_"An extra ten gold for any near death experiences my girls experience."__"My girls, huh?"__"I can't repay you for saving Sofia. Even my original offer isn't enough to me."_

No. He wasn't afraid of losing any of them. He didn't care about them. They were all just easy fucks. At best. More accurate would probably be to say sex toys. They were just convenient. Useful. Tools. Nothing more.

"Just...don't stop being you," Sofia said. "Because, even for all of your immorality, and all of your faults, you're a good person. And we all don't want to lose you, either."

Then, she turned and left the room. He remained silent, staring at the ground. He needed to get drunk. He needed to forget, before it was too late. He stood, hurrying downstairs and sitting at the bar, Andrea looking over at him and narrowing her eyes.

"Yes?" Andrea asked. "How can I help the man who agreed to help my daughter, only to then treat her like she doesn't exist?"

"Your strongest drink," Fenris said, voice trembling, setting his entire coin pouch on the bar. "Two bottles."

Andrea's eyes widened as she stared at him before handing him two bottles of a clear liquid. Fenris drained half of one instantly before heading back up to his room and locking himself in as memories assaulted him.

* * *

Fenris stumbled through the rain, the end of his tail scraping the ground. That bitch. How could she do this to him? How was this his fault? How was that justification? How was he supposed to know how he was supposed to be? How was he supposed to know he was wrong?

He fell to his knees, the rain hiding his tears. However, after a moment, a rock hit the side of his head and he cried out in pain, looking over at the crowd gathering to his left. Another rock sailed through the airb hitting him in the shoulder.

"Get out of here you damn demi-human!"

"We don't want your kind here!"

He stared at the faces. Shouting and glaring. Like a swarm of angry wasps. Another wasp stung him in the brow and his blood began to drip into the water covering the ground.

"It's poluting our village!"

"Stop bleeding on our streets!"

His stomach was stung next, then his shin. He turned finally, fleeing as his back was stung again and again, the offending objects littering the road behind him as they left welts over his back, and several broken bones.

When he slowed to a stopb he had run far from the village, far from the pain, though it didn't stay gone. How could he have thought he was okay? How could he have thought she was happy? Just look at him. He was a freak. A monster. He had never belonged anywhere.

He fell to his knees, staring at his reflection. He hated his reflection. His unnatural black ears that grew from his messy black hair. His freakish gold irises. His fucking _tail_. As if the ears weren't bad enough. He could fold them into his hair, if he wanted. But the _tail_? He'd be more subtle wearing a sign that read, "I'm an inhuman monster. Hate me." But no. Instead, he had a big, bushy, impossible to hide, black tail.

He punched his reflection, shattering his knuckles and filling the puddle with blood, his reflection remaining absolute. He squeezed his eyes closed, forehead settling in the puddle as he sobbed. After longer than he kept track of, a cart rumbled to a stop behind him. He waited for the pain, but instead, a coat covered him.

"Why are you crying son?" a kind voice asked from above him.

"I'm not a boy!" Fenris snapped. "I'm a monster! I'm a damn demi-human! I deserve to die!"

"I see," the man said. "And...what if you _weren't_ a demi-human? Would that make you happy?"

"That's not possible!"

"Not true," the man said. "I could give you that."

Fenris raised his head, staring at the man and he smiled, offering his hand. "Please. Fix me."

"I give you my word, no one will throw stones at you for being a demi-human again."

* * *

Fenris stared at the empty bottle, and his distorted reflection in it. His gold irises. His snow-white hair and ears. If he had thought he was a freak before...The man _had_ kept his word, though. No one threw stones. Instead, they just beat him, and cut him, and starved him, and stabbed him, and pissed on him. There had been so much pain. So much suffering.

He wasn't sure exactly when his hair had turned white. Maybe when he broke altogether. Maybe a little at a time. But it didn't matter. One way or another, it had happened.

* * *

Fenris screamed as the knife bit him again, opening his back like a seam. Then again. And again. Then there was the whip. And the mallet. And the drill. And the fire. Finally, the silence came again, broken only by his own sobbing. And then _she_ came. The helper. The healer. All his work, she would undo. But he didn't hate her. He was alive because of her. And she was different. She cared. And for it, she was beautiful. Even had she not been beautiful physically, she'd have been beautiful to him.

"I can't watch this anymore," she said after she had finished healing him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Fenris said.

"Good," the girl nodded. "I'm getting you out of here."

She raised a hand, using magic to freeze his shackles before breaking them off. He was weak. He coapsed against her and she had to carry him out of the room. They passed through the passages of a dungeon quickly. Then, she pushed a passage open and carried him through, setting him down and backing out of it.

"Follow this tunnel," she said, tears leaking down her face as the sound of shouting came from one side. "I'll keep them from finding you."

"Please, come with me!" Fenris pleaded. "I love you! I don't want you to go!"

"I love you too," she smiled, then looked to the side. "I'm sorry. You have to go. Quickly!"

Then, she sealed the passage. He screamed for her. Pleaded with her to come with him. Not to leleave him. But he was alone again. He heard shouting coming closer. He had to go. He had to get away. For her. He turned and fled along the tunnel. He could barely stand, but fear and grief carried him. The tunnel wound and curved seemingly endlessly. Finally, he found a dead end. He fell to his knees. It couldn't be a dead end.

Then, he felt the wall shift as he leaned on it. It was a door. He pushed and it slid out of the way, spilling him onto the ground. He sighed. He was free. He pushed himself up shakily and raised his eyes, only to fall to his knees. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be true. He was back. He was in the same room he had only just escaped. There was his blood, pooled beneath his shackles. And there were the blades, and drills, and needles, and whips. And there was the girl, hand-in-hand with the man.

"But...I don't..."

"What, you thought I meant it?" the girl scoffed. "That I'd actually love a disgusting demi-human freak like you? That you could _ever_ actually _be_ loved?" she laughed. "A freak like you deserves only to die a horrible, painful death."

"Well said my love," the man said. "You can go. I'll take it from here."

Fenris fell forward, hands curling into fists beside his head as he pressed his face to the floor. Why? Why did he have to hurt? Why did he have to be hated? Was he really so horrible? Was it really so bad for him to love? _Was_ this love?Was this pain the thing everyone claimed to be searching for? If it was, if this was all there was, if love was pain, then he didn't want it. Any of it. He didn't need it. It was better to not care. To not feel.

"I hope you die!" Fenris shouted at the man, tears soaking his face. "I never asked to be born like this! I only ever wanted to be human!"

You want to be human?" the man asked. "Well why didn't you say so?" he grinned wickedly. "I can do human easy. Restrain him."

Two guards rushed in, chaining Fenris in his shackles again. Then, they left, and the man lifted something metal. Then, he grabbed Fenris's tail and began to rip the fur out, sometimes taking flesh. Fenris screamed and thrashed, but couldn't escape. And he could swear he was seeing things, or maybe he was going blind, bjt the fur was too light. It was supposed to be black, but it looked grey. Like the stone floor.

Eventually, the ripping stopped. The fur was gone. It was laying in the blood below Fenris, fresh blood dripping from the missing sections in his tail.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I made your tail look gross and uneven. I'll fix it."

And then the pain was there again. The potato peeler was effective. Thin bits of his flesh came off. And then again. And again. And again. Fenris didn't know how long it lasted. But the man was determined. He took the flesh off of Fenris's tail piece by painful piece. And then, there were only the bones left.

"Hm," the man hummed. "I think it's a bit too long. Maybe a little shorter would be better."

And then a piece broke. then it was torn off. Then the next broke. Then was torn off. Then the next repeated the cycle. And the next. And the next. Eleven. Eleven bones. Eleven times tthe bone was broken off part way, then ripped off. Twenty one times total, after the first, the man would continue with a thoughtful, "Maybe one more," before the next piece came off. Finally, there was nothing left but a hole.

"Much better!" the man said proudly. "You're looking more and more human by the minute! Now to seal the hole!"

And then the shackles were gone. Fenris could hear a fire as he was dragged across the floor. His newest wound touched the ground and he screamed, jerking and getting it off of it. The man's tray of "toys" crashed to the ground. One of the blades stabbed into Fenris's leg in the front just as he was thrown to the ground on his knees and head.

"Don't worry, that hole's about to be all gone," the man said.

And then the small of Fenris's back was on fire. Something was touching the hole, and there was a hissing, sizzling sound that rivalled Fenris's scream. And Fenris could smell meat. Finally, the object left and Fenris collapsed, sobbing, and trembling, and gripping the knife. The man lifted him and Fenris yanked. And then he was on the ground. The knife was in the man's face, and he was safe. For a few moments. But he had to leave. But the door was guarded.

The tunnel wasn't though. He grabbed another knife as he fled into it, fear carrying him. At the other end, he took off at a sprint. A guard rounded the corner, and Fenris suddenly found himself with the guard's sword, using it for support as he continued, a fresh stab wound in his gut. He was at a set of stairs. He began to climb and found a door. It was locked, so he used the sword to break it open. Two guards on the other side turned, but Fenris killed them. He was getting good at it. He continued to flee. He made it outside, to the garden. And there was the bitch. Eyes wide with fear and surprise. And there was the sword through her heart. Fenris ran. He left the sword where it had been, and he ran. And he ran. And ran. And ran. He ran until the old man found him. The one that has saved him. That had trained him as a mercenary. Taught him to fight. The old man that had tried to kill him. The old man that had betrayed him. The one he had killed.

This was what it was to care. This pain. This hell. So he didn't want it. He didn't need it. Money didn't betray. It was neutral. It was perfect. It was never any more good or evil than the man who had it. Like a weapon. Money was a weapon. So it was what he wanted. What he needed. All he needed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Wave

Fenris watched as Naofumi used his shield to enhance the last of his potions. Then, he handed them back. Fenris passed them all out to the others, keeping only one for himself.

"What, you're using them as pack mules now?" Raphtalia asked.

"No," Eileen said. "The potions are for us. To keep us alive."

Raphtalia blinked before staring at Fenris as he adjusted his armor and sword before sighing and sitting mutely on a barrel, staring at his hands.

_Disgusting, inhuman, freak,_ Fenris thought. _I never should have been born._

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked.

"Fine," Fenris grunted. "Just waiting for the job to start."

"Please talk to me," Sofia said, cupping his cheek. "Don't you trust me?"

He brushed her hand away. "Trust is a weakness. Either you can do your job or you can't."

Sofia sighed, nodding. "I understand."

She walked over to Naomi and Eileen, shaking her head, and Riley walked over.

"You're hurting her," Riley said. "Can't you see it? Don't you care?"

"Caring about anything simply allows the oportunity for something else to hurt you," Fenris said. "I don't care about anything."

"Well she_does_," Riley said. "She loves you. Stop pushing her away and breaking her heart. Otherwise, you're going to be hurt again when you lose everyone who's been at your side."

"If they leave, they leave," Fenris grunted. "No big loss."

"Are you sure about that?" Riley asked, then walked away.

Fenris pushed off the wall, but stopped as several young guards and mages ran over, the leader saluting Naofumi.

"The time has come!" the guard said, glancing to the side and staring at Riley. "Oh...uh...hello. I'm Ake."

"And I'm taken," Riley smiled sweetly. "But if you happen to find me something worth while during the wave, I'll consider rewarding you, as long as Fenris gives me permission."

"No," Fenris said flatly. "I don't mind if it's each other, but no guys."

"Guess not," Riley shrugged. "Sorry."

Ake blinked, staring at her in surprise and confusion.

"Naofumi," Fenris said. "Before we get teleported, I have a business proposition."

"Which is?" Naofumi asked.

"I know something about your shield you don't," Fenris said. "A faster way to get stronger."

"How?" Naofumi asked.

"Ten gold," Fenris said.

Naofumi glared at him and held up a money bag. "Info first."

"Your shield comes with a copy function," Fenris said. "You just have to hold a shield in order to unlock it. I know because Ren copied Riley's sword back when I first got it."

"You're kidding me!" Naofumi blinked, eyes glowing for a moment. "I don't see...wait...there it is! What the hell?"

"Wanna test it out?" Fenris asked, holding up the shields he had bought from Erhard. "Fifty silver each. the first one's free, though, as a show of good faith."

Naofumi handed him more coins and took a shield. A moment later, his own flashed, replicating it. The same happened with the rest. Finally Naofumi handed them back and Fenris passed them to Erhard.

"Free of charge," Fenris smirked. "So, any good abilities?"

"Yeah," Naofumi nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

"I'll send you any shields I find, for a fee," Fenris said.

"We have a deal," Naofumi nodded. "Get yourselves together. It's time."

A moment later, light began to shine from below them all, as well as a pile of weapons and potions off to the side. Fenris glanced at Sofia, their eyes meeting just before the light shone blindingly. Then, as it faded, they were in a small village, and small armored goblins with axes were raining from the sky.

"Evacuate the village!" Naofumi shouted, sprinting forward instsntly. "Filo, Raphtalia with me! Fenris, you take the North side!"

"Got it!" Fenris nodded, sprinting away. "Let's go girls!"

He ran through the streets quickly, slaughtering any monsters that got in his way, his harem following and doing much the same thing. As Fenris rounded a corner, he spotted a lizard with a humanoid body swinging an axe down at one of the villavillagers and dove forward, tackling the villager out of the way. A second later, Riley and Naomi split the Lizardman's back wide open.

"Get out of the village!" Fenris shouted. "Head that way until yiu find the soldiers! They'll lead you out!"

The villagers around them all fled instantly, following Fenris's directions. Fenris nodded to himself and turned, diving to the side as a Lizardman swung at him, embedding its blade in the ground. He stood instantly, darting forward and splitting it up the side, removing its arm. The Lizardman roared in pain, staggering away before beginning to pale. At the same time, Fenris suddenly felt wired, jittery, almost. Like he had just gotten a fresh adrenaline rush. The Lizardman collapsed and Fenris smirked, turning and looking around calmly. Everything seemed slower now. The enemies, the girls, the Wave above them. He grinned and shot forward, tearing into the enemies, feeling his adrenaline high get renewed every time he attacked something. A couple of times he wawas hit, once pretty severely, but after a couple more kills, he was healed again anyway. He loved it. It was addicting. Easily.

After a while, he wasn't sure how long, he found Naomi surrounded and struggling and all but danced around her, slaughtering the enemies and clearing her room to breath before continuing. Eileen had retreated to the top of an archer tower and there were several goblins climing after herb so Fenris sprinted to the top of a building then off of it to the tower, spinning and tearing down the goblins on the ladder like a saw before landing in a roll and regaining his feet in time to stab a Lizardman up through the head, then continue. After a bit longer, he skidded to a stop in time for two Lizardmen's axes to crash into his sword, sending him skidding backward, only for Riley to step off of one and slash it in an upward arc, then flip and stab the other on the way down.

"Sofia needs help!" Riley shouted, pointing to an alleyway where explosions were going off and monsters seemed to be swarming.

Fenris's high ended instantly and he put all his energy into sprinting, clearing the gap in seconds and tore into the monsters. Limbs and severed body parts began to fly as he slaughtered his way down the alleyway. The monsters turned, attacking him, only for an explosion to clear his path. A second fireball flew at him and he dropped into a squat, the fireball passing over him and exploding against the monsters swarming them from behind.

Fenris stood and looked down the alleyway to where Sofia was sitting against the wall, holding a bloody gash in her side and looking terrified. "Sofia!"

He sprinted to her, dropping his sword and sliding to a stop on his knee. He pulled her hand to check her side. It wasn't life-threatening, so long as the bleeding was stopped, but it definitely hurt. Aside from that, she had blood coating the side of her head and one eye was swelling.

"Where are your potions?" Fenris asked.

"The villagers needed them," Sofia said.

"Dammit Sofia!" Fenris growled, pulling out his own and pressing it into her hand, ignoring the monsters that the other three girls were holding at bay for them. "I don't give a fuck about the villagers! Those were to make sure I didn't lose any of you!"

Sofia smiled, setting the empty bottle down. "So you do care."

"No," Fenris said. "You're all useful."

Sofia dmiled and rolled her eyes, pushing herself up and holdding out his sword. "I'll work support this time, if you can keep from going into a drunken rage."

"I think I can manage," Fenris nodded.

He walked to the others and yanked Naomi backward, holding his sword out to the side and blocking an axe aimed for Riley with it, the one headed for Naomi splitting his front open. Then, he took four more hits before the next blade skipped off of his armor. He reacted instantly, using his now impervious armor to block three more blades, then dropped, Riley killing several in one slash. Then, Fenris spun, slashing a wide arc through the monsters, his wounds sealing. Then, he and Riley began to tear into the monsters, Naomi helping where needed, and Eileen and Sofia supporting them at range.

Finally, they broke out of the village square they had been stuck in for the last two and a half hours and began to work their way quickly toward the sounds of battle in the distance, Eileen and Sofia joining them on the ground. They reached the soldiers just in time to kill a Lizardman that was about to attack Ake and one of the others.

"Whoa!" Ake breathed. "They killed a Lizardman like it was nothing!"

"For us it is," Fenris said. "Now where's-"

"Fenris!" Naofumi called out. "How's the North side?"

"Overrun," Fenris said. "But evacuated."

Just then, a pair of werewolves off to the side yelped and they all spun, seeing an old woman standing over them. She turned toward them and bowed with a fist against her other hand.

"My eternal gratitude for your aid in the past, Shield Hero," the woman said.

"I might hire her for muscle," Fenris said.

"Harem members only," Naomi said. "I'm not losing the spot as your favorite to an old lady, and if you try and make a gumjob joke, I'll hit you."

"What's gotten into you?" Fenris asked.

"Jee, I don't know," Naomi said, hands on her hips. "Maybe i'm mad that the love of my life has been ignoring me lately. And not just me. I could accelt it if you had been leaning toward monogamy. Or if you were getting bored. I could have Sofia teach me then. But no, you've been pushing us _all_ away. It's getting really old, really fast."

Fenris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're not getting into this right now."

"Fenris!" Naofumi called out. "I'm going to need you."

Fenris glanced at him, seeing him sitting on a giant, fat, filolial's back with Raphtalia in front of him. "Filo. Short for Filolial. Right. Very creative." He glanced to the others, who were helping the soldiers and the woman set up a defense. "Naofumi...I can't just..." His eyes settled on Sofia.

_"I can't watch this anymore. Do you trust me?"__"What, you thought that I meant it? That I'd actually love a disgusting demi-human freak like you? That you could_ever_actually_be_loved? A freak like you deserves only to die a horrible, painful death."_

Fenris turned, climbing onto Filo behind Naofumi. "Sofia, you're in charge. I'll see you after the Wave."

Sofia nodded and Filo took off, speeding away from the village. They entered a forest quickly, then raced through it for several minutes before entering a canyon. Above the canyon, there was a flying ship with a couple dozen krakken tentacles swarming from the bottom and dozens of bird-type monsters flying around it. Itsuki and his party were shooting at the figurehead, but the other two were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the others?" Naofumi asked.

"On the ship," Itsuki said. "I told them attacking that figurehead and spawning the Soul Eater came first but they won't listen to reason."

Filo turned instantly, leaping onto a bird monster then to the deck of the ship. Fenris dropped to the ground instantly, looking around. At the rear, Motoyasu was fighting the tentacles with his party, the tentacles having monstrous faces on the ends, more like snakes than a tentacles, while at the front, Ren was fighting a skeletal pirate. He killed it just as they arrived, but it just got back up, its life refilling, and attacked again.

"Well that's definitely not the right way," Fenris said, turning and sprinting past Motoyasu as he retreated from the tentacles.

He rolled aside from one, then slashed two, however, even with its special ability, it barely made a dent in its health. He spun around it as it struck again and then leapt back from the rest. Then, he darted forward and stabbed the one he had attacked in its red eye and it shreiked in pain, pulling back. He backed away as a surge of strength flooded him. Then, a giant eagle's foot closed around his whole body, lifting him hundreds of feet over the ship instantly.

Fenris shouted in surprise and fear, stabbing the bird's foot, making it shriek in pain and release him. He shouted again, clinging to his sword and swinging up, wrenching the sword out before landing on the bird's back. It was roughly the size of Erhard's shop's main room, so when he drove his sword into it's brown-feathered back, he was unsurprised when it barely lost any health. He began to drag himself toward its head, ripping the sword out and stabbing it again further up. He did it again and again as he climbed before finally grabbing a fist full of forearm-sized feathers, sitting up. The bird shrieked, diving and he grit his teeth, waiting. Then, as it was nearing the ship, he drove his sword into the bird's skull and leaned sideways. The bird shrieked, veering to the side and crashed into the deck of the ship with a sickening crunch, breaking its neck and killing itself, Fenris rolling across the deck, stopping beside Naofumi. He pushed himself up as the bird's back exploded, a smaller, normal-sized one shrieking and flying over, landing on Fenris's shoulder.

"Um...is this my pet now?" Fenris asked.

"Maybe?" Naofumi shrugged.

Just then, a creature above them roared. Filo was flashing around in the air, pummeling it, but wasn't doing any real damage.

"What is that thing?" Fenris asked.

"The Wave boss," Naofumi said. "It's a Soul Eater."

"Great," Fenris said, staring at the ghost-like creature with a head shaped kind of like a fish's head and a pair of small, clawed arms. "Looks strong."

"It is," a voice said beside his ear.

His head snapped around to the bird, seeing it watching him. "Did you just...speak?"

"Who?" Naofumi asked.

"Yes, but only my master csn hear me, Master," the voice said again, definitely coming from the bird.

"Great," Fenris sighed. "Now I'm crazy." He looked up as the Soul Eater began to charge a green and black sphere of energy in its mouth. "Take off. But don't get yourself killed."

The bird took flight instantly, Fenris stepping behind Naofumi with Raphtalia and Filo. The blast hit the ship but didn't make it past Naofumi. Then, Raphtalia, Filo, and Fenris all charged. Filo reached it first, slamming several lightning-fast kicks into it, drawing its attention. Then, Raphtalia slashed, sending an arc of light up into it, blasting it. Fenris jumped, his new pet swooping down and catching him by the shoulders before flying upward with him just long enough to throw him at the Soul Eater. He slashed it up the face, feeling the usual adrenaline rush of his sword's new power, then flipped over and stabbed the Soul Eater in the back, landing on it. It went berserk, shrieking and thrashing, trying despararely go throw him off, all the while having Filo crash into it from all sides. However, it was barely being hurt, even with his sword constantly draining its health.

"Any day you want to come up with a plan Naofumi!" Fenris shouted. "This thing's really getting on my nerves!"

Just as Filo and Raphtalia landed beside Naofumi, the Soul Eater flipped upside down and dropped. Fenris hurled himself off, and his pet bird caught him, flying him to the ship again.

"Thanks," Fenris said. "See if you can find me any rare or powerful ores or gemstones. I'm going to need new armor after this."

"Yes Master," The bird turned and flew off and Fenris smirked.

Very useful, if it succeeded. But first, the Soul Eater. It rose in front of them and roared, streaking toward Fenris, apparently angry he had stabbed it. Fenris stepped out of the way and slashed it along the side. Then, as it was rising into the air again, the three offensive heroes all blasted it with one of their many abilities.

"What do we do here Naofumi?" Fenris asked.

"I've got it handled," Naofumi said.

Then, his shield flashed and expanded into a kite shield with spikes along the top, red markings over it, and flames roaring over its surface. As soon as it was there, Naofumi's armor turned black and expanded, a sleeve of metal splints with spikes along the outside and claws forming over his right arm. Behind him, Filo's eyes began to glow red, as Naofumi's own were, and there was something in her stomach, glowing purple. She took off, slamming a kick into the Soul Eater and blasting into the ground just before Naofumi unleashed a battle cry and slammed his shield into the creature, flames exploding out of it and engulfing the entire Soul Eater.

"Yeah, he's got it handled," Fenris said.

"He's basicslly turned into a rampaging rage monster, and that's not how a hero should act," Mein said.

"Oh like you can talk about acting properly," Fenris snorted.

"What are you all doing just stsnding around!?" Raphtalia demanded.

"Miserable demi-human!" Mein spat. "How dare you!?"

Fenris's hand smacked the back of her head hardb sending her staggering forward. "Shut up with your racist bullshit, bitch."

"Master Naofumi is fighting in our place, doing what we lack the courage to do!" Raohtalia said. "Yes, it's true. If only I were stronger. I wouldn't have to put him through this. You all have power. So why don't you fight?"

"Simple," Fenris said. "Your boyfriend's in the way."

Raphtalia blinked in surprise just before Fenris shot forward, shoulderchecking Naofumi and sending him sprawling to the ground just before the Soul Eater's clawed hand exploded out of Fenris's back, Fenris's sword removing the hand, then stabbing the Soul Eater in the eye. It roared as Fenris screamed. The two fighting for volume, Fenris's wound slowly closing the arm before forced out his back as he did. Then, as soon as it was sealed, he wrenched his sword back out and staggered backward, collapsing to his knees and panting.

"Bastard," Fenris panted. "Can't just...roll over...and die."

The Soul Eater began to rise and Fenris stood, leaning heavily on his sword. As he was, Ren rested a hand on the sword, his own becoming a replica.

"I'll pay you after," Ren said. "Let's go!"

Ren charged and Fenris stumbled after him, health still critical. Ren's slash carved out both of the Soul Eater's eyes, so it didn't see Fenris coming as he sprinted under it, slashing it along the bottom. Then, he spun, leaping onto its back again and stabbing it. The Soul Eater shrieked, flailing again as Fenris's life slowly regenerated. Then, Fenris dove off as it began to rise again.

As he rolled to his feet, the skeleton captain stepped up in front of him, the krakken's tentacles just behind it, only for Ren to drop the skeleton with a fire ability and Itsuki to blast the tentacles with lightning. However, a moment later, as MotoyMotoyasu and Ren moved to attack the Soul Eater, Fenris's bird grabbed him and flew him off of the ship.

"What are you doing!?" Fenris demanded. "That's the Wave Boss! It has to die!"

"I found you the ore you wanted," the bird said.

"I was in the middle of helping them!" Fenris shouted.

"Do you want the ore, or do you want to be a hero?" the bird asked, tilting itd head to look at him.

"I'm not a hero," Fenris said. "Let's make this quick."

The bird turned back to the front just in time to circle down to the ground and drop Fenris at a cave. "Hurry, Master. You have to get it before the wave ends. Also, you'll have to make my status as yojr familiar official by then, too, so be quick."

Fenris,s brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded and walked into the cave. There were gemstones running along the walls in thin trails, but it would take him forever to mine enough of them for a real profit. He kept walking. The light from outside began to fade, and yet, he could still see. He began to round a corner and saw light up ahead. When he reached it, he stopped. There was a man sitting there with a sword across his lap with a wooden cross guard with the ends bent toward the blade in a sort of open box design, a small onyx sphere in the center of the guard with gold encircling it and a small arm of gold stretching out across the guard in both directions for an inch, a grip wrapped in an off-white cloth, and a rounded wooden pommel. The double-edged blade was maybe two feet long, making it a bit shorted than Fenris was used to, but he liked the sword all the same.

He shifted his focus to the man, and the blood coating his side, the pale skin, sunken eyes, and the glassy look the man was watching him with. He was dying. Fast.

"You're here," the man sighed. "Good."

"Good?" Fenris asked. "What do you mean?"

"Take this," the man said, setting a hand on the sword. "Hold it up for me."

Fenris walked over and knelt, lifting the sword. It felt good. It's handle was the perfect length for his hand.

"This sword is amazingly well crafted," Fenris said.

"It's not from this world," the man said, voice weak and fading. "It's...yours now. I choose you."

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked.

"As source of my power, I order thee," the man wheezed. "Take my life and accept the man who holds you. Sacrificial spell...thirty six. Inheritance."

A light shone from the sword, blinding Fenris for a moment before fading, the man tipping to the side and fwlling limply to the floor. As he did, words began to appear in Fenris's vision. His name, the girls' names. Naofumi's name. Levels for them all. Then a list of abilities appeared, quickly scrolling through. He caught the word "Copy," and the words "Ability Toggle" before it shifted to another group of currently meaningless words. Finally, a ccloud of circles with weapon designs in them appeared. One in the center expanded and a name appeared below it. Vassle Blade.

"What the hell is a Vassel Blade?" Fenris asked, staring at the sword.

He shrugged and drew his own sword to compaire them. The new sword's blade was about as thick as his black one, but was shorter, and only made for one hand. Suddenly, his new sword shown and transformed into a replica of his black one, except with the onyx sphere from the last form now in the pommel, and his mouth fell open, the cloud of weapon designs appearing again and a new one appearing, this one with a silhouete of his black sword in it. As it expanded, it also formed a description of his sword's life absorbing ability.

"Holy shit," Fenris breathed. "It's...like a Legendary Weapon."

"Master, come quick!" his bird called out.

Fenris turned and ran to the entrance just as a vortex of blue clouds spiraling over the ship opened and a massive iron maiden fell out of it, the Soul Eater, which had been in a shield prison, being elammed inside of it, shield prison and all, before a bell tolled and the torture device faded. The Soul Eater, now dead, fell past the ship, into a chasm below it.

"Incredible," Fenris breathed. "Who...who did that?"

"Naofumi," the bird said. "You got the sword, good. Now to make my familiar status official."

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked.

"I'm already your familiar, but as a living being, I'm subjected to the same laws and weaknesses as any living creature. But if I'm dead, I'll be much more effective, and much harder to kill. Plus, instead of leveling myself, I'll level with you."

"So, what, you want me to kill you?" Fenris asked.

"Yes," the bird said.

"Alright," Fenris shrugged. He reached up and broke the bird's neck, then dropped its body. "What a waste. Didn't even get any experience points."

"That's because I'm your familiar, Master," the bird's voice said, the bird reforming out of his shadow, now with black feathers, red eyes, and a dark blue beak, feet, and claws. "After the wave I can explain better."

"Right," Fenris said. "Stop calling me Master, and being so formal. And take this to Naomi, let her know I found a better one so she can have this." He handed the bird his black sword, keeping the Vassel Blade instead.

"Sure thing Boss," the bird said, flying away with the sword.

Fenris sighed and whistled, Filo turning to glance at him, everyone else distracted by Naofumi's amazing power. She leapt off the ship, darting over and skidding to a stop in front of him and he climbed on before she turned and raced back to the ship. Just as she landed on the deck, a second Soul Eater roared, growing from the deck of the ship and roaring.

"Great," Fenris sighed, drawing his sword. "Looks like it's time for round-"

Golden energy spikes suddenly rained down from above, slamming into the Soul Eater and instantly killing it, staking its body to the deck of the ship.

"...two," Fenris finished. "What the hell just happened?"

"How very disappointing," a female voice said from above, everyone looking up just as a woman wearing a dark purple kimono with long raven hair and a pair of folding fans fell from above, landing in front of them. "You actually have trouble with weaklings like these? Are you really the heroes holding the world's fate in their hands? There's only one here worthy of being called a hero. And what is your name?" She watched Naofumi carefully.

"Why don't you introduce yourself before asking someone their name?" Naofumi countered.

"Oh pardon me," the woman smirked. "Whatever happened to my manners? I am called Glass, and that's all you need to know for now. Feel free to consider me your enemy."

"I'm Naofumi," Naofumi introduced himself.

"Naofumi," she smirked, opening her apparently sharpened fans. "Well well. Then may I suggest we begin? The only battle of this wave worthy of the name."

"Yes, let's," Fenris said, charging.

Glass smirked and spun, deflecting his sword, only for him to spin, slashing at her with the back edge. She leapt backward, receiving a small scratch and gasped harshly, leaping further away the moment she landed, holding a hand to her scratch as she swayed. Fenris blinked, staring at his sword, then up at Glass. Something was up. She took more damage from that than she should have. He grinned. Perfect. That made things easy. Suddenly, Motoyasu, itsuki, and Ren all blasted her with a powerful attack, only for her to be completely unscathed.

He took a step forward as she held the fans out to her sides, light shining from first them, then her as well.

"Zero Stance Rondo, Reverse Four Seasons!" She swung her fans rapidly and the light from around and behind her became arcs of light, blasting into everyone and hurling them away, except for Naofumi, Filo, and Raphtalia. Fenris stood beside Naofumi as the others all lay around them, barely conscious.

"Hm, it would seem that there may be two worthy of being named hero," Glass smirked. "The rest of you are mere servants."

"How did she do that?" Itsuki groaned.

"She's a far higher level than any of us," Fenris said. "Naofumi, wanna tag-team?"

"Sure," Naofumi nodded. "I'll cover you."

Fenris nodded. "Raphtalia, Filo, stay back."

"We don't take orders from you!" Filo snapped.

"Filo," Raphtalia said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead. We'll wait here."

Naofumi and Fenris nodded before charging. Naofumi formed a Shield Prison, but it exploded off instsntly, just in time for Glass to deflect Fenris's blade. He grinned just as Raphtalia slashed at her from behind. She blocked that to and Filo appeared above her, kicking in a blur. However, Glass hurled both Fenris and Raohtalia away before blocking all of the kicks.

"Eight kicks in a second?" Glass mused. "How very admirable. But I'm afraid it's not enough."

Suddenly, Fenris's blade tore into her side from behind and she screamed, leaping away and toward Raphtalia as she slashed. However, Glass spun, smashing straistraight through Raphtalia's sword and sending her flying.

"That blade of yours is very annoying," Glass said, glaring at Fenris. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naofumi," Fenris smirked. "The Shield Hero."

Glass glared at him. "Fine. Then I'll just make something up after I kill you!"

"Bring it on," Fenris smirked.

Glass held her fans out to the sides and Fenris swore just as she used the same ability as before to try and blast Fenris specifically. However, at the last second, his familiar grabbed him and flew into the air.

"I got ya Boss," the bird said.

"Good save," Fenris smirked. "Bombs away."

The bird released him and he dropped, slashing downward at Glass, Glass barely deflecting the blade before leaping backward from another slash.

"You have a familiar!?" Glass growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alright, alright, my name's Motoyasu," Fenris smirked. "Spear Hero, womanizer, and puppet on a string for Melromarch's eldest princess."

"I heard that!" Motoyasu snapped, sounding weak.

"Good," Fenris said.

"You know Naofumi, if you would just use that flaming shield of yours, you'd have a much better chance of winning," Glass smirked.

"I'd say we're doing fine as things are," Fenris said, glancing to the side where Filo and Raphtalia were on the ground after Glass's last attack had hit them too, though Naofumi had blocked the majority of it with his Shield Prison. "Don't use it. Sure it's got some amazing power, but it sends both you and Filo into a blind rage. You're essentially sacrificing strategy of any kind for brute force. You, of all people, should know that brute force isn't everything."

"You're right," Naofumi nodded. "But sometimes, Brute force is necessary."

"Not this time," Fenris said. "My sword is enough. And if Ren would get his ass up, he could use his too."

Ren groaned, struggling to stand, only to collapse again.

"Very well," Fenris shrugged. "Just you and me, then."

Just then, a glowing purple blade appeared at the end of one fan, which she aimed at Naofumi. Instantly, Naofumi activated his Rage Shield.

"Rupture Stance Rondo, Tortoise Shell Cracker," she said, the blade firing and exploding into his shield. The armor on his right arm exploded off, but otherwise he was fine. "Interesting. So even that wasn't enough to bring you down. If nothing else, your defense lives up to your title of hero."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Naofumi said.

Suddenly, Glass dropped, Fenris's blade flashing over her head before he slashed downward at her. She spun, deflecting it and slammed a kick into him, launching him off the ship, only for his familiar to catch him.

"Shield Prison!" Naofumi shouted, trapping Glass. "Change Shield. Change to Iron Maiden!"

The Shield Prison floated into the air as the Iron Maiden descended. Then, it slammed closed on her, only to explode off a moment later.

"Pitty, it's even less potent than I imagined it to be," Glass said, floating back to the ground. "How disappointing." She raised a hand, only to spin and cross her fans, blocking Fenris's blade.

"Got you," Fenris smirked, just as Ren's replica of Fenris's black sword tore across her back.

She screamed, spinning and smashing bboth of them away before staggering to the mast beside her, leaning against it. "Damn you both! If it wasn't for that sword's special ability, I'd have killed you all by now!"

Suddenly, the ship began to tilt, creaking and groaning as it began to sink toward the ground. Fenris glanced around, then back at Glass as she tossed an empty potion bottle away, healing completely and holding up her fans.

"Fast Light!" Raphtalia shouted, a blinding light shining from her hand.

Instantly, Fenris felt his familiar grab him as all of the others fled, clearing the deck, except Naophumi, who turned to Filo.

"Fast Heal!" Naofumi shouted, Filo jumping up instsntly.

Naofumi and Raptalia jumped on instantly and Filo took off just as the light faded. Fenris landed on a cliff off to the side with his familiar, watching as Glass fired a barrage of purple energy bolts at Naofumib who blocked them with a basic Airstrike Shield. Then, she fired a Tortoise Shell Cracker again, but he deflected it with his basic shield. Apparently it was weaker at a distance. Suddenly, she jumped, flying high into the air, into a blue swirl, and was gone in a blinding flash of light.

Fenris sighed. "It should be over now, right?"

"It should be," his familiar said.

"So, do you have a name?" Fenris asked.

"Not until you give me one," the bird said.

"Alright," Fenris said. "Since you live in my shadow, how about that?"

"Shadow?" the bird asked. "I like it."

"Good," Fenris nodded. "Now explain how this whole familiar thing works."

"That'll take a while," Shadow said, just as the sky changed back to normal.

"Alright," Fenris sighed. "Explain it on the way to the village. Start with why I even get a Familiar."

"Your namesake," Shadow said. "You were named for the Beast King, Fenrir. The Great Wolf."

"What, so me being a wolf-type demi-human with the name Fenris was what earned me a Familiar?" Fenris asked.

"No," Shadow said. "Familiar Magic is a rare skill that some demi-humans have a chsnce to possess. You get a Familiar because you have that magic, which was passed to the demi-humans by Fenrir."

"Oh, makes sense," Fenris shrugged. "So, how does Familiar Magic work, exactly?"

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Aftermath

Fenris sighed, leaning his head back against the side of the wagon as they rode back toward the capital. Sofia was laning on one shoulder, Naomi on the other, and Riley had her hhead in his lap. Eileen was leaning on Naomi's other side, one hand wrapped around Naomi's abdomen posessively.

"I'm so pissed I didn't get any decent loot during the Wave," Fenris grumbled.

"You can loot my treasure trove when we get back if you want," Naomi offered, actually managing to sound innocent.

"Ew!" Raphtalia said. "Could you please not talk about your fucked up sex life around me?"

"Yeah, Naomi," Sofia said. "You're smarter than that. You know I get first dibs."

"No fair!" Naomi whined. "I want to fuck him! It's my turn!"

"Actually, it's my turn," Riley said, turning her head slightly, then grinning up at Fenris. "We can do it right here if you want."

"Alright that's enough!" Naofumi snapped. "Jesus, I can't wait until you're all gone!"

"Why, you and Raphtalia got something planned?" Fenris asked.

Raphtalia turned scarlet instantly, as expected, but Naofumi blushing actually caught Fenris by surprise.

"One more and I kick you all out here!" Naofumi snapped. "Mention sex one time and I swear to God I'll use my Rage Shield on all of you!"

Fenris smirked as they neared the gate. Ake got them through the gate without the usual hassel and Naofumi dismissed everyone but Raphtalia and Filo from his party. Fenris turned to Naofumi.

"That'll be ten gold for Sofia almost dying," Fenris said.

Naofumi handed him fifteen. "Consider it a thank you for helping with Glass."

Fenris nodded and Naofumi left with the other two, having been summoned to thw King. Fenris could imagine how that would go, since he heard Ren and the others talking about how Naofumi had cheated somehow, and he imagined the King probably wouldn't be that much more willing to believe Naofumi had gotten his power legitimately than they were. Fenris headed to Erhard's shop with his harem and Erhard met them at the counter.

"Welcome," Erhard grinned. "You find an ore?"

"No," Fenris grumbled.

"I did," Eileen said, setting a large chunk of black stone on the counter. "One of the houses we...secured...had this."

"You looted?" Erhard asked. "Christ, and to think yyou used to be one of the most normal ones."

"I'm still not a whore like them," Eileen argued. "I just happened to see something that repayed us for Sofia almost dying saving everyone."

Erhard's eyes widened. "Sofia was hurt?"

"I'm fine now," Sofia smiled sweetly.

Erhard nodded, adopting a smile again. "Alright. I'll make you a new chest plate out of this."

"Thanks," Fenris said. "I'll also have another request once I get back, but I'll save it for later. There's something else I need to take care of first."

"Sure thing," Erhard nodded. "Good luck with whatever it is."

Fenris nodded, raising a hand in farewell before leaving, heading for the inn with the others. Once there, he headed directly to his room, locking himself in and sitting on his bed, burying his face in his hands. Dammit, why couldn't Eileen just let it stay forgotten? Why couldn't anyone ever just let him forget that he had nearly lost Sofia? And dammit, why couldn't he just let go? Why did he always have to hold on so tightly? Why couldn't he just say goodbye? She was just a tool, right? It was just sex, wasn't it?

He walked to the door before even realizing he was doing it. Maybe she was right. Maybe he _should_ just be honest with her. He missed them. All of them. He missed Naomi trying desperately to win his affection. He missed Eileen refusing his advances. He missed Sofia.

He opened the door to Sofia's room and found it was empty. He frowned and headed downstairs. After a couple of minutes, he found her standing at the bar, chatting with Andrea pleasantly. He felt himself being drawn to her, as always. He couldn't help it. There was just something about her.

Ten feet away, the noble's wife flashed into his brain, but was quickly brushed aside. Five feet away, _she_ entered his mind. His first love. His greatest mistake. Worse than the torture. She wasn't so easily brushed aside, so even as he wrapped his arms around Sofia from behind, he was still seeinf the bitch.

Sofia sighed contentedly, leaning back into him as he gently pressed a kiss to the right side of her neck. Her right hand reached back, gently coming through the hair on the back of his head. "Welcome back. I missed you."

He sucked in a breath as the weight of her words hit him. It wasn't that she had said something profound. To anyone else, it would sound like a normal conversation. But to him, it was anything but. She wasn't saying hello to him. She was saying hello to the part of him that held his emotions. Finally, he understood. All those timesthey had been together, those times he had lost control, when she had unravelled him, pulled him apart so completely that nothing remained, only to sew him back together, exactly the same yet somehow, unidentifiably yet undeniably, different, he finally understood that what she had actually been doing was inserting herself a little at a time, adding her name to the story of his life letter by letter, stitching herself into the tapestry that was all he is and ever has been, placing herself at his side, forming it into the place she belonged until there was no hope of separating them again. Because as she leaned into him, holding him in place and welcoming his touch, he understood just how much he truly needed her, and that he couldn't live without her anymore. Even if she were to break him, as the others had before him, he couldn't live without her again. Not anymore.

Naomi had been right. When he finally fell in love, he would do anything for her. And for Sofia, he really would.

"I love you," he whispered, tears flooding down his cheeks.

"I love you too," Sofia smile, turning around around in his arms and smiling up at him. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get you to admit it."

Fenris smiled, shaking his head slightly before she reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, but immediately caught himself and pulled back. She was doing it again.

Sofia frowned. "Please. Talk to me."

Fenris took a shaky breath before nodding and turning, leading her up to his room, Sofia locking the door behind them before sittting on the bed beside him, taking his hands. He hesitated again, but he knew he wasn't getting out of it this time. He couldn't. She had the right to be warned.

"I...I fell in love once," Fenris said. "It...she..." he felt his tears beginning to fall and Sofia gave his hands a squeeze. "She got pregnant by some lord. Then...she blamed me. She said...she said that it was my fault. That...That I was too...much. Too clingy, too physical, too emotional. Too forward. Too much. But...I didn't know. She...she was the first person I ever...I didn't know what I was doing was wrong. I just...I loved her."

"I see," Sofia nodded. "That explains it. Why you're so afraid to let yourself go. And why you're so afraid to love."

Fenris shook his head. "Love was the next more. I was persecuted and driven from town to town for being a demi-human. I...I hated myself. I still do. I just wanted to be human. To be normal. But...And then this noble promised to make me human. But instead, he tortured me. He beat me, and cut me, and starved me. The scars faded but...I can still feel it, sometimes. There was a girl. She was nice to me. And she healed me. I fell in love. One day, she saved me. She let me go and showed me an escape tunnel. Except, it led back into the torture roo., and she was the noble's wife. For trying to escape, the noble tortured me worse. And then, he cut off my tail. To make me human. But When he took me to cauterize it...I got a knife. I killed him. I killed his wife. And then...I ran. I met an old man who taught me the job, and to fight. He helped me level into an adult, and then he tried to kill me. So I killed him." He broke down into sobs, so Sofia pulled him into a hug.

"Sshh. Sshh. It's alright now. They can't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Fenris smiled, shaking his head. "I know. But it's not others that scares me. It's you. I tried not to let you in, but you can in anyway. Now I have nothing to protect me from you."

Sofia smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "You have my love for you. I will never hurt you."

Fenris smiled and nodded. He leaned in hesitantly, kissing her. She smiled, allowing him to take the lead. He began to panic. What if she decided the bitch was right? What if he messed up?

"Do whatever you want to do," Sofia smiled. "I'm yours. You can do anything."

He nodded, feeling a little more confident. For a moment. However, as he began to loosen the vice he had held his entire life to keep himself in check, he felt terror flood him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't let anyone see that part of him again.

But just as he was about to clamp down again, Sofia was there, straddling his waist and holding him tight, her tongue sliding against his just long enough to distract him, her scent giving him just enough craving, and just enough need to feel more of her for him to allow the vice to open. And then, it was too late. His hands clamped down on her hips as he let out a whimpering breath of regret and fear before the kiss turned fierce. He wasn't dominating her, however. The only fierce part of it was his need. His addiction to her. His lips begged her to give them more attention. His tongue pleaded with hers to allow him to taste her.

As the kiss changed, Sofia let out a startled gasp before moaning and melting into the kiss, happily obliging his every request. Her tongue danced with his as they both mapped out the contours ofneach other's mouths. Her lips fused to his, pulled at them just slightly each time they shifted. Neither pulled away, even to breathe, instead simply gasping in breaths of air stained with each other's frenzied breaths. Fenris was drowning in her, and yet his heart was soaring. She wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't disgusted. He could feel her own need and passion in her returned kiss. He could feel her love, and he willed every ounce of love he had into his own in return.

He felt her hands clench in his collar, pulling him deeper into the desperate kiss, and his own hands tightened their grip on her hips as well, pulling them tighter against him. Then, his hands began to drift. He needed to feel her, it didn't matter where. He needed her. He needed to reassure himself that she was there. That this was real. That she wasn't leaving. Sofia's hands drifted over his chest and shoulders a bit as well, but for the most part stayed near his neck, where she could hold his lips against hers.

Finally, fenris's hands reached Sofia's chest, slipslipping under her top and beginning to knead and massage her globes. Sofia moaned needily, pressing her chest into his hands and her hips into him. He could feel her need through the kiss, and through her taut nipples brushing against his palms. He shifted his hands slightly so that he could pinch her nipples between his index and middle fingers as he massaged her breasts, earning a gasp. After another moment, she pulled back, smiling sweetly as she saw the panic in his eyes and peppered his face with kisses as she lifted his shirt to his arms. He calmed himself and slipped his hands out of her top, allowing her to pull his shirt over his head before he quickly removed her own as well. The moment her top wawas out of the way, his lips met hers again, and they resumed as though they had never stopped, his hands once again kneading her breasts, and hers once again clinging to him. He wasn't sure if it was for his benefit, or for hers that she clung to him, but he wouldn't complain. He enjoyed feeling her need to be closer to him.

After a couple more minutes, he slid his hand down, into her skirt to her dripping nethers. She moaned hoarsely into his mouth as he began to work her slick folds, her hips rocking against his hand. However, his arm was bent uncomfortably and it restricted his movement. So, he rolled, laying her on her back and quickly pushing her skirt and panties off of her. The moment he had, his hand returned to her womanhood, working freely this time and earning several more moans, each more raspy and desperate than the last. Her hips rocked up into his hand as his fingers plunged in and out of her soaked tunnel, and he coukd feel her getting close. However, before she could finish, he slipped his fingers out.

Sofia groaned loudly, hips rocking in the air for a moment as He smiled down at her knowingly. "Please don't tease me, Fenris. I'm so close!"

Fenris smiled and kissed her, fingers returning to where she needed them, but only worked slowly, keeping her hovering at the edge of her breaking point. Finally, he felt her need about to boil over in her kiss and slipped his fingers into her, once again plunging them in and out rapidly. Within a few seconds, Sofia full-voice screamed as she came, his name flying freely from her lips as she bucked and shook, her juices spraying out of her with each convulsion around his fingers, drenching the bed. After a few moments, she collapsed, panting and gasping for breath as she stared up at the ceiling, seeming dazed. Fenris smiled, placing several light kisses over her right shoulder, laying beside her. Her head rolled to the side and he kissed her tenderly, Sofia shighing shakily as she returned it, left hnhand cupping his right cheek.

"That was...amazing," Sofia breathed. "I've never..."

"Now you know how you make me feel every time," Fenris smiled. "I love you Sofia. Thank you for not being scared away."

"What are you talking about?" Sofia asked. "Why would I be scared away? I finally got to feel how deeply you care. I'll never be afraid of that."

Fenris smiled, kissing her again. "Tomorrow I'll give the others some money and say goodbye."

"What!?" Sofia gasped, sitting up and staring down at him. "Why?"

"I don't need a harem anymore," Fenris said. "I have you."

"You...You would give up your harem for me?" Sofia asked.

"I'd give anything for you," Fenris said. "I'm yours. Completely. I don't need to be with anyone else."

Sofia smiled, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Thank you. But, I seem to remember owing Naomi a competition when I decided to try and steal you."

"You already stole me," Fenris said, brow furrowing slightly.

"And Riley's been dying to have another go at you," Sofia smiled. "And I still haven't gotten to try Eileen yet."

Fenris stared up at her in a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"Are you sure you want to disband the harem?" Sofia asked. "I always wanted to be the co-owner of a harem."

"Co-owner my ass," Fenris snorted, smiling. "We both know you've always been the one in charge."

"Good, then the girls stay," Sofia smiled, leaning down and kissing him again.

For a few minutes, the kiss stays fairly innocent, though still much more passionate than it was before Sofia broke Fenris's last mental barrier, however, after several minutes, Sofia's tongue slipped into his mouth. And just like that, she flipped the same switch as always. He was suddenly drowning in her, desperate for more, and unable to get enough. Except this time, he could feel her own desperation and need. She needed this as badly as he did. And she wasn't interested in waiting.

Within seconds she had removed his pants and taken him into her tunnel. He groaned into the kiss as she moaned, both beginning to move in sink. As she rode his cock, their lips and tongue never separated. He thrust up into her as she dropped and their hips smacked loudly. After a few minutes, he rolled them, getting her on her back again and putting more force into his thrusts, also making them longer and smoother. Sofia cried out in pleasure, arms wrapped around his torso under his arms, and fingernails biting into his back harder and harder as time wore on. The more they went, the worse it hurt. Finally, the pain actually began to be worthy of complaint as he felt her starting to draw closer to her orgasm. Except, so was he. He poured everything he had into the kiss and his thrusts, pounding her tunnel relentlessly, Sofia having to break the kiss to breathe between her cries of pleasure. Then, she snapped, cumming even harder then before, the spasming of her inner walls dragging Fenris over the edge with her. He slammed himself into her one last time and his semen began to flood into her, Sofia crying out in pleasure as it did.

"I love you Sofia!" Fenris grunted as he thrust into her again, a fresh wave of semen flooding into her.

"I love you too!" Sofia cried out, insides still pulsating and spasming around his erupting phallus, milking more and more of his seed from him.

Finally, he felt himself beginning to grow soft and rolled, pulling her on top of him, kissing her gently. She smiled, kissing him back, then rested her head on his chest.

"For the record, your cock definitely counts as magic," Sofia smiled.

Fenris laughed. "Good to know. If we fight a Succubus, you and me can probably handle her together."

Sofia smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "No undead whore is stealing my man."

"Of course not," Fenris smiled. "I belong to you."

Sofia smiled and nodded, then yawned. "Sleep time. Tomorrow I'm going to gloat to Naomi."

Fenris chuckled. "You do that." He brushed some loose hair behind her ear. "Good night Sofia."

"Good night Fenris."

Feneis smiled and closed his eyes, and within a few seconds, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Celebration

Fenris inhaled deeply as he stirred, feeling a weight on both arms and two separate weights pressed along his sides inside of the first two weights. He cracked an eye open and cocked an eyebrow. There was a distinct difference in the number of naked women in his bed from when he went to sleep to now. He was quite certain it had been just him and Sofia last night. Now, Sofia was nestled into his right side, similng comfortably as Riley spooned her from behind, his arm under both of them. To his left, Naomi was pressed into him, and Eileen was cuddling her from behind, both once again on top of his arm. He smiled as he watched his girls sleeping comfortably. All four were beautiful in their own rights, though he was definitely biased toward Sofia far out-shining the others, and he was more than happy to lay there with four angels around him.

After about twenty minutes, Sofia yawned, face scrunching up cutely before she reached up and kissed him, Fenris sighing as he felt the same passion as the night before through the kiss, despite it being more tame than last night. He smiled. She was perfect. Truly.

"I think I could get used to waking up like this," Fernis smiled.

"So could I," Sofia smiled, then moaned lightly as Riley's fingers dragged through her folds before circling her clit. "Good morning to you too."

"Don't I get one?" Riley asked.

"Don't forget me," Naomi said, hand reaching down to slowly stroke Fenris's member to full mast, humming pleasantly as Elieen's hand cupped her breast.

"Easy now girls," Fenris said. "We can't just fuck all day."

"Why not?" Sofia asked, kissing him before straddling him, Naomi obediantly lining him up for her, even as she complained.

"No fair," Naomi whined as Sofia settled onto Fenris, taking him into her slick tunnel easily. "Stop hogging him. We all want a turn too."

"Speak for yourself," Eileen said, one hand slipping between Naomi's legs as the other remained at her breasts, Eileen's lips moving to Naomi's neck.

"You...mmmm...want his cock too," Naomi moaned. "Don't be aahh-shamed. It's perfectly understandable that you'd love getting...mmm...fucked by him."

"If you guys let Sofia keep fucking me no one else will get fucked," Fenris said, Sofia smiling down at him as she rode him, moving slowly and teasingly this time.

"It's alright," Sofia smiled, then moaned loudly. "I had a turn last night. I'll let them have you this morning. I'll see you again tonight."

She began to stand but Naomi and Riley yanked her back down onto him, making her gasp harshly. Her lust took control of her body instantly and she began to ride him in earnest, panting and moaning as he filled her again and again.

"You're not leaving," Naomi said. "We're _all_ sharing him. So that means he's going to fuck us _all_ until we're _all_ satisfied."

"Fuck, even _I_ can't do that, you fucking whores," Fenris groaned, feeling Sofia's hips starting to move more frantically as she began to grow closer to orgasm, Naomk's fingers expertly working her clit. "You're all borderline insatiable."

"That's why we're here," Riley smiled, her hand sliding down Sofia's back before Sofia suddenly cried out in surprise and pleasure, insides clenching around Fenris for a moment before beginning to quiver.

"Oh my God," Sofia gasped. "Fuck yes!"

Fenris shifted his hips downward slightly, thrusting up into her and hitting her g-spot each time. After only a handful of thrusts, Sofia mashed her lips to Fenris's in a frenzied, hungry kiss. Then, a few moments later, she screamed into his mouth as she came, bucking and spasming on top of him, her juices spraying out around him, her insides clenching rapidly shoving Fenris over the edge as well. He groaned, thusting up into her and pumping his seed deep into her. Sofia moaned as he did, pressing tighter against him, rocking her hips against him as he continued to fill her until she was overflowing. Finally, they both slowly came back down from their orgasms and Fenris gave Sofia a soft kiss before she sat up, slowly lifting herself off of him, then lay against his side.

"Naomi's turn next," Sofia said.

"Don't fall asleep," Riley said, kissing Sofia's neck and massaging her breasts. "I still want another go at you. I'll beat you eventually."

"Don't count on...mmm," he sighed as Naomi settled onto him, face glowing with joy and pride. "Don't give me that look. I'm just sensitive from Sofia."

As Naomi began to move her hips, bouncing hard and fast, Riley began to lap at Sofia's nethers, kneeling over Sofia's face so that Sofia could return the favor, which she did happily. Fenris groaned as Naomi rode him, working his cock furiously in an attempt to prove herself better than Sofia. Naomi moaned, face furrowing in effort.

"Fuck, I've missed your cock!" Naomi moaned.

"Eileen...sick her," Fenris grunted.

Eileen leaned over and began to attack Naomi's clit hungrily, Naomi moaning loudly.

"That's not...fair!" Naomi panted. "I can't...hold...out...like this!"

"Not my problem," Fenris said.

Naomi gasped and moaned for a few more minutes before crying out and spasming on him, almost instantly sending him over the edge after her. After a couple of moments, both csme down from their orgasms and Naomi moaned contentedly.

"God, I love it when you cum in me," Naomi smiled, laying down on his chest.

"Yeah yeah, we know, you're a whore," Fenris said.

"My turn," Eileen said, nudging Naomi to try to make her move. "Please."

"I thought you didn't want to fuck me," Fenris said.

"Oh don't start," Eileen said. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Fenris smiled, pulling his arms free. "As you wish. Naomi, repay her."

Naomi positioned herself over Eileen the same way Riley was over Sofia, and both began to pleasure each other. Fenris lined himself up at Eileen's eentrance and pushed into her, Eileen moaning into Naomi's clit as he began to make long, smooth strokes. She rocked her hips against him, Naomi focusing on her clit, and Fenris began to speed up, soon slamming into her rapidly and forcefully.

Eileen's moans and cries began to grow louder, Naomi's matching hers for volume as Eileen shoved her fingers into Naomi's dripping cunt even faster and more mercilessly than Fenris was fucking her. Fenris smirked, looking over to Riley and Sofia, seeing they had shifted position. Now, Riley was lying on her back with Sofia between her legs. Riley was currently begging Sofia to let her finish, but it seemed Sofia was denying her, because her pleas simply continued.

"Fuck!" Naomi suddenly gasped. "Shit! I'm cumming again!" She bucked and spasmed, whatever semen was left inside of her gushing out, Eileen lapping it up as she worked to keep Naomi going.

However, Eileen seemed close too, because she looked up at Fenris, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. "Please. Fuck me harder! I want you to fill me up too! Please!"

"Welcome to the harem, Eileen," Fenris smirked, leaning down and kissing her, ignoring his own taste.

Eileen moaned as Fenris picked up the pack, pounding her tight hole relentlessly. She cried out in pleasure, bucking against him for several minutes before screaming and cumming. Fenris kept fucking her, hia own breathing starting to grow ragged as he neared his own climax. Eileen began to come down from her orgasm, but just as she did, Naomi pushed two fingers into her ass. Eileen shouted in surprise, then moaned and thrust her hips harder against Fenris, Naomi working her fingers in time with Fenris's cock. Finally, Fenris groaned, spilling into Eileen just as she snapped and came again.

Once he had emptied himself again, Fenris collapsed onto the bed panting. To his right, Sofia sat up and smiled.

"Your turn Riley," Sofia smiled. "Fenris is going to make you cum hard."

"Yeeesss!" Riley moaned, reaching over and stroking Fenris's limp cock, only for nothing to happen. "No! Not yet! I need to cum! Please fuck me!"

"I'm...finished," Fenris panted. "I...warned you...that Sofia...would drain me."

Sofia smiled, shifting Riley onto Fenris's lap before kneeling beside him and bending down, kissing him. Fenris sighed, kissing her back instantly, instinctively matching her passion and hunger for him with his own, craving her touch as always. And just like that, he was hard again. Riley moaned out her appreciation as she took him into her tunnel, moaning loudly.

Sofia guided Riley to lay back, Fenris sitting up as she did, and Sofia positioned herself over Riley's face. Then, as Fenris began to thrust into Riley, Riley began to muffle herself by lapping at Sofia's cunt. Fenris slammed into Riley again and again, panting like a dying mutt in between kisses.

"This is...never...happening...again," Fenris panted, sweat pouring down his body as his muscles screamed in protest with exertion, and his balls ached from overuse.

Sofia merely smiled and co tinued to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as Riley pleasured her. Suddenly, Riley arched nearly off the bed, screaming into Sofia's slit and clenching around Fe ris so hard that he was afraid she might break him for a half second. He continued to fuck her as she came, screaming in pleasure and clinging to Sofia, both of their names flying freely from her mouth. Fenris glanced down and saw Sofia was rubbing Riley's clit in a blur and smiled. She always had to touch.

"Fuck," Fenris groaned. "Your turn Riley. This is the last time."

Riley moaned an unintelligable response into Sofia's clit just before Fenris buried himself deep inside of her, his cock hitting her cervix before erupting, filling her to overflowing in seconds. Finally, Fenris collapsed again and Sofia lay along the side of his chest as Riley collapsed onto him and Naomi lay along his other side, facing away in order to hold Eileen, who wwas cuddled into Naomi.

"I take it back," Fenris said after a while, once he had regained his breath. "I'm never waking up like this again."

The others all laughed, then all cuddled tighter together, all five of them passing out.

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Announcement

By the time Fenris woke, it was already late afternoon. He slipped out from under the others and went to the bathroom before returning, finding ghe others were all awake and in various stages of getting dressed, except for Sofia, who passed him, as naked as she had been when he left, headed to the bathroom. Fenris pulled on clean clothes before picking up his sword and glancing at the sphere in the bottom, a small grin forming on his lips.

"I've got to head over to erhard's before he closes up shop for the night," Fenris said. "I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"No fair, I want to come with you!" Riley complained.

"No one's coming with me today," Fenris said. "I've got important business to handle alone. Tomorrow we can get a few jobs to do."

"I'll see if Andrea has anything while you're out," Eileen said. "Maybe Princess Melty left us some work."

"I'm glad someone other than me is responsible," Fenris said. "Anyway, I'll see you guys when I get back."

He left the inn, walking through the city to Erhard's, finding him cleaning a sword, a cuirass on the counter. It had black plates, rounded pauldrons, and a small black oval grmstone in the center of the chest, a small spherical one in the back.

"Let me guess, it gets harder as I get closer to death?" Fenris asked.

"Nope," Erhard said. "Turns out, this ore's special. It has two distinct magical properties. Firstly, it has an auto-repair funtion. So long as it's not completely destroyed, it should fix itself in about a day. Secondly, it has the ability to alter its form at the wearer's discretion, meaning you can make it grow a tail, or thicker plating, or lighter armor. I should warn you though, making the armor lighter _will_ lower its protection, and generating things like a tail will pulpull from the material. The gemstone in the back has some extra material magically stored inside specifically for transformations, but there's not a lot."

"Thanks," Fenris smiled, pulling the armor on, then generating a splinted sleeve down his right arm with short spikes coming out of them along the outside.

"Nice touch," Erhard nodded. "So, you mentioned other business?"

"Yeah," Fenris nodded. "Let me see an axe, a spear, and a sword."

Erhard nodded and walked to the back of the shop before returning. The axe was a double-bladed waraxe with a wood handle and a wolf's head biting the base of the two blades. The spear had a solid metal shaft, a gold sphere on each end with a small arrow-head-like blade on the back end and a large, elongated diamond-shaped blade on the front end. The sword was an oddly shaped one with a flat, circular guard with the hild and blade out of the flat parts, the hilt being wood with no pommel and the blade being a pair of pieces of metal, connected to each other by three strut-like sections and with one of the two pieces of metal sharpened and curving backward at the top, wrapping back to be even with the back edge of the other metal piece. In all, the sword was probably two feet and was single-handed.

"So, what're you looking for?" Erhard asked. "You usually don't deal in anything but swords, except that one time I gave you a bow."

"Watch and learn," Fenris smirked, picking up the sword as he held up his own.

His sword shone, then transformed into a replica of Erhard's, now with the black sphere as a pommel. Erhard gaped.

"You stole the Sword Hero's weapon!?" Erhard hissed.

"No," Fenris said. "I found a similar one. But mine is called the Vassal Blade. And it does _any_ kind of blade."

He demonstrated by copying both the sphere and the axe as well. Erhard could only gape.

"Alright," Fenris nodded, setting two bags of gold coins on the counter. "Now, bring me anything you have with a blade."

Erhard nodded and rushed off. A hal hour later, he put the last sword back and Fenris sheathed his sword, once again back in its black form like his last sword. Erhard coucould only shake his head. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it. What kind of abilities does it have?"

"For one, I can turn the special abilities of my weapn's forms on or kff at will," Fenris said. "For another, passive abilities like stat enhancements are carried over across all forms. Skills like life or mana absorbing, or special damage types, or a special effectiveness against a certain type of monster are not."

"Damn man," Erhard said, shaking his head. "That's incredible. Hey, you gonna see Naofumi again soon?"

"I doubt it, why?" Fenris asked.

"I used a special kind of ore to make a special shield just for him," Erhard said, setting it on the counter.

The shield was white and the size of a tower shield, except it was designed with an arm strap that turned and two metal handles, one to wear it as a standard tower shield and one to wear it along the arm. Adittionally, it wasn't a usual shape. It had a cross shape, with the longest arm extending either downward or along the arm toward the enemy, depending on how it was worn. And it was sharpened. The entire long arm was sharpened around the edges like a blade.

"I like the thought, but the shield being sharp doesn't mean he wan use it to attack," Fenris said.

"It does in this case," Erhard said. "The ore I used has a magical proproperty to increas attacking power by ten times. So for a guy that has a tenth normal attacking power..."

"He'd be able to deal normal damage," Fenris said. "So with the sharpened edge..."

"He has the same attacking power with the shield as the average soldier has with his swor," Erhard nodded.

Fenris smiled, nodding. "Alright. Sure. I can deliver it for you."

Erhard nodded and Fenris picked up the shield, stepping outside, only to stop as he found Sofia waiting. She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his.

"Can we get a drink?" Sofia asked.

"I suppose," Fenris nodded. "Let's had back to the inn and-"

"No, not alcohol," Sofia said. "And...I'd like it to be just us. If that's alright."

"Of course," Fenris nodded. "Is anything wrong?"

Sofia shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You don't think?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sofia smiled and led him through the city to a small cafe. They sat in the corner, Sofia leaning on his shoulder, and waited until they had their drinks before either spoke.

"Alright, tell me what's going on," Fenris said.

Sofia nodded. "You remember when I was almost killed by that ogre, right?"

Fenris nodded. "How could I forget? I was terrified I was going to lose you."

Sofia smiled. "So was I. You remenber how me, Naomi, and Eileen had that private conversation after I was healed?"

"Yes," Fenris said suspiciously. "Sofia, what's going on?"

"Well..." she trailed off, her hands toying with the fingers of one of his.

"You're starting to scare me," Fenris said. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Sofia said, shaking her head. "I'm alright. I just...try not to freak out, okay?"

Fear began to form in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard, nodding. She couldn't be saying what he thought, right? There was no way, right? Except, there was. He hadn't pulled out once, with any of the girls. Now that he thought about it, it was a wonder something hadn't come up sooner.

"I missed my period," Sofia said. "I...I think I might be pregnant."

Fenris felt his body go numb and cold. He wasn't shre how he felt about this. He loved Sofia. He always would. But he wasn't the father type. He was actively sleeping with an entire harem, for God's sake. But Sofia was watching him, waiting patiently for a response. Some kind of reaction. He swallowed again, realizing his mouth was dry.

"Are you sure?" Fenris asked, voice sounding frail.

"No," Sofia said. "Not entirely, but mostly sure."

Fenris swallowed again. How could he do this to her? He was a monster. Their child would have ears too. And a tail. It would be as much a monster as he was. It would be hated. How would she be able to love a child as inhuman as him?

Sofia's hand cupped his cheek, lifting his face to look her in the eye. "You are not a monster. You have never been a monster. I know you despise yourself for being a demi-human, but you are not a monster. I love you for _who_ you are, not _what_ you are. And I will love our child no matter what because they're _your_ child. I will always love our child. Ears and a tail won't change that."

Fenris felt his eyes watering and smiled, nodding. Sofia smiled and kissed him, Fenris's heart melting inside of his chest as he felt her love for him, and her joy at having his child, throught the kiss. Finally, he pulled away, smiling.

"So...what was that private discussion about?" Fenris asked.

"We were discussing the possibility of you getting one of us pregnant, and what we'd do about it," Sofia said. "We had all noticed you never pull out already, so we decided to come to an agreement early."

"What did you all decide?" Fenris asked.

"It would be up to the mother and you," Sofia said. "It's only fair that way."

"And if I accidentally got more than one pregnant?" Fenris asked.

"Again it's up to you and the mother," Sofia said. "However, we were all expecting to all get pregnant with your child at some point. Even Eileen."

"And she didn't mind?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, she seemed kind of excited at the prospect," Sofia smiled. "She said that she couldn't think of a better father, even though you could be unbearable at times, and then she could raise it with Naomi."

Fenris chuckled. "Should have known." He sighed, eyes falling to Sofia's exposed abdomen, his fingernails lightly dragging over her skin. "I hope it's a boy. I don't want Eileen corrupting our daughter with her lesbian cooties. At best she'd turn out bi."

"Oh yes, because you so obviously hate lesbians," Sofia smiled.

"Well that doesn't mean I want my daughter to be a lesbian," Fenris said.

Sofia giggled. "A better question is, what do we do about the haren while the child is growing up? Male or female, it's not the best environment."

Fenris nodded. "We'll think of something. Eventually."

Sofia nodded and smiled. "At least I get to brag that I'm first."

"I would have wanted you to be first anyway," Fenris smiled. "I love you, Sofia."

"I love you too," Sofia smiled, kissing him again.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and they finished their drinks before heading back to the inn. As tbey arrived, they found the others in Fenris's rolm, putting clean bedding on his bed.

"Welcome back!" Riley smiled, greeting both of them with a kiss. "So, how was your trip?"

"Enlightening," Fenris said. "We have a job to deliver a shield to Naofumi."

"That's not all," Eileen said. "Melty payed us to escort her to him. She's dow stairs with Andrea right now."

Fenris nodded, then glanded at Sofia. She smiled sweetly and slipped her hand into his.

"It's up to you," she smiled.

"What's up to him?" Eileen asked.

"Sofia thinks she might be pregnant," Fenris said.

All three cheered, rushing over to congratulate them. Fenris sighed. He supposdsupposed all girls will be girls, even when competing for the same guy.

"So, what does this mean for the harem?" Eileen asked. "Do we...have to find somewhere new to live?"

"Of course not!" Fenris snorted. "None of you are getting away that easily. As for the child...that'll be a bit...complicated. We'll figure it out later, I suppose. For now, we should do our job. It's not polite to keep a princess waiting."

"True," Sofia smiled. "Everyone go grab your things. Meet us downstairs when you're ready."

They all nodded and congratulated them again on the way out. Fenris grabbed a bag of money from his stash, then headed downstairs with Sofia. They headed to the bar and sat down beside Melty, who leveled an annoyed look at Fenris.

"I've been here for thirty minutes," Melty said.

"And I've been busy," Fenris said. "I don't just sit around and wait for work, you know. Anyway, escorting you to Naofumi. How much did you pay Eileen?"

"Five gold," Melty said. "We're going to have to move fast to catch him. He's headed for Shieldfreeden."

"Excellent choice," Fenris nodded. "We'll need horses. You could use your authority, but I think it'd be more fun to just steal them."

"We're not stealing horses!" Melty snapped.

"I could help," Fenris's familiar spoke in his mind. "We just have to find a monster capable of carrying you all first. Like a Chimera. Or a Nue."

"We'll get around to you, Shadow," Fenris said. "In the mean time, if you can get us horses, Princess, feel free. We'll leave when the rest of the girls are ready."

"Fine," Melty said. "Now, who's shadow?"

Fenris smiled and gave a short whistle, Shadow forming from his shadow, tendrils of darkness reaching up to his shadow and forming into the bird, then separated from his shadow. "Melty, Sofia, meet my Familiar, Shadow."

"Why a bird?" Sofia asked.

"Haven't unlocked anything else yet," Fenris shrugged. "He has to kill something to be able to take its form."

"He's beautiful!" Riley said suddenly, running over and beginning to pet him. "Who's a pretty birdie?"

"This is humiliating," Shadow grumbled.

"He said he wants a hug," Fenris said.

Riley cheered and hugged Shadow, only for him to transform into his namesake, retreating into Fenris's shadow once again.

"You're a dick," he grumbled.

Fenris chuckled as Sofia and Eileen walked over. All three of the girls had wcleaned themselves up, as evidenced by their wet hair, and had clean clothes on. Fenris stood, gesturing for Melty to lead. She left, leading them to l the soldiers' stable where she got them each a horse. Then, they left the city, heading toward Shieldfreeden.

* * *

Leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Travel

As Fenris and the others rode toward Shieldfreeden, Shadow rose from Fenris's shadow, flying along beside him.

"Does it cost any mana to use him?" Sofia asked.

"Nope," Fenris said. "He's completely self-sustaining. Once he gets a few more forms, he'll kind of be like a living Legendary Weapon."

"That's awesome!" Naomi said. "What's his name?"

"Shadow," Fenris said.

"Shadow, can you turn into a puppy for me?" Naomi asked.

"Of course not!" Shadow snapped. "I'm not a pet!"

"He'd have to kill the puppy first," Fenris said.

"Oh, nevermind then," Naomi said.

"Tell her she's a retard!" Shadow said.

"Isn't there a way for you to tell her that yourself?" Fenris asked.

"Only if I manage to kill an elder dragon," Shadow said. "One of the big ones."

"Figures," Fenris sighed. "We'll get there someday."

"Where?" Eileen asked.

"Eventually he has to kill a big dragon," Fenris said. "It'll give him the ability to speak to everyone, instead of just me."

"What about a Voice Gengar?" Eileen asked. "They csn speak."

Fenris looked to Shadow who was silent for a moment before grunting.

"Worth a shot," Shadow said.

Fenris chuckled. "If she's right, you know you're going to owe her."

Shadow rolled his eyes. They continued to ride in silence, the moon beginning to rise. They reached a forest and Fenris felt the hairs on his arm stand on end. He drew his sword, Noomi doing the same as Eileen drew her bow, knocking an arrow.

"Be ready Shadow," Fenris said. "You might be about to get an upgrade."

Shadow nodded just as a pitch black wolf leapt out of the trees at Fenris. Fenris leaned to the side and slashed, but his sword passed completley through the wolf. He swore, leaning upright again and glancing back at it.

"What is that thing?" Fenris asked.

"Hellhound," Shadow said. "I want it. You need a mana sword."

Fenris nodded, looking back again as the hellhound circled around a tree and shot across the ground after them, easily out-pacing the horses. "Fuck it's fast!"

He glanced at his sword, the web of alternate forms flashing through his vision before stopping on a mana sword. The sword flashed, everyone else staring at it, before the light faded, leaving it as a jian handle with a gold devil-themed guard, mirrored on both sides, with fangs sticking up away from the handle for an inch and a pair of horns sicking down outside of the grip on the outside of his thumb and fingers, then a pair of pointed ears for the actual guard. Coming out from the teeth of the devil faces was a glowing blue energy blade about four feet long, and the usual black sphere decorated the pommel.

Fenris twisted as the hellhound leapt at him again and slashed it across the face, knocking it to the side. He yanked on the his horse's reins and it skidded to a stop, turning to face the hellhound as it charged again. Fenris spurred his horse forward and the hellhound roared, sounding like a much larger monster than it was. Then, it jumped, body thinning and elongating, transforming into a spinning, curved blade. Fenris swore and dove off of his horse just as the hellhound split it nearly in half. It screamed as it collapsed and Shadow shot down at it, into its wound, before the horse spasmed and screamed on last time before falling still. Then, Shadow grew from its shadow, this time as a shadowy horse.

"That works," Fenris said, turning back to the hellhound just in time to deflect a spike of darkness extended from its body where its head should be.

He charged, but the hellhound sent out another spike, even as the first shrunk. The spike tore a gash in Fenris's side before he dropped into a slide under a third, then stood, slashing upward in an arc, a trail of dark goo spraying out of the hellhound as he slashed it. The hellhound yelped, sounding like a hurt dog, which sent a pang of guilt through him, before leaping at him, fangs extedning as its entire head and neck opened into a gigantic mouth. Fenris shouted in fear and surprise, leaping backward and slashing downward, splitting the hellhound's upper and lower jaw.

Its jaws snapped closed just shy of him and Shadow's back hooves crashed into the hellhound's side, sending it crashing into a lunged, stsbbing it through the side behind its front legs then turned, ripping his sword out through its front. Instantly, Shadow shot over as a bird, transforming into shadow and burrowing into the hellhound. The hellhound roared, thrashing and snarling, frothing darkness at the mouth. Then, it yelped and collapsed, melting away into shadow, leaving a glowing orange crystal the size of an apple. It had flat sides, was a ball, more or less, and when he picked it up, it was thrumming with the hellhound's heartbeat and was hot to the touch.

"That's th hellhound's heart," Shadow ssid, rising from the puddle as a hellhound himself. "That's an incredibly rare thing to find, even when a hellhound dies."

"What's it do?" Fenris asked, shifting his sword back to its black form.

"A lot," Shadow said. "In a suit of armor, it'll grant complete darkness and fire immunity, and will give you a healing factor, so yiu regenerate any wounds you receive in a matter of hours, at most. If you put that thing in your weapon, it'll unlock the hellhound sword, I'll bet. No idea what it does, but it could be useful."

Fenris hummed thoughtfully. "Can you generate a hellhound heart?"

Shadow was silent for a moment. "Nope."

"I see," Fenris nodded. "I'll hang onto it for now."

He slipped the heart into his pack and Shadow transformed into a horse for him, Fenris riding over to the others before they continued. They made it the rest of the way through the forest without a problem and started across a prairie. The rolling hills were covered in grass, and monsters were roaming here and there. There were balloons, birds, bulls. All low-level, and none eith any abilities that interested Shadow, or any loot worth killing them for, so they continued on and mostly ignored them. A couple tried to fight them, but Eileen killed them before they could get close.

"There's a Nue's nest up ahead," Fenris said to Melty. "We're going to take a minute to kill it."

Melty glared at him. "We don't have time."

"We have plenty," Fenris said. "Naofumi will be taking his time and enjoying his time away from royalty and the other douche bag heroes."

"Speaking of which," Melty said. "Care to explain your sword?"

"Some guy I found during the last wave gave it to me," Fenris shrugged. "He said it's called the Vassel Blade."

"I see," Melty nodded. "It works like a Legendary Weapon."

"I agree, but I don't think that's what it is," Fenris said. "Anyway, this is ouour stop."

Shadow walked over to a cave, and Fenris dropped to the ground, before Shadow transformed into a bird and landed on his shoulder. "I can't wait to have a Nue form."

"It better be worth it," Fenris said.

"If nothing else, the loot should be," Shadow said.

Fenris nodded, walking into the cave, Naomi and Sofia following, Eileen and Riley staying to protect Melty. After a few minutes, they reached the end of the tunnel, a massive cavern with a Nue laying in front of a pile of gold and weapons on a bed of skeletons. The Nue was about two feet taller than Fenris when it stood up on all fours, had a babboon's face, which snarled angrily at them, ringed by a mane of straight white hair, a coat of yellow fur with horizontal black stripes on its back with a single vertical one running then length of its spine, tiger paws, which it leapt off of at Fenris and the others, long, curved claws that were sharp on the bottoms and tops, like blades, which Very newrly took Fenris's head off, if Sofia hadn't blasted the Nue out of the air with a fireball, and a long green snake for a tail, which shot out and tried to take a bite out of Sofia, only for Naomi to remove it.

Fenris sprinted forward, leaping into the air, the Nue watching him. Then, Shadow drove a spike into its torso out of his face, now in his hellhound form. The Nue roared, lightning beginning to fly over its body before exploding outwaoutward, blasting everything around it, including Shadow. Shadow shouted in pain, spike retracting as he flew backward.

The lightning ended just before Fenris reached it and he sighed in relief, slashing the Nue down the front before darting forward, splitting its side open as well. It roared, beginning to turn but Shadow drove a spike into it again, thistime using the spike to invade the Nue's body. Then, more spikes exploded from inside of the Nue and it collapsed. The spikes retracted and Shadow rose from the Nue's corpse as a black Nue, complete with an intact blue snake tail, blue face, and blue paws, then turned back into his hellhound form.

"Nice," Fenris smirked, picking up the Nue's tail and feeting it to his sword's gemstone before pressing it to the NuNue's body.

The Nue's body began to get sucked in as well, transforming into red energy as it was, and after a moment, two new weapons were unlocked. First was a Nue serpent kusarigama. The second was called the "Nue Blade" and looked like a crossed sword and axe.

"Alright, now let's loot this place," Naomi said.

Fenris nodded in agreement and they began to collect any money and weapons they could, Fenris copying anything with a blade, just for shits and giggles. After a bit, he found a shield with a mirror on the front and stoppedb staring at his reflection. His irises had changed. Instead of their usual gold, they were blood red around his pupils and black around the outside.

"Shadow, why are my eyes different?" Fenris asked.

"It's a side effect of Familiar Magic," Shadow said. "It'll go away when you dismiss me."

Fenris nodded. "Alright."

He tucked the mirror shield away with Erhard's and continued collecting loot. As they were walking out of the cavern, however, he stopped, seeing a blue sphere. He picked it up and turned it over and over. Then, he shrugged and fed it to his sword. The weapons web appeared and a new one appeared. Dragon Soul Sword. High fire damage, medium additional phisical damage, and massive addition damage to dragons.

"Sweet," Fenris smirked, walking out of the cave and climbing on Shadow, who was once again a black horse. "Alright. That'll do for the time being."

"Good," Melty said. "Now can we please catch up to Naofumi?"

"Calm down," Fenris said. "We'll find him."

They all rode off again, this time not stopping for anything. As they rose, the sun rose, then set, then rose again. Melty was getting impatient, and sore from riding too long, but when Fenris suggested they stop, she refused. So, they continued. Finally, early that afternoon, they spotted Naofumi and the others.

"Hey, Naofumi!" Fenris called out. "I have a special delivery!"

Naofumi raised an eyebrow, until Melty rode out from behind Fenris. Then, he was scowling.

"Oh yeah, and she payed me five gold to escort her to you," Fenris said, slowing to a stop beside Naofumi. "Here. This is from Erhard, and has a five silver delivery fee. This one is one I found, and has a fifty silver fee."

Naofumi payed him for both and started with the mirror shield. "Magic reflection? Half the damage of any magic attack aimed at the weilder is reflected at the weilder's target. Helpful." He copied the other shield. "What the hell!? Offensive stats!?"

"Erhard worked hard to make you that," Fenris said.

"Offensive stats?" Raphtalia asked.

"It's got magic enchantments that increase offensive power," Naofumi said. "It evens out to...about the average soldier's damage."

"So...you can fight for yourself, now," Raphtalia said, sounding depressed.

"Not really," Naofumi said. "The average soldier can't do shit for damage. I'll still need you to fight for me. It's just that now I can help you fight, in addition to defending you."

Raphtalia smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Now, what do _you_ want?" Naofumi asked, turning to Melty.

"I-"

"Princess Melty!" a voice shouted, everyone turning to look just as a dozen or so guards rode toward them on horses, the leader of the group stopping beside Melty. "You shouldn't travel with such...unsavory people. It's not safe. Who knows what he might do to you."

"Protect her _successfully_, for one thing," Fenris said.

"Fenris alone is a more capable fighter than all of you," Melty said. "And I'll travel which whomever I choose." She turned back to Naofumi. "As I was saying, I have a request. Please return to the castle and speak with King Aultcray again."

"Not a chance," Naofumi said.

Melty was taken aback for a moment before trying again. "I want you to apologize for your conduct and reconcile."

"Forget it!" Naofumi snapped.

"Why should _Naofumi_ apologize?" Fenris asked. "All the King has done since Naofumi arrived is wrongly accuse him of rape, force Naofumi into a duel, ignor Naofumi's opponent blatantly cheating, order the nobles to remain sisilent about said cheating, deny Naofumi any kind of financial support besides the monthky allowance, and then most recently accuse Naofumi of having a power he doesn't deserve just because Naofumi has a shield that beat the Soul Eater. Then as soon as he got done accusing Naofumi of having a power he didn't deserve, he demanded Naofumi tell him how the other Heroes could get similar power, and when Naofumi refused, your father threatened Raphtalia and Filo. Naofumi has nothing to apologize for."

"He...what?" Melty asked, staring at Fenris. "That...that can't be right."

"It's true," Naofumi said. "I've been wrongly persecuted for things I didn't do the entire time I've been here"

Melty was silent for a long while. "I...I'll have to tell Mother about this. If this is true...She's going to be so mad at Father when she gets home."

Just then, one of the soldiers behind Melty, one of whom was holding a crystal ball, charged, drawing his sword and attacking Melty. However, before he could kill her, Naofumi blocked the blade. Then, Fenris split the soldier in half across the diaphragm. As he collapsed, Fenris stepped in between Melty and the soldiers.

"Murderer!" Another guard shouted.

"They're taking the princess hostage!" a second shouted. "Fellow knights! Justice is ours! Destroy the Devil of the Shield and his hired thugs!"

"Don't call Sofia a thug!" Fenris said, blocking a sword. "She's much more skilled than that." He shoved the soldier back and raised his sword only for Naofumi to caugh his arm and Raphtalia to kick the soldier.

"No killing!" Naofumi said. "It already looks bad enough!"

Fenris nodded and they began to rapidly beat the soldiers down, none of them wounding the soldiers. However, the one with the crystal ball simply stood there, grinning wickedly and watching. Suddenly, someone Raphtalia hkt with the blunt of her blade clutched at his throat, making gagging sounds as he collapsed. Fenris snarled in rage.

"They're recording," Fenris said. "They're going to make it look like we killed all of the soldiers."

"Shit!" Naofumi swore. "Let's get out of here!"

"Full retreat!" one of the guards shouted, all of them scrambling away, getting on their horses and fleeing.

"Mother fuckers," Fenris swore. "Game, set, match."

"We'll deal with it later," Naofumi said. "Are you hurt Princess?"

"No, I'm fine," Melty said, looking at the dead guard. "Why would they do this?"

Fenris walked over to the corpse and pulled the Three Heroes Church pendant from around his neck. "Either under orders of your sister, or under orders of the pope." He held up the pendant. "They've always taught that the Shield Hero is a devil to be scourned and hated. Maybe they don't like Naofumi getting popular by being a good person and by beating a Wave Boss."

"Great," Naofumi sighed. "Let's get going. If we csn make it to Shieldfreeden we should be safe."

"You know they won't allow that to happen," Fenris said as he dismissed Shadow. "They'll alter the imaged to make it seem like a massacreb then spread it to every town and village in Melromarc. Then they'll lock down all the borders and have mandatory searches. We'll have to either sneak through, or break through."

"We'll see," Naofumi said. "And since you're in the images too, I'm not paying you while you're with us."

"Fine by me," Fenris said. "I'll just take everything the Pope or Mty owns whenever this is over."

He climbed into the carriage with Melty and Raohtalia as Naofumi hooked Filo up to it, the others all getting on their horses. Then, they set off for the border again, moving faster this time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

On the Run

Fenris glared at Naofumi's back. His feet hurt, his legs hurt, and now they were heading to Siltvelt. Shieldfreeden he was all for, but Siltvelt, no way. An entire country of demi-humans, where he would be accepted, but any humans with them, such as Melty, or Fenris's entire harem, would be discriminated against to the point of being in danger. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it was the most heavily blockaded. And to top it off, they had ditched the wagon and horses in favor of taking a hard-to-climb ridge line, resulting in all of them being tired and sore. Fenris had already lightened his armor as much as he could, without making it disappear into the gemstones entirely, and it was still starting to feel heavy.

"We'll rest here," Naofumi said suddenly, standing by a cave.

"Thank fuck!" Fenris groaned, collapsing inside and letting his armor return to its normal weight and strength.

"I can't walk anymore," Naomi complained.

"You'll be alright, Naomi," Sofia smiled. "It can't be that much further."

"Guess again," Fenris grumbled. "We're only a quarter of the way through the mountain range."

All of his girls groaned. He chuckled, then sighed, pulling out the hellhound heart he had been carrying with him, staring at it as its beating thrummed along at an even pace in his hand.

"What is that?" Naofumi asked.

"Mine," Fenris said. "I'm going to have my armor upgraded with it, I think."

"Jeez, I'm not going to steal it," Naofumi said. "I just asked what it is."

"It's a hellhound heart," Fenris said.

"Really?" Naofumi asked. "Nice find."

"Thanks," Fenris said, putting it away. "I'm going to take a nap, now. Wake me when we have to leave."

Naofumi nodded and Fenris closed his eyes. However, what felt like seconds later, his ears stood up as he heard metal scrape on stone and a hissed curse. Not nearby, but too close for comfort. He sat bolt upright, noticing it was night already, and Naofumi glanced at him.

"We need to leave, now!" Fenris whispered.

Naofumi nodded, shaking Filo awake as Fenris woke his harem and they all left the cave quickly, making it about a thousand meters before the birds in the trees near where they had been scattered. Fenris summoned Shadow, who took his Nue form, everyone climbing on, then took off at a run, holding his tail up along his back to hold everyone in place, as well as partially hide their light-colored clothes. However, as they continue, groups of gusrds continuously beat them to whichever psth they are taking. Finally, Fenris stops Shadow and they all climb down at a thin tral along a cliff face.

"Shadow, I'll need you as a bird," Fenris whispered. "If anyone falls, catch them."

Shadow agreed, and transformed, standing at the edge of the cliff as they all started across. However, as they neared the road further on, guards began to arrive from a path there further up on the cliff.

"They've blocked this route off too," Naofumi growled. "We'll have to find another way around."

"We can always just break through," Fenris suggested.

"No," Naofumi said. "No violence."

Fenris sighed and nodded. They started back the other way, only for a chunk of stone to break free under Melty's foot. She screamed, but Naofumi caught her before Shadow could even take flight. He lifted her back up just as the soldiers above them announced their location.

"Everyone run!" Fenris said.

Tbey all turned, sprinting along the thin path, Shadow flyflying alongside them. They reached the road and headed for a fork, taking the right path only to skid to a stop as they found it dead-ended at a cliff. Fenris swore, turning back, only to swear again. They were boxed in. And not just by soldiers. The other three heroes were present as well.

"It's over, You're surrounded," Itsuki said. "There's nowhere left to run. Even _you_ have to admit that."

Shadow landed in front of them and tranformed into his hellhound form.

"You see!" a sdier shouted. "He _is_ a devil! He summoned a hellhound!"

"Actually, the hellhound is _my famili__ar_," Fenris corrected them. "Shadow, heel."

Shadow sat down. "I'm not a pet, dick."

"Realease the princess at once!" Itsuki ordered.

"What's with all this release business?" Naofumi asked. "It's not like I have her tied up or anything."

"Quit your lying," Motoyasu smirked. "We have all the proof we need now."

"Please Sir Heroes," Melty pleaded. "I'm fine, as you can well see! The Shield Hero and Fenris kept watch over me, making sure I was safe!"

"Wait a minute, this whole thing is happening because Naofumi abducted you," Ren said.

"No, this whole thing is happening because her soldiers attacked her and we defended her," Fenris said. "Then when we did, the soldiers recorded the fight and altered the images to make it look like we killed them all. To be fair, I _did_ kill the first one who tried to kill Melty from behind, but after that the worst we did was bruise a few people."

The three heroes looked around at each other.

"He's right," Melty said. "I asked them to take me with them to protect me."

"Their _protecting_ you?" Ren scoffed. "Come on!"

"What advantage could the Shield Hero possibly stand to gain by abducting me?" Melty asked, Naofumi nodding in agreement. The Queen told me, this is the time for all of us to stsnd together. It's the only way to thwart the catastrophies. Our world can't stand any more of these pointless, senseless conglicts. Put your weapons away and join me!"

"Like she says, this whole thing was a setup since the beginning," Naofumi said. "I have no secrets, I'll tell you everything I know. I-"

"I command you not to listen to him!" Mein snapped. "That devil possesses a brainwashing shield! It allows him to take over your mind by simply talking to you. It's the most dangerous weapon he has."

"Do you even hear how stupid you sound?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. "A brainwashing shield? Really?"

"Lkke anyone's going to listen to an obvious devil who has glowing red eyes and controls a hellhound," Mein said.

"Touché," Fenris said. "That's actually a fair point. Except that he's not a hellhound, he's a Shadow-type Familiar. Any creature he kills, he can transform into."

"Silence devil!" Mein snapped. "We won't listen to anything either of you has to say!"

"What else is new?" Fenris snorted. "You all hate Naofu.i for shit he didn't do, and you've never once listened to his side of the story. The rape allegations by Mein, the duel over Raphtalia, suggested by Mein, the cheating during the duel, by Mein. Are you all really going to listen to Mein_ again_ without even hearing Naofumi out?"

"If what I'm saying is a lie, how do you explain the heretics that worship the Shield which the Three Heroes Church have discovered all over the kingdom in the past month, claiming that he calls himself the Savior of the Heavenly Fowl?" Mein challenged.

"Heretics?" Fenris asked. "You mean the people that Naofumi gave medicine and food to? The ones he saved from a rotting dragon's plague, or a monster plant? The ones he gave food to after their new goverment drove them away with ridiculous taxes and left them in this cou try with nothingb or how about the people Naofumi protected during the last two waves, people that the Melromarc soldiers tried to burn to death in one wave and then simply abandoned in the next, aside from a small group of them, who volunteered to help Naofumi since he was the only one who cared about those people. Are those the heretics you mean? The thankful people of Melromarc that would have died without Naofumi's help?"

Mein glared at Fenris.

"I..._did_ leave a dragon's corpse to rot, and Naofumi_ did_ get rid of both it, and a plague it caused," Ren said.

"And I may have pla ted a seed that grew into a monster," Motoyasu admitted. "Which Naofumi claims to have stopped."

"Well I took down a tyrant, and I saw no evide ce of the government that replaced him being even more corrupt," Itsuki said. "Although, Naofumi definitely _did_ spend the last two waves defending villages, and because of him there wasn't a single casualty during the last wave."

"Don't listen to them!" Mein snapped. "You see? The brainwashing's already begun! And as for the _other_ demon and his pet monster-"

"Familiar," Fenris corrected.

"They should both be killed right now!" Mein continued.

"Sister, you're mad," Melty said.

"Melty, my dear little derranged creature," Melty said, trying to seem sweet. "It's obvious that the Devil of the Shield has already brainwashed you."

"That explains everything," Motoyasu said. "That means Raphtalia and Filo were brainwashed by Naofumi too."

"No you're wrong!" Raphtalia shouted. "Master Naofumi hasn't brainwashed anyone!"

"And here we go again with Motoyasu being wrapped around Mein's finger and not listening to anything Naoufumi says," Fenris sighed.

"If my shield really had the ability to do that, we wouldn't be in this damn situation in the first place!" Naofumi snapped.

"Do we have a guarantee that it can't?" Ren asked.

"Do you have enough of a brain to see that Mein's a manipulative cunt wbo csn't be trusted?" Fenris countered.

"Shut up you freak!" Mein spat. "You don't get to talk anymore! You're not human, and without you _tail_ you're barely even demi-human."

"You bitch!" Fenris snarled, Sofia taking his hand.

"Enough!" Ren said. "This is about Melty, not Fenris's species. Hand over the princess right now and no one will get hurt. I promise you she won't be harmed in any way."

"You know, if we can avoid all this fighting, it might be for the best," Naofumi said, glancing at the edge of the cliff.

"You are absolutely right, Ren," Mein gushed dramatically, pressing herself into his chest and lifting on leg. "I'm so glad we can agree thag Melty's safety comes first."

"Right, because you _definitely_ don't sound manipulative at all right now," Fenris said, rolling his eyes. "If it's safety you want, she's better off with us. One of us is a shield-user, and one of us is a skilled fighter. Meanwhile, one of you is a puppet on a stri g, and one of you is a manipulative whore who makes said puppet dance to whatever beat she sees fit. I'll grant that Ren and Itsuki are skilled and powerful fighters, but you're not good at defending anything. You both fight exclusively to destroy."

"I'm going to have to agree with Fenris," Naofumi said. "Your offer is generous, Ren, but I do _not_ trust that woman with the princess."

"What are you saying?" Ren asked.

"What's that devil talking about now?" Mein demanded. "Melty is my dear little sister. I wouldn't dream of-"

"Ome off it, Lady!" Naofumi snapped. "You want to be crown princess so badly you'd kill your own sister! You'll say you're undoing the brainwashing and then kill her when nobody's looking! I'll bet that's exactly what you're planning! Don't forget, I promised to keep you safe. Filo now!"

"Kay!" Filo smiled, then transformed into her bird form as Shadow grew into a Nue.

Fenris and his girls all jumped onto Shadow as Naofumi, Melty, and Raphtalia climbed onto Filo. Then, she took off, jumping off of an Airstrike Shield onto a massive rock beside them, then from there toward a path below the cliff. Shadow moved to take a more direct route, numping off just as Motoyasu attached a glowing purple shackle to Filo's leg, transforming her back into her human form. Naofumi and the others crashed down on the path below the cliff.

Fenris dropped to the ground beside them with the others and stood between them and the other three heroes as Ren and Itsuki jumped down to their level using several stones. Fenris and his companions drew their weapons just as Mein send a sphere of purple light into the air to summon reinforcements.

"Shadow, save Filo," Fenris ordered.

"Right!" Shadow nodded, shifting into a bird and taking off.

Itsuki fired an arrow at him, but Eileen shot it out of the air with one of her own. "Impressive shooting. You're good."

"Ren, we don't have to do this," Fenris said as Raphtalia stepped up beside him. "You don't have to dance to her song like Motoyasu."

"I-"

He was cut off by a blast of fire exploding into Naofumi's shield, Mein's hand glowing.

"Mein, wait a sec!" Itsuki shouted. "Are you trying to kill your sister Melty!?"

"Naofumi, Mirror Shield!" Fenris shouted.

Naofumi switched to it and glared at Mein.

"Zweit Fire arrow!" Mein shouted, firing two fire blasts at Naofumi and Melty.

Both hit the shield, then rolled back on themselves before exploding back up at her as a single blast. Mein shouted in surprise and fear, diving to the side as the cliff top where she had been exploded.

"I dare you to try that again!" Naofumi invited. "This shield reflects half the damage of any magic attacks it blocks."

Mein drank a mana potion and hurled the bottle aside.

"Mein, stop this now!" Ren shouted.

"To save her from Naofumi's brainwashing shs must die!" Mein shouted.

Then, she unleashed a barrage of fireblasts at Naofumi, which all exploded into his shield. Then, a massive barrage of fireballs shot back at her. The explosions were weaker, but she didn't dodge these as well, aand was sent bouncing away.

"I warned you," Naofumi said.

"Mein!" Motoyasu shouted. "You bastard! Lightning Spear!"

He stabbed down at Naofumi just as Shadow reached Filo and whisked her away as a bird. Fenris stepped in front of Naofumi, grinning as he double checked his Nue Blade's lightning immunity upgrade, which extended to all weapons, unless they had a different elemental buff, which he could switch to at will with other weapons. Fenris slashed, his blade crashing into the lightning bolt Motoyasu had fired.

For a moment, they fought against one another before Fenris dicverted his sword upward, sending Motoyasu's attack into the sky. It narrowly missed a gigantic fireball that was forming over Melty, courtesy of Mein, and Naofumi shouted jn surprise, oushing Melty down and standing over her with his mirror shield raised. Then, Raphtalia appeared behind Mein and stabbed her her through the heart with a sword that had an orange mana blade, completely draining Mein's mana supply and ending her spell.

As soon as it had, Raphtalia leapt to Naofumi and Fenris retrated back to him as well. Then, Naofumi activated his Rage Shield and a blinding explosion of red light and fire shot out, obliterating a dozen meters of the path between ththem and Ren and the others.

"Ren, I know you'll be able to figure it out," Naofumi called back to him. "What's really going on!"

He hurled the Three Heroes Church pendant Fenris had taken from the corpse before and they turned, leaving quickly on Shadow. After a ways, they stopped in a small clearing in the forest they had reached to rest. Naofumi began to work at freeing the shackle from Filo's leg and Fenris sent Shadow into the air as a bird to keep watch.

* * *

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Hiding

Fenris watched the demi-humans work. They were hiding out in a region where the lord supposedly treated demi-humans well, and to be fair, that same lord, after sneaking up on them, had been very polite and welcoming, but so far, all Fenris had seen were demi-human servants and farmhands. Maybe not outright slavery, but definitely not equality. Fenris wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He felt no true kinship to the demi-humans just because he was one. And yet, he couldn't deny the unfairness of their treatment either.

He looked toward the forest they had been in the night before. The smoke from the fire Mein had started was still rising. The psychotic bitch had burned down damn-near the entire forest trying to smoke them out. They had checked in a village for an easier way through Siltvelt, but all passage was blocked at every gate, and all were heavily manned. Instead, Naofumi decided to accept the request of a surprise visitor the night before, one of the Queen's Shadows. The Queen wanted to meet Naofumi, so they were on their way there. But first, they were resting in this lord's home.

"I wonder how thick the walls are here," Fenris mused.

"Not nearly thick enough," Sofia smirked. "Of course, that's never stopped us before."

Fenris chuckled. "Probably better not to push our luck."

Sofia nodded. "So, when do you think we'll leave?"

"Probably _after_ we get caught here," Fenris said. "Gotta say, I'm going to miss the food."

"I agree," Sofia nodded. "That meal he gave us when we got here was delicious."

"Maybe he'd let us live here," Fenris said. "I'm sure there's a wet nurse here that could help with the tumor, I mean the baby."

Sofia swatted him on the chest, laughing. "I don't want a wet nurse. I want to be the one to raise our child."

"Alright," Fenris smiled. "So that you two will be safe while I'm away working, then."

Sofia smiled. "We'll see. That's still a long ways away."

"You realize that as soon as you start to grow you're getting benched, right?" Fenris asked. "I'm not going to have you anywhere near any fighting while you're pregnant."

"I'm already pregnant and I've been fighting just fine," Sofia said.

"And as soon as this all blows over, you'll be done fighting," Fenris said.

Sofia sighed. "Alright. Deal. But you have to stay with me, barring Waves."

"You know I can't," Fenris said.

"Then I'll be travelling with you," Sofia smiled. "Just accept it."

Fenris smiled and kissed her, then looked back out at the demi-humans.

"This place is going to burn when Mein gets here," Fenris said. "She'll hate it just on the princible of us demi-humans being anything more than slaves, or corpses."

"We won't let her hurt them," Sofia said. "I promise."

Fenris nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go explore before dinner."

Sofia smiled and nodded snd they headed inside. The lordb Van Reichnott, had an impressive manor. A huge library filled with all kind of books, including spell books, a few of which Fenris "borrowed" for his girls, an very well-stocked armory-style room where he stored weapons and armor of apparent value, though none that were useful to Fenris, and an entire floor of empty bedrooms.

After a few hours of exploring and the girls reading the magic books, Fenris and the others had dinner before heading to bed.

"So, what kind of magic do you have besides Familiar Magic?" Riley asked. "You didn't bother to read any of the magic books."

"I honestly don't know," Fenris shrugged. "I've never really cared about magic. Given Sadow, however, I'd guess darkness."

"That's good," Sofia said. "It's good for illusions, and quite a few powerful attacks."

"Yes, but I fight primarily with a sword, then with all of you as support and now with Shadow, too," Fenris said. "Magic is unnecessary."

"What is it you always say?" Naomi asked. "Better safe than sorry?"

Fenris sighed. "Point taken. I'll think about it."

"Good enough," Sofia smiled, cuddling into him, the other three doing the same. "Shadow, you're sure you don't mind taking watch?"

"I'm a living shadow, Boss," Shadow said. "I don't sleep."

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "Then wake us up if anything happens."

Shadow nodded and Fenris closed his eyes, he and the others all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Master Fenris! Master Fenris!"

Fenris's eyes flew open and he grabbed the hilt of his sword, only to freeze. There was a fox-type demi-human maid standing beside the bed. She had orange hair, ears, and tail, and bright amber eyes, currently shining with terror.

"What's wrong?" Fenris asked, getting up quickly, the other girls stirring and also quickly getting up when they saw he was grabbing their things.

"Lord Reichnott was arrested by Melromarc soldiers!" The maid said. "Their searching the house for all of you! You need to leave!"

"Understood," Fenris nodded, glancing to the side where Shadow was sleeping by the window. "Damn useless pigeon." He snapped his fingers and Shadow was sucked back into his shadow. "Do you know a way out?"

The maid nodded and turned, hurrying out of the room, Fenris and the others following. They moved quickly, passing through hallways in silence before the maid skidded to a stop, shoving them all through a door and shutting it, locking it and throwing the key under the door. Fenris grabbed it and was about to unlock the door when he heard a sword stab someone and heard the maid choking before a body collapsed against the dokdoor, blood leaking under the door.

"Damn demi-humans," a voice grunted.

"Was that necessary?" another asked.

"No," the first snorted. "But it sure-as-hell felt good. Besides, she had a knife. You saw it. Right?"

"I suppose," the second voice sighed.

Fenris grabbed his sword but all four of the others caught him, Sofia hugging from the front, Naomi from behind, and Eileen and Riley each holding an arm. The soldiers walked away and the girls held him still for another full minute before releasing him. He slashed the door's latch instantly, yanking it open and dropped to a knee, holding a hand to the maid's wound in her chest.

"Eileen!" Fenris said.

Eileen quickly cast a healing spell on the maid, and the wound slowly sealed before the maid gasped for breath, looking around before staring up at Fenris in awe.

"Not me," Fenris said. "Eileen's the healer."

The maid nodded and stood, turning to Eileen and bowing. "Thank you, Lady Eileen! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing," Eileen said. "Help us get out of here and we'll call it fair."

The maid nodded and they all quickly hurried through the hallways again, this time reaching a concealed door behind a bookcase in the library. Fenris skidded to a stop instantly, memories of the last such tunnel he had taken entering his mind.

"No," Fenris snarled, ears standing up. "No way."

Sofia glanced at him, then nodded. "We'll hide inside the mansion. Please, there must be somewhere safe."

The maid hesitated before nodding. "This way."

They followed her again, this time to the armory. She pulled one of the sword stands on the back wall and a door opened, revealing a small open space.

"What'd we just say?" Fenris growled.

"This is the safest room we have," the maid said. "It was designed for hiding more valuable items, or people. Please trust me."

Fenris opened his mouth to argue only to go silent as several voices sounded from ohtside the door. He grabbed the maid, covering her mouth and pulling her into the room with them, pulling the false wall closed. The maid reached up and swung a small circle of stone aside, forming a peephole. Fenris looked through and fell silent as three guards walked into the armory, upending everything, taking a couple of the fancier swords. Then, they left.

Fenris uncovered the maid's mouth and they waited, hearing the sounds of fhe house being ransacked for hours. Finally, hour later, Fenris pushed the door open and they left into the destroyed house.

"This is aweful," the maid breathed as they were walking down one hallway. "We must find the others."

Fenris nodded in agreement just as Naofumi shouted to Filo, giving her an order to stop hiding. A moment later, she screamed in pain from above them. They all headed toward the top floor, reaching the dining room on the top floor just as the other three walked into it.

"There you all are," Naofumi said.

"What happened?" Fenris asked.

"A noble from the next land over accused Van Reichnott of harboring us, so Reichnott was arrested," Naofumi said.

"Then Melty allowed herself to be taken prisoner in order to save us," Raphtalia said, one hand clenching on her sword's grip. "She's on her way to Idol Rabier's mansion."

Fenris narrowed his eyes as he watched Raphtalia. He knew that look. He had once worn it. He nodded once. "Yup, he's dying today."

"What!?" Naofumi demanded, Fenris ignoring him and hesding for the door. "Stop!"

"Let me explain something to you, Naofumi," Fenris snarledb teeth clenched. "I know the look Raphtalia's wearing, because I once wore it, back when my hair and ears were still black. A nobleman, whose name I never learned, tortured me for years and eventually cut off my tail. You may have noticed its absence. I eventually got free and killed that man. If Raphtalia's wearing that expression, it means that this man tortured her for being a demi-human. And for that alone, I'm going to kill her. Not because he was wrong, not because he took Melty, or turned us in. Because he hurt a friend of mine, and I'm going to take revenge, for both of us. You can either join me and save Melty, or you can stay here and I'll try to, but one way or another, I'm _going_ to kill this Idol Rabier."

"I'm coming," Naofumi said. "I have a promise to keep."

Fenris nodded snd turned, walking out of the room, all of the others who had been traveling together following in silence.

* * *

Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

A.N.: All of Fenris's alternate swords are based off of something from a game or show I liked. I've already used the Kokiri Sword from Legend of Zelda Occarina of Time, and the Razor Sword from Majora's Mask, and maybe a couple others. I'll try to say what theey are in the future, but I might forget. Dragon Soul Sword is the Dragon Buster from Legend of Dragoon, except it's blue.

* * *

Rescue

Fenris smirked as he walked toward the soldiers. A hundred of them, and his only rule was to not kill or seriously hurt. Well, it would still be a little fun, even if he had to let them live. After all, what good is a distraction if it just killed everyone it was supposed to distract? In truth, Fenris would argue an excellent one, but Naofumi begged to differ, so here he was. Alone.

He had sent the girls with Filo, Naofumi, and Raphtalia, keeping only Shadow with him. This way he could still have fun while doing his job. He drew his swordb holding it out to the side as his eyes flared red and Shadow formed over his other shoulder as a bird.

"Check this out Boss, that Nue gave me an upgrade," Shadow said.

Then, a bolt of pitpitch black lightning exploded out of his mouth, blasting a group of soldiers and sending them flying, all unconscious.

"No killing," Fenris said.

"You got it Boss," Shadow said.

"Go."

Shadow shot flrward, transforming into his hellhound form and tearing into the troops. Fenris streaked forward as well and the soldiers that moved to meet him began to drop rapidly. He was careful to disable and incapacitate only, but it was almost harder than normal fighting. One soldier slashed at him from one side as another stabbed and Fenris flipped into the air, slamming a kick into one's face before Shadow rammed into the other, knocking him to the ground before Fenris crashed down on his chest, slamming the pommel of his sword into the man's face.

Another lunged at Fenris and Fenris slammed the flat of his blade into the man's groin, dropping him. Two moved to attack, only for a massive pillar of darkness with a sphere on the end to crash into one, slamming him into the other and sending both crashing along the ground. Then, Fenris dropped into a squat as Shadow spun in a circle, dropping all of the remaining guards in one go. Fenris huffed.

"Too easy," Fenris said. "I want a challenge."

"Careful what you wish for Boss," Shadow warned.

Just then, Idol fell from a window, screaming in fear until he crashed to the ground. Fenris sighed.

"Well, I guess I _don't_ get to kill him after all," Fenris said.

After a minute, Naofumi and the others walked out with Melty and Reichnott. They headed to a set of stairs off to one side and Fenris followed, dismissing Shadow on the way. Fenris brought up the rear on the way down the steps, feeling shiver crawl up and down his spine the whole way. It felt like he was walking into one of his nightmares.

"Idol imprisoned his demi-human slaves underground, and tortured them," Raphtalia said.

"How do you know that?" Reichnott asked.

"I know because...because I was lucky enough to live," Raphtalia said.

She led the way in silence. Fenris felt his nerves grow worse. It was exactly as he remembered the dungeon all those years ago. Dark, cold, the stench of death and sick. Piss and shit. An air of fear, despair, and hopelessness hanging in the air. Then, as they were passing through a gate into the cells, there was the coppery smell of blood.

Melty covered her nose and tried not to gag, and Riley and Sofia ran back up the stairs to vomit. He couldn't blame them. It smelled awful.

Raphtalia stopped at one of the cells, an empty one, and was lost in memory, so Fenris continued on. Three cells laterb he stopped. There was a living prisoner.

Survivor!" Fenris shouted.

The others sprinted over and Fenris turned, striding along the hallway quickly. Where there was one living slave...

"Another here!" Fenris reported as he found anotherb then another two cells later. "And here!"

The others had joined the search by now and they began to rapidly gather the survivors for Eileen, Naophumi, and Melty to heal. Fenris walked until he reached the last cell and the last survivor, a white-haired girl with rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. Except, she had a knife in her side and was bleeding out around it. He slashed the cell open instantlyb then cut her shackles free of the wall and caught her, sprinting to the others with her. Naofumi and Eileen instantly moved to save her, Fenris pulling the knife out once they were ready, allowing them to heal her. She healed slowly, however, and both had to cast their spell twice. Finally, she was healed and stirred, staring up at the three of them, smiling weakly after a moment.

"Fen...ris," she smiled, Fenris's heart nearly stopping as he stared at her one green eye and one blue.

"No," Fenris breathed. "You're...but..."

"Do you know her?" Naofumi asked.

"She's...my friend," Fenris breathed. "Hana."

She raised her hand and he caught it as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I should have found you. I...I should have saved you."

Hana shook her head. "You...did."

He couldn't help but smile, nodding, then looked up at Eileen. "Can you heal her anymore?"

"Not right now," Eileen said. "Her body still need to rest snd recover. I can speed the process up, but not completely skip it."

Fenris nodded, lifting her into his arms. "I'm getting her out of here."

"We'll be right up," Naomi promised.

Fenris nodded and headed for the stairs, Sofia and Riley waiting at the bottom of them, both covering their noses. Sofia glanced over at Fe ris and then at the girl and hurried over.

"Is she alive?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," Fenris nodded. "This is Hana, my childhood friend."

Sofia nodded. "I'll help get the othere out."

"No," Fenris said. "You don't need to see that. Stay with me."

Sofia nodded and Fenris walked upstairs with her and Riley, then summoned Shadow as a Nue, laying Hana on his back gently. Riley and Sofia glanced to the side as purple lightning flashed, hitting an obelisk in the center of the courtyard and both gasped, Riley reaching for her sword, only for Fenris to set a hand on their shoulders, stopping them.

"Children first," Fenris said.

Both hesitated, then nodded. As the others brought the other three survivors up, they placed them with Hana, Shadow using his tail to hold them on his back.

"Get them somewhere safe, Shadow," Fenris said.

"I'm going too," Riley said.

"And me," Eileen said.

Fenris nodded and both girls gave him a quick kiss before climbing on. Then, Shadow sprinted out of the mansion's grounds.

"What do you mean safe?" Naofumi asked, just as Fendis drew his sword.

"Simple," Fenris said. "I should have made sure that fat fucker was actually dead."

The others stared at him as he turned his head. They all followed his line of sight and instsntly drew their weapons, Fenris not stopping them this time. Off to the side, kneeling in front of an obelisk in the center of the courtyard and praying, was Idol.

"What a pain," Naofumi grumbled. "How is _he_ still alive?"

"Supreme God, grant me the power to rend the devil asunder!" Idol shouted.

"That dumbass," Fenris grumbled as a magic circle appeared around the obelisk. "That's a sealing spell, and a powerful one. Whatever is sealed away there is incredibly dangerous."

"You're right," Reichnott said. "The heroes of the past created that stone monument to seal a monster away forever."

Just then, the seals vanished and the ground began to crack, light shining from underneath.

"Yes, you're free now!" Idol shouted. "Go and destroy everything! You're liberated from your prison!"

"I suppose no prison ever actually lasts forever," Fenris said. "So, Naofumi, you thinking dragon or plant?"

"Personally, I hope it's a giant chunk of candy and it was sealed away because everyone was getting fat," Naofumi said.

"One can only hope," Fenris snorted as the light grew brighter.

Then, a massive T-Rex-looking dragon-type monster erupted out of the ground, roaring. ait had black skin with red under its stomach, and blue spikes running down its back in two trails, plus a bone-like grown on its face in an "X" with the two upper arms being empty diamonds, like a sort of crown.

"Draon it is," Fenris said.

"No one can withstand me now!" Idol laughed. "If I can kill the Devil of the Shieldb I will be eternally blessed by God!"

He began to laugh but it was cut short by the dragon stomping on him.

"I guess that takes care of that," Fenris said, raising his sword. "Dragon Soul Sword!"

Everyone who hadn't known about his sword gaped at him as it shone and transformed. As the light faded, the hilt had become a dark blue dragon's head with a section missing from the undersideb allowing for the grip to be placed in it, just long enough for one hand. The dragon had a single row of spikes running from between its eyes backward, with the onyx sphere in the center of its forehead, between two spikes. The blade was a sky-blue flame extending from the dragon's mouth and reaching outward four feet before curling backward to a point, except that the flame was constsntly shooting outward to the point rapidly, raging and roaring like the dragon head were still alive.

"What the hell is that!?" Naofumi demanded.

"It's called the Vassel Blade," Fenris said. "It's like a Legendary Weapon, only mine works with any weapon that has a blade."

Naofumi shook his head in disbelief as the dragon roared, turning to them. Fenris stepped forward, raising his sword and narrowing his eyes. They couldn't kill it. Not realistically.

"We won't beat this thing," Fenris said. "We need a way to lure it out of the town."

Naofumi nodded just as the dragon's chest began to glow, as well as Filo's stomach, Filo now in her bird form.

"Filo, did you eat a Dragon Soul Stone?" Fenris asked.

"I don't know what that is, but I ate this purple rock inside of a zombie dragon once," Filo said.

"That's the one," Fenris said as the dragon turned to glare at her. "Naofumi, Raphtalia, take Filo and get out of the town. He'll chase Filo."

"You sure?" Naofumi asked.

Just then, the dragon roaredb lunging and snapping at them all, all of them avoiding it before the dragon turned after Filo.

"Positive," Fenris said. "I'll distract him, you lead him away."

Naofumi nodded a d Fenris took a deep breath.

"I hope this armor's as good as you say, Erhard," Fenris said, concentrating.

A pair of metal-feathered wings grew from the armor's back, spreading out and flexing befor flapping once, Fenris shooting into the air. He cheeredb then flipped and shot forward, slashing the dragon as he passed. The blade of his sword carved an inch-deep scratch along its side, doing basically nothing, but the dragon roared angrily and tried to catch him, only to miss. He flipped, shoting toward it again and slashed at its eye, only for the sword to fail to cut any deeper through its eyelid, then skip off of its bone crown completely harmlessly. He swore, flipping past the bone and avoided another bite before Filo's foot crashed into the side of its head, allowing her to jump off of it and take off while drawing its attention. It roared, charging after her, and Fenris followed.

They left the town in seconds, entering a forest. Fenris made a couple of attempts to hurt the dragon, but had no such luck. Finally, they reached a gigantic lake where Filo and the others were waiting for the dragon. It roaredb charging at themb only to hit an Airstrike Shield, halting for a second before shattering it. Then, Fenris slashed it across the snout, not harming it but angering it and making it leave Naofumi alone.

"I thought that sword was for fighting Dragons!" Naofumi shouted as Filo and Raphtalia futilely attacked the dragon.

"It is!" Fenris shouted. "It's not my fault this thing's level ten fucking million!"

Just then, Filo's foot crashed into the dragon's stomach and sank into its flesh a little. It still did nothing, but it was clearly softer.

"Hello weak point!" Fenris grinned, streaking forward.

The dragon roared, snapping at him but missed by a hair before he slashed its underside from chest to legs, blood spraying out behind him as the dragon roared.

"That's it!" Naofumi shouted. "Raphtalia, hit it!"

Raphtalia shot forward and leapt onto the dragon's leg, then up to the stomach, slashing a relaticely small gash into its flesh. As she la ded, the dragon stomped, Shattering the ground, though Fenris managed to pull Raphtalia out of the way.

"Filo!" Fenris shoutedb hurling Raphtalia at her.

He spun just as an Airstrike Shield above and below him blocked the dragon's jaws for half a second, just long enough for Fenris to shot forwardb k to the dragon's throat. He drove his blade into the side of the dragon's trachea, he hoped, aiming to find the lungs. He flew downward, splitting the tube wide open as he did before finally reaching a forked path too small for him to take either side. Not that his current tube was much bigger. He couldn't even flip over. And there was blood flooding down on him rapidly, drowning him. He slashed below himself rapidly as he retracted his wings, shredding the dragon's bronchial paths before quickly cutting his way out of the flooding tube, only for more blood to greet him. He felt his lungs burning, screaming for oxygen. He fought harder, desperately trying to find an exit. Then, his sword hit something solid and all but stopped, only cutting an inch deep. His heart dropped. The back. He had tried to go the wrong way. He felt tears begin to mix with the blood he was drowning in. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live.

He slashed and sawed at the dragon's hardened flesh rapidly, desperate to be free. Then, he was flying. He forced his eyes open, seeing the dragon falling to the ground, massive gashes covering its body and spraying blood everywhere. Then, he saw his rescuer. A Filolial even bigger than the dragon. The Filolial Queen. The queen caught him on her back and looked back at him.

"You did very well," the queen said. "I'll give you the experience for the kill, as you would have killed it anyway, though you likely would have drowned in the attempt."

Suddenly, he gained an experience reward with six digits after the one, none of the digits being a zero. As a result, he jumped from level thirty two to level fourty. His mouth fell open just as Shadow drove himself into the dragon, a few seconda too late to steal the kill. After a moment, he came back out as a Nue, carving his way out through the stomach. His tail set a pair of gemstones down, one a black sphere like the blue one Fenris had found, a Dragon Soul Stone, which, thinking back on it, he really didn't want to know how the original Nue got it. The other stone was a purple crystal the size of Fenris's forearm. Though, given the fact that the Filolial Queen reached into the dragon's remains and removed a chunk about the same size as her entire wing, he supposed Shadow only got a part of it.

Fenris formed himself a set of wings again and flew down to the two stones, retracting the wings and picking them both up, tossing Naofumi the soul stone and giving his sword the purple one, unlocking a massive variety of dragon weapons, however, all were locked for level requirements. He sighed. Typical.

"You are the Shield Hero," Fitoria said. "I would like to speak with you, however, this form is not appropriate. One moment, please."

Suddenly, she began to glow blue and shrank, transforming into a girl roughly Filo's size with shoulder-length silver hair with three locks sticking up on top, each turning gold at the ends, a pair of large white-feathered wings, and a white and ded dress.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I am the queen of all the Filolials. My name is Fitoria."

Fenris stared at her for a moment before turning to Shadow. "Can you go pick up the girls?" Fenris asked.

"Sure thing Boss," Shadow said. "Oh, and that Hana chick made me bring her back with me, Tits, and Riley, so she's with Sofia right now."

"Okay," Fenris nodded. "Bring them here for me."

Shadow nodded and flew away. As he did, Fitoria ssked them all to accompany her and a Filolial brought a very fancy carriage into the clearing, everyone but Fenris and Naofumi climbing in, Naofumi arguing with Fitoria about him using parts of the dragon for his shield, and Fenris waiting for Shadow. When he arrived, the girls all climbed i to the carriage, Fenris following with Hana as he dismissed Shadow. Then, Naofumi got in after dinally absorbing a bit of the dragon.

"Portal," Fitoria said, a blinding light shining around them, leaving a completwly different view out the window when it faded a moment later.

"What was that?" Raphtalia asked, stepping out of the carriage. "What just happened?"

"Some kind of instant travel magic," Melty said.

"Useful," Fenris mused, carrying Hana out of the carriage to a spot of soft grass and setting her down. "You alright Hana?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Thanks to all of you."

Fenris smiled and nodded, then smiled up at Sofia as she sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Why don't you all rest here for the time being?" Fitoria was saying to the others.

"Excellent idea," Fenris said. "It'll take a couple days before Hana can travel anyway."

"Then I suppose it's decided," Naofumi sighed. "I'll tart making dinner."

Everyone agreed and within a handful of minutes, Naofumi was hard at work, Fenris sighing and settling in to wait.

* * *

Leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Master Mind

Fenris set the cup beside Hana, taking her hand. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Beisde him, Sofia watched them with a blank expression, one hand on her stomach.

"Talk to me," Hana said finally, after nearly a day of none of the three speaking. "Tell me about your life."

Fenris nodded, smile slipping a little. "I work as a mercenary, now. I go where I want, do what I want, and get payed to do it. It's great. I'm also helping the Shield Hero fight the waves."

"The Shield Hero?" Hana asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Yeah," Fenris nodded. "That guy with the green cape is the current Shield Hero. The tanuki demi-human is basically his girlfriend, but he won't admit to it yet."

Hana laughed. "Speaking of, did you ever find anyone?"

"You could say that, yeah," Fenris smiled, looking to Sofia. "This is Sofia. She's...everything to me."

"It's wonderful to meet you Sofia," Hana smiled, though both Sofia and Fenris could see the sadness and regret in her eyes. "I hope he treats you alright."

"He's wonderful," Sofia smiled. "I've never been happier than I am with him."

"Speaking of, you still owe me an honest life story," Fenris said.

Sofia laughed. "Remind me when we're not criminals anymore."

"Oh please, we've always been criminals," Fenris snorted, then turned back to Hana. "Sofia and I are having a child together."

"That's great!" Hana beamed. "You must be so happy!"

"We are," Fenris nodded, smiling.

"But it's a bit...complicated," Sofia said.

"How so?" Hana asked, eyes suddenly widening. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh fuck!" Fenris said. "Christ, I hope to hell not! No, it's complicated because...well..."

"Fenris has a harem," Sofia said. "There are four of us in in, not including him. I'm the co-leader."

"I've told you, you're more the leader than I am," Fenris said.

"Wait, you're sleeping with four separate girls?" Hana asked. "All at once?"

"To be fair, they tend to sleep with each other more than me," Fenris said.

Hana laughed. "Well I'll be damnded. Far cry from the shy little kid who couldn't even talk to a girl unless she was me, let alone kiss them. Let alone anything more than that. I'm actually proud of you, you immoral, horny bastard."

"Hey, they make me seem celibate," Fenris countered, sofia giggling.

"That much is true," Sofia smiled. "We can be a bit...needy."

"A bit?" Fenris snorted. "Naomi only followed me initially because she wanted to have sex again."

"And now she's in love with you," Sofia smiled. "So is Riley. And Eileen's coming around, thanks to Naomi."

"I'm pretty sure Eileen's just cumming in general thanks to Naomi," Fenris said.

"Ew," Hana said. "So, do you love the other three?"

"I...well...I never really thought about it, I guess," Fenris said. "I guess I do. But I'm only _in _love with Sofia."

Hana nodded, the same sadness in her eyes. Fenris sighed.

"I'm sorry Hana," Fenris said. "I wish I could have found you sooner. Maybe then it would be you I love most."

"Oh, no, it's alright," Hana smiled. "I don't mind, really. You're just my friend."

"You don't have to hide it," Fenris said. "It's alright. Honestly, before...you know...the only reason I could talk to you was because I was too afraid to lose you not to, but I was also too afraid to tell you that I liked you."

Hana smiled, tears falling down her face. "Please don't. I...I'm fine with losing you. But please, don't give me hope."

"You don't have to lose him," Sofia said. "Demi-humans grow up quickly when they level up, right? So if we level you up, you could come with us. You would have to share him, but you could be with him too."

"Wait, you're serious?" Fenris asked. "You...You don't mind?"

"As long as I'm still able to be with you, and we can raise our child together, I have no reason to feel threatened, right?" Sofia asked.

Fenris kissed her, Sofia smiling and kissing him back. "Thank you. I wasn't going to ask because I didn't want you to feel threatened."

Sofia smiled. "I know. Thank you, but she's not the first girl that's in love with you and that you love back that I'll be sharing you with. As long as you promise not to stop loving me, I don't mind."

"I promise," Fenris said.

"Then welcome to the harem, Hana," Sofia smiled. "Once you've recovered, we'll see about getting your level up."

Hana nodded, smiling.

"Probably a stupid question, but do you happen to have any weapon training?" Sofia asked.

"Not really, but I like knives," Hana said. "Their light and easy to use."

"Well, I'll agree that they're light," Fenris said. "Easy to use, though...not so much. We'll figure out what weapon to give you once you're up and about."

Hana nodded, and Fenris leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. As he sat back up, he whistled, Shadow forming as a bird and nestling against Hana's side obediently.

"Don't go to sleep this time, Shadow," Fenris said. "Otherwise I'm going to find a way to trap you as a rat."

"I'm sorry, Boss," Shadow said. "I promise you I won't mess up again."

Fenris nodded and stood. "Sorry Hana. I gotta go check on my friends."

Hana smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later."

Fenris smiled and nodded and he and Sofia walked away, making their way through the ruin. They hadn't seen the others for most of the day. The rest of the girls had gone to play with the Filolials and Naofumi was with Fitoria. Except, as Fenris and Sofia reached the heart of the ruin, Fitoria was groing into her bird form, Melty sitting on her head.

"What's going on here?" Fenris asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naofumi demanded.

"With Hana," Fenris said. "Why, did I miss something?"

"Yes!" Raphtalia snapped. "Fitoria took Melty hostage and forced Filo to fight her as a test!"

"Well, both look fine," Fenris said. "And Melty's having the time of her life, so it looks like Filo passed. Besides, if it was a test, I couldn't have interfered."

"That's true," Sofia agreed.

"You two are so unhelpful!" Naofumi snapped.

Fenris shrugged. "Where are the others?"

"Hey! Fenris!" Naomi all but leapt at him, Fenris barely staing upright. "I missed you today. Can you spend tonight doting on me instead of Hana? I want to have my turn."

"Well, you better get used to me doting on Hana, because she's coming with us," Fenris said. "And no, we're not having sex tonight."

"You're bringing a little girl into your harem!?" Naofumi demanded.

"She's a demi-human," Fenris said. "In a couple of levels, she'll be physically as old as Sofia."

"She'll still be a child age-wise, though!" Naofumi argued.

"And?" Fenris asked. "Raphtalia's like ten. I'm eleven. But because we're demi-humans, we grew up fast and are technically adults."

"Wait, you're ten?" Naofumi asked.

"Physically," Raphtalia said. "And technically, Filo's not even one yet."

Naofumi groaned, resting his face in his hands. "I'm surrounded by children."

Fenris chuckled, shaking his head. "Can I have a word with you and Raphtalia? Individually, though."

"I guess so," Naofumi shrugged.

"Awesome, Raphtalia you first," Fenris said, walking away, Raphtalia following. "So, are you every going to tell Naofumi you love him?"

Raphtalia turned scarlet. "Sh! Not so loud!"

"Relax, he doesn't have our hearing," Fenris smirked. "Listen, I have a plan to get him to admit he has feelings for you."

"How?" Raphtalia asked.

"Firstly, make him jealous," Fenris said. "Find someone to make him think of as a rival, or competition."

"I'm not having sex with you," Raphtalia said flatly.

"I never said to," Fenris said. "I said to make him_ think_ they're competition. I woukd never ask you to _actually_ do something like that, because I understand how you feel about Naofumi. I would never try to come between you. But Naofumi is too blind to see the angel at his side, until he _thinks_ she's gone. So, make him jealous."

"No," Raphtalia said. "I won't betray Master Naofumi's trust."

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "Then option two is to scare the shit out of him."

"What?" Raphtalia asked.

"Make him think you're dead, or dying," Fenris said. "Most effectively by sacrificing yourself for him. Then, profess your love to him as he's trying to save you. Then when you survive, he's all yours."

"That's insane," Raphtalia said.

"No, insane is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. If you want him to notice you differently, you have to try something new. Since you don't have the guts to walk over there and kiss him, or at least tell him how you feel, that leaves your options limited."

"Why do you care?" Raphtalia asked.

"Because I understand how you feel about Naofumi," Fenris said.

Raphtalia was silent for a long while before nodding. "Alright. I'll...think about it."

Fenris nodded and she walked away. Naofumi walked over and scrossed his arms.

"Well?"

"Do you love Raphtalia?" Fenris asked.

"Excuse me?" Naofumi blinked.

"Do you love Raphtalia?" Fenris repeated.

"I...why do you want to know?" Naofumi asked suspiciously.

"Because she's beautiful, and if you don't claim her, someone else might," Fenris said. "Or maybe no one will. But if you love her and you don't say anything, you'll regret it. Our line of work isn't safe, Naofumi. Even with your shield. Just look at my girls. You yourself had to save both Sofia and Riley. Then Sofia almost died again during the Wave. If anything happens to her and you never told her how you feel, you'll hate yourself."

"I swear to God, if you lay a single hand on her, to hurt her or to seduce her, I'll kill you!" Naofumi snarled.

"Relax," Fenris said. "I have no intention of doing either. But you can't protect her forever, Naofumi. Eventually, there's going to come a time when you're up against something too powerful for you to defend against."

Naofumi remained silent and Fenris turned, walking back to the others. After a few minutes, Naofumi walked back over as well just as Fitoria deposited Melty beside him and transformed back to normal.

Naofumi began to make lunch and Fenris helped. Then, after they were finished, the Filolials grabbed them all, minus Naofumi, for a party. Fenris bowed out early, however, the head back to Hana. He helped her back to where she could watch and a Filolial came over to cuddle with her. Then, they both settled in to watch as the others danced and celebrated late into the night before going to sleep. Except for Fenris. He was close but was pulled back from sleep by Hana sobbing and mumbling, obviously having a nightmare. He sighed, holding her head in his lap and stroking her hair and ears, calming her, and continued to throughout the night.

* * *

Fenris sighed as the wagon rumbled along. Fitoria had given them a bra d new one to replace the on they had left behind, and they were on their way toward a hero Fitoria had promised to drop them off near. However, Fenris couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the situation. For one thing, if it was Motoyasu, it wouldn't matter that Naofumi promised to make nice. It wouldn't matter how hard he tried. Motoyasu would never believe a word out of their mouths.

"Something doesn't feel right," Fenris said.

"I'm sure you're imagining things," Naofumi said.

"Maybe," Fenris mumbled.

They stopped on a cliff overlooking a checkpoint. It wasn't guarded heavily, only six soldiers, and on the other side was Siltvelt. Fenris watched the troops in silence. Why so few? the Siltvelt border was supposed to be on high alert.

"We could take a detour but it'd cost us five or six more days on the road," Raphtalia said.

"Didn't Fitoria say that there was a hero nearby?" Melty asked. "It might make more sense to take that detour anyway."

"What do you think Master Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked.

"We'll head straight to the checkpoint," Naofumi said. "If it's Itsuki or Ren, we might convince them."

"And if that doesn't work?" Melty asked.

"Then we'll just have to force our way through," Naofumi said.

"Right," Melty nodded, Fenris snorting. "What's so funny?"

"Two days ago you'd have forbidden us from doing anything to stain our reputation any further," Fenris said.

"There are wicked men like Idol who would unleash terrible monsters just to make innocent people suffer!" Melty snapped. "Now isn't the time to be worried about your reputations."

"I couldn't agree more," Fenris smirked. "Shall we Naofumi?"

"Let's," Naofumi nodded.

They all got into the wagon again and headed down to the road, heaving for the checkpoint. However, as they did, a horn blue and soldiers, about two dozen, formed up in front of the gate with Motoyasu at the center.

"Master look!" Filo said. "It's that Spear guy again."

"Terrific," Fenris grumbled.

"It just had to be the guy who's least likely to listen to me huh?" Naofumi sighed.

"Too late now," Fenris said. "If necessary, I can fight him."

"Last resort," Naofumi said. "Peace talks first."

Fenris nodded, keeping his hand on his sword. "If this comes to a fight, Eileen, Riley, I want the two of you defending Hana. Sofia, stay in the back and support."

The girls nodded silently. Something was off. Motoyasu wasn't acting like himself, and Mein was nowhere to be found. A tiny flicker of hope burned in Fenris's chest that maybe she had died. Naofumi stopped the wagon and everyone got out, Naofumi stepping forward and taking a deep breath.

"Motoyasu, we're not here to start a fight," Naofumi said. "We're just here to talk. I'll explain everything. All we ask is that you let us through."

et you through, huh?" Motkyasu asked, eyes on the ground. "Is that all?" His head snapped up, rage coloring his expression. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, traitor!? Devil of the Shield!" He lunged, stabbing at Naofumi, who blocked it with his Chimera Viper Shield.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia gasped, grabbing her sword, only for Fenris to catch her shoulder and Naofumi to hold his hand out.

"Can't you at least listen to me before you try to take my head off?" Naofumi asked.

"I won't listen to anyone who uses a brainwashing shield to wnslave Filo and Raphtalia!" Motoyasu said. "You're dispicable!"

"They aren't brainwashed!" Naofumi snapped.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this!" Motoyasu shouted, stabbing at him again, this time with lightning flying off of his spearhead, but again it failed to get past Naofumi's shield.

Something was off. He wasn't really trying to kill Naofumi. It was like he wasn't really sure he had the will to do it. Like Fenris had been during their duel, after getting angry. He was mad but with no true desire to see death.

"Dammit Motoyasu, would you just listen to me!?" Naofumi shouted. "I don't want to fight you! Hell, last time I didn't want to f-"

"I think I finally found the reason I'm here," Motoyasu said. vI think I'm here specifically to stop you!" He pulled his spear back, a green circle forming in front of it. "Meteor Thrust!"

He shoved his spear into the circle and sent a massive blast of blue energy at Naofumi, who blocked it, with some difficulty. After several seconds, the blast ended and Fenris stepped up beside Naofumi.

"Motoyasu," Fenris called out as the dust cleared. "If you won't talk to Naofumi, talk to me, as a worthy challenger you once dueled with. What's happened since the last time we met? What's changed?"

"You bastard!" Motoyasu snarled. "You're no better! After what you've done! After Ren and Itsuki! You said the Four Heroes should be on the same side! You tricked us! You bastards! I'm going to make you pay!"

He swung his spear down at them, but Fenris blocked it with his own, curre tly in its black form as usual. Fenris watched Motoyasu for a moment before shoving the spear away.

"Please tell me you're joking," Fenris said. "Please tell me you're mistsken."

"I would never joke about something like this!" Motoyasu snarled. "You're going to pay!" He stabbed at Fenris and Naofumi stepped in front of him, blocking the spear. "You're going to pay for what you did to them! Murderer!"

Naofumi stared at him in disbelief. "Murdererb what do you mean? Who's dead?"

"Stop lying!" Motoyasu shouted. "You might as well admit it! I know what you did to them!"

"The heroes of the bow and sword were killed?" Melty asked. "How could this have happened? Both of them were so strong!"

"You used your brainwashing shield on Melty too!?" Motoyasu seethed. "You bastard! You'll do anything to get what you want!"

"She's not brainwashed!" Naofumi said.

"Motoyasu," Fenris said. "Did you see their bodies? Or is this just what Mein told you?"

"Mein's got nothing to do with this!" Motoyasu shouted. "The Three Heroes Church-"

"Is even worse than Mein," Fenris interrupted. "You had faith in Ren and Itsuki's abilities, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Motoyasu snapped.

"Then if you didn't see a body, you can't actually know for certain that they're dead," Fenris said. "Unless you have proof that something, especially something like this, is true, you have to assume it's false. Ren and Itsuki aren't stupid or weak. They wouldn't die so easily."

Motoyasu snarled angrily.

"I think a representative of the church would be a pretty reliable source," Mein said from off to the side, standing with Motoyasu's other teammateb the young girl with the staff, who waved at Sofia, receiving a wave in return. "They said you unleashed a monster in the center of town, then used the commotion as a distraction to kill Ren and Itsuki."

"Well, that would be an entirely believable story if we hadn't been _fighting_ that monster," Fenris said. "And we didn't let that thing out. Idol Rabier let it out specifically to kill Naofumi, but he couldn't control it and it crushed him. Then it started to chase Filo, because she had eaten a piece of the core of that dragon Ren killed."

"Bullshit!" Motoyasu accused.

"I can prove it," Fenris said.

"Don't," Melty warned.

"Alright," Motoyasu said. "Show us."

"Naofumi?" Fenris asked.

"Filo, go ahead and transform," Naofumi said.

Filo nodded and tranformed into her bird form. Fenris drew his sword and Motoyasu instantly held his spear to Fenris's throat.

"Hurt her and I kill you," Motoyasu snarled.

"I'm not hurting anyone," Fenris said. "Yet. I might hit Mein later, but I'm undecided. Now kindly take that spear away from my throat."

Motoyasu remained there for a moment before lowering his spear and stepping back. Fenris nodded and held his sword out in front of himself.

"Dragon Soul Sword," Fenris said, his sword shining and transforming.

The reaction was instant. the soldiers shouted in surprise and a few in dismay, while Mein shreiked about proof and Motoyasu roared in rage.

"Murderer!" Motoyasu shouted, stabbing at Fenris, only for him to deflect the spear.

Then, Fenris stepped forward, slamming a kick into Motoyasu and hurking him backward. "Calm down! This isn't Ren's sword! Watch!"

Everyone watched as tthe sword shone, becomind a battleaxe with blades half as large as Fenris was tall.

"An axe?" Motoyasu blinked.

The axe shone and transformed into a spear with a long red handle, a small flame-like design on the back end, and a dragon's head with the flame-shaped spearhead coming out of its mouth.

"And a spear?" Motoyasu gaped. "What is that thing?"

"It's called the Vassel Blade," Fenris said. "A dying old man I found during the Wave gave it to me."

"Liar!" Mein snapped. "That's impossible! That's not one of the Vassel Weapons!" Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

"Well well, someone knows something," Fenris said. "What are the Vassel Weapons, Mein?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Mein said.

"Alright, Melty?" Fenris asked.

Melty shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. I've never heard of them."

Fenris nodded. "I believe you. My theory is that they're a type of recreation of the Legendary Weapons, maybe as different _types_ of weapons."

"He still hasn't shown us his proof!" Mein snapped.

"Oh, right," Fenris said, raising his Dragon Soul Sword. "This is an ability I got a couple days ago. Dragon Resonance."

A purple light suddenly shone from the hilt's jewel, then another from the gem in Naofumi's chest, then from his shield's jewel, then, finally, from Filo's stomach. The light faded and Fenris shifted his sword back to it's usual form.

"That light was a dragon's core, or at least, a piece of it," Fenris explained. "The piece Filo swallowed attracted the dragon Idol unleashed, and we used it to lure the dragon out of the town."

"Enough lies!" Mein shouted. "Time to battle!"

She hurled a blue sphere into the air, and a moment later, a lightning cage formed around them. Fenris looked around before narrowing his eyes.

"You killed them, didn't you Mein?" Fenris asked. "Just another way to frame Naofumi for something and use his suffering to wind Motoyasu a little tighter around your finger."

"You don't know what yiu're talking about!" Mein snapped.

"Don't I?" Fenris asked. "If we hand Melty over to you now, will you protect her?"

"Of course we will!" Motoyasu said.

"Not you," Fenris said. "Mein?"

"Of course," Mein said. "She's my dear sweet sister. I would never dream of hurting her."

"That's interesting," Naofumi said, seeing Fenris's plan. "Then explain something to us. If you would never dream of hurting her, why was it last time you said that the only way to save her from my supposed brainwashing was to kill her, and then launched a massive stream of fireballs at her?"

Motoyasu opened his mouth to defend her before stopping and looking to Mein. She was furious. Angrier than Fenris had ever seen her.

"Mein?" Motoyasu asked.

"You see, Motoyasu, this is why you have to make sure what you're being told is true," Fenris said. "Because sometimes the people you trust most are the ones shoving a knife into your back. And I should know, one person I trusted tortured me and cut off my tail, one who gained my trust simply used my trust to break me mentally for the person torturing me, and ajother person I trusted tried to kill me after gaining my trust. I swore not to trust agaagain, but Sofia saved me from myself. She's been one of the most loyal and trustworthy friends I've ever had. It's a shame you didn't listen to her. Maybe we could have avoided this whole situation."

Motoyasu grit his teeth. "No! You're lying!"

"Why?" Fenris asked. "Because you can't face the fact that you may have been wrong this whole time? We're asking you to allow us a chance for peace. You're here trying to justify killing us, all the while accusing us of trying to kill you, and of having killed Ren and Itsuki. Can't you see the flaws in your own logic, or the hypocracyin Mein's actions?"

"Enough!" Motoyasu shouted. "You won't brainwash me!"

He charged, stabbing at Fenris and Fenris sighed, swiping the spear aside before stepping forward and slamming his forehead into Motoyasu's. Motoyasu staggered backward and Filo shot forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Mein snarled. "As source of my power and as the next queen I order thee, bring down a rain of fire to burn all of my enemies to ash! Zveit Fire Squal!"

A massive flaming seal appeared in the air over her.

"I order you to block the rain of fire!" Melty shouted. "Anti Zveit Fire Squall!"

A massive typhoon of water exploded upward, blocking the flames.

"Zveit Fire Shot!" Mein shouted, her flames shooting over to Motoyasu's spearhead.

"Zveit Air Shot!" Motoyasu's other party member shouted, her spell mixing with Motiyasu's.

"Now see what we can do with a combination spell of wind, fire, and my spear!" Motoyasu shouted as Naofumi activated his mirror shield.

"I'm warning you, this is a bad idea," Naofumi said.

"Airburst Flare Lance!" Motoyasu shouted, stabbing at Naofumi.

Fenris sighed as the blast hit his shield. For a moment it fought against it, before exploding. Except, the explosion rolled back on itself then shot outward as a spiraling jet of flames, heading straight for Motoyasu. Motoyasu dove aside, barely escaoing the explosion, then stood as Raphtalia sprinted at him. As he did, Fenris turned to Mein, Sofia stepping up beside him.

"Our turn," Fenris said. "Wana give it a try?"

"Yeah," SofSofia nodded.

Fenris raised his sword, holding it vertically as Shadow formed, he and Sofia hitting Fenris's blade with a blast of black lightning snd flames respectively.

"Lightning Flame Chaos!" Fenris shouted, flipping his sword over and stabbing the ground. Then, the ground began to break apart, flames and bolts of black lightning erupting out of it rapidly. Mein screamed in fear as the attack continued before the ground below her exploded, not hurting her, but hurling her intk the lightning cage, which electrocuted her painfully, judging by the high, bloodcurdling scream she let out.

"Mein!" Motoyasu shouted.

"Typhoon!" Melty and Filo both shouted, their magic combinging as it flooded outward.

Then, the massive torrent crashed into Motoyasu and blasted him into the air before he crashed back to the ground.

"You haven't class upgraded!" Motoyasu snarled. "None of you have! How can you all be so strong!? Does the brainwashing shield make you stronger too?"

"You still don't get it," Naofumi said. "There is no brainwashing shield. We're this strong because while you were all off playing superheroes, we were doing the grunt work to clean up after you and acquire new skills."

"Liar!" Motoyasu snarled. "Do you honestly expect me to believe it's as simple as that?"

"Believe it or not it's the truth," Naofumi said. "We do whst we have to do, no matter how trivial it may seem. That's why you lost to us. Give it up, Motoyasu. ait's your turn to listen to me."

"Doesn't matter," Motoyasu snarled. "It doesn't matter what you have to say. I have to avenge Itsuki and Ren. If I give up, Raohtalia, Princess Melty, and Filo, they'll never be free! Thay'll always be the Devil of the Shield's prisoners!"

"Dammit Motoyasu!" Raphtalia said suddenly. "Why can't you just listen to what Master Naophumi has to say!? Why can't you act like a _just_ hero and hear him out!? I'm not his prisoner! I'm not with Master Naofumi because I'm his slave, or because I'm brainwashed! I'm with him because I'm in love with him!"

Everyone stared at her. Fenris definitely did _not_ see this coming when he decided to try to get them together. But apparently, Raphtalia wasn't finished.

"I've always been in love with Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia said. "Even before you tried to forcefully take me from him during that duel! amaster Naofumi saved my life! He treated me when I was sick, taught me to be strong, and he held me when I was weak! Whenever I had a nightmare, Master Naofumi was there for me! Whenever I was hurt, Master Naofumi blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect me! Master Naofumi has _always_ protected me! How could you ever believe he had brainwashed me? How could you ever know anything about him, when all any of you have done is spit in his face and drive him away!? When have any of you ever cared to learn the first thing about Master Naofumi!?"

Naofumi stared at her. "Raphtalia...I-"

"Naofumi!" Fenris said urgently, looking around the completely deserted area outside the lightning cage.

"Where did the soldiers go?" Raphtalia asked, face still scarlet now that she had calmed down enough to realize what she had done.

"Something's coming!" Hana suddenly shouted. "Strsight up! There's something falling toward us!"

"She's right!" Filo shouted. "It's a powerful magic attack!"

"Shit!" Fenris swore. "Naofumi, Mirror Shield, now!"

Filo transformed and flashed around, kicking Motoyasu and his party to Naofumi as all of the others gathered around. Then, Naofumi surrounded them with a Shield Prison, then a pair of Airstrike Shields above them.

"This might not be enough," Naofumi said. "We might need the full Rage Shield."

"No," Fenris said, holding out the Hellhound Heart he had kept. "Use this."

Naofumi nodded and accepted it, feeding it to his shield. Instantly, a pitch black shield with thick black smoke, or maybe pure dsrkness, radiating off of it and a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness formed. A moment later, the Shield Prison turned red, remaining that was when Naofumi switched back to his Mirror Shield.

"That thing's incredible!" Naofumi said. "All abilities doubled in strength across all shields."

"Good," Fenris said. "Reflect the blast straight into the gate."

Naofumi nodded just as the blast met the first shield. A moment later it met the next, then the Shield Prison. Shining golden light lit up the Shield Prison through the cracks. Then, the Shield Prison broke and Naofumi roared in effort snd pain as he held back the blast. The world around them shook and heated up like an oven as the blast continued to pound down on them. Then, suddenly, the blast was reflecting up into itself, blocking some of its damage. Finally, it ended and Naofumi begsn to pant, arms bhrned horribly and falling limply to his sides.

"I...did it," Naofumi panted.

Then, he collapsed, Raphtalia shouting in fear and catching him. Eileen and Melty began to heal him instantly as someone began to clap at the top of the crater.

"Truly remarkable," the person said. "You just took Judgement head-on, an exceedingly powerful group ritual, and yet you're still breathing. I'd expect nothing less from the Shield Hero."

"It's the Pope!?" Melty gaped.

"Melty, you and Eileen focus on healing Naofumi," Fenris said. "Let us worry about this."

Melty nodded, returning her focus to the task at hand.

"Ah yes, the Shield Hero's mercenary friend," the Pope said. "A truly sin-stained soul. Consorting with hellhounds."

"Guilty," Fenris nodded.

"Paligamy."

"Guilty."

"Adultery."

"Extremely guilty."

"You are an exemplar of at least half of the Seven Dedly Sins," the Pope said.

"Only half?" Fenris smirked. "I'll have to try harder. "I thought I hit all seven."

"I hear one of your consorts is with child," the Pope said. "Such a wonderous thing, childbirth, when it is not polluted by sin. A sinful pregnancy is an adomination to be purged."

"You lay a single hand on me of the people I care about and I'll cut it off and shove it up your dick hole," Fenris snarled.

Tbe Pope smirked. "I will purify both you and the Devil of the Shield. Your transgressions will plague this land no more!"

"How dare you pope Balmus!?" Mein demanded. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!?"

"Acted on a coup, right?" Fenris asked. "You've been ruling behind the scenes, and if the royal family were to die at the Devil of the Shield's hands, whoever took over would be easily convinced to follow you against Naofumi."

"Very good," Balmus smirked. "Yes, the royal family are a stain on the world that must be removed. The same can be said for the heroes. We worship those who save the world from the Waves, but these heroes have done more harm than good. For example, the Spear Hero unleashed a sealed monster on the world, the Sword Hero caused an epidemic, and the Bow Hero ignored his duty and instead chose to serve himself. Heroes who cause such auffering are not heroes at all. Both the heroes and royalty are already dead in God's eyes, and if the lives of those already marked for death come to an end, then it is as the Lord wills it, and everything is right in the world."

"This man's insane," Raphtalia said.

"That logic is pretty twisted, reminds me of someone," Melty said.

"Yeah no kidding," Naofumi grunted, pushing hismself up and using a potion to heal himself the rest of the way. "As much as I would like to agree with you about the Three Stooges and their actions, it's not fair to kill them for it. They really were trying to help. They were just being idiots about it."

"We never meant to hurt anyone!" Motoyasu said.

"Your arrogance and foolishness speak volumes, just as Ren and Itsuki's did when they decided to investigate matters above their station," Balmus said. "Therefore, they forced God's judgement upon themselves."

"Investigating?" Naofumi asked.

"The pendant you gave them," Fenris realized. "They really _were_ listening."

"And then _you_ killed them!" Naofumi snarled.

"Wait a minute, it _wasn't_ Naofumi?" Motoyasu asked.

"About time you figured it out," Fenris said.

Balmus laughed, holding his hand out to the side. "This farce has been entertsiningb but that's enough."

A man in a black cloak set a sword in Balmus's hand. It was gold with a double-edged blade, a cross guard curving down to protect the weilder's fingers on both sides, and an aura of power radiating from it.

"The false Spear Hero and the Devil of the Shield, who clings so desperately to life, as if he were a cockroach, will be purified by heavenly judgement," Balmus said, holding the sword in in front of himself with both hands. "And this country shall finally be given righteous order!" He pulled the sword back and the blade began to glow, though the flat of the blade was still toward them.

"Naofumi, if he uses that last attack again, use your Rage Shield," Fenris said. "We'll need it. In the mean time, cover me and Motoyasu while we kill this fucker." Then, he charged.

* * *

Leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Of Devils And Popes

Fenris leapt onto the side of the crater, then up at Balmus just in time for a rope to wrap around his waist and rapidly pull him back behind Naofumi, a massive wall of golden energy chasing him. Then, Naofumi's shield flashed and the blast slammed into it for a solid minute before ending and a slightly smaller one to explode out of the Mirror Shield at Balmus. A golden barrier appeared in the way, blocking the blast, barely, and dading once it had. Naofumi began to pant instantly, sinking to one knee.

"Rage Shield, Naofumi," Fenris said. "We'll handle the damage."

Naofumi nodded, swapping shields, and Fenris quickly scanned his weapons menu. No light immunity. However, he _did_ have fifty percent total passive light resistance. He looked up at Balmus again just as the sword began to change, growing into a spear. Fenris's gut dropped. It was a replica of the Cardinal Weapons. It could be any of them. However, Fenris could hear voices chanting a d praying behind Balmus. hundreds of them. He out two and two together quickly. Balmus was using them like batteries. And after the blast and barrier, a startling number of voices had gone quiet.

"His followers are providing mana for that weapon of his," Fenris said. "So long as they're awake, he'll keep being able to attack us. But a lot stopped after that attack. It probably requires insane amounts of power to use. We might be able to win in a war of attrition, if you can hang in there."

Naofumi nodded. "Get him to defend as much as you can. That barrier spell can't be easy either."

"My thoughts exactly," Fenris nodded. "Motoyasu, feel like giving me a hand? We're breaking through that barrier of his."

"I would love to see yiu try," Balmus invited.

"Alright," Motoyasu nodded. "Let's see what that sword of yours can do."

Fenris grinned, a list of attack skills flashing in front of his eyes. "Let's go."

"Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu shouted, a bolt of lightning forming between his spearhead'a two blades befor firing. At the same time, Shadow formed, launching a bolt of black lightning and Fenris slashed.

"Lightning Slash!" Fenris shouted.

The three attacks exploded against a barrier and did nothing. Balmus laughed, grinning as though he had already won, totally ignoring the twelve more followers that had collapsed.

"Now!" Motoyasu shouted.

Mein and Motoyasu's other party member used the same combo skill as before.

"This is the end for you!" Motoyasu shouted. "Airburst Flare Lance!"

The explosion rocked the crater, but once again failed to get through the barrier.

"You're all a disgrace," Balmus said. "You all refuse to accept God's merciful judgement and continue your futile resistance. Then again, no mercy shall be given to a devil."

"We'll see how futile our resistance really is!" Motoyasu shouted, spinning his spear and forming a blue circle beside his spear, them moving his spear like he was throwing it, the blue circle turning into a blast of blue energy. "Meteor Thrust!"

The blast shattered against a barrier.

"Apparently completely futile," Fenris said.

"Even _that_ wasn't powerful enough!?" Motoyasu growled.

"You idiot!" Fenris snapped. "You failed with a combo skill possessing the sum total of three people's power, so you tried only your own power instead and you thought you'd do better? You're an idiot. Watch this. This is how it's done. Start a Meteor Thrust but don't fire."

Motoyasu began the attack as Fenris spun his sword in a circle on one side, then the other, forming a pair of blue circles of his own. As soon as Motoyasu had his spear held correctly, Fenris spun, his sword blade bringing both atttacks with him as energy blasts before hitting the back ot Motoyasu's spear. Motoyasu instantly hurled his own, all three blasts flying together.

"Meteor Strike, Triple Shot!" Fenris shouted.

"How the hell did you learn to do that!?" Motoyasu demanded, just as the three blasts met Balmus's barrier in an enormous explosion, part of the crater below him crumbling, nearly bringing him with it.

As the dust cleared, Balmus brushed himself off and wiped a little blood from the cor er of his lip. Fenris and Motoyasu grinned.

"Got you," Fenris grinned.

"My turn," Balmus snarled, swiping the spear.

Instantly, a massive wave of flame flew down at them. Fenris shoved Motoyasu out of the way, switching on his fire resistance buffs, all of them, then shouted in pain as the explosion sent him flying backward. He crashed down between Eileen and Melty and both began to heal him as quickly as they could.

"How did you like that?" Balmus smirked. "All it takes is a simple flick of the wrist."

"Honestly, not a fan," Fenris groaned.

"It's time," Balmus said. "We must bestow God's merciful Judgement upon the wicked."

"Hundred Swords!" Ren's voice shouted.

"Meteor Shot!" Itsuki's shouted.

The two attacks, an arrow shining with golden energy and a cloud of glowing blue sword sikhouettes, exploded into Balmus's barrier and Fenris cheered, pushing himself up as he finished regenerating.

"I told you they were alive!" Fenris grinned. "Ren, let me copy your swords real quick!"

"Twenty gold," Ren said as he and Itsuki slid down into the crater.

"Deal," Fenris nodded.

Ren accepted the money as Itsuki explained about them investigating the church, being caught off guard by an explosion trap, and then about the queen's Shadows saving them. Fenris accepted the Cardinal Sword, but the only one his would copy was the basic sword. Even when Ren transformed it, it wouldn't copy them.

"What a rip off," Fenris said, checking his new sword, whistling. "Just kidding. One hundred persent light resistance bonus and all base stats boosted. I'll take it. Plus it looks cool."

"Don't you have other things to worry about besides your swords looking cool?" Ren asked as Fenris shifted back to his usual sword.

"Oh, don't worry," Fenris said. "This fucker's going to burn. In three...two...one...action."

Fireballs began to fall around Balmus like rain, all of them hitting his barrier. After a few seconds, Fenris sprinted forward again, activating his health drain ability for that sword.

"Time to die, Balmus!" Fenris snarled.

He leapt off of the crater, then stepped off of the barrier. However, Balmus merely grinned wickedly.

"It's over," Balmus said, then turned back to the front.

Fenris's eyes flashed to the spear, then followed it's aim. "Sofia!"

A blade-shaped light projectile flashed out of the spearheadb flashing passed Ren, who was charging Balmus as well, past Itsuki, just as he fired a Meteor Shot, and past Naofumi's shield, scraping the edge of it as he moved to protect her. Then, the spike drilled through Sofia's abdomen, exploding into the ground behind her.

"Sofia!" Fenris shrieked, sorintinng past Balmus, leaping into the crater and forming his armor into a pair of wings to slow his descent just enough to not be hurt landing beside her.

Eileen, Melty, and Naofumi were already hard at work trying to heal her, but the attack had grazed her spinal cord. It was a coin toss whether they could. Sofia was sobbing, staring at her stomach, but as he landed, she looked up at him.

"Our...child..." Sofia choked out past her own blood.

"Sofia, hang on!" Fenris pleaded. "Please hang in there!"

"Our...child..." Sofia repeated.

"I know," Fenris said, tears flooding down his face. "Please! I can't lose you both! Please stay with me!"

Sofia's eyes began to dull. "I...wanted...a...family."

"We still can!" Fenris sobbed. "Please! We can try again! Just hang on!"

Sofia smiled weakly before her eyes slipped closed and her head fell to the side. Fenris felt something snap inside of him. A cold feeling filled him, wiping away all else. Then, there was a feeling. A pain. A pressure. He felt it bubbling up from inside, growing more powerful rapidly as it rose until it all but exploded out of him in a scream. A roar. Equal parts despair, heart break, and bloodlust. His sword exploded into flames, which enveloped him as he stood, turning to Balmus. Metal, pitch black and on fire began to form over his arms and torso, even covering his normal armor, a massive black gem in the chest, a red light glowing deep inside of it. Then, Fenris opened his fists and the metal juat reaching his hands continued to the fingers, forming into long, straight claws, sharp inside and out. Fenris roared again, pure hatred and bloodlust this time.

"I'll kill you!" Fenris roared, exploding forward in a blur, streaking past Ren, who was at the top of the crater, then jumped, slashing at Balmus.

His claws exploded into a barrier, and fought against it for several seconds before the barrier shattered. Fenris landed on his feet as Balmus swore loudly, shifting to a massive gold shield, blocking Fenris's claws again and again, barely fending him off.

"How the fuck is he so strong all of a sudden!?" Motoyasu demanded.

"That armor and claws, it's like Naofumi's cheat shield," Itsuki said.

"It's not a cheat shield," Naofumi said, staring at his shield. "It's a Rage Shield. Born of pure, uncontrolled anger, and powered by it. And right now, Fenris's girlfriend is dead, along with his unborn child."

"She's not dead!" Eileen said. "She passed out, but she's still alive. She's healing."

"If that shield of yours is all rage, that explains your lack of control," Ren said. "And Fenris?"

"Is completely berserk," Naofumi said.

"We need him to calm down," Itsuki said.

"Do we?" Motoyasu asked just as a barrier formed between Balmus and Fenris, only for the latter to explode through it instantly and slash Balmus across the stomach shallowly. "He's winning. If we let him fight, he'll definitely beat the Pope."

"Yes, but he'll lose whatever humanity he still has to the rage, and he'll become a monster that we have to manage to take down," Naofumi said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Itsuki asked.

"When I lost control, Raphtalia had to calm me down," Naofumi said, glancing at her. "But the only person who can talk him out of it is currently the one dying."

"Then we stop him the hard way and hope he snaps out of it when we knock him out," Ren decided.

Just then, Fenris's claws crashed into Balmus's shield directly, blood bursting from Fenris's forearm in between his armor's splints. He ignored it and spun around Balmus, slashing him across the back. Balmus spun, raising the shield again in time to block the other arm, more blood spraying out of that arm as well.

"Jesus, he's killing himself!" Motoyasu gasped.

"We're stopping this now!" Naofumi said.

Just as he did, light flashed from Balmus's shield, blasting Fenris backward. As soon as he landed, he shot forward, only to flip over Ren's blade. He flipped, slashing at him but Naofumi blocked the claws in a shower of sparks.

"Stay the hell out of my way!" Fenris snarled, landing on his feet and charging again, only for Shadow to fly into his path. "Move!" He swiped at the bird.

"Boss!" Shadow shouted. "It's okay! Sofia's-"

Fenris roared, batting Shadow aside as his flames grew larger. However, Shado had slowed Fenris just enough for Naofumi to step in front of him. He stabbed at Naofumi, who blocked it with his Rage Shield, then switched to his Mirror Shield.

"Look at yourself!" Naofumi shouted, Fenris's eyes darting to his reflection. "Look at what you've become! Is this what you want to be? Is this what _she_ would want you to be?"

He tilted the shield so that Fenris could see Sofia in its mirror. Fenris froze, still shoving against Naofumi and making it hard for him to hold him back, but not as hard as before.

"She's still alive!" Naofumi shouted. "She needs you! You need to calm down and look at yourself!" He tilted the mirror back to face Fenris again. "Would _Sofia_ want you to turn into this!?"

Fenris was silent for a moment before the dark armor and claws exploded off of him and he fell to his knees. He took a shaky breath before looking to Sofia and beginning to sob, scrambling over to her.

"You did it," Ren sighed. "Well done."

"I have experience with anger," Naofumi said. "Now, for this guy."

Just then, Balmus begsn to laugh. "Well done, stopping that monster's rampage. I should thsnk you. Things weren't looking good for a moment there." Fury filled his expression. "That fucking bastard even forced me to stoop so low as to sully my hands using this holy relic's shield form." His smile became cocky and self-glorified once again. "However, that little squable of yours gave us all the time we needed. Time to die."

"We pray to our God, the source of our power," Balmus's followers chanted. "Decipher the laws od nature. Bring about a miracle and protect the blessed ones!"

"And now for group defense magic of the highest level," Balmus sneered. "Cathedral!"

A bell tolled and darkness formed a cloud over Balmus before a black sphere ringed by red shot up into the air over the crater. Once it was in place, the red light shone like a sun's rays around a moon during a solar eclipsd, and a barrier spread from itb forming into a domed roof, then transitioning to walls and pillars, forming a complete building around the top of the crater.

"Welcome to my cathedral sanctuary," Balmus sneered. "Time to make your peace with God because it will be your final resting place."

"What do we do?" Ren asked.

"Melty will support you with magic," Naofumi said, completely ignoring the other three heroes.

"Right," Filo and Raphtalia both nodded.

"Hey, this is no time for your lone wolf act!" Motoyasu snapped.

"I'm not working with you idiots," Naofumi said. "It's all your fault we're in this mess at all! Mein takes most of the blame, for compounding the Three Heroes Church's schemes with her own, but the three of you certainly didn't help! Ren, you killed a dragon and left the corlse to rot, causing a plague that nearly wioed out the whole village! In a video game, bodies don't lay around to rot, but this _isn't_a game, I would have thought you were smart enough to realize that. And Itsuki, your vigilantism left those villagers in abject poverty!"

"I had to teach that ruler a lesson or those people would have suffered under a tyrant forever!" Itsuki argued.

"A hero can't solve every problem with brute force!" Naofumi snapped. "Gou should have used your standing as a hero to pressure the leader to change thing. If you had used your head a bit things might have been different!"

"Naofumi's right," Motoyasu agreed. "You two are partly responsible for the church being able to complete its schemes."

"You're the worst one!" Naofumi snapped. "As Fenris and I have said repeatedly! You were so busy wrapping yoursemf around your little girlfriend's finger that you never once stopped to think for yourself about _anything_!"

"There's nothing wrong with me trusting a teammate!" Motoyasu defended himself.

"Trusting doesn't mean doing whatever they say without even thinking about it first!" Naofumi snapped. "Like the time you tried to impose such heavy taxes on that village I saved the first wave that they'd have to pay more to pass through the village than to live there for _three months_! Or how about the time you planted a seed that had been sealed away for centuries because it was a monster? That entire village was completely overrun by its vines! The town even had a legend about how dangerous it was!"

"Exactly!" Motoyasu agreed. "So it's _their_ fault for not being more careful!"

"Which should tell you just how high their regard for heroes is!" Naofumi snapped. "And it's still _your _fault! All three of you let your Hero's Welcome go to your head and didn't care who your actions hurt! As far as I'm concerned, the three of you and the Pope are all the same! You all use your power for your own gain, regardless of who gets hurt, and you don't even see a problem with it! But more than that, you're constsntly trying to take away the things that matter to me! Especially you, Motoyasu!

"You heard Mein say that I was forcing Raphtalia to fight for me, so instead of asking me about it, you force me into a duel! Then when Mein cheats, you deny it and force Raphtalia's contract to be voided! You never once asked if I had forced her to do anything! Hell, when she _told_ you she was there willingly, you accused me of _forcing_ her to say it just to justify your actions! Then when you found out I had Filo you tried to do the same damn thing! And then, just because I beat the wave and helped people, I was framed for a crime that was the exact opposite of what happened! But when I tried to explain myself, you accused me of having some bullshit brainwashing shield, and _once again_ accused me of forcing Raphtalia and Filo to serve me! All without even once asking if it were true or listening when I said it wasn't! I will _never_ forgive you! _Ever_!" He took a deep breath, calming himself. "However, I made a promise to Fitoria to work with you, so I will. But don't you ever accuse me of something without asking me about it first, any of you. And you, Motoyasu, will never be my friend. If you ever try to take something I care about again, I'll kill you myself. I'm sure the next Spear Hero will be a million times more useful just for being at least as intelligent as a kindergardener."

Motoyasu groed in rage, but Ren rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right," Ren said. "We caused problems, he cleaned up after us. This is the consequence of treating him unfairly. We need to focus on the Pope. Together."

"Just don't get in my way," Motoyasu growled.

"I was about to say the same," Ren said.

"The four Cardinal heroes working together," Itsuki said. "Finally."

"I thank you, Devil of the Shield," Balmus said. "Your little speech gave us all the time we needed to gather mana. Now you all die."

He held his sword out in front of him and a besm of golden energy exploded out of it. Naofumi roared in rage as he allowed his rage to boil over for power. His shield grewb the design on the face becoming more cclearly defigned as a dragon. His armor turned dark and jaggedb with a spiked sleeve down each arm, clawed gloves, a d armor covering both legs this time. Flames erupted to life over his entire body. When the blast hit his shield, it parted around it easily, Naofumi barely having to work to fend it off. Then, the blast ended.

"Burn it," Naofumi snarled. "I'm going to burn it all away. All of it. I hate them! I hate them all!"

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia gasped, stepping in front of him. "Please, snap out of it!"

"I'll burn every last one of you!" Naofumi snarled, still walking forward.

Raphtalia took a deep breath and stepped forward, cupping Naofumi's face and kissing him, ignoring the burns the flames caused. However, after a moment, the flames went out and Raphtalia pulled away, smiling.

"Raphtalia..."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Raphtalia smiled.

* * *

Sofia smiled softly, having stirred just in time to see the kiss. She looked up at Fenris and her smile saddened. She reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Sofia!" Fenris gasped. "You're alive!"

"I'm not going anywhere yet," Sofia smiled. "You can't let Naofumi use that shield. He needs your help. Eileen can manage."

Fenris hesitated before nodding and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Sofia smiled and nodded. Fenris walked over to stand beside Naofumi, who nodded once.

"Switch to the one Erhard gave you," Fenris said. "He's recharging now, so its defense should be high enough, and it'll catch this fucker off guard."

Naofumi nodded and his black armor vanished as his shield switched to his offensive shield. Fenris stepped forward and readied himself, glaring daggers at Balmus.

"On your cue," Ren said.

Fenris nodded and took a breath before stabbing his sword at Balmus. "Lightning Shot!"

A sword silhouette made of lightning shot outward, exploding against a barrier and creating a dust cloud. A moment later, the other three offensive heroes' Meteor skills exploded through Balmus's barrier, one of them scratching his cheek. He swore, pulling his sword back, only for Naofu.i to land in front of him and slash upward with his shield as he stood, splitting Balmus's torso open. Balmus shouted in surprise and pain as Fenris flipped over Naofumi, slashing at Balmus, only for him to deflect it, then the next. Thebb Naofumi was there again, stepling around Fenris and slashing rapidly with his shield, Balmus deflecting it off of his blade again and again.

"What kind of shield is that to give _you_ offensive power!? Balmus demanded.

"Exactly that kind," Naofumi said, just as Balmus stabbed at him, his sword slamming into Naofumi's shield and an explosion of light energy going off, hurling Naofumi away, barely hurt. Then, Fenris stepped out of the explosion, the sword he had copied from Ren in his hands and his body barely burned at all from the explosion he had passed through. He slashed and Balmus deflected it, leaping backward.

"Hundred Swords!" Ren shouted.

"Rapid Shot!" Itsuki shouted.

A gloud of sword silhouettes and glowing gold arrows exploded into a barrier beside Balmus before shattering it.

"Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu shouted, his attack punching through Balmus's right shoulder.

Balmus crashed down and rolled to the bottom of the craterb where Fenris landed over him, black sword once again in his hand.

"Look at med" Fenris snarled.

Balmus raised his headb then slashed, only for his hand to go spinning away, Fenris catching Balmus's sword by its handle. His weapon tree expanded, the sword and spear cersions of the weapon being added, though the level requirement was set to eighty five. They _did_, however, give him a huge stat boost each, cross-weapon light immunity, a list of new skills, and increased all of his other weapons skills, such as the health drain ability he had active, making that particular ability strong enough to absorb double the health points the actual attack would deal.

"You won't need this anymore," Fenris said over Balmus's screams, tossing the weapon to Ren, so that he could do what Fenris had done, which he did before passing it to Motoyasu next. "You tried to kill the love of my life." He stomped on one of Balmus's fingers and crushed it. "You _did _kill my unborn child." Another finger. "I should torture you until you die of old age!" He drove his sword down into Balmus's hand and Balmus screamed in pain before collapsing. "But I won't. Consider yourself lucky. You die quickly today."

Then, he drove his sword down into Balmus's head, all of his wounds sealing instantly. He ripped the sword out, sheathing it, and ran back over to Sofia, kneeling beside her as the Cathedral began to fade.

"I knew you...could do it," Sofia smiled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fenris asked.

"She's going to be fine," Eileen said. "Physically. I...I don't know about your child. I don't think..."

"I know," Fenris said. "Do what you can for Sofia."

Eileen nodded, looking past him. "The Queen's here."

Fenris looked up at the top of the crater to see a woman who looked like an older Mein staring down at Balmus. Off to the side, Naofumi was copying the weapon's shield form. Then, he tossed the thing aside. Fenris stood.

"I'll be back," Fenris said.

Eileen and Sofia both nodded and Fenris sprinted forward, scrambling up the side of the crater and landing in a kneeling position in front of the Queen.

"Your Highness..." he swallowed hard. "I...I'm not...I'm not one of the heroes...but..."

"You're Fenris," she said. "The mercenary friend of the Shield Hero, and weilder of a Vassel Weapon, correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Fenris said.

"Then what may I do for you, Vassel Hero?" she asked.

"My girlfriend...she was stabbed through the stomach," Fenris said, glancing at Sofia, the queen doing the same. "We were able to save her, but...she was pregnant."

The Queen cursed loudly and shouted for someone. A moment later, three Shadows appeared around Sofia, one shoving Eileen aside instantly before all three began to chant, their bands glowing green.

"Can they..."

"We'll see," the Queen said seriously. "She will need continued treatment, assuming we can do anything at all. I'll take you all to the royal family's private clinic. The best healers in the country are there."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Fenris said.

The Queen nodded. "Heroes, please follow me. There is much we must discuss, and many miles to travel."

The others all nodded and climbed out of the crater, the Sahdows taking Sofia to a wagon, the rest of Fenris's girls all riding on Shadow's Nue form. A few minutes later, Fenris was at her side, ignoring the Shadows arguments that he should leave her with them. Eventually they gave up and returned their focus to Sofia and the Queen gave the signal to move out.

* * *

Leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Setting Things Straight

Fenris gently combed his fingers through Sofia's hair, watching the healer in silence. Finally, she finished and sighed, sitting back. Sofia and Fenris watched her in silence.

"I can't be entirely certain, but...I believe the baby was saved," the healer said.

Fenris and Sofia both released the breath they had been holding, hugging each other and beginning to sob in joy. The healer smiled slightly.

"Now, remember that I said I'm not certain," she said. "It's still early in development, so I could be sensing things wrong."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled, wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much."

The healer sighed. "I lost my first child to complications with the pregnancy. I dedicated my life to making sure it never happened to anyone else. I'll pray that I was actually able to help."

"Thank you," Fenris smiled. "And you're sure there's nothing wrong with Sofia? Scarring? Complications? Infection? Anything?"

"The only thing wrong with her is that she's willingly sharing her child's father with three other women,v the healer said. "As devoted as you are, I wouldn't be able to tell, if I hadn't seen it."

Sofia smiled. "I don't mind as long as it means I can be by his side. Besides, he's sharing me just as much as I'm sharing him."

The healer shook her head and left the room, the other girls walking in and sitting around the bed, even Raphtalia.

"How do you feel?" Raphtalia asked.

"She said she thinks the baby was saved," Sofia smiled. "We might be able to have a family after all!"

"That's great!" Raphtalia smiled as the other girls all cheered and hugged each other and Fenris and Sofia, the last very gently.

"How are things with you and Naofumi?" Sofia asked.

"He's been...distant," Raphtalia said, beginning to strugfle not to cry. "I don't know where we stand anymore!"

"He'll come back," Fenris promised. "After everything, there's no way he'll stay away. Besides, he does love you back. That's why you were able to save him with a kiss. He just needs time to get used to the idea that he's really not alone."

Raphtalia nodded, smiling. "Maybe you're right. I'm going to go and check on Filo. She'll probably be getting herself into trouble soon."

"True," Fenris chuckled.

"Oh, and Queen Mirellia said she would like you to come to the castle tomorrow with the rest of the heroes when she clears you and Master Naofumi's names," Raphtalia said.

Fenris sighed but nodded. "Fine."

Raphtalia smiled and nodded, then left. Fenris laclaced his fingers with Sofia's and she smiled.

"I'll have one of the servents here let me watch with. crystal ball," Sofia smiled.

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "The rest of you are going to stay too. Look after Sofia for me."

They all nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the day keeping Sofia company, then all left to their rooms for the night, Fenris sleeping in bed with Sofia. The next day, Fenris headed to the castle with Naofumi and his party, finding the other three already present.

"I wonder where Mein is," Motoyasu said.

"Maybe she's busy with her duties as a princess," Itsuki guessed.

"She's probably getting punished for her crimes," Fenris said.

"What crimes?" Motoyasu demended.

"Really now, Motoyasu," Fenris said. "Do we really have to go over this again? Or are you intelligent enough to remember the dozen or so times Naofumi and I have explained it to you?"

"You were...joking, right?" Motoyasu asked. "I mean, those weren't all crimes, right?"

"Not crimes!?" Naofumi scoffed. "Wrongfully accusing someone of rape isn't a crime? Or accusing someone of a murder you tried to commit? Falsifying evidence in order to frame someone? None of these are crimes to you?"

Motoyasu looked away. "Well...maybe she had her own reasons."

"She did," Fenris said. "Manipulating you and getting Naofumi killed. Those were all the reason she needed."

"You're wrong!" Motoyasu snapped.

"E-Excuse me, Sir Heroes," a butler spoke up behind the other three. "The Queen is ready for you."

Motoyasu glared at Fenris as he and Naofumi passed, then followed, taking up the rear behind Ren and Itsuki. Once they reached the throne room, the five of them stood in a line before the Queen, Raphtalia and Filo standing at his side on the end of the line. Filo waved to Melty, who stood beside Mirellia, and Melty smiled and waved back. Mein was nowhere to be seen, nor was the king.

"Four Cardinal Heroes, and now our new Vassel Hero, I thank you for coming here today," Mirellia greeted them.

"Mein's not here," Motoyasu noticed.

"Neither is the king," Itsuki added.

"It's rude to interrupt royalty," Fenris said.

"You can bring them in now," Mirellia said.

A pair of guards opened a door off to the side and Mein and the king were led in in shackles.

"Mein!" Motoyasu gasped.

"Sir Motoyasu, help!" Mein screamed.

"Help!?" Fenris scoffed. "After what you've done? You don't deserve help. You deserve to burn."

"They've got the king in chains," Ren observed. "What's going on?"

"That should be obvious," Mirellia said. "These two are criminals. Let's get started shall we? The trial of thw foolish King Consort and the first princess."

Fenris's eyes widened and he looked back to the queen, seeing a soldier with a crystal ball beside her. However, he sensed no malice from anyone but Mein.

"Momma please!" Mein pleaded. "Why are you being so mean?"

"What is going on my queen?" the king demanded. "Qhat cause have you to do this!? This is inexcus-" He was cut off as he stepped forward, only for two guards to cross their spears in front of him.

"With the Four Cardinal Heroes in attendance, this trial seeks to punish those who have shaken our nation to its core, and I shall be the judge," Mirellia said.

"What!?" the king shouted. "Don't tell me the Devil of the Shield has brainwashed you!"

Mirellia waved a hand, ice encasing the king below mid chest in an instant, the king crying out in pain and discomfort. "The Shield Hero has no such ability and you know it! I can't believe I even have to say that."

The court wizard walked over with the ingredients for a slave contract, and Mirellia picked up a knife, cutting her finger and adding a drop of her blood to the ink.

"What's that!?" Mein demanded, voice wavering.

"To ensure a fair trial, you will be given a temporary slave crest," Mirellia said.

Fenris grinned. If Mein lied while wearing that, which she would, she'd be shocked painfully. He should know. It was one of the ways he was tortured in the beginning of that time.

"How can you do that!?" Motoyasu demanded. "She's your own daughter!"

"Because my daughter is a pathological liar," Mirellia said.

"I'm not!" Mein lied. "You know that I'm a good girl! An honest girl!"

"Three at once," Fenris smirked as the crest was drawn onto her chest above her armor. "This is going to be fun."

Mein screamed and pleaded for Mirellia to stop them, but her thrashing and screaming did nothing to help her cause. After a couple of minutes, a pair of wooden stands were brought in for the two and the heroes lined up along the sides of the room, Naofumi, Raphtalia, Filo, and Fenris on one side, the other three opposite them.

"Let us officially start the trial now," Mirellia said. "Be warned, you crimes are clear for all to see. You cannot worm your way out of this."

Mein simply glared at her mother like the spoiled brat she was, unaccustomed to being told no. Fenris grinned. This would be fun. And it...was...glorious. For hours and hours, Fenris got to enjoy watching Mein compulsively lie, then be electrocuted for it, thereby incriminating herself. She was innocent of working with the church, but got a nasty shock over attempting to assassinate Melty, framing Naofumi, burning the forest, lying about Naofumi trying to rape her. That one was particularly nasty.

Of course, Motoyasu, being the stupidly loyal stooge he was, argued that the crest was wrong and had his own slave pact formed with her, asking her about Naofumi's supposed rspe again, only to once again be electrocuted when shs tried to say it was true. After that, the contract was switched back to Mirellia and the trial continued, all the while Fenris wishing he had something to snack on while he enjoyed the show.

Finally, the king admitted, in no uncertain terms, that he _had_, in fact, tried to kill Naofumi, but argued that it was to protect his family. Finally, Mirellia passed down her verdict. Guilty of high treason. Death sentence. Immidiately.

"And the fun times just keep on coming," Fenris muttered, smirking as Raphtalia, Filo, and Naofumi shot him a disgusted look.

The king and Mein were taken to the same courtyard where Naofumi and Motoyasu, and later Fenris and Motoyasu, had their duel, a pair of guillotines waiting. Everyone but the two soon-to-be headless royal family members and the executioner filled the stands, nobility present to whitness the execution as well. Fenris took a front-row seat, leaning casually on the railing to watch the show, the nobles around them cheering loudly. Fenris smiled. This would be a wonderful way to end his trip with the Shield Hero. He had found out he might still be having a child with Sofia, he hsd found Hana, and convinced her to join the harem after they leveled her up until she was of age, and now, he got to see Mein's head roll. Such fun.

His smile grew with every scream and plea for mercy Mein let out. The terror on her face warmed his heart, and the hatred on the king's made his stomach come alive in giddy butterflies. Mein even went so far as to beg Naofumi, by name. Fenris chuckled, then sighed as Nsofumi shouted for the executioners to wait. Of course. Naofumi, the closet hero. Wants to save everyone, but doesn't want to admit it.

Naofumi walked out into the courtyard, declaring that the death penalty was too gokd for the two, making a joke at Mein's expense about her being so thick-skinned as to beg the man she tried to kill to save her, and that the guillotine couldn't cut through that thick of skin. Then, he proposed another punishment. The king was now named Trash, and Mein was named Bitch. Neither were pleased, despite the fact that he was saving their lives. Mirellia brought up that Bitch had an alter ego, so Naofumi decided it should be Whore. Mirellia, barely restraining her smile at her family living, accepted the punishment and had the pair released.

"What a spoil-sport," Fenris sighed. "Oh well. Whore is accurate. Although, I'm more a fan of Bitch. Fuck it. Party time."

He left the stands quickly, finding the others just as Naofumi turned down an offer of a reward by Mirellia, who had abolished the Three Heroes Church in favor of the Four Heroes Church. Naofumi agreed to work with Melromarc as a Cardinal Hero, then left.

"I guess we're hitting the ceremony ourselves!" Motoyasu grinned, he, Ren, And Itsuki running off.

"And what of you, Vassel Hero?" Mirellia asked. "Is there anything I could provide you as a reward?"

Fenris smirked. "Well, about a month ago, I'd have asked for a chance to sleep with you."

Mirellia's face flushed and she opened her mouth, only for Fenris to raise his hand.

"But I'm not going to disrespect you like that," Fenris said. "That's not who I am anymore, despite my best efforts. So I guess I'll just say that having me and Sofia's child saved is reward eenough," Fenris said. "In truth, _I_ owe _you_ for that."

"You owe me nothing," Mirellia said. "And I'll overlook your earlier comment, this time."

"You're too kind," Fenris smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a harem to get back to."

He raised his hand as he walked away and quickly left, heading back to Sofia and the others. They all smiled and he took his seat beside her.

"That must have been fun to watch," Sofia smiled.

"Extremely," Fenris nodded. "Naofumi kind of ruined it at the end there, but it'll be more fun when we inevitably run into her again now that we csn csll her a whore without repercussions."

The others all agreed, besides Hana, who hadn't met Mein until the gate. Fenris sighed, lacing his fingers with Sofia's.

"So, now that the church isn't evil anymore, I can probably get you all class upgraded," Fenris said, looking at the small star beside all four of his current combatant harem members.

All four cheered.

"I wonder if it will effect our child," Sofia said, one hand on her abdomen.

"We'll ask," Fenris said. "Besides, it's not going to be until you're recovered anyway."

Sofia smiled and nodded. Fenris kissed her fingers before climbing into bed with her, planning to do nothing but be with Sofia and give his weapons a very detailed examination for the first time. The other girls all joined them, everyone taking the same spots as before they had all had sex at once, the only change being Hana laying on top of Fenris, Naomi and Sofia laying their arms over her as well.

As Fenris was going through his weapons, he found quite a lot that he liked, but also found that just selecting them, his sword changing in its spot leaning against the bed, he also unlocked abilities and boosts. A fire resistance here, a darkness damage there. It began to add up quickly, most of it being cross-weapon, and a lot of them stacking. Finally, he finished, reverting it to its usual form as Mirellia walked in and stopped, watching them in distaste for a moment.

"One of them is a child," Mirellia finally said.

"Demi-human," Fenris said. "In about ten levels she'll be as old as I am."

Mirellia hummed and walked over, setting a fairly large pouch, with what looked like four spheres inside, on the bedside table. "We found these, and several more, in Pope Balmus's possession. Naofumi suggested we give them to the other heroes, and after each took one, they decided you should get the rest, as you were the one who did most of the work against the Pope."

"Thanks," Fenris smiled, Mirellia taking her leave. "Riley, would you mind?"

Riley smiled and sat up, reaching into the bag, pulling out a Hellhound Heart.

"You're shitting me," Fenris said. "He had seven? I thought those were rare, Shadow."

"They are," Shadow said, forming beside the bed. "So, what are you going to do with them?"

"Give one to my sword," Fenris said. "The other three will be used for armor."

Riley nodded and held one out to the gem on the pommel of his sword, which absorbed it. Fenris's weapon web appeared, a new sword called the Hellhound Sword appearing. He switched to it and the sword flashed, transforming into a sword with a black handle, a hellhound's head with the jaws open where the cross guard should be, and then a blade made of pitch black smoke extending from it, curving forward slightly after about two feet before forming a point and heading back the other way to the actual point at about four feet total length. On the back side of the blade, darkness was curling off of the blade and fading a couple inches away.

"That thing's freaky looking," Riley said.

Eileen picked it up and tapped the blade. "It's solid, somehow."

"And it's got some awesome abilities," Fenris said.

Cross-weapon damage to incorporeal enemies, though higher with the Hellhound Sword, a massive boost to all base stats, more so when the sword was actually equipped, several darkness themed abilities, a ridiculous boost to Familar Magic, giving Shadow a gigantic damage, health, and defense boost, and a weapon-specific ability to alter the blade's form between several types of bladed weapons.

"I like that sword," Shadow said.

"You like the boost it gives you," Fenris corrected.

"Guilty," Shadow agreed.

Fenris smiled and kissed Naomi and Sofia before setting his head back down. Eileen and Riley both leaned over and kissed him as well, then lay back down and Hana sighed.

"I can't wait to level up," Hana sighed.

Fenris smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Soon. I promise."

"I know," Hana smiled. "Once Sofia's better."

"Exactly," Fenris smiled.

Hana smiled and set her head back down before drifting off to sleep, all of the others soon following suit.

* * *

Fenris walked through the party in silence, smiling as he saw the others dancing, Naomi with Eileen, and Riley with Hana. Sofia was walking at his side as they were being led to a meeting with the queen and the other four heroes, at his request. All four of his girls had gotten class upgrades, each choosing their own, and were all quite happy with it.

"Through here please," the made leading them said, holding a door open for them.

"Thanks," Fenris said, walking inside.

He sat down in the only empty seat at the round table, setting his pie in front of him before Sofia sat in his lap.

"I thought it was supposed to be just the Four Cardinal Heroes, Fenris as the Vassel Hero, whatever that is, and the Queen," Ren said.

"Vassel Hero is the weilder of a Vassel Weapon," Fenris said. "It's like a Cardinal Weapon, except instead of having to summon a hero, it just chooses one, and it's also a bit weaker, dependent on the weilder. As for Sofia, she's here because I asked permission, and also because she's the one person I trust above all others."

"Even the rest of your harem?" Motoyasu spat.

"Yes," Fenris said. "Though you can't talk about having a harem, since you tried to make yourself one as well."

Motoyasu huffed.

"And the pie?" Itsuki asked.

"Did anyone specifically tell you you couldn't bring it?" Fenris asked.

The other three grumbled, looking around at each other. Finally, Naofumi sighed.

"Since we're here anyway, we might as well have a heart-to-heart."

"It is no secret that the Three Heroes Church caused you all a great deal of trouble," Mirellia said. "As the leader of that country, the blame rests with me. However, Melromarc and I would like to make it up to you in any way we can. As it happens, Cal Mira Archepelago appeares to be activating."

"For real?" Ren asked excitedly.

"That means it'll generate a bonus field, doesn't it?" Itsuki asked.

"It's activating, huh?" Naofumi asked.

"It happens once a decade," Mirellia said. "When it does, all of the experience points adventurers gain in the area are given a serious boost."

"Hello adult Hana," Fenris grinned.

"You're disgusting," Motoyasu growled.

"Because she's a demi-human, or because you're jealous I have a harem and you have one child left in your team?" Fenris asked.

"Because she's a child!" Motoyasu snapped.

"She's the same age as me," Fenris said. "Demi-humans grow up rapidly as they level up, hence the adult Hana comment. And before you say anything about it still being disgusting, bear in mind that before my home was destroyed, she was my first crush. Age isn't quite the same for a demi-human as a human. You see a child, I see someone precious to me, who can be my physical age in about two days, now that Cal Mira's active."

"Can we get back on topic please?" Naofumi asked.

Motoyasu nodded and Fenris turned back to Mirellia. Just then, Melty asked to be allowed in and whispered something to Mirellia. Bitch had tried to poison Naofumi's party's pie.

"I see now, it's a good thing we didn't go to dinner first after all," Mirellia said. "Malty, sorry, Bitch was caught trying to poison food headed to the Shield Hero's table."

"What!?" Motoyasu shouted. "That's a lie! Mei...er...uh...Whore would never do something like that."

Fenris snorted. "Uh, yeah she would. Does accusing Naofumi of rape, or trying to have Melty assassinated ring any bells? Besides, Melty's the one that caught her."

"How did you know that?" Melty asked.

"I can hear better than a human," Fenris shrugged.

"Bitch actually admitted to doing it through her slave crest," Melty said.

"Damn, wish I could have seen that," Fenris smirked, then glanced at Mirellia and Melty. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Mirellia sighed. "I had heard your personality was...abrasive. In any event, Sir Motoyasu, you forged a slave pact with her as well, why don't you confirm it for yourself the next time you see her."

Motoyasu grit his teeth.

"Forget it, can we please move on?" Naofumi asked.

"While my daughter's actions no doubt, played a crucial role, I believe the reason you heroes haven't levelled up faster is the animosity between you. I believe it would be prudent of you to clear the air," Mirellia said. "If you would all share what you've learned with each other, I believe your trip to Cal Mira would be much more beneficial."

"That seems unnecessary," Ren smirked.

"So what do you think there is for us to share?" Motoyasu asked. "I already know what I need to know."

"We'd just be wasting time," Itsuki said.

"You're all idiots," Fenris said. "For starters, you all know a lot that Naofumi and I don't, though I'm not sure how much will be relevant to me. As for what you three could learn, Naofumi's a lower level, but can beat you without using his Rage Shield. Maybe that means something to you?"

"Fenris is right," Mirellia said. "Perhaps I should put this bluntly. If nothing changes drastically, Sir Naofumi and Sir Fenris may shrvive the next wave, but the rest of you will not."

All three stared at her in shock. Fenris smirked, eating the last bite of his pie.

"I can start if you want," he said around his pie before swallowing. "For example, you guys got your weapons primarily from copying, right? That and powerful monster drops?"

The three nodded.

"Naofumi's Airstrike Shield was from absorbing rope, and his Shield Prison was from absorbing a pipe," Fenris said. "Just because something's powerful, doesn't mean it'll automatically be the best thing to absorb."

"Is he serious?" Itsuki asked.

Naofumi nodded. "He asked me about it while Sofia was recovering. I started out shoving anything and everything I could get my hands on into my shield, and it gave me a lot of small, but stackable, buffs and a lot of abilities that are still useful. The stronger things definitely helped, like the Soul Eater I killed, and the Pope's weapon was amazingly useful, but the small stuff is how I beat you in our first duel, Motoyasu."

Ren and Itsuki stared at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Then let's start with Naofumi," Itsuki said.

"Tell us how you got your hands on that cheat shield of yours," Ren said.

"And Fenris's claws too," Itsuki added. "Those were about the same."

"You want to know?" Fenris asked. "Fine. Get angry. I don't mean like yelling, angry, though. I mean like, burn the world to ash to repay it, angry. My claws and Naofumi's Rage Shield are both born out of our fury. For Naofumi, he was betrayed, accused of rape, had Raphtalia stolen from him, accused of cheating when he was actually being cheated, and then had Filo get eaten by a dragon that he was getting rid of for Ren. His rage boiled over and he gained the Rage Shield, which sets him off into a rapage every time that Raphtalia has to bring him back from.

"My claws were born from the pain of the love of my life, the one person who truly accepted all of me, being, as I thought at the time, killed, along with our unborn child, specifically to mske me suffer. If you want that kind of weapon, you're even more stupid than I thought, but you go right ahead and get it. Just lose everything you care about all at once and feel so much pain and grief that you want to end your own life."

Everyone stared at the table, only Fenris noticing Sofia holding Fenris's hand under the table as a way of trying to keep him calm.

"Fine," Ren said. "I'll start. I know you know about the copy skill, so I'll skip that. If you have the right crafting skill and ingredients, you can feed it to your weapon and it'll craft the item for you instsntly."

"Really!?" Naofumi gaped. "I've been doing it all by hand!"

"Oh Naofumi, what's wrong with you?" Itsuki laughed. "There's also a teleport skill. You can instantly teleport to any lolocation you've already been. Let me guess, you didn't know about that one either?"

Naofumi and Fenris just stared at him. That would have made running away from Melromarc's soldiers so much easier.

"Now for something I'm sure you don't know," Itsuki said. "The secret to getting stronger as fast as possible. Being the best in this world, all depends on how rare your weapon is. So, if you focus on crafting weapons that are rare-"

"Don't lie to him!" Ren interrupted. "The key is weapon proficiency."

"No, you're all wrong!" Motoyasu snapped, standing. "Refining your weapon and boosting its stats is what's important!"

The three began to argue instantly and Fenris sighed before raising his sword, transforming it into a small, basic, woodsman's axe and chopping the table, splitting it clean in half. He blinked as everyone stared at him.

"So that's what the Perfect Woodcutter skill does," Fenris mused, then shrugged. "Anyway, now that I have your attention, I actually can end your argument. I noticed it when I first got my Vassel Blade. I was reading the stats and abilities of the various forms, and I decided I wanted to be able to use some across all forms, and also to toggle some passive skills, lime health draining. And suddenly, I could. The key to getting stronger is whatever you believe it is.

"If you believe in getting rare weapons, that's the best way. If you believe in weapon proficiency, you're right. If you believe in strengthening one weapon, that's correct. Personally, I believe in getting as many forms, bonuses, and abilities as you can, then sharing them across all forms, then you pick the one most aesthetically pleasing to you and do your thing. Of course, certain forms will have unique skills, so the situation still dictates somewhat."

Just then,the door opened and cllsed quickly, the sound of a brawl reaching Fenris's extremely sensitive ears for the one second the door was open.

"Please forgive my intrusion, You Highness," Naomi said, bowing.

"What'd you do now?" Fenris sighed.

"It wasn't me!" Naomi defended herself. "This time, at least."

"She has a habit for causing trouble?" Naofumi asked.

"Yeah, she can be pretty violent when she thinks someone's trying to get themselves into my bed without an invitation," Fenris said. "She's stupid like that."

"It's not my fault!" Naomi said. "Your dick's amazing but therethere's only enough room for the four of us...or...five of us soon, I suppose, in your bed. No whores allowed."

"I let you in don't I?" Fenris asked, he and Sofia standing. "Anyway, I'll go deal with whatever Naomi's worried about. If she's interrupting this meetingb it's probably important."

"Shouldn't she be punished for interrupting?" Ren asked.

"Not unless you want to fight me," Fenris said flatly. "And I promise I'll show you how well I can use my claws if you do."

Ren remained silent and Fenris bowed to Mirellia before leaving with Sofia and Naomi.

"Is he always so..." Mirellia trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Immoral?" Naofumi offered. "Crass? Offensive?"

Mirellia nodded.

"Pretty much," Naofumi nodded. "You get used to it. He's really not so bad. He just doesn't like showing that he cares, but God help the person that hurts one of his girls."

Mirellia nodded. "In any case, shall we continue?"

* * *

"You're kidding me," Fenris said, watching the chaos in the dining hall unfold. "_Raphtalia_ started this?"

"Yes," Naomi nodded. "One of the soldiers was bad mouthing Naofumi to her, and she snapped."

"That guy's got some balls," Fenris snorted, then sighed, drawing his sword. "I'll take care of it."

He walked forward to the center of the room and shifted his sword to the Dragon Soul Sword form. The blade's roar tore through the clamor of the chaos, drawing everyone's attention as he let it continue, holding the blade up for several seconds before shifting it back and sheathing it.

"That's enough!" Fenris snapped. "This party is over! Everyone get the hell out! Now!"

No one moved.

"I am Princess Melty!" Melty called out crom up on the stairs, where everyone could see her. "By order of the Queen, get out of this castle! Anyone still inside in the next five minutes will be arrested for trespassing!"

Everyone but Fenris's harem, Raphtalia, and Filo scrambled for the door. Fenris sighed, turning to Raphtalia, who stared at the floor in silence.

"Man, that soldier had to bbe one ballsy mother fucker to challenge you," Fenris smirked. "You did well letting him live."

Raphtalia blushed. "I shouldn't have fought him."

"Maybe, but I probably would've killed him in your shoes, so points for beating me."

"Anyone would beat you in a morality contest," Raphtalia said, smiling.

"Any progress with Naofumi?" Fenris asked.

"No," Raphtalia sighed. "He's still acting distant."

"You'll get there," Fenris smiled. "Just be patient. After all, you'll have a great chance to have him to yourself soon."

"What do you mean?" Raphtalia asked.

Fenris grinned, turning and walking away. "Melty, tell your mother I thanked her for the information, and the pie."

Melty nodded. "Don't cause any trouble. We've had enough!"

"Relax," Fenris snorted. "I'm just going to sleep. I'll need to be rested for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Raphtalia asked. "Fenris!"

Fenris chuckled, raising a hand and walking out of the room, his girls following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

New Friends

Fenris yawned as he swoke, not bothering to stretch since the girls were all pinning him down anyway. It had become a habit for them to all sleep together, so he was going to have to break them of it. But later. For now, he wanted to enjoy being able to have them all there with him, and have the four that had been there longer behave themselves since Hana was still young.

"It's really a shame we have to let your morning wood go to waste," Sofia whispered into his ear.

Fenris smiled, not having realized anyone else was awake.

"If you would all stop treating me like I'm not going to be doing the exact same thing inside of a week, you wouldn't have to," Hana said, not bothering to lift her head or sit up."

"Exactly," Fenris said. "In a week."

Hana sighed heavily. "We should get going. We have to pick up your new armor from Erhard and meet up with Naofumi before he leaves for Cal Mira."

"True," Fenris said. "Alright. Everyone up."

All four of the older girls "aw"ed, then climbed off with Hana. Fenris stood, stretching for a moment before getting cleaned up and dressed, the other girls all doing the same. After they were done, they all left, dropping by Erhard's shop just as he was setting Fenris's upgraded armor on the counter. Fenris walked over and inspected it. The armor was pretty much exactly the same, except that now, there was a Hellhound Heart embedded in the chest, in place of the onyx that had been there before. He liked the look.

"The armor's got all the same prpoerties, but now it'll heal you, and you'll be completely immune to Fire and Darkness type attacks," Erhard said.

"Called it," Shadow said, currently perched on Fenris's shoulder.

"Hush you," Fenris said, glancing at him. "Thanks for the upgrade. And the other two?"

"I actually can't take credit for those," Erhard said. "Naofumi did it for me, since he's better, and he did some good work. Here."

He held out a pair of necklaces, thin chains with a small rhombus-shaped crystal pendant, the crystals both black around the outside, then glowing orange inside, the light pulsating with the crystal's heartbeat. Fenris accepted the two pendants and handed them to Sofia and Hana.

"Where's the rest of the Hellhound Hearts?" Fenris asked. "Don't tell me that's all that's left."

"Actually, no," Erhard said. "He said those two were free, as a way of saying thanks for your advice, and to tell you that you were right on all accounts."

Fenris's brow furrowed for a moment before understnsding flooded him and he nearly cheered, instead laughing. "That slow mother fucker! It's about time!"

The girls all realized what he meant and begsn to cheer. Erhard shook his head.

"Anyway, he said these three were five gold each," Erhard said.

Fenris grumbled. "Are the effects weakened at all?"

He checked Sofia's stats as she pulled her necklace on and his jaw dropped. Not only did it give her the same boosts Fenris's armor gave him, but it nearly doubled her base stats. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Typical," Fenris sighed. "Alright. Five each."

He handed Erhard the money and passed out the necklaces. Then, as he was turning to leave, Erhard caught his arm.

"He also said you'd pay me back for all the shields he copied last night," Erhard said. "Twenty five gold for that."

"This mother fucker's going to burn," Fenris growled, handing Erhard the money.

"He's taking advantage of you," Sofia said.

"No, he's cashing in the favors he knows I owe him," Fenris said. "In this case, saving Hana when we fist found her."

"That better be all it is," Naomi said. "Twenty five gold would buy us a lot of alcohol."

Fenris shook his head before turning back to the counter. "Almost forgot. Hana needs a set of armor for now, and a set for once she's levelled up in two days."

"I figured you might ask," Erhard nodded. "Here you go."

He handed Hana two outfits. One was a pink dress that reached about to her knees when she held it up to herself, short, puffy sleeves that barely reached the top of her biceps, and a pair of red shoes. The other outfit, for when she was older, was a bit more of a surprise. It consisted of a black, armored, one-piece top with the abdomen open, a strip up the center of the chest abridged, and the pieces that would cover her breasts ending just above the nipples leaving everything from halfway down her breasts to the choker-like collar open. The opening in the abdomen reached down to low on her waist where it turned into a pair of armored panties that only barely covered the front and were even thinner in back. Just above them on the sides, the armor had a wavy, frilled piece, like a skirt but made of metal. There were a set of black sleeves on the shoulders that were connectwd to the armor and the choker, and that reached to mid-bicep, a pair of black, metal, form-fitting gauntlets that ended just below the thumbs, a pair of black shoes, black shin guards, and thigh protectors with plating wrapping around the outside of her thighs and in front but held on with thin laces, leaving her inner thighs basically unprotected.

Fenris stared at the armor for a long moment before turning to Erhard. "I'm a bit concerned about your choice of armor."

"Oh please, we both know what her being in your party means," Erhard said. "I'm just skipping ahead to where we both know it's going to end up."

"Oh, I have no problem with that," Fenris said. "The armor's great. My problem is that she's currently ten years old physically, and yet you're thinking about her that way."

"You're thinking about her that way," Erhard countered.

"So?" Fenris quirked an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be the moral one."

"Just shut up and pay me already," Erhard said. "You have places to be, and giving me a hard time is not one of them."

"Aweb come on Erhard," Fenris smirked, handing him a bag of money. "You know you enjoy my company. There's some extra in there for a pair of dagggers for her."

"Sure," Erhard nodded. "You can change in the back if you want."

Hana nodded and took the dress into the back while Erhard walked through a different door, coming back with a pair of black daggers with a ring guard around the grip, the guard sharpened along the entire outside and with a large curved blade extending from one end of the grips. Just as he set them down, Hana came back out in her dress, arms crossed and scowling.

"I feel stupid," Hana said. "I hate dresses."

"You look adorable," Fenris smirked. "It's only for about three days. Then we'll have you dressed like a whore, just like the rest of the harem."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, just what every girl dreams of. You're lucky I like you."

"And you're being especially snippy today," Fenris said. "If you're not xareful, I might throw you in time out."

"Oh that is it!" Hana laughed, grabbing her daggers and charging at him, Fenris laughing and stepping forward, catching her in a hug.

"Alright, alright," Fenris said. "I'm sorry. I'll stop picking on you."

"Good," Hana said. "Please hurry up and make me an adult."

"I wil," Fenris said. "And I'm glad you're starting to open up again. I missed this you."

"I'm sorry," Hana said, on the verge of tears. "I just..."

"I know," Fenris said. "Trust me, you have nothing to apologize for. You never will. And I will never force you to talk about, or even ask you about, whst that bastard did to you."

Hana nodded, sniffing. "We should go. Naofumi's probably wating for us."

Fenris nodded. "You're right. Thanks Erhard."

Erhard nodded and Fenris took Hana's other set of armor before leaving with the others. They headed to the castle where Naofumi, Filo, and Raphtalia were saying their goodbyes to Mirellia and Melty.

"Oh, there you guys are," Naofumi smiled.

"Hey asshole, what's the idea making me pay for all your shields?" Fenris asked.

"You're rich," Naofumi shrugged. "You could afford it easily."

"Not the point!" Fenris snapped. "Forget it. I owed you anyway. So, how was your night?"

Naofumi's cheeks darkened instantly and Raphtalia's face turned scarlet. "Uneventful, can we go now?"

Fenris grinned. "Sure. But I'm not dropping this subject."

"I'll fight you," Naofumi warned.

Fenris snorted. "Bring it. I have four girls each stronger than Raphtalia or Filo, and all just as loyal to me as Raphtalia and Filo are to you, plus I'm stronger than you. And I have Hana who needs fighting experience anyway."

Naofumi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go."

Fenris grinned and they all left the city to Filo's wagon, Fenris's group climbing onto Shadow in his Nue form instead. They travelled quickly, Filo and Shadow getting into a friendly race. However, after a bit, Naofumi had Filo take a detour, and a couple hours later they were at Raphtalia's home town. Raphtalia left, finding another demi-human, a young wolf boy, and together they went to a grave to pay their respects. As they didn, Fenris and Hana stared at the ruins, both seeing their own home, burning and being destroyed during the Wave, but not by monsters, by humans, who later blamed the monsters of the Wave. The ones who killed his family. The ones who took his friends. Who took Hana. Fenris himself had been the only one to escape. At least, for a while. Until that bitch had broken him.

Hana's hand slipped into his as he began to grow angry. "We can make a new home. You're not alone anymore. You have Sofia, and me, and Naomi, and the others. None of us are leaving you."

Fenris smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

Hana smiled as Sofia stepped up beside Fenris, taking his free hand.

"It's time to go," Sofia said gently.

Fenris nodded, giving her a quick kiss before they headed back to where the others were waiting, all of the other girls sitting on Shadow's back already and Naofumi's party waiting with the wagon. They continued on in silence, stopping for the night once the sun had set, then continuing just before sunrise. Just after the sun had fully separated from the horizon, they reached the port town, seeing the enormous three-mast clipper ship waiting at the dock, the rear of the ship bearing the crest of the royal family.

"Nice ship," Fenris smirked. "Can't wait to keep everyone awake the whole way there."

"You mean it!?" Naomi gasped excitedly.

"Nope," Fenris smirked. "Gotcha goin, though."

"Hey!" Naomi whined, the other girls laughing. "That's mean!"

"You'll survive," Fenris said. "I wonder if we'll find any sexy chicks on Cal Mira."

"Looking to expand?" Sofia asked.

"Not really," Fenris said. "But one night wouldn't hurt, right?"

"That's true," Sofia agreed. "Of course, we might find a keeper."

Fenris laughed. "If you find one you want to keep, you're welcome to it."

Sofia smiled, hugging him a little tighter from her place behind him. "You're so sweet."

"I suppose," Fenris shrugged. "As long as she doesn't try to steal you. We all know how amazing you are."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, twisting around in front of Fenris to look up at him.

"Oh Sofia will be the best sex you ever have," Riley said. "No matter how you feel about Fenris, Sofia's the better fuck."

"I doubt that," Hana said.

"No she's right," Fenris said. "Sofia's better, hands down."

Hana shook her head. "So, I've been meaning to ask. Is Andrea a part of the harem? It seems odd that we be allowed to live in the inn for free like we do if not."

"She's my mom," Riley said. "And while she and I _did_ fuck Fenris the first time together, she's not part of the harem. Not since my dad died."

"I'm sorry," Hana said. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's alright," Riley said. "I've accepted it."

Hana nodded and turned back to the front as they slowed to a stop at the top of the dock. They all saw the thrthree heroes waiting at the end of the dock, but ignored them, instead inspecting the line of adventurers waiting to get on the ship. None really caught Fenris's attention as being potential one-night-stands, or harem members, although, there _was_ one who caught his attention in general. A girl with forest green hair in a pair of ponytails, off-white pants under a blue dress with white sleeves, brown gloves, steel vambraces, a steel cuirass, and a pair of blue ribbons to hold her braids. The reason she caught his attention was that she looked absolutely exhausted, and he remembered seeing her before, exhausted then, too. Beside her stood the same soldier that had started a fight with Raphtalia.

"I've seen that girl with the green hair before," Fenris said.

"Yeah, she was at the party," Eileen said. "She was trying to get everyone to stop fighting."

Fenris smiled. "She's level-headed, then."

"You want to give her a try?" Sofia asked.

"Not really," Fenris said. "She just looks familiar is all."

Sofia nodded. "Come on. We should get on before it leaves us behind."

"Good idea," Fenris nodded. "Shadow, if you would."

Shadow made his way down the hill before jumping onto the ship and laying down, startling the crew. Fenris apologized and slid off of Shadow with the girls before Shadow switched to a bird and Fenris introduced himself to the captain.

"Nice pet," the captain said, eyeing Shadow.

"Tell him I'm not a pet, boss," Shadow said.

Fenris ignored him. "Thanks. He's got his uses. You need any help getting the ship ready? I've worked on a couple before."

"Nah, we got it covered," the captain said. "Go on and head inside. We got orders from the queen to prepare the five o' you heroes rooms, so you don't have to worry 'bout anyone stealin' it."

"Thanks," Fenris smiled, heading inside with the girls.

They found their room easily and found that it had a tiny mattress. on the floor and a small chest for their belongings. He sighed, eolling his eyes before placing his spare clothes in the chest, along with the others', then locked it. They stepped back out just as Naofumi and his group arrived. Fenris opened his mouth to greet them just as a voice behind him spoke instead.

"Hey there Kiddo," the voice said.

Everyone turned and Fenris raised an eyebrow as he looked over the pair in front of him. The guy had black pants and a thick leather harness around his waist, which held some kind of folded up weapon on the back of his waist. On his upper body he had a sleeveless red shirt with black along the borders and up the middle, a pauldron on his right shoulder with a metal plate surrounded by hardened leather, with a harness to hold it on across his chest. He wore a pair of black elbow-length gloves with leather vambraces, an elbow guard on his left elbow similar in design to his pauldron, but without a full harness, and had an odd tattoo, like a series of crescent shapes forming a scythe, on his left shoulder. He had a muscular build, a face that would probably win him jujuat about any single woman he wanted, and probably a few non-single ones, and messy red hair.

The girl at his side was beautiful. She had light blue hair in a thick braid over her lect shoulder, similar to Sofia's, dark blue pants, a white blouse with her shoulder uncovered and a filly top, a leather top over the blouse with a strip running up between her breasts but not covering them, then with a pair of rounded thigh-protectors hanging down beside her legs, a silver ring in the leather top, just below her collar bones, holding the leather pieces together, and in the center of the ring, she had a yellow gemstone seeming to be either a clasp in the front of the shirt, or a part of her, Fenris couldn't tell which. She had a pair of bangles on her arms, the left having a violet gemstone, and the right a bright greenish-yellow one, and she wore a crown-like headpeace which dipped into a "V" to cover her forehead and had her bangs hanging over it.

"Oh, it's you again," Naofumi said. "I met them at Raphtalia's home."

Fenris ignored Naofumi, for the most part, staring at the girl. There was something off about her. Her bright blue eyes were a little too vivid. And her hair seemed a little too shiny.

"The name's L'Arc Berg," the guy introduced himself, "but you can call me L'Arc."

"And I'm Therese Alexanderite," the girl introduced herself.

"So, is your friend from a different land, or something?" Raphtalia asked. "I couldn't understand a word she said.

"We forgot," L'Arc said, turning away from Therese.

She reached down to a red gemstone in his weapon, near where the blade was, and pressed her finggers against it, then pulled them away, a glowing red sphere coming with them. She pressed the sphere to her throat and it sank into her skin.

"Better?" Therese asked.

"Yes, much!" Raphtalia smiled.

"Let's try that again," Therese smiled. "I'm Therese Alexanderite. It's so njcd to meet you."

"I'm Raphtalia!" Raphtalia smiled.

"I'm Filo!" Filo smiled.

"Riley," Riley said, curtsying.

"Eileen," Eileen nodded

"Hana," Hana smiled.

"Sofia," Sofia smiled, offering Therese her hand, Therese shaking it. "Your skin's very smooth."

"Oh, thank you," Therese smiled.

"I'm Naomi," Naomi said, eyes not leaving Therese. "And you can keep your smooth hands off of my man, Therese." She wrapped her arms around Fenris, only for him to brush them off.

"Uh...I wasn't-"

"Don't mind her," Fenris said. "She gets jealous around pretty girls that she thinks are a threat. I'm Fenris, and these girls, excluding Raphtalia and Filo, are my harem."

"Harem?" L'Arc askedb glaring at him. "Including a child?"

"She's a demi-human," Fenris said. "When she levels up, ber body will grow into an adult in a handful of levels, at which point she'll be able to _actually_ be a part of my harem."

"I see," L'Arc said, staring at him a moment before smirking. "Well, I suppose to each their own, then."

Fenris nodded, eyes flicking to L'Arc's weapon. "Yeah, to each their own."

"So, we didn't get your name yet, Kiddo," L'Arc said.

"I'm Naofumi," Naofumi said. "Naofumi Iwatani."

"Naofumi, huh?" L'arc grinned, before he and Therese began to laugh. "Listen kid, if you're going to use an alias, I wouldn't suggest the Shield Hero's name."

"It's not an alias, I really am the Shield Hero," Naofumi grumbled.

"You?" L'Arc laughed. "You're the Shield Hero huh?"

"It's really not that funny, L'Arc," Therese said. "Bht I do agree with him. Your alias is a little too conspicuous."

"Huh?" Raphtalia asked. "But it's..."

"The Shield Hero's got a reputation," L'Arc said seriously. "He's one evil scumbag. Scams. Blackmail. Kidnapping. And he's got powerful friends who'll execute anyone he doesn't like. A devil in human clothing."

"Actually, that's not too far off the mark," Naofumi admitted.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia said.

"I guess you haven't heard, but the Shield Hero was cleared of all of the crimes he was accused of," Fenris said.

"Really?" L'Arc asked. "How'd he pull that one off?"

"The queen put a slave crest on her daughter, who accused the Shield Hero of all of them, in order to keep her from lying, then asked her about it," Fenris said. "Every time the princess said the crimes were true, the crest zapped her and proved they were false charges. The only thing the Shield Hero's guilty of is being probably the biggest cheapsckate and con-man I've ever met."

"You've actually met the Shield Hero?" L'Arc asked.

Fenris pointed at Naofumi and L'Arc laughed again.

"I see," L'Arc laughed. "Well, if that's the story you chose, we'll roll with it."

Fenris sighed. Either this guy was stupid, or he just didn't listen. But regardless of whether or not he believed they were telling a joke, that weapon certainly wasn't one.

"Nice to meet you Mister Shield Kiddo," L'Arc said, shaking NaoNaofumi's hand.

"Are you all headed to Cal Mira to level up as we are?" Therese asked.

"Yup, you got it!" Filo smiled.

"Well, you wanna team up while we're there?" L'Arc asked. "Your party's pretty big already, but I'm sure a couple more wouldn't hurt."

"Team up with you?" Naofumi asked.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Riley opened it and Fenris raised an eyebrow as a young sailor greeted them.

"If it's alright with the two of you, the captain would like ths five of you to greet the crew together," the sailor said.

"Fuck it," Fenris shrugged. "Why not."

He and Naofumi left the room, their parties following, and headed up to the ship. The other three heroes were all so seasick they couldn't stand, lying against the side of the ship.

"Hey wait, why are you two still walking around?" Itsuki asked.

"It must be that overpowered shield of Naofumi's, and Fenris's claws," Ren said.

"Actually, we're just not bitches about ships," Fenris said, smirking until he saw Whore off to the side with Motoyasu, other party member. "Ah Christ, what the fuck is Whore doing here?"

"I'm in Sir Motoyasu's party still!" Whore snapped. "What are _you_ doing here, you damn demi-human freak!?"

"Well, unlike you, Bitch, I'm important," Fenris said. "Oh, and, this is for insulting Hana and Raphtalia, again. Nightfall."

Darkness flashed off of his sword, or, more like whatever the opposite of a flash was, and when it passed, Whore staggered to the side, arms out and panic on her face.

"What did you do to me!?" Whore demanded. "Why can't I see!?"

"Because that ability takes away my target's sight for an hour," Fenris smirked. "And this one takes their equilibrium. Counter Balance."

A second darkness flash went off from his sword and Whore gagged once before vomit sprayed out of her mouth, splattering over Motoyasu three feet away and setting all three of the other heroes off, all three vomiting over the side as well. Motoyasu's other party member quickly helped Whore to the side of the ship before glaring at Fenris.

"Fix her!" she said.

"That one will wear off in about ten minutes," Fenris said, waving a hand. "Plus I can't under abilities. Oh, and since we're on a ship, she'll most likely be sea sick until we hit land and her body has the chance to settle."

Whore tried to yell at him but begsin to vomit again, less violently now. Fenris smirked just as Filo sent a pair of gigantic fish crashing onto the deck of the ship.

"Hey Master!" she greeted Naofumi from the water, waving with one wing. "We're having grilled fish for dinner tonight!"

"Wait, Filo can swim?" Naofumi asked.

"Really?" Itsumi asked. "That's the first thing you have to say about this?"

"Those fish stink almost as bad as Motoyasu," Ren groaned, gagging.

"Hey, Shield Kiddo," L'Arc greeted them as he and Therese reached the deck of the ship. "Huh? What's going on with them?"

Whore vomitted agsin, followed by Motoyasu, then Ren.

"They're all wimps," Fenris shrugged.

"You need something?" Naofumi asked.

"Actually, Therese has a request," L'Arc said.

"Raphtalia was telling me about how exceptionally skilled you are at jewel crafting, so I was wongering if you'd be willing to craft something for me," Therese said.

"I guess so, but you'll have to give me the materials," Naofumi said.

"Of course," Therese said. "You can use any of the materials in this bag." She handed him a large sack of metals and a massive ruby. "And obviously I'll pay you for your trouble."

Naofumi inspected the ruby. "It'll take me a while, since I canct craft it while grinding levels. If that's okay, I'd be happy to make you something."

"That would be perfect!" Therese smiled.

"You got what you wanted, Therese," L'Arc smiled.

"Uh huh," Therese nodded.

"Hey L'Arc, can I talk to you for a minute?" Fenris asked.

"Sure," L'Arc nodded.

They walked to the prow of the ship and Fenris leaned on the railing, L'Arc leaning beside him.

"You strike me as a good judge of character, so I want you honest opinion," Fenris said. "What do you think of me?"

"Well, you come off as arrogant, and your morals are...questionable," L'Arc said. "Under normal circumstances, I'd say that anyone who has a harem is a sick, womanizing bastard. But they way you look at them, and the way you talk to them, I can tell you honestly love all of them. You're not just with them for the sex, although that's what you want the world to believe. I'm not sure why you do, but you do. Truthfully, I think you're a good person."

Fenris smirked. "Your powers of observation are terrifying. Alright. Well, if you're being that honest, I suppose I will too. I'm not just some adventurer." He drew his sword, shifting it between several forms, and several types of weapons. "I'm a Vassel Hero, and so are you, aren't you?"

"How did you..." L'Arc trailed off. "The translating."

"Yup," Fenris nodded. "You're the first one I've met besides the guy who gave me this weapon at the cost of his own life. So tell me, what exactly _is_ a Vassel Hero? Are we just copies of Cardinal Heroes, meant to help them fight the waves? Or are we meant to do something more than that?"

"You really don't know anything?" L'Arc asked.

"Only how to weild my weapon," Fenris said. "I choose to help the four heroes fight the waves, because this is my home, and I'm not going to let it be destroyed by monsters. I won't let my girls be hurt again. If beating all of the waves means that they're safe, I'll fight anything I need."

"You don't know what the waves are, then," L'Arc said.

"Honestly, I've got a theory," Fenris said. "A bit crazy. When Ifirst revealed the true nature of my weapon, someone said it wasn't one of the Vassel Weapons, that it couldn't exist. And yet, it does. I think it's from a different world. I think that maybe the guy I got it from came through a portal. I think _that's_ what the Waves are. A portal between our world and another, and the monsters are spilling over from their world into ours. And I have a hunch that you might be from another world as well."

L'Arc was silent for a long moment. "You're even smarter thsn I thought," L'Arc said. "Yeah, I'm from the world on the other side of the Waves. But they're not our monsters. The Waves are destroying our home too. But my being here is a secret, you can't tell anyone. Especially the Cardinal Heroes."

"What are you doing in our world?" Fenris asked.

"We're trying to find a way to save our world from the Waves," L'Arc said.

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "I can respect that."

L'Arc smiled. "You're an honorable man, Fenris. More or less."

Feneis smirked. "So...about Therese."

"Touch her and you die," L'Arc said flatly.

"I was going to ask if you've told her you're in love with her," Fenris smirked.

L'Arc's eyes widened before he sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I could see it in the way you look at her," Fenris said. "The same way you could see how I feel about my girls. So I take it you haven't told her?"

"Of course not," L'Arc said. "She wouldn't feel the same."

"I think you might be pleasantly surprised on that one," Fenris said. "What do you have to lose?"

"Her," L'Arc said.

"Touché," Fenris nodded. "Alright. Let me put it this way. You might regret telling her if she doesn't feel the same. You might regret telling her if she does, but it doesn't work out. But either way, you won't lose her. And there's a good chance that she _will_ feel the same and that it _will _work out well. But if you don't tell her, regardless of how it turns out, you will _always_ regret not telling her how you feel."

"How did you decide to tell Sofia?" L'Arc asked.

"She workeworked hard for weeks to get me to admit I love her," Fenris said. "I was terrified if losing her if I said it, but in the end, if I _hadn't_ said it, I _definitely_ would have lost her. I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving because I never told her the truth, so I said it. And she felt the same. And not long after, I found out we were having a child together. There had never really been a chance that I would have lost her if I had told her. I just made myself believe there was one out of self doubt, because in reality, I didn't believe I was worthy of her. I still don't, but she is constantly trying to show me that I am."

L'Arc was silent for a long moment. "I...can't ask her. I can't risk losing her."

"Even if she doesn't feel that way, she won't leave you," Fenris said. "But if you don't you _will_ lose her. She'll know you're hiding something from her, and she'll stop trusting you."

"I can't," L'Arc said.

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "Do you want me to have Sofia talk to her first? Girls tell each other everything."

L'Arc hesitated.

"Therese will never know it was you," Fenris said.

"Alright," L'Arc sighed.

"Alright," Fenris nodded. "By the way, Therese isn't human, is she?"

"How did you know?" L'Arc asked.

"There's juat something about her that seems...different," Fenris said. "Is she a type of Familiar?"

L'Arc snorted. "Familiars aren't real."

Fenris summoned Shadow.

"Holy shit, you have Familiar Magic?" L'Arc asked. "I thought that was a myth!"

"Nope," Fenris said. "Just really rare."

L'Arc nodded. "Anyway, Therese is what's known as a Jewel in my world. It's a race born with a gemstone for a core."

"The yellow one on her chest," Fenris guessed.

"That's right," L'Arc nodded.

"Are all Jewel as beautiful as her?" Fenris asked. "If they are, I might have to come to your world and get myself one."

L'Arc's eye twitched but he smirked. "Now you're being a womanizer. But to answer your question, they're as diverse as any other race."

"Fair enough," Fenris nodded, just as the wind picked up. "There's going to be a storm."

"That's what the crew's saying," L'Arc nodded.

"Good," Fenris nodded. "That's going to be hell for Whore."

"Who?" L'Arc asked.

"Whore," Fenris grinned. "Also known as Bitch. She's the redhead ouking her guts out right now. She was the princess who accused the Shield Hero of all of his crimes, but once the truth came out, she was stripped of her nobility, any right to the throne, and was renamed Bitch. Her adventurer alter ego was renamed Whore."

L'Arc actually laughed. "That's one hell of a punishment. Man, that must be terrible. Anyway, I'm going to go get some of my things ready for Cal Mira. See you around."

"I'll let you know when Sofia's done talking with Therese," Fenris said.

L'Arc nodded and walked away, Sofia walking over beside Fenris.

"Therese is beautiful," Sofia said. "Are we going to try and give her a go?"

"No," Fenris said. "L'Arc's in love with her. Can you see if you can find out how she feels about him?"

"Absolutely," Sofia smiled.

She gave him a quick kiss before walking away to talk to Therese.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

First Day

Fenris stepped off the ship and smiled, taking in the beautiful scenery. A lush forest, white sandy beaches, beautiful women in bikinis practically everywhere, the Three Cardinal Stooges and Whore all being carried away from the ship on stretchers because they were too sea sick to walk. Fenris grinned at the last one. It made his life just a little better to see the pure misery on Whore's face, and the vomit covering her.

Within a couple of minutes, the mayor of the island greeted them and led them to an inn before giving thrm some basic ground rules. No stealing kills from other adventurers, only travel between islanda by boat, and don't steal. They began to explore town a bit before heading out to grind for levels, and when they found a swimsuit shol, Fenris caught Naofumi trying not to stare at Raphtalia as she was holding bikini tops up to her chest. Fenris's girls all got themselves bikinis as well, including Hana, since she'd be fully grown in about a day or two, and they continued. They found a totem pole and an inscriotion that gave an energy boost tow whoever the weilder wanted, Naofumi choosing Filo, and L'Arc and Therese found them. Naofumi agreed to work together starting in the morning, since it was already mid afternoon, and then Naofumi and Fenris left to start levelling up. And it was faster than Fenris had hoped. Even one-shot monsters, in this case balls of purple slime, gave a hundred ninety experience each. And there was an endless supply of them. Fenris grinned and he and the others all went to town. However, after a few hours, the experience points stopped.

"We stopped gaining experience," Naofumi noticed.

"So you're responsible," Itsuki's voice called out from the top of a hill, Itsuki walking down toward them.

"What happened to my EXP?" Ren asked, walking around a separate hill and spottspotting them all, sighing.

"Oh, that explains it," Motoyasu said, also arriving.

The three stooges begsn to bicker about who had gotten there first.

"Well this is a waste of time," Naofumi said. "We're out of here."

"Yup," Fenris said, turning and following Naofumi but grinning back at Whore as he did.

"Don't you dare!" Whore snapped.

"Nightfall," Fenris said, tsking her sight again.

"You bastard!" Whore shouted.

Fenris laughed and followed Naofumi through the trees to the coast, their groups taking a pair of boats across the water to a new island. This one had much stronger monsters. Horned, black, wolf-like monster bosses with black feathered wings and morning star tails, which Shadow finished off for the form, as well as hellhounds, surprisingly.

"Man, I love this island," Fenris said, tossing a Hellhound Heart into the air and catching it as he walked over to the massive winged dog they had killed.

"Master Naofumi, I don't know how much longer this sword will last," Raphtalia said.

She was right. Her sword and Filo's metal claws were both beaten all to hell.

"When did that happen?" Naofumi asked.

"Maybe our power levels have finally outgrown our weapons' durability," Raphtalia said.

"We'll just have to make sure to find you two some new weapons before the next Wave," Naofumi said.

Fenris handed him a chunk of the dog's flesh, also feeding some to his own sword. Neither of them unlocked anything new, but Fenris got another boost to Familiar Magic, though smaller than the Hellhound Sword had given, and Naofumi got a pair of weapon drops for Filo and Raphtalia. Filo got a black dog-shaped glove with a bar handle through the mouth and three long double-edged claw blades extending from the bar, and Raphtalia got a long black sword with a wing-themed guard.

"Perfect timing," Fenris said. "Naofumi, me and the girls are going to branch off and see if we can get Hana leveled up. Here." He tossed the Hellhound Heart to Naofumi. "We'll catch up with you at the inn. I'll be sure to bring monster drops."

Naofumi nodded. "Alright. I should still be able to collect experience from anything you kill so feel free to do what you want. Just be careful. The monsters are probably stronger too."

"Don't worry," Fenris said. "I'm not losing anyone."

Naofumi nodded and Fenris and the others left, heading deeper into the woods. Their progress had been going well. Hana already looked a couple years older than earlier that day, but he could tell how impatient she was getting, so he was going to try and held her improve faster.

"Hey Boss, I think there's something up ahead," Shadow said. "I can sense something."

Fenris nodded and continued onward, only to stop as they reached a sort of temple. It looked ancient, but the door was sealed by a glowing magical barrier. They walked over to it and words appeared on the barrier.

"I shall only open for those who command my magic?" Fenris asked. "What is this?" He stsred up at the gigantic wolf face carved above the door. "Shadow, you don't think this is a temple to Fenrir, do you?"

"I think you're right, Boss," Shadow said.

Fenris reached out, placing his hand against the barrier, and the barrier shone and faded. The doors groaned as they swung open and a deafening roar echoed from somewhere deep inside.

"Not the best idea," Fenris said. "Hana, stay at the back. Sofia, you too."

"We will," Sofia nodded.

They all started into the temple and the door groaned as it closed behind them, leaving them in pitch black darkness. Fenris scanned through his weapon forms before sighing. Nothing useful. Just then, Sofia raised her hands, a ring of fireballs spreading from her palms and illuminating the area around them.

"Nice," Fenris smiled.

"Thank you," Sofia smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Fenris nodded, starting forward, the rest of them following, including the fireballs. The room they were in was massive, with enormous columns reaching up to the ceiling and a minimum of four rows of them. Fenris felt like the already gigantic temple was actually bigger on the inside. Their footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor and Fenris felt himself tensing, Shadow doing the same. Shadow dropped silently to the floor, shifting into a hellhound, and sniffed around.

"Something's in here, Boss," Shadow warned. "Lots of somethings."

Fenris nodded, eyes sweeping the darkness outside the ring of fireballs. Suddenly, something heavy and solid, though not metal, scraped against the ground and they all stopped. Fenris's eyes scanned the darkness, but he couldn't see. That was about the only darkness ability he wanted, but he had yet to find it.

"It's coming," Shadow warned, his shadow body beginning to shift more constsntly as he became agitated.

Suddenly, a massive snake as big around as the Tyrant dragon's head shot out of the darkness at them, the girls all scattering and Shadow shifting into a bird and yanking Fenris up out of the way before dropping him on the s ake's back. He switched on his sword's health absorption as he stabbed it in the back, except, nothing happendd. He swore, switching it back off.

"It's a Familiar!" Fenris shouted, wrenching the sword out and driving it back in again and again. Finally, the snake bucked, hurling him off of itself and he flipped, landing on his feet as Shado's Nue form landed on the snake's back, tearing at it. It shrieked and thrashed, hurling him off just as Sofia sent a massive wave of flame over its body. It shrieked and screamed, thrashing about wildly as Fenris shifted his weapons, selecting the Nue Blade. On his right arm, he suddenly held a massive half-leaf cleaver blade attached to the armor on his right arm behind his hand. The armor was tiger patterned and covered his arms and shoulders with a thick white main on both forearms, the left hand having a massive axe blade on the back of its wrist.

"Alright," Fenris said. "Let's see what this can do."

The snake shot toward him, fires still dotting its body here and there, and Fenris jumped, spinning and tearing into its snout and head with his blades before planting the axe in its back and landing on it. He drove his cleaver into its back and leapt backward, splitting it open in a trail. However, as he landed on the ground, the snake shifted, becoming a gorilla twice his height and batting him aside.

He crashed down hard and the wind was knocked out of him. The gorilla begsn to shriek, beating its chest just before Shadow formed into a hellhound, his head and neck becoming a spike and driving themselves through the gorilla's chest. It shrieked in pain, grabbing the spike but Shadow flattened it into a blade and withdrew it, slicing off the gorilla's fingers as he did. It roared, turning toward him just Riley and Naomi leapt past its face, Riley passing above Naomi as their blades tore through its face. It roared in agony, staggering backward and Hana darted forward from behind, slipping between its legs and slashing the backs of its knees then up through its inner thighs, escaping just as it collapsed behind her. It reached out for her, but Eileen planted a half-dozen arrows, which Sofia lit on fire for her, in its face and it roared in pain. Then, Shadow stsbbed it through the throat and Fenris sprinted up the spike, sword shiting into its Hellhound Sword form. Then, he leapt over the gorilla, splitting its head in half vertically before flipping as Shadow retracted his spike. Then, Fenris slashed on his way downward, splitting the gorilla in half vertically and landed on his feet as the gorilla melted into shadow and faded.

"How long until it recovers?" Fenris asked.

"Depends on the Familar Magic user's level," Shadow said. "Probably not long."

Fenris nodded and turned, all of them quickly making their way through the rolm again, the ring of fireballs again following. After a bit, they found a staircase heading down and they hurried down it. At the bottom, they found themselves in yet another massive chamber. This time, however, the chamber was lit by hundreds of floating fireballs, and in the center stood gigantic spider with a scorpion tail formed from the top of its abdomen. The spider itself was formed out of stone and lava.

"Great," Fenris grumbled. "Everyone be careful. I'll draw it's attention. Shadow, you're finnishing it."

Shadow nodded in agreement and Fenris charged. The spider turned toward him just as a massive bolt of black lightning flashed past him, blasting the spider in the face. The spider's tail struck out at Fenris blindly, missing by a foot, and Fenris darted to the side, his Hellhound Sword's blade forming into an axe and removing the tail. The spider roared, leaping off of the ground and onto the side of a pillar before roaring again.

Fireballs began to fall toward them, but Fenris, Sofia, and Eileen blocked them with a combination of lightning, arrows, and wind spells from Sofia. She didn't use them often because they were weaker, but her fire spells were clearly useless here.

Fenris held his sword's hilt in front of his chest as he turnsd profile to the spider, its blade aimed at him before it transformed into a spike, like Shadow could form, and shot outward, imapling the spider. It shrieked and he retracted the spike, allowing the spider to fall to the ground before Fenris charged, splitting its face one way, Naomi going the other, then Riley splitting it downward as Hana jumped, splitting it upward before Shadow caught her and flew her away as the spider flipped, roaring and leaping at them. A blast of wind hit it, throwing it backward before Fenris reached it and jumped, landing on its back and driving a gigantic shadow harpoon into its back, pinning it to the ground.

"Shadow!" Fenris shouted.

Shadow streaked downward in a blur, transforming into a spike of darkness and drilling himself into the spider's face before Fenris leapt off. A moment later, shadow spikes erupted all over the spider's body before retracting, Shadow growing from its shadow as a gigantic shadow spider wjth a scorpion tail. Fenris nodded approvingly and walked over to the spider's tail and absorbed it, unlocking a spear and something called Spider Arms. He switched to both. Tbe spear was a spear made entirely of lava with the tip shaped like a scorpion tail and a sword blade as the back third of it, for some reason, the onyx sphere at the base of the blade. The Spider Arms were a set of six, four foot, prehensile legs that were segmented and sharpened into blades on the inside and outside that grew from a sort of back armor along his sides, three per side, then a double-edged blade from the back of each wrist.

"Fancy," Fenris smirked. "I like it."

He switched back to his black sword as Shadow shifted back to his hellhound form.

"I still sense something inside, Boss," Shadow said. "There's something on the next floor."

Fenris nodded. "Let's check it out. Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine," Sofia nodded.

"Better than fine," Hana smiled, suddenly looking almost sixteen, her dress having grown proportionally. "I just jumped six levels from thst thing."

"A few more and you'll be ready to change," Fenris smiled. "I'm glad we came here while Cal Mira was active. This place is an experience gold mine now."

Hana nodded and they all walked to the stairs to the next level. There was light coming from belowb so they all readied themselves. However, as they stepped off of the stairs, they stopped. The room was huge, but different. It was lit as though by sunlight, and was a throne room. The throne was on the far end of the room, situated before a gigantic wolf statue, the wolf seeming to be snarling and wild. Seated in the throne was a man with a suit of black wolf-themed armor, long grey hair, a long grey beared, a massive black greatsword with a wolf's jaws holding the blade to the hilt, similar to the hilt of Fenris's Hellhound Sword's hilt. Beside the man was the same giant snake Familiar they had just killed two floors again.

"Jesus, that thing regenerates fast," Fenris said, glancing at his sword. "So, you're the guy who lives in this temple?"

The man's head rose, a pair of glowing red eyes like Fenris's own studying him. "I am Lord Fenrir's High Priest."

"It's Fenrir's cult, Boss," Shadow said. "These creeps worship Fenrir for being a destructive, unstopable monster."

Fenris nodded. "I have to quarrel with you, High Priest. We'll leave you in peace."

"This was not a chance meeting," the High Priest said. "I drew you here through your Familiar, in order to test you."

"I don't want to fight you," Fenris said.

"You don't need to," the High Priest said. "You successfully defeated both of my Familiars."

"Excuse me?" Fenris asked. "The spider was a Familiar too?"

"That's right," the High Priest nodded. "Currently, you possess a Darkness-type Familiar, because that is your magical affinity. But as your Familiar becomes stronger, you'll gain the ability to use other types of Familiars."

"Awesome," Fenris said. "How do I do that?"

"You must gain more forms," the High Priest said. "For each form you gain, your familiar becomes stronger."

"Good to know," Fenris nodded. "If that's all-"

"It's not," the High Priest said. "This world will be threatened by worse than the Waves of Calamity. In order to aid you in fighting against it, you must become strong. I will grant you the ability to use another Familiar. It is a Fire-Type familiar."

"Awesome," Fenris said. "Ready whenever you are."

The High Priest grunted and held out his hand, his own darkness-type Familiardeconstructing into shadow and surging forward, enveloping Shadow for several seconds before sinking into him. A moment later, a fireball erupted into existance beside Fenris before transforming into a bird made of flames, roughly the same size as Shadow.

"Hello Master," the Familiar greeted Fenris.

"Don't call me that," Fenris said.

"You are my Master and I will call you Master," the firebird said.

"Whatever," Fenris sighed. "Your name's going to be Phoenix, for lack of a better idea."

"As you wish, Master," Phoenix bowed its head.

"There is...another thing...I must...tell you," The High Priest said, breath wheezing out of his mouth as he began to age rapidly. "Your...companion...has...Tamer Magic." He pointed at Hana.

"Tamer Magic?" Fenris asked.

"Similar...to...Familiar," the High Priest said. "She can...tame...monsters...Keep them...as...pets."

"Cool," Fenris smiled.

"And...she," he pointed at Sofia. "Has...Familiar Magic...through...your child. She has...Ice...type...Fam..."

His body turned to ash, his armor clattering to the ground and a ring rolling to Fenris. He picked it up and an alert told him it would boost the wearer's mana and Fsmiliar Magic, if they had it. He passed it to Sofia and walked over to the High Priest's sword, copying it before they all left the temple. As they stepped outside, several hellhounds stepped out of the shadows od the trees, snarling.

"They're all fireproof, Master," Phoenix warned.

"I know," Fenris said. "Relax. We'll deal with them."

Just then, the air began to grow col rapidly and the hellhounds all yelped and fled.

"Shit! I'm out!" Phoenix said, going out like a candle in the wind.

Snow and bits of ice began to blow out of the trees on one side, frost forming on the ground around them. Fenris switched to his lava spear as the others around them prepared themselves. Then, a woman walked out of the trees. She was almost half a person tsller than Fenris and had snow white skin, long, ice blue hair newrly reaching the ground, glowing blue eyes, and frost covering her breasts and nethers. Fenris stared. It was a Shiva. An Ice Elemental spirit that was so rare it was rumored to be a myth. It was also rumored to be powerful enough to kill two Cardinal Heroes at the same time.

"What should we do?" Sofia asked.

"We should run," Fenris said as ice began to form in the Shiva's hand, forming into a sword. "Fast."

Before anyone could think to flee, the Shiva shot forward, slashing at Fenris. His spear managed to block the strike, but his health dropped sharply and he shot backward into a tree. He shouted in pain, struggling to stand as Eileen healed him quickly. Sofia formed a massive flaming seal in the air, the seal spewing a cloud of fireballs at the Shiva, only for her to blow a cloud of frost and ice particles, the frozen air putting the fireballs out instsntly. Shadow stabbed at her, but she held out a hand and he was suddenly frozen solid. Fenris swore. This was bad.

He spun his spear, forming a blue circle, then hurled his spear through it. "Meteor Thrust!"

The Shiva slashed her sword through it and the attack dispersed, the spear reappearing in Fenris's hand in a flash of light. He switched to his Spider Arms and all eight blades lit on fire as he charged. He began to flip and slash, striking at her as quickly as he could, but the Shiva fended him off easily. Suddenly, Naomi flipped over Fenris, slashing at her as she was blo king his blades, and she was forced to retreat. Then, the ground below her exploded into a pillar of flame, only for them to freeze a moment later. Fenris drove all eight blades into the ground just as the pillar of ice shattered.

"Red Planet!" he shouted.

Flames exploded out of the ground around her from eight points, surrounding her and forming a massive fireball. Then, as he ripped his blades out of the ground, the fireball exploded, leaving a floating sphere of ice behind. It shattered and the Shiva landed lightly, completely unharmed. Fenris switched to his Dragon Soul Sword and charged yet again, the Shiva yet again easily fending him off.

"How do we beat her?" Riley asked.

"We can't!" Fenris shouted.

Just then, the Shiva stepped around his blade and he swore as her fist exploded into his gut, shattering his armor's abdomen and launching him backward, blood flying from his mouth. She shot forward, sword pulled back, and Sofia stepped in between them, arms out to her sides.

"Stop!" Sofia shouted.

The Shiva stopped.

"How did you..." Eileen looked back and forth between the Shiva and Sofia.

"I command you to kneel!" Sofia ordered.

The Shive stood motionless for a moment before lowering her sword and kneeling. Fenris pushed himself up and sighed, resting his blade against Shadow for a few moments, thawing part of him. As he pulled the blade away, Shadow pulled out of the ice, reforming as a bird.

"You have to kill her to get her as a Familiar," Shadow said, Fenris passing the message along. "Good job getting her to listen, though."

Sofia drew her knife, and suddenly the Shiva was moving again. Her sword flashed out toward Sofia, but Fenris's blocked it, Fenris snarling in rage.

"Not a fucking chance!" Fenris spat. "Nightfall!"

As soon as the wave of darkness shot out of his sword, he grabbed Sofia and dropped, the Shiva's blade flashing over them. The Shiva turned toward Fenris instantly as Fenris pulled her attention away from Sofia by moving around her. She slashed rapidly and Fenris fended her off. She wasn't as precise or fast now, but she was still terrifyingly strong. Fenris spun around her sword and slashed at her and she leapt aside, out of the way of it. Then, as she landed, Sofia drove her knife into the back of her ribcage, into her hesrt, the ripped it out and spun away, barely avoiding her blade.

"Zweit Fire Storm," Sofia said, holding her hand up, fireballs appearing and launching themselves at the Shiva from all sides.

The Shiva couldn't see to extinguish them all, and as a result, chose instead to form a sphere of ice to protect herself. Except, she was too slow and the fireballs slipped through the gaps, obliterating the sphere from the inside out as well as rapidly blasting the Shiva. She screamed in pain, slashing a wide arc, hitting nothing, and Sofia sent fire exploding out of the ground from below again as well. Finally, the explosions ended and the Shiva fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as her body began to break apart.

"I'm sorry," Sofia said. "But I couldn't let you hurt him."

Then, the Shiva crumbled, her head being the only thing to not break apart. Then, ice began to form beside Sofia before growing, transforming into the Shiva again.

"You have beaten me," the Shiva said, everyone staring in surprise, as they could all hear her. "I will serve you. I am called Shiva."

"So, you're my Familiar?" Sofia asked, her eyes an icy blue shddenly.

"I am," Shiva nodded. "Vassel Hero, I apologize for my actions. I meant to test your strength in order to determine if you were worthy of my chosen Mistress."

"And?" Fenris asked, less surprised or confused than the others by her statement.

"You are," Shiva decided. "You fight well."

"Thank you," Fenris smiled. "Welcome to the team."

Shiva nodded just as Shadow flew up in front of her.

"Ask her how come she can talk to everyone but I can't, Boss," Shadow said.

"The reason for that, shade, is that my Mistress allows me to," Shiva said.

"Wait, I can just choose to have everyone hear him and they will?" Fenris asked.

"That's right," Shiva nodded, just as a display with Shadow's Familiar settings appeared in Fenris's vision.

"Fancy that," Fenris said, switching Shadow to be able to talk to everyone, then doing the same for Phoenix. "My Familiar doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Oh, Boss, that's hurtful!" Shadow complained, Sofia giggling.

"Anyway, more pressing matters to attend to," Fenris said. "We should get back to Naofumi."

The others agreed but Shiva caught Sofia's arm.

"Mistress, may I change my appearance?" Shiva asked. "I wish to travel with you, but fear I may stand out like this."

"You can do that?" Sofia asked, receiving a nod. "Then sure, go ahead."

Shiva nodded and began to shrink. Her hair shortened to reaching just above her shoulders in a messy, borderline spiky, style that reminded Fenris of icicles, the bangs sweeping to her left slightly. Her skin gained some color, remaining extremely pale, but not being the color of snow anymore. Next, the blue in her eyes retracted to just her irises, which still glowed slightly, and the frost covering her thawed, leaving her high B-cup breasts and her bald pussy completely uncovered. Fenris blinked slowly twice, staring at her with a mixture of thoughts running through his head ranging from, "Fuck she's hot," to "Why am I not surprised she's still naked?"

He sighed, pulling out some thread, metal, leather, and the Hellhound Heart he had gotten earlier, just for shits and giggles, and fed them all to his sword's gemstone. A moment later, a set of clothes grew back out of it. A white shirt eith long, light blue sleeves slightly darker than her hair, a pair of white panties, a short, light blue skirt, and a pair of brown, leather, knee-high hiking boots that somehow didn't look that bad with the outfit once she was wearing them. The next thing that came out of his sword was a white, metal circlet with the metal braided in the front, then fusing on the sides, and the Hellhound heart split into three spheres, one about the size of an eyeball and two as big around as an iris on either side of the first, decorating the front of it. She pulled it on, pulling her hair out ffrom under it so that her hair hid it from the sides and back, and her bangs fell over it in the front. Once it was on, she glowed for a moment before the light faded.

"Wow, she has all the same upgrades we got from the Hellhound Heart necklaces," Sofia gasped. "Does that mean she'd indistructable?"

"I doubt it," Fenris said. "Although, she _is_ beligerently overpowered, so maybe."

Sofia smiled, nodding. "Okay, not let's head back to Naofumi."

Fenris nodded and picked up Shiva's frozen head, feeding it to his sword. He got a set of ice claws called Shiva's Talons in return, along with cross-weapon ice immunity and damage, though the immunity couldn't mix with other imunities, as usual, and gained a couple ice-type abilities when the claws were equipped. They all walked through the trees, arriving at a campsite where Naofumi and his party were talking with L'Arc and Therese.

"Oh hey, we were just about to come looking for you," Naofumi said. "You know, when you say you're going to try and level up fast, you don't mess around. How did you find three bosses, two of which netted you over five thousand experience, and one of which netted you almost ten thousand? Also, who's the new girl?"

"This is Shiva," Fenris introduced her, L'Arc and Therese both shouting in surprise and backing away, only for Shiva to bow. "She's the bigger experience source. And also Sofia's new Familiar."

"You've got Familiar magic too?" Naofumi asked.

"Thanks to our child," Sofia nodded, holding a hand to her abdomen. "I guess this is proof that our child really _was_ saved."

"I guess so," Fenris smiled. "Anyway, we found a temple to an ancient monster king called Fenrir who's the source of all Familiar Magic, and fought two Familiars on the way in. Turns out, not only does Sofia also have Familiar Magic, but I now have a second Familiar, and Hana has Tamer Magic."

"Tamer magic?" Naofumi asked, looking to Hana, only for his jaw to drop. "Jesus, you really _did_ grow up in one night."

Fenris blinked and turned to Hana, only to grin. He was right. And she had developed nicely. C-cup breasts almost as firm and perky as Sofia's, a firm, round ass, and a beautiful face. The only thing wrong with her now was the dress.

"Damn Hana," Fenris said. "You look great."

"Thanks," Hana smiled. "Now I just need to get this dress off."

"My thoughts exactly," both Fenris and Sofia said, then laughed.

"Enough!" Naofumi said. "Let's just get back to the inn _without _a discussion about your sex lives. Fuck you're all horrible people."

Everyone laughed and they headed back to the ferryman, riding back to the main island and heading to the inn. There was a huge crowd of adventurers at the bar, drinkin and celebrating. So once Hana had changed, Fenris and his girls, including Shiva, joined them. WithiWithin seconds, Motoyasu had found them, starting with Hana, and receiving a foot to the crotch, before moving on to Shiva, only for her to freeze his lips closed. Fenris chuckled.

"I'll say this one last time, Motoyasu, for your benefit," Fenris said. "Leave my girls alone. They don't like you."

Motoyasu groaned and Fenris used his Dragon Soul Sword to thaw his mouth for him. Motoyasu slunk away and Fenris laughed, returning to drinking.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Initiation

Fenris laughed as Motoyasu was carried away. Naofumi had found a bowl of berries so potently alcoholic that a single one had to be distilled in an entire barrel of water, making a very strong wine. Not knowing thia, Naofumi ate two. And was fine. L'Arc had tried to warn him not to, but before he could, Motoyasu had eaten one. And promptly foamed at thw mouth and collapsed from alcohol poisoning. Several healers, including Eileen, as Fenris's urging, had worked to keep him alive, but now he was headed to bed tok drunk to even move and due for the world's worst hang over, in two days. Naofumi had then listened to L'Arc's explanation about the fruit and decided to eat another, still seemingly unaffected.

"Fenris, it's getting late," Sofia said. "We should probably head to bed. We'll need to be rested to fight well in the morning."

Fenris nodded and stood, finishing his drink before leaving the bar, heading back to the inn. As he reached his door, Sofia gave him a kiss before following Riley to her room instead, Shiva going with them and Naomi and Eileen heading to the room they were sharing. Fenris smiled, shaking his head slightly and opened the door for Hana, allowing her in before closing and locking it. Hana began to fidgit nervously instantly.

"Relax," Fenris said, taking her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I know," Hana said. "I just...don't want to mess anything up."

Fenris chuckled. "As long as you don't call me a disgusting demi-human freak and kick me out, you will never mess anything up."

Hana smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, I can promise you I won't do that."

Fenris smiled, allowing his ears to stand up and trailed his hands up her arms to her shoulders, then up to cup her face. He guided her in gently, feeling her submit, but also feeling her growing nervous again. He smiled, kissing her gently, and after a few moments, she began to relax, instinct kicking in.

And then, the kiss suddenly turned feirce. A desperate need surged through Hana so fast Fenris felt like he might have been burned by the intensity of it. Of course, he didn't pull away. He knew better. After all, he was the same way when Sofia got him to let go. Hana clung to him, whimpering slightly and pressing into him, only for her metal battle thong to provide no relief. Fenris smiled. The outfit wasn't nearly as fun as it looked. He turned, gently laying Hana on her back and taking the dominant place, slowly easing her back down to gentle yet passionate kisses, helping keep her desperation in check.

He reached up to the concealed clasps on Hana's shoulders, under the cloth part, and as soon as they were open, the entire torso piece and battle thong slid easily down off of her, Hana quickly adding her boots, gauntlets, and shoulder cloth to the pile, leaving her completely bare. He smiled as his eyes drank in her form. Her blushing face, her perky breasts, stiff nipples, flat, smooth stomach, perfectly formed ass, bald pussy, and long, smooth legs. He could see the desire in her eyes. She was much the same now as he usually ended up with Sofia. She needed him. She didn't even care about ceremony, as long as she had him. And she would get him. Eventually. But he would make sure to show her exactly why ceremony existed.

He kissed his way up her legs slowly, Hana struggling to keep her breathing normal. He smiled, continuing higher snd moving to the inside of her thigh. Her breathing begsn to grow quicker rapidly as he drew near her core, only for him to just barely brush his lips over her lower set as he skipped past them, continuing to kiss his way up her body. He made his way around her breasts, as well, just skimming the edge of her left one before making his way slowly up her neck, Hana moaning softly as he did. Finally, he reached her lips and lay himself on her gently, one hand supporting most of his weight as the other trailed over her skin slowly, memorizing the feel of every inch of her, working from innocent to fun at a torturously slow pace.

Finally, his hands both moved to cup her breasts, massaging them as their tongues slid against each others. Hana moaned louder than before, arching her chest into his hands. He worked her breasts confidently, making sure to give her as much pleasure as he could. After a bit, he began to kiss his way down her neck again, this time moving to worship her globes with kisses and licks, leaving no spot untouched. By the time he reached her nipples, Hana was lost in a haze of pleasure and need. He smiled, continuing to tease her nipples for a bit longer before working his way lower. He didn't take too long, this time, though he did tease her a bit, before reaching her lower lips and sending her reeling in a tidalwave of pleasure, his tongue and fingers skillfully working her folds.

He was proud to admit that he had actually gotten a lot better since Sofia entered his life, so it didn't take him long to send Hana over the edge of her first orgasm. As she did, she gasped harshly, bucking and jerking and gasping out his name. However, as she began to come back down from her orgasm, he pushed a finger into her, beginning to thrust it as his tongue continued to work her folds. Within a couple of minutes, Hana's face began to contort in strain again and her voice begsn to tremble as she moaned and cried out in pleasure.

Then, her eyes practically popped out of her head as he turned his hand over and curled it into her g-spot. Seconds later, she screamed his name in pleasure as he made her squirt for the first time. She shook and bucked for much, much longer this time, Fenris extending her orgasm as long as he could before beginning to ease her back down. As she collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating, he quickly stripped off his clothes before kissing her. She moaned throatily as she tasted herself.

"Are you ready?" Fenris asked. "This will hurt."

"I know," Hana nodded. "I want to do this. Please."

Fenris nodded and lined himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing into her, moving slowly, working himself deeper inch by agonizingly slow inch. Hana's face contorted in discomfort and Fenris groaned. She was tiny. He had thought Riley was tight when he took her virginity, but compared to Hana, Riley had been loose. Hana was not only a virgin, but also naturally tight. It was almost painful for Fenris being inside of her.

He stopped as he felt resistance. "Take a deep breath."

Hana complied, inhaling deeply, only for Fenris to thrust in as she did, burying himself inside of her before she had time to tense up. Her inhaled turned into a high gasp for breath, and he kissed her before she could make another sound, one hand instantly working her clit. He kissed her tears away as they began to fall, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Fenris said.

"I-It's alright," Hana cried. "Just...don't move yet."

"I won't," Fenris promised. "You tell me when."

Hana nodded and Fenris waited, still working her clit to help her feel pleasure and to adjust faster. It worked, judging by her soft, appreciative moans, but minutes still ticked by. Finally, she let out a soft gasp as she shifted her hips under his.

"I think I'm ready," Hana sniffed. "Be gentle. Please."

"I will," Fenris promised, kissing her.

She kissed him back and he began to pull out, then push back in. He could still feel her throught the kiss, her emotions, her fears, her pain. She was as open to him as he was to Sofia. He hated to admit that he loved Sofia more than Hana, because he _did_ love Hana, and he felt guilty for loving Sofia more, but it was true. However, he was still able to open himself up to Hana the same way he did Sofia, allowing her to feel his love for her through the kiss. It seemed to calm and relax her even more, and soon, Fenris was able to speed up. Hana rocked her hips up against him as he thrust into her again and again, but she didn't have any experienceb and her movements were uncoordinated, and jerky. He pulled back from the kiss, sitting up slightly and gripping her hips, guiding her movements until she had settled i to a rhythm. Then, he kissed her again, slowly continuing to speed up. Soon, he felt her tunnel quivering around his shaft and felt her trying to hold back theough the kiss.

"It's alright," he said. "Cum for me, Hana."

Hana gasped for a breath before he kissed her again, mjffling her scream as she clenched around him and began to squirt again, the force very nearly forcing him back out. He gripped her hips, continuing to thrust into her, fucking her through the orgasmb and when she started to come back down from her orgasm, she couldn't come down far due to him thrusting into her hyper-sensitive tunnel rapidly.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "I...I can't! It's too much! I'm...going to...cum again!"

"I'm close too," Fenris warned her. "If you want me to pull out, warn me now."

"No!" she gasped and moaned, rutting against him desperately, her body craving release again. "Inside! Please! I want to...feel...Oh God!"

Her hips bucked up into him as her tunnel clenched again and Fenris felt himself snap too. He gasped out her name as she screamed his, his hips ramming himself into her as deeply as they could again and again, each thrust sending a thick shot of semen deep into her, some of it being ejected from the force of her own orgasm. He continued to fill her past the point of overflowing for nearly a minute before coming down from his orgasm and rolling over, pulling her on top of him, pulling his still-hard member out of her tunnel as she panted and twitched. He tried to will himself soft, but it refused to listen. After a moment, she pushed herself up, raising her hips and lining him up with her entrance before sinking onto him, pulling a groan from his lips.

"More," Hana moaned. "Please. I need more."

Fenris chuckled. "My horny little bunny."

Hana smiled tiredly, then moaned as she begsn to bounce on his cock. Within a few seconds she was bouncing quickly and crying out in pleasure, not bothering to keep quiet. Fenris rested his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto him harder with each bounce and thrusting up into her at the same time. After a few minutes, he slid his right thumb over to rub her clit quickly, Hana crying out all the louder for it.

After a few more minutes, she screamed as she began to cum again, and he toppled over the edge with her, yanking her down onto him as he bucked up into her, flooding her small tunnel with more of his seed. She tilted her head back, moaning loudly as her eyes rolled back in her head. He lifted and dropped her hips several times, each time sending another jet of cum into her tunnel. Finally, both came back down from their orgasms and he begsn to soften as she collapsed on his chest, completely exhausted and rapidly leaking semen.

"Was it...everything you...hoped for?" Fenris panted.

Hana could only moan. He smiled, kissing her, and she kissed him back before setting her head down and falling asleep. After a moment, the door unlocked and Sofia slipped inside, locking the door behind her and walking over, shedding her clothes and slipping into bed beside him, pulling the sheets and comforter up over them before snuggling into his side.

"Did I lose my place as best yet?" Sofia whispered.

"Never," Fenris smiled. "But Hana's definitely the horniest, and new second place."

Sofia smiled. "Good. It's been a while since I had a decent competition. Speaking of, Naomi and I want to have our competition next."

"Sure," Fenris smiled. "Give me a day to rest and I'm yours."

Sofia smiled, kissing him, then snuggled in to go to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Teaming Up

Fenris ducked around one of the Karma Penguin Familiars, small nasty-looking penguine monsters summoned by a Karma Penguin, a giant version that looked otherwise the same. As soon as he was past the penguin, Eileen put an arrow through its head, killing it. Fenris slashed two as they neared him, then froze mid-stride as L'Arc spun around him, using his scythe to split half a dozen in half at once. L'Arc grinned back at him and Fenris smirked. Then he rested a hand on L'Arc's scythe's handle and his sword flashed replicating the scythe.

"Hey!" L'Arc said. "That's cheating!"

Fenris chuckled, switching to the basic form of Ren's sword and twirled it in his hand for a moment before stabbing it into the ground and smirking. Then, Shiva sped past them, six-inch ice claws extending from her sleeves, and shredded a dozen penguins in seconds.

"Face it L'Arc," Fenris said. "Now that I've got Shiva, my party's juat too strong for you to keep up with."

"Alright, I'll admit Shiva's a bit overkill, but it's not impossible for me to win," L'Arc said. "This competition _will_ be mine."

"Power of jewels, far and wide, I beseech thee to heed my call and come to me," Therese said, her new bracelet that Naofumi had made, which was aparently a sunburst crystal and not a ruby, shining as her blue hair and eyes turned crimson. "My name is Therese Alexanderite. I ask my friends to come and be the force that destroys my targets. Bejeweled Ruby Blaze!" She swung her left hand, a massive blue fireball flying out of the jewel and exploding around Fenris and Shiva, swallowing almost two dozen penguins they had been about to kill.

"Fenris!" Hana and Sofia screamed.

"Now just calm down," L'Arc said as the flames began to die down, Fenris and Shiva both completely unharmed.

"What gives?" Fenris asked. "My armor didn't even register there being an attack. And I actually feel healed."

"My magic only negatively affects enemies," Therese said. "Any allies caught up in the spells receive positive affects, such as healing, or mana regeneration, or curse removal."

"What kind of bullshit overpowered magic do you use lady!?" Hana gaped.

Therese laughed into her hand and Fenris sighed, switching his sword back to his usual black form. He sheathed it and checked everyone's levels. He was at seventy two, Sofia and Naomi were both seventy one, Eileen was seventy, Riley was sixty nine, and Hana was at forty. She wouldn't be able to level up again until she got a class upgrade.

"Hey Naofumi, can we teleport back to Melromarc real quick?" Fenris asked.

"Why?" Naofumi asked.

"Hana's sitting at level forty," Fenris said.

"Shit," Naofumi sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Will do," Fenris said.

He brought up his teleportation options and selected the Dragon Hourglass, then was blinded by a bright light before reappearing with his harem beside the hourglass.

"Oh, Fenris!" Ake gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend needs a class upgrade," Fenris said.

"Absolutely!" Ake nodded, eyes flashing over Hana's body almoat fast enough that Fenris didn't notice. "Just place your hand on the hourglass."

Hana reached up, placing her hand against it and a pop up asked Fenris if he wanted her to choose for herself. He allowed her to choose, and a couple of minutes later, she was finished and they teleported back to Naofumi directly.

"All done," Fenris said. "That teleportation skill is useful."

"No kidding," Naofumi nodded. "That took all of, what, three minutes?"

"Just about," Fenris nodded. "So, where were we?"

"Level grinding," Naofumi said.

"Oh yeah," Fenris smirked. "Hana, if you would."

Hana nodded and her eyes both turned a bright gold, similar to Fenris's normal eyes, before she whistled loudly, Raphtalia covering her ears.

"Ow," Raphtalia said. "What was that?"

"The first ability unlocked by Tamer Magic, which requires a class upgrade of Beast Tamer to activate," Hana said. "It summons monsters."

"No way!" L'Arc smirked. "What kind?"

Just then, monsters of all kinds began to swarm out of the trees around them. Penguins, hellhounds, Karma Dogs, spiders, Karma Rabbits. Fenris grinned and swit hed to his Spider Arms, tearing into the enemies as they flooded toward them, Naomi doing the same to his right, L'Arc to his left. Naofumi covered Raphtalia and Fo as they fought, and Shiva and Therese slaughtered everything. Then, Sofia begsn to rain fireballs throughout the enemies as Phoenix and Shadow flew around bladting monzters, Phoenix with flames, and Shadow with lightning. After a few minutes, they finished the last of the monsters and all began to try to catch their breath, Fenris switching back to his usual sword and sitting heavily against a tree.

"Let's not...do that...again," Raphtalia panted.

"You kidding?" Fenris asked as Shadow and Phoenix began to gather him materials to feed his sword, Naofumi collecting his own and L'Arc and Therese colecting materials to give L'Arc's scythe later. "We just killed over a hundred enemies in two minutes. We're awesome. And we all jumped like three levels."

"Not me," Hana panted. "I jumped fifteen."

"Impressive," L'Arc said. "Alright. Let's go get the big guy next."

"Big guy?" Fenris asked, looking around and seeing a Karma Penguin through the trees. "I'm game."

He stood, twirling his sword and glancing at the two dozen or so smaller penguins around the larger one, which towered over the trees.

"So...who wants the small fries?" Fenris asked.

"I'll get them together and Therese can take them out," Naofumi said. "The rest of you can kill the big one in a few seconds."

"True," Fenris nodded.

Naofumi ran forward, using his shield's relatively new Hate Reaction and drawing the smaller penguins' attention. Once they'd all grouped together, Therese blasted them and the rest of them charged the bigger one. It didn't take long. Eileen blinded it first, then Sofia stunned it with a blast of wind, disrupting a swipe of its clawed flipper. Naomi and Riley both slashed it upward diagonally in a massive "X" before Shiva froze the entire thing solid. Then, Fenris switched to L'Arc's scythe and they both split the giant penguin down the front together, shattering it and killing it. Their levels all jumped to about seventy eight and Fenris fed his sword a little of the penguin, Naofumi feeding his shield as well.

Once they had finished, they layed out their accumulated loot. A sunburst stone of a slightly lower quality than the one Therese had given Naofumi, a piece of penguin poop with bits of a gemstone that literally could only be found there and was extremely valuable, some mushrooms from God knows where, a couple potions, a couple of Hellhound Hearts, another sword like Raphtalia's current one, which Fenris copied, a bunch of animal hides, and a pair of penguin suits with santa hats on their heads.

"Um...what the fuck are those?" Fenris asked.

"Not a clue," Naofumi said. "Hey, you want to divy up the drops?"

"Sure," L'Arc said. "We get anything good?"

"Well, there's some kinda weird item," Naofumi said, nudging the suits with his foot.

"Weird?" L'Arc asked.

"See for yourself," Naofumi said.

"The heck is that?" L'Arc asked.

"Beats me," Fenris shrugged, picking up a small bracelet.

It's info and special ability popped up in his menu. It stored fifty percent of all the experience the wearer or his party earned, to be distributed as the wearer saw fit later. He slipped it into his pocket and they began to sort the rest of the loot. Once finished, they all headed back to the inn. They stopped in front of the totem pole to say their goodbyes for the night.

"Thank you for all your help," Raphtalia smiled. "Thanks to you, we gained a lot of levels in just one day!"

"And if was fun!" Filo added.

"I couldn't agree more Filo," L'Arc said.

"You wanna meet back up again tomorrow?" Naofumi asked.

L'Arc hesitated, he and Therese glancing at each other. "I think we'll go it alone for now."

"Okay," Naofumi said, caught off guard slightly.

"We'll see you around though, Shield Kiddo," L'Arc said.

"Thanks for a great day," Therese smiled. "I'll think about what we discussed, Sofia."

"Good luck," Sofia smiled.

"See you later then!" Filo waved.

L'Arc turned back to wave and Fenris pointed at him, then Therese, then made a circle with one hand and moved the index finger of the other back and forth through it. L'Arc flipped him off, then turned back to the front.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Fenris asked.

"We're going to take a day off," Naofumi said. "I could use a day to relax."

"You do thst," Fenris nodded. "In the mean time, I'm going to take my girls to the strongest island that even the other heroes haven't touched yet and we're going to drag you all to level eighty."

"Don't do anything too stupid, alright?" Naofumi asked. "I'm going to need your girls for the Wave. They're very useful."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "And now he's got jokes, ladies and gentlemen. Come on girls. Bed time."

They all groaned dramatically, but followed him nonetheless. A few minutes later, they had all piled onto him, despite him telling them not to, and he sighed, settling in to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Surprise Wave

Fenris walked along the path with his sword drawn. The island they were on had monsters rumored to be vastly more powerful and dangerous than the rest of the islands, with an accompanying experience leap. However, Shiva had informed them that the island was also the one she had lived on before becoming Sofia's Familiar. As such, she was guiding them to an area that she assured them would have a very high number of the weakest enemies on the island, as well as Iceburst Crystals, which Fenris planned to feed to his sword. Additionally, she said there was a good chance of finding alternative forms for all three Familiars there. However, they had had tongight their way through multiple groups of very powerful enemies on the way and Fenris was having second thoughts. He was going to keep going,though, since they were almost at the peak of the island's mountain, despite walking through knee-deep snow and all freezing half to death, except Shiva.

"We're getting close now," Shiva said.

"I hope so," Fenris grumbled. "It's cold here."

Shiva ignored him, and after a few more minutes, they reached a massive cave in the mountainside. They walked into it, warming a bit as they left the cold wind behind and Phoenix formed to help warm them back up. After a few minutes of walking, Iceburst Crystals began to sparkle from the rock walls. However, just as Fenris reached oout to take one, Shiva swatted his hand away.

"What?" Fenris asked.

"Don't wake the guardian," Shiva said. "The Iceburst Crystals you can have are up ahead."

She continued walking and after a few more minutes, they entered a cavern with spikes made of frozen stalagmites and stalactites spread here and there. Juat as they entered, the ground broke apart and small thigh-high golems made of Icebust Crystal began to break free of it, charging them. Fenris stepped forward, slashing at oneb but the impact jarred his arms and he nearly dropped the sword. He leapt backward and Sofia blasted the golems, sending them staggering back a few steps before continuing.

"Jesus, they're solid!" Fenris said. "Alright. Let's try this."

His sword flashed and when it faded, it was the High Priest's sword. He shot forward, slamming it down onto one of the golem's heads, but it barely broke the surface. The golem swiped at him with its bladed arm and he leapt backward.

"Shit," Fenris said. "Any ideas?"

"My sword can't absorb their health if it can't hurt them," Naomi said.

"Mine doesn't have enough power," Riley agreed.

"My daggers are useless," Hana said.

"My magic is barely phasing them," Sofia said.

Shadow and Phoenix both blasted a golem, but it was barely affected.

"This might have been a bad idea," Fenris admitted, switching to his Hellhound Sword, failing to make any better progress, the same problem occurring again with his Dragon Soul Sword, mana sword, and many others.

"Dammit!" Fenris growled. "I need something stronger."

Suddenly, his weapons web began to move, finding a sword called the Adamantine Sword. For lack of a better idea, he selected it and his sword changed agsin, this time to a sword with a dark greenish blue guard like a pair of blocky wings curving toward the blade slightly, the usual onyx in the pommel, and a green-tinted blade that was about four inches thick at the base but that was angled toward each other like a triangle before straighetning after about three inches, the rest of the blade about two and a half inches thick. He shot forward and slashed upward, splitting one of the golems cleanly, the golem collapsing into a pile of Iceburst Crystals a little smaller than his fist. His mouth fell open and he spun, splitting three of them before flipping backward onto another's shoulders, avoiding its strike before stabbing down into its head.

"Where the hell has this sword been hiding this whole time?" He wrenched the sword out and dropped to the ground, quickly splitting several more of them.

A golem leapt at his back but Shiva stepped between them and smashed an ice sword down on its head, smashing it to the ground before Fenris killed it. Shiva hurled the sword into another golem as it charged, but the sword shattered against it. Fenris deflected its blade and split it up the front, then turned and slashed the last two. He sighed, grinning at his sword. He liked this one.

He picked up several pieces of Iceburst Crystal and began to feed them to his sword, initially unlocking the aptly named Iceburst Sword, spear, Axe, Dagger, and Claws, before continuing to feed the pieces into it, strengthening all of them. Finally, he stopped, switching to each of the new weapons. The spear had an ice-blue crystal blade, the axe and dagger were both entirely Iceburst Crystal, and the claws had crystal blades with a black metal handle.

The sword had a hand-and-a-half hilt, a four-sided Iceburst Crytsal in the center ot the black Y-shaped hilt's guard that was visible on both sides, and had a long, light blue metal blade with the blade jutting outward then back in a couple inches away from the handle, forming a sort of diamond-shaped section four sections long. The sword itself wasn't overly powerful, but had a moderate cross-weapon ice resistance and weapon-specific damage to both golems and ice-type creatures.

"That would have been helpful," Fenris snorted, switching back to the Adamantine Sword. "I think this will be my new default."

Just as he said this, the ground rumbled and he slowly lowered the sword, looking up at the girls. They were all staring at the far side of the cavern, and when he turned, he saw a tunnel on the far side glowing cherry red.

"Everybody outside!" Fenris shouted just before a deafening roar of rage shook the ground.

They all spun, sprinting back out of the cave. A moment later, they all dropped as a massive dragon exploded out of the cave and passed over them, roaring and circling around. Fenris stood, instantly switching to his Dragon Soul Sword and swallowed hard. The dragon was about a hundred feet long, bigger than the Tyrant dragon, had black scales, two enormous horns on the top of its head, reaching backward, a snout that was almost a quarter the length of its enormous neck, resulting in an aligator-like snout, black spikes covering its body starting behind its horns, each roughly half the size of its horns or smaller, winged forelegs, thick, muscular hind legs, and a massive tail longer than its neck.

"Shit!" Fenris swore. "All of you need to retreat!"

Then, he sprinted forward. The dragon roared, sending a massive wall of flames at him, but he had activated his fire immunity, so it washed over him harmlessly. Then, he slashed it along the neck as he passed under it before diving to the side as it stomped at him, narrowly missing. He rolled to his feet as Shica, now in her larger white form but with her Hellhound Heart circlet still on, hurled an ice spear at the dragon. It reached its head off to the side and its jaw snapped closed with bone-rattling force, shattering the spear. Fenris slashed the dragon's side and its head whipped around, snapping at him. He dove out of the way and Phoenix exhaled a jet of flames onto its face, blinding it for a moment. He batter Phoenix aside with its wing just before Riley, Naomi, Hana, and Shiva all slashed it together, Shiva using an ice sword. The dragon roared, opening its mouth, only for Sofia to send a blast of wind down kts throat, sending its intended fire breath attack back into its stomach. Fenris slashed its head upward just as the flames exploded back outward along with a spray of blood and the dragon roared in pain, taking flight.

Fenris grinned, until he saw its health. They were barely doing any real damage. He formed himself a pair of wings and Shadow formed into his Karma Dog form, the dog with wings, allowing Naomi and Sofia to climb on. Then, Fenris and Shadow took off into the air, Shiva flying after them.

The dragon roared, sending a wall of flames at them, but Shiva flew out in front of them, blowing frozen air into the flames and sending ice streaking along themb the flames ending just shy of the dragon. Then, Fenris and Shiva reached the dragon, slashing it along opposite sides before Naomi slashed it along its stomach. The dragon roared, its tail whipping around at Shadow, only for Fenris to slash one of the dragon's wings, causing it to fall out of the sky instantly. It crashed down on the mountain side, rolling down the skde of it for a ways, ruining the other wing, before stopping and roaring. Shiva swung a hand, ice spears forming in the air in front of her and raining down at the dragon, only to melt in a torrent of flames. Fenris flew through the flames and slashed the dragon's face as he passed, then flipped, stabbing his sword into the side of the dragon's tail to stop himself before streaking in the other direction, his sword splitting the dragon back along the same side just as Shiva pinned its snout to the ground with an ice sword and Naomi's sword tore along the dragon's other side. They all flew up away from it as the dragon roared again. It was bleeding heavily, couldn't fly, and was at half health, but it was still more than dangerous enough to kill them. It roared and charged up the hill, only for Sofia to blast the mountainside with a wind spell, boulders breaking loose and tumbling down the mountain at it. It roared as the boulders bounced off of it, doing a surprising amounti of damage, then roared again as Fenris stabbed it in the back, then flew backward, splitting its back open. The moment he had, Shiva split its throat open from snout to chest. The dragon reared back, rosring in pain before Shiva turned into a spike of ice, Shadow a spike of darkness, and Phoenix into a fireball, all three streaking down at the dragon. Shadow and Shiva both drilled themselves into it, and Phoenix burrowed into an open gash. A moment later, explosions, icicles, and spikes of shadow erupted out of its body all over, killing the dragon. Fenris raised an eyebrow as all three Familiars reformed as themselves. He landed beside the dragon's corpse and switched his sword back to the Adamantine Sword, pressing it against the side of the dragon, the entire body being rapidly absorbed into it.

"We won," Sofia sighed. "And we're at level eighty."

"Me too!" Hana grinned.

Fenris blinked in surprise and stared at her level. She was right. Level eighty. She had caught up already.

"Jesus," Fenris gaped. "How?"

"Once we hit level eighty, and Naofumi's party hit level eighty, she got all of the experience," Naomi said. "And she wasn't really that far behind anyway after leveling on the way here."

"True," Fenris nodded. "Still though. And you three, which of you got the new form?"

All three began to grow and change. Shadow formed a near exact replica of the dragon, but with darkness curling off of it slightly, Phoenix formed a dragon made out of flames, and Shiva begame a white version of the dragon with blue horns, cclaws, teeth, and eyes.

"Very nice," Fenris smirked.

All three shifted back and Fenris pulled on the baracelet from the day before before they started down the mountain. It took them much longer than before, due to being tired from the dragon and from meeting an increased surge of enemies, the Familiars each getting several new forms, albeit weak ones, in the process. Finally, they reached the ferryman and he took them back to the main island and they all returned to the inn to change into a swimsuit Fenris making one for Shiva, as well as altering Hana's battle outfit to make it a special kind of cloth that was as strong as metal using some of the monster pelts they had gotten on the island.

Once they were finished, they headed to the beach. Fenris couldn't help but grin. All of the girls had chosen bikinis, except Hana, and looked gorgeous, Hana included. Riley's white one was too small, Eileen's green one was the biggest she could find and was _way_ too small, Naomi's red one was the right size, but was so thin and tight that it was like a second skin, Hana's black one had the top being a pair of strips of fabric up over each breast and around the back of her neck, then back down to her bottoms, then had three black bows holding the strips together in between them, and had black string around her back to hold it in place, and Sofia's light purple bikini was a strip of cloth wrapping from the back of her neck, diagonally across one breast, behind her, then up across the other while her bottom was a normal but extremely small bikini bottom. Fenris grinned as he sat beside Naofumi, watching his girls all head into the water, including Shiva in her blue bikini. She was petite, like Riley, so her bikini fit her about the same.

Beside him, Naofumi glanced at the girls, rolled his eyes, and returned to relaxing. Fenris looked around, but Filo and Raphtalia were both nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Filo and your girlfriend?" Fenris asked, Naofumi shooting him a dirty look.

"Filo said she wanted to swim, and Raphtalia's still changing," Naofumi said. "Way to go levelling up, though. I don't know what you fought, but it gave us a shit ton of experience. We're thinking about going to get Class Upgrades before leveling tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Fenris nodded.

"Hey Master!" Filo smiled, walking over in a small bikini with a skirt built in to the bottoms and a cloth hanging around the top as well, her hair in a pair of ponytails. "I found another island."

"Big deal, this place is full of them," Naofumi said.

"No listen," Filo whined. "I found a special one underwater, and it looks like it's glowing red."

"A special island underwater?" Naofumi asked.

"And that's not all, there was a big brick building down there too," Filo said.

"A temple?" Fenris asked, then grinned. "I'm game. Want to Class Upgrade first?"

"Alright, sure," Naofumi nodded. "What about your girls, though?"

"They'll be alright," Fenris smiled. "I doubt we'll need them for this. And if we do, we can always teleport away."

Naofumi nodded. "Alright. Once Raphtalia getgets here, we'll go Class Upgrade then explore the temple."

"Excuse me, Master Naofumi?" Raphtalia said nervously.

They all turned, finding her standing a short distance away, blushing and smiling shyly, wearing a light blue bikini with a half-skirt hanging on her right side to her ankle that was blue at her hip, then turned white about a foot later, and a cloth hanging from the top, open in the front to keep her cleavage exposed mostly, then hanging maybe six inches down, white along the edge of it.

"So, what do you think?" Raohtalia asked.

Naofumi blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Uh...i-it's good." He cleared his throat again. "We're going to go get Class Upgrades, then we're planning to go explore an underwater temple Filo found."

"That sounds fun!" Raphtalia smiled.

"Hey girls!" Fenris called out, getting his harem's attention. "We're heading to Melromarc for a minute!"

They all headed over and Fenris and Naofumi teleported their parties to the Dragon Hourglass. Ake's mouth fell open as he saw them.

"But...you were just..." Ake trailed off.

"And that is the beauty of an ativated Cal Mira," Fenris aaid as all of the girls except Shiva walked over to the hourglass and rested their hands on it, a light shining for a moment, then fading.

"Did it work this time?" Naofumi asked.

Raphtalia smiled and nodded. Once Fenris's girls were finished, they all teleported back to the beach. Fenris's girls all headed back into the water and Naofumi pulled the two penguin suits they had gotten the day before out, then looked to Fenris.

"We only have the two," Naofumi said.

Fenris nodded and looked around the beach. After a few minutes, he spotted a tan blonde guy with a short-sleeve yellow shirt and blue shorts who walked out toward the water, leaving his fancy sword unattended. It had a two-handed handle with a yellow grip in a baided pattern, a red tassle hanging from the pommel, a metal bracket-like piece attached to what he thought was the front of the blade, forming a sort of triangular fish-head design, and a long crystal blade with what looked like bubbles inside of it. At the end of the double-edged blade, there was an arm-like piece that bent back down along one edge, then had a small spike curving back in between it and the blade, the arm also sharpened on the outside. Fenris walked over and gripped the sword's handle, his own sword changing into a replica of it, but instead of a red tassle, the pommel sported the usual onyx sphere.

As Fenris walked back to Naofumi, he checked the sword's stats. It was decently powerful, gave a few cross-weapon stat boosts, and allowed weapkn-specific unrestricted attacks underwater and waterbreathing. Fenris grinned. He knew he had liked the sword for a reason.

"All set," Fenris smirked. "I found a waterbreathing sword."

"Oh that's such a ripoff!" Naofumi snorted. "What kind of bullshit logic does your life run off of?"

Fenris shrugged and they headed into the water. On the way past the girls, Fenris let Sofia know they'd be back soon, then followed Naofumi and the others away from shore and under the water. The swim was mostly quiet. One wagon-sized pirhana tried to attack them, but Fenris killed it without much trouble. Finally, after ten minutes, they reached the temple and settled on the ocean floor in front of it. Naofumi reached out and touched the door, and his shield shone green. Suddenly, the door swung outward and a wall of bubbles rushed out before water surged inward. They all swam inside and the door swung closed behind them. They found the surface and climbed out of it, Naofumi and Raphtalia removing their penguin suits, and looked around, only for the darkness inside to hide everything.

"It's too dark to see anything," Filo said.

"Raphtalia?" Naofumi asked.

"Okay," Raphtalia nodded, holding her hands in front of herself. "Give me First Light."

A ball of light appeared between her hands and ahe sent it into the air over them before the light suddenly shone, illuminating a Dragon Hourglass before them.

"Whoa," Fenris breathed. "That looks a lot more along in its countdown than Melromarc's."

"You're right," Naofumi nodded, holding out his hand.

His shield shone green before sending out a beam of light. After a moment the light faded and Naofumi's arm fell.

"This says the nsxt Wave is coming...in just two days!" Naofumi breathed.

Fenris swore loudly. "Thank God there's a telepathy link between Legendary Heroes and Vassel Heroes."

"There is?" Naofumi blinked.

"There is now," Fenris grinned as a communication ability appeared in his vision. He chose Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu instantly. "Ren, Itsuki, Motoyasu! Can you hear me?"

"What the hell?" Ren's voice asked.

"I must still be drunk," Motoyasu's voice groaned.

"Motoyasu and Ren too?" Itsuki's voice asked.

"Itsuki?" Ren asked. "What's going on?"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Fenris snapped. "This is Fenris. I'm in an underwater temple near the main island, talking to you with a communication spell I just believed into existance using my Vassel Blade, how's that for proof that it is what you believe?"

"Impressive," Ren said. "What's the emergency?"

"We found a Dragon Hourglass in the temple, and it says there's going to be a Wave hitting Cal Mira in just over two days," Fenris said.

All three began to swear and ask questions instantly.

"Calm down and start evacuating the islands!" Fenris shouted over them. "I'll be up to help in a bit. Fenris is about to teleport to Melromarc right now to get the Queen's help."

Naofumi nodded and instantly teleported away.

"We'll get to work," Ren agreed.

"It's a tall order, but we don't have a choice," Itsuki added.

"We're going to be cutting it close," Motoyasu agreed. "Leave it to us."

Fenris ended the spell and dove back into the water, swimming out of the temple just as Shadow formed as a giant pirhana with black scales. He grabbed his scales and Shadow swam back toward shore rapidly. After a few minutes, Shadow jumped out of water a couple dozen yards from shore, then shifted into a bird and caught Fenris, flying him to shore where the girls were waiting, the rest of the beach clear. Fenris landed lightly and they all sprinted to the inn. They fought through a crowd of terrified adventurers who were trying to escape with their gear, eventually making it to their own rooms and gsthering their things. They all quickly changed into their normal outfits and armor, then headed downstairs. The inn was almost completely empty besides a singld man sitting at the bar. He wore a bandanna tied around his forhead like a headband, a red button-up shirt that was open in the front, blue shorts, and had a red sword with a single edged blade folded backward into a tip and ending in a detatched point about halfway back to the guard, the resulting leaf-shaped blade being about three feet long. The man was drinking straight from a bottle and looked perfectly at ease.

"You're not evacuating?" Fenris asked.

"Why would I?" the man asked. "I came here to level up. What better way than fighting a Wave?"

"Mind if I see your sword for a minute?" Fenris asked.

The man held it out and Fenris copied it before handing it back, the man laughing. "Well whataya know. The Sword Hero. It's an honor."

"Actually I'm...eh whatever," Fenris turned, hurrying out of the inn with the girls, all of them spreading over the island to help with the evacuation.

All of the heroes checked in with their progress every couple hours. A surprisingly high number of adventurers were willing to stay and fight. About fifty, many of which were somewhere around level fifty. Finally, Fenris sat on the pier as he watched Mirellia's ships approach to pick up the heroes and adventurers that were planning to help. They had made the timeline. Barely. The ship here to pick them up was ahead of the rest of the fleet, but apparently the Queen had linked them wot Naofumi, eo when he teleported, so would the ships. It docked and they all quickly got on, tossing the gangway off of the ship for the sake of being fastb and by the time it hit the dock, they had already been teleported. Their ship reappeared beside Naofumi's, so Fenris formed himself a pair of wings and flew over to Naofumi, landing behind him.

"We're still in range of Cal Mira's ecperience boost, so I'm going to leave your party with the girls and use that experience storing barelet to store as much as we can get before the Wave ends. Then when it's over we can redistribute it as needed."

Naofumi nodded and dismissed him and his girls from his party. Fenris flew back to the girls and landed beside them as fish-type monsters began to fall from the sky. They were humanoids with tadpole tails with a fin on the end, massive mouths lined with pointed teeth, webbed hands and feet, and what looked like spears. The soldiers began throwing exploding barrels into the water and Fenris smelled alcohol in seconds. Monsters began to float to the surface and soldiers began to fire at them inaccurately. Eileen, Sofia, and Shiva stepped up to the edge and begsn to attack as well, Sofia with fire spells, Eileen with her arrows, rarely missing a shot, and Shiva by hurling spikes of ice out of her sleeves, never missing.

Suddenly, a gigantic monster like a sort of eel with a narwahl's horn that was about a half-mile or more long rose out of the water, ramming one of the ships and destroying it, the soldisrs rapidly being slaughtered by the monsters in the water. Fenris swore. He'd have to fight that, he suspected.

"The alcohol's not working well enough," Sofia said.

"Everyone!" Fenris shouted, every adventurer on the ship turned toward him, the other heroes having separated to one each. "We're going to use an ability to attract the monsters all to us, with the exception of the big one! If you don't think you're ready for this, speak up now!"

A couple of them raised their hands and Shadow formed as a Karma Dog, flying them away from the ship as Fenris's close-range girls spread over the ship to help the adventurers while Eileen and Sofia moved to the Crow's Nest and Fenris had Phoenix take to the air in his dragon form, Shadow doing the same after he had dropped off the adventurers.

"Hana, now!" Fenris shouted, folding his ears down.

Hana whistled, all of the monsters roaring in response, beginning to race toward the ship all at once, darkening the water. All of the remaining barrels were hurled off of the ship and exploded, countless fish being left unable to move for Shadow and Phoenix to slaughter with their fire breath, eileen raining arrows on anything they missed. He wasn't sure how many arrows she had, but he had seen her take about five spare quivers with her. Then, there were monsters leaping over the railing of the ship. The ones with the spears were the stronger ones, but move simply used their claws. Fenris and the others slaughtered them quickly, the other adventurers struggling to fend them off, though none dying.

Fenris ducked under a monster's claws ans slashed him and two more, then spun, slashing a couple others. As he was turning again, two jabbed their spears at him, only for his sword to flash and become his Spider Arms, deflecting the spears before he slashed six of them around him. He spun, tranforming it into L'Arc's scythe and split a full arc of them. One of them leapt over him but his scythe flashed, transforming into the kusarigama he had gotten from the Nue and he hurled the weighted chain, catching it by the leg and yanking, slamming it back to the ground. He spun, the sickle whipping around and splitting a line of the monsters before he hurled the monster he had caught as well, knocking it and a handful more off the ship for Phoenix to burn.

Two leapt at Fenris as he was switching again, but one got blasted by a Wind spell from Sofia, being blasted apart, and the other had a spike of darkness drive itself into it before Shadow expanded back to his Dragon form, killing the creature and continuing to slaughter fish. Phoenix and Shiva both likewise killed a fish and stole their forms, then all three also stole the form of the ones with the spear.

Fenris slashed several fish with his Iceburst Sword, then his underwater sword, then the sword wit lh the wooden handle that the sword had originally been, his Nue Blade, his lava spear, his Razor Sword, his copy of Ren's Sword, the black form that used to be his default. He was switching and attacking to rapidly that the fish monsters barely got on deck before he had killed them. All around him, the adventurers were rallying, gaining confidence from his ferocity. They began to rapidly slaughter the fish, quickly spreading out across the deck until they were killing the fish as they jumped up to the ship. Then, Melty screamed.

Fenris spun with a golden spear, he was pretty sure it was the one he copied from Pope Balmus, but he had lost track of what he was using, and hurled it, the spear becoming a gold blur as it flew. It drilled completely through the fish that had pulled Melty overboard, and Melty screamed as she fell, only for L'Arc to catch her as Fenris's spear reappeared in his hand in a flash of light, only to instantly spin and shift into his Hellhound Sword, the blade as a scythe, and split a fish behind himself in half vertically.

L'Arc set Melty back on the deck of the ship and turned, slashing his scythe and sent out a tornado of Wind magic, which caght three fish in mid air and shredded them. Fenris turned back to his own battle and switched back to his underwater sword, which he noticed was called the Sea King's Sword, then slashed a pair of the fish.

"Sofia, I'm going!" Fenris shouted. "You're in charge! Shadow, Phoenix, do what she says until I get back!"

Both dragons agreed before returning to their jobs and Fenris leapt off of the ship, diving into the water, finding that there actually weren't that many fish left, and they payed him no mind, still being drawn to Hana. Fenris swam down quickly, carving his way through a dozen fish before escaping the rapidly-thinning cloud, as well as the cloud of blood, and saw the massive fish in the distance. It roared as it saw him and shot through the water toward him. He swore. It was fast.

He glanced at his sword before grinning, beginning to absorb water. "Please work!"

An alert popped up, telling him his Sea King Sword had gained Fast Swim as a new ability. He grinned and rocketted forward, spiralling around the fish and splitting it open for a ways before it jerked, streaking away from him before swinging around, horn glowing. He stopped himself and sent himself sideways just before the horn sent a massive beam of golden energy at him, the energy blasting out of the water and taking the top half of a mast off of one of the ships, thankfully not the one Eileen was on. The fish shot forward at its top speed, still far faster than Fenris could swim, and drove its horn at him, only for it to crash into his Adamantine Sword, the blade withstanding the impact without him losing too much health before he flipped over the horn and switched back, gasping for breath before strwkaing along the fish's body, splitting it for a hundred meters. He wrenched his blade upward and swam straight upward, only for the fish's jaws to slam closed around him, the water flooding info the fishcs throat as it swallowed him whole. He drove his sword into the side of its throat, tearing along for two hundred meters before stopping himself, turning his head upward to try snd keep his face out of the flood of blood shokting past him out of the wound. The fish's throat vibrated as a deafening bellow of pain and rage echoed from all around him, nearly shaking him off of his sword. However, suddenly, the throat beside him exploded open in a massive spray of blood before the head suddenly jerked, ripping him free of the side of the throat. He began to fall before electricity exploded along the fish's flesh. Fenris was releived he was thrown off, otherwise he'd have gotten fried. He flipped, looking down just in time to reache the side of the the fish's throat, sliding along it for a ways before slowing to a stop. He stood, sighing and forming himself a pair of wings before flying up to a gash abive him and quickly slashing his way out. As he broke the skin, he instantly switched to the Nue Blade, his axe blocking L'Arc's scythe and his sword blocking Raphtalia's. Both leapt away and Fenris landed beside the gash, switching back to his Adamantine Sword.

"You're alive?" L'Arc asked before smiling in relief. "I knew you were too stubborn to die."

"What's going on?" Fenris asked.

"L'Arc's a hero from another world, and it's beinf destroyed by the Waves, Raphtalia said. "So he's come here with that Glass woman that Master Naofuni's currentky fighting to kill Master Naofumi in an attempt to end them."

"I see," Fenris nodded, looking between L'Arc and Therese.

L'Arc had a shallow gash on his shoulder, probsbly from Raphtalia, and Therese had removed her headband, revealing a gemstone embedded in her forehead, and cjrrently had red hair and eyes. Fenris smirked.

"So that one's the real core, then," Fenris nodded. "Alright. Tell me, L'Arc, is this a Vassal Hero's true purpose? To go to other worlds and kill their heroes so that the Waves destroy them?"

"Yes," L'Arc said. "I'm sorry. The Waves are caused by two worlds colliding. If the heroes of one world die, that world will die, but the other will be saved. If neither world's heroes die, both worlds will be destroyed."

"I see," Fenris nodded. "I don't believe that. I'm going to find a better way. I'm going to find a way for both worlds to survive. Maybe evacuate one world into the other and let the Waves have the empty world."

"That would be next to impossible," L'Arc said.

"So better to let everyone die?" Fenris asked. "Is that what you want? You may be able to accept the responsibility for that, but do you really want Therese to have to live with that?"

"I will follow L'Arc until death," Therese said. "If we have to destroy your world, I'm sorry, but we will."

"As I said, I don't believe that's the only solution," Fenris said. "But I understand your decision. If that's the way it has to be, I'll be your opponent."

"We'll fight him together!" Raphtalia said.

"No," Fenris said. "I'm a Vassal Hero like L'Arc. I'll deal with him."

"And I'll help," Sofia said as she landed beside him, Shadow and Phoenx both hovering beside Fenris. "The last of the monsters are dead. The wave is probably waiting for him to be defeated or leave."

Fenris nodded. "Shall we L'Arc?"

"Yeah," L'Arc nodded. "You and me. Fair's fair."

"Shadow, Phoenix, go wait with the girls," Fenris said.

Both Familiars flew away and Fenris crouched, readying himself. Then, they were off. Fenris and L'Arc clashed rapidly when they met, L'Arc spinning and slashing with his scythe rapidly, Fenris fending it off as quickly as he could while countering when he could. He didn't change his weapon's form, deciding to make the fight a contest of skill, not of weapons.

He flipped over L'Arc's scythe and flipped, slashing downward at him, only for L'Arc to block it with the shaft of his scythe. Fenris landed on his feet as a blue fireball fell at them, only for Sofia to block it with a blast of Wind magic. Fenris deflected L'Arc's scythe up over his head and stabbed at him repeatedly, the blade sparking off of his scythe several times before L'Arc spun around Fenris. Fenris spun the other way, slashing as he dropped to a knee and L'Arc's scythe flashed over him as Fenris's sword tore L'Arc's shirt, only barely scratching L'Arc. L'Arc staggered backward, holding a hand to his abdomen, before smirking.

"Not bad," L'Arc smirked. "You're quick. But I'm afraid I can't allow myself to lose to you."

Therese sent a lightning bolt into L'Arc's blade and he slashed, a tornado with lightning flying through it flying at Fenrisb who spun his sword on each side, forming a pair of blue circles before slashing through them and spinning.

"Meteor Slash, Double Shot!" Fenris shouted.

The first exoded against L'Arc's attack, the second between L'Arc's feet, hurling him backward. L'Arc drove his scythe blade into the ground to stop himself just as Sofia used a fire spell to block one of Therese's spells for Fenris. Fenris strode forward, stopping in front of L'Arc as L'Arc slashed. Fenris slammed his sword i to the underside of the scythe's blade, then slashed the inside of L'Arc's forearm, the scythe spinning away.

"Damn," L'Arc smiled. "You got me."

"So it would seem," Fenris nodded, sword flashing as Fenris drove it through L'Arc's chest.

"L'ARC!" Therese shrieked, falling to her knees.

"My victory, L'Arc," Fenris said, pulling his mana sword's blade out of L'Arc's chest, L'Arc's SP completely deplete, but L'Arc himself unharmed. "Leave. This is your only warning."

L'Arc stared at him for a long moment, stunned, before nodding once, and walking toward his scythe as Fenris switched back to his Adamantine Sword.

"You...spared him?" Therese asked, staring at Fenris. "Why?"

Fenris sighed heavily. "Because I've gone soft. I didn't want you to have to suffer the pain of losing the person you love."

Therese blushed but smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Fenris said. "The next time we meet, if we're enemies, I'm going to kill him." He looked over at her. "Take care of him, Therese. And take Glass when you leave. She's a pain in the ass too."

Therese nodded as L'Arc headed for the ship where Fenris could see Naofumi and Glass fighting, his scythe collapsed on the back of his waist. As he neared the ship, the green-haired girl Fenris had seen before going to Cal Mira used a wind spell to hurl several barrels of the alcohol berries at Glass, stopping Naofumi from using his Rage Shield. Naofumi blasted them and the girl that had thrown them and Glass both got soaked with it. Then, L'Arc landed beside Glass, Therese joining them a moment later before Fenris landed beside Raphtalia, Naofumi, and Filo, setting Sofia on her feet.

"Why's he still alive?" Naofumi asked. "I thought you were a cold-hearted mercenary."

"So did I," Fenris said. "They're leaving, though. Right L'Arc?"

"Yeah," L'Arc nodded. "Fair's fair. We've lost this battle. We'll see you again Naofumi. Fenris, I truly hope you find another way."

"So do I," Fenris nodded. "Good luck on your end."

L'Arc nodded and he, Glass, and Therese shone with golden light, flashing up into the sky before the sky returned to its normal hue.

* * *

Leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Making Up For Lost Time

Fenris transfered the experience to Naofumi and his party, now including Rishia Ivyred, the green-haired girl who had been in Itsuki's party but was kicked out for something she didn't do after she stole the spotlight by helping Naofumi during the wave. Once that was done, Naofumi again dismissed Fenris and his girls from the party.

"It was fun traveling with you for a while," Fenris said.

"I agree," Naofumi nodded. "Maybe next time we can do it without having to worry about anyone we trust trying to kill us."

"Aw but that's half the fun," Fenris smirked. "Good luck with that reward of yours."

"Thanks," Naofumi said. "Once you guys are done levelling up, feel free to drop by. I might have a few jobs for you."

"Maybe," Fenris smiled. "We'll have to wait and see."

Naofumi nodded and teleported himself and his party away. Once they had left, Fenris and the others turned and left, heading back out to keep levelling up.

* * *

Fenris watched as the girls fought the various monsters. It had been a productive few weeks since the wave. Sofia, Naomi, and Eileen had all hit level cap, Riley was sitting at about ninety five, and Hana was sitting at ninety, though her actual combat skills were still a work in progress. She had the level to just overpower anything they fought, just about, but she could use some practice fighting. As such, Fenris had taken to training with the girls in sparring sessions in between bouts of experience grinding. For Familiars, Shadow, Phoenix, and Shiva had all acquired the forms of every monster type in the archipelago. Fenris doubted any of them would be useful, but they had them all. Fenris, on the other hand, had gone back to his sword's black form as its default, save for fighting any monsters that required more power, in which case he used the Adamantine Sword.

"Where to next?" Sofia asked, walking over to him as Riley killed the last monster, a Karma Penguin familiar.

"The beach," Fenris said. "We're taking a short vacation before we head back. We've trained enough for now."

The girls all cheered and enveloped him in a group hug. He smiled, hugging them back as best he could, meaning he had one arm around Sofia, and one around Hana with Naomi standing in between the two, Eileen and Riley behind him, Shiva being the only girl present not hugging him. Finally, Fenris extracted himself from them and stared toward the beach, the girls following. About an hour later, they were all laying on the deserted beach, all the girls in their various bathing suits, including Shiva, who less had a bikini than she had a layer of frost over her areolas and nethers, her ass on full display whenever she stood and faced away from him. Despite the lack of other people around, mostly due to that particular beach being on the island with the strongest monsters, the girls were behaving themselves. Mostly. They weren't doing anything that would be considered inappropriate on a beach, besides Shiva's state of dress, or lack thereof, but Fenris could feel a sort of charge in the air. It wouldn't be long before one of them, probably Naomi or Sofia, maybe Hana, got bored.

However, when, after about twenty minutes of tanning with his eyes closed, he felt a hand slip into his shorts and wrap its slender fingers around his semi-erect prick, causing him to open his eyes, he was surprised to find that it was, in fact, Eileen who had broken first. "I know it's not my turn, but I really don't want to wait any longer. Can I please take my turn now?"

"Are you kidding?" Fenris asked. "As hard as it is to get you to agree normally, you expect me to refuse when you're the one instigating? You want a turn, I'm all yours."

Eileen leaned down, her lips capturing his instantly as she began to stroke his erection in earnest. He pulled back from the kiss and let out a slow breath as she freed him from his shorts, working him more quickly now. He tilted his head to the side, staring past Eileen, seeing Riley was behind Naomi, kissing her neck and kneading her left breast, tweaking her nipple while her other hand slid its fingers In and out of Naomi's tunnel, thumb working her clit. All the while, Naomi watched Eileen and Fenris lustfully, moaning encouragingly to Riley.

Just then, a hand cupped his cheek, turning his head the other way, allowing Hana to kiss him. He kissed her back for several seconds before she pulled away and Sofia kissed him.

"I'm going to assert my dominance now," Sofia smiled.

Fenris chuckled. "Go easy on her. Try not to let her pass out like Riley did. It ends the fun early."

"Hey, that was _not_ my fault!" Riley said, hands not stopping. "She's just too good!"

"On that we can agree," Fenris smirked.

"You're still the best," Hana said.

Fenris laughed. "Oh no. I might be the one you love most, but you're about to find out that Sofia is _much_ better in bed than I am."

"No one can be better than you," Hana said.

Fenris smiled. "You'll see. Just let her take the lead and focus on enjoying yourself. Trust me."

Hana opened her mouth to keep arguing, but Sofia silenced her with a fiery kiss, Hana whimpering, then moaning as Sofia lay Hana down, pressing her thigh into Hana's crotch. Fenris looked back up at Eileen and Eileen leaned down, kissing him again.

"You can focus on your girlfriends later," Eileen said. "You're mine right now."

"Girlfriends?" Fenris asked. "What do you think you are?"

"A side piece," Eileen said.

Fenris sat up, catching her by the sides of the face. "Eileen, you are not a side piece. None of you are. Yes, I love Sofia most, and Hana is a close second, sorry Naomi."

"It's...alright," Naomi said, breathing hard under Riley's apparently skilled treatment. "I'll...win you...ooohhh-ver soon."

Fenris smirked, shaking his head. "As I was saying. Yes, I love the two of them the most, but that doesn't make you all side pieces. I love you all. Even as moody as you can be."

Eileen smiled slightly. "You promise?"

"Of course I do," Fenris said. "Think about it this way. If you were a side piece, I wouldn't care about your happiness enough to let you actively try to steal Naomi, even when you and Naomi were the only two I had. I know how you feel about Naomi, and I want you to be happy. So if Naomi being your first choice makes you happy without me losing you, I'm all for it."

Eileen smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Fenris smiled, kissing her, and gently lay her on her back, reaching a hand down into her bikini bottom, running his fingers lightly through her slit. She rolled her hips beneath him, moaning deeply but catching his arm.

"Please, no foreplay today," Eileen pleaded. "I need you inside."

Fenris grinned and nodded, slipping his shorts off, then her bikini, before lining himself up and pushing into her. Eileen moaned loudly as he hilted himself in her, then began to roll her hips. Fenris began to pull back and thrust into her, filling her tunnel all the way to her cervix again and again, Eileen moaning and mewling under him, back arching off the ground as his hands massaged her massive breasts. He smiled, taking a nipple into his mouth just as Naomi knelt beside Eileen, taking Eileen's other nipple into her mouth, Riley lying on her back with her head between Naomi's legs, her tongue buried in Naomi's dripping pussy. Riley's hand worked her own folds furiously, pumping her fingers into her tunnel at a frantic pace, desperate for release.

Naomi released Eileen's nipple suddenly, gasping harshly. "Oh my God! Riley! Fuck yes!" She clutched at Riley's head, grinding her slit against the smaller girl's face as the younger girl rapidly worked her closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck! I'm so close! Keep going!"

Fenris looked away from them, his eyes moving back up to Eileen's face, seeing her watching Naomi and Riley in a mixture of jealousy and lust. He smirked, thrusting into her harder, reaching over to Naomi's head. He tugged lightly and Naomi bent down instantly, pressing her lips to Eileen's and slipping her tongue into Eileen's mouth. Eileen moaned, bucking against Fenris harder as her hands found Naomi's, lacing their fingers together. Fenris smiled seeing it, and the smile both girls wore, even as they kissed and moaned. He felt Eileen's insides beginning to quiver around him just as Riley suddenly moaned harshly as she brought herself over the edge, squirting onto the beach. At the same time, Naomi cried out in pleasure, Eileen's tongue muffling the sound. Then, Naomi pulled back, panting for breath but smiling. She lifted a leg, letting Riley up, then lay down on top of Eileen, kissing her again, shifting her hips to rub her clit on Eileen's.

"Cum for me Eileen," Naomi moaned between kisses. "Let me see you cum."

Eileen moaned and broke, bucking and spasming beneath Fenris and Naomi, her hips shaking with her orgasm as her insides spasmed around Fenris. seeming to try to pull him deeper into her. Fenris felt himself getting close to his own climax as well and kissed the side of Naomi's neck, making her moan.

"He's going to cum for you Eileen," Naomi moaned, pulling back from the kiss. "You're making him cum. Do you want it inside?"

"Yeees!" Eileen moaned.

Naomi grinned back at Fenris. "Tomorrow, me and Sofia are settling our competition."

"You're going to lose," Fenris grunted before shoving himself deep into Eileen, his cock erupting into her, his seed flooding into her womb and flooding out of her around his cock after a few seconds.

"My turn?" Naomi asked.

"You're mine," Eileen said, wrapping her arms around Naomi as Fenris pulled out of her.

"You heard her," Fenris said.

He turned to look at Sofia and Hana, neither of which had finished yet, it seemed. Hana was sitting up, leaned back on her hands with her legs spread, her head tilted back, and her mouth hanging open, moans and cries of pleasure going completely unhindered as Sofia lapped at her folds. Fenris raised an eyebrow. It was odd that Hana hadn't finished yet. With it being Sofia, he was sure Hana would have finished at least twice by now. Suddenly, Hana gasped harshly before letting out a shrill cry of pleasure, only for Sofia to pull back, using one hand to hold Hana's hips down.

"Please!" Hana moaned. "I'm so close! Please let me cum!"

Sofia chuckled softly. "Not yet. Just relax and enjoy."

Hana groaned in frustration, but it turned into a moan again as Sofia began to trail her tongue through her slit again. Fenris lay down behind Sofia and slid a hand under her hips, pressing up against her pelvis and Sofia lifted her hips for him, smiling down at him for a moment as he slid up to position himself under her, then returned to torturing Hana. Fenris began to trail his own tongue through Sofia's slit, reveling at her taste as always and she moaned appreciatively. As she did, Hana cried out and Sofia pulled away again.

"You almost made me mess up," Sofia halfway scolded Fenris, then moaned. "That would have been...a waste."

Fenris sucked lightly on her clit and Sofia moaned again before returning to pleasuring Hana again, again moaning.

"She tastes so good!" Sofia moaned, then gasped as Fenris pushed two fingers into her tunnel and pushed his other middle finger into her ass. "Oh fuck! Yeess!"

Fenris fingered Sofia quickly for a few minutes before stopping to groan as he felt someone slowly sinking onto his cock, squeezing him tightly. Even before she moaned, Fenris had already figured out it was Riley. He had had sex with his girls all enough that he could tell them apart by how their pussies felt. He was a little proud of the fact.

"Fuck Fenris!" Riley moaned. "I've missed your cock! Fuck!"

She began to bounce on him rapidly, her slick walls sliding over him quickly. Fenris groaned, thrusting up into her as he continued to finger and taste Sofia, the wet sucking sounds of Riley's pussy hungrily devouring Fenris's cock over and over mixing with the squelching sounds of Fenris's fingers working both of Sofia's holes rapidly. Sofia began to moan loudly and pant for breath, but even through her pleasure she continued to keep Hana right at the brink of orgasming without allowing her the release she so desperately craved. Fenris curled his fingers into Sofia's g-spot and Sofia pulled back from Hana, just as Hana cried out in pleasure and desperation, crying out in pleasure and reaching down to curl her fingers into his hair, holding his head in place as he sucked her clit. Fenris continued to thrust his fingers into Sofia, hitting Sofia's g-spot each time, thrusting up into Riley in time with his fingers motions.

Riley's cries of pleasure were soon joined by Hana's as Sofia began to rub Hana's clit with the fingers of her free hand, unable to focus enough to use her tongue any more. Fenris felt himself starting to slip as well as Riley's hips began to drop frantically, her tunnel beginning to squirm around him. As the same time, he felt Sofia beginning to squirm on the inside, and Hana began to come dangerously close to finally getting her release, Sofia apparently either having decided she'd tortured the pore girl enough, or being too distracted to notice.

Finally, Fenris sucked Sofia's clit hard, curling his fingers into her g-spot again just as she and Riley both cried out, both voices crying out Fenris's name at the same time as Fenris bucked up into Riley, beginning to flood her with his seed. However, at the last second, just as Hana was a split second from reaching her orgasm as well, Sofia yanked her hand away. Hana moaned loudly, begging Sofia to make her cum, but Sofia was too busy riding out her own orgasm to listen to Hana's pleas. Finally, Fenris had emptied himself into Riley and Riley lifted up off of him, collapsing into the sand and panting, smiling in satisfaction. Fenris gently lifted Sofia up off of himself and looked over at Eileen and Naomi, who were laying on the beach and kissing, but didn't seem to be actively having sex, though judging by how wet the sane between their legs were, they had been earlier. Fenris pushed himself up and dusted his back off where he could reach it, then turned around in time for Sofia to mash her lips to his in a fierce, desperate kiss, her hunger nearly burning him and getting him rock hard again instantly as he felt himself instinctively submitting to her desire, as always. However, after a moment, she pulled back, taking a long slow breath, the breath stuttering on the way back out.

"Sorry," Sofia smiled. "I needed to feel you. Just let me finish up and you can have your turn, alright?"

He smiled and nodded, kissing her again, then pulled back as she turned, kissing Hana again, Hana kissing Sofia hungrily. He watched silently as the two kissed, Sofia's hand reaching down to slip two fingers into Hana, nearly making her cum right there, but keeping her from her release. Hana pleaded with Sofia to let her finish finally, but Sofia refused, continuing to finger Hana slowly.

"P...Please!" Hana moaned. "Sofia! I can't...take it! Please! Please make me cum!"

Sofia smiled, sucking the side of Hana's neck hard, leaving a dark bruise as she released it. "Not yet. I like hearing your moans."

Fenris shook his head, smiling knowingly before lining himself up and pushing into Sofia, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure, bucking back against him.

"Oh fuck Fenris!" Sofia moaned. "You're...impatient!"

"I couldn't resist," Fenris said, leaning forward and suckling at the side of her neck, reaching between her legs to rub her clit as he thrust into her, Sofia moaning and crying out in pleasure in between kisses with Hana, who she was still refusing to allow to cum. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nooooo!" Sofia moaned. "Harder!"

Fenris smiled, thrusting into her harder, his hips slapping against her ass each time as her tunnel emitted squelching, sucking sounds as he shoved himself into it again and again. Sofia cried out in pleasure, bucking back against him and devouring Hana's lips and tongue as hungrily as Hana was returning the kiss. Fenris felt a slight pang of jealousy seeing the two of them kissing so passionately, but ignored it, continuing to ram himself into Sofia over and over, making her body rock beneath him. He knew she was kissing Hana partially because she was facing Hana instead of him, and also because Hana was, admittedly, an amazing kisser, and the same was true for why Hana was kissing Sofia, but he still couldn't help feeling left out, even as he thrust into Sofia. He felt her beginning to tremble around him, her hips bucking back against him quickly, and he gently pinched her clit. Immediately, Sofia pulled back from the kiss to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Sofia cried out. "I'm so close! Fuck! I love you Fenris!"

"I love you too," Fenris smile, kissing the back of her shoulder affectionately, slowing his hips, denying Sofia her release.

"Nooo!" Sofia moaned. "Please!"

"Alright," Fenris said. "But I want you to make Hana cum with you."

"Yeeesss!" Sofia moaned as he speed back up.

Fenris thrust into Sofia faster, making sure to pull out until only the very tip of his head was still in before thrusting back in until he had filled her completely. After several more times of this, he felt his balls beginning to tighten, pushing himself faster still. Then, after a couple more thrusts, Sofia suddenly screamed in pleasure, shoving two fingers into Hana and curling them into Hana's g-spot, thrusting her fingers into Hana's g-spot quickly, and Hana finally exploded less than a second after Sofia, Fenris breaking and beginning to pump his seed into Sofia at the same time.

"Fenris!" Sofia screamed as she came.

"Sofia!" Hana cried out.

Fenris simply grunted, mouth too occupied with giving Sofia a massive hickey to say anything. Beneath Sofia, Hana shook and bucked violently, unable to even breathe through the tsunami of pleasure she was drowning in, Sofia's hand still furiously pumping into her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Hanna's eyes rolled back into her head before she finally gasped harshly and began to scream in pleasure, begging Sofia to keep going, and to make her cum again. Fenris groaned as he slipped out of Sofia, still hard but hyper-sensitive and starting to get sore from over-use. Sofia moaned, continuing to finger Hana but turning and kissing Fenris. Fenris was actually surprised a bit by how gentle the kiss was. Finally, she pulled away, smiling.

"You never need to feel jealous," Sofia smiled. "I belong to you."

Fenris smiled, kissing her before she pulled away, wrapping her fingers around his cock.

"Now, give your other girlfriend what she so desperately needs," Sofia said.

Fenris shifted forward, allowing her to line him up with Hana's tunnel as she finally pulled her fingers out, only for Fenris to push into Hana. Hana screamed in pleasure, bucking up into him and urging him to begin thrusting instantly, and then repeatedly begging him to go faster and harder until he was slamming into her tiny hole as hard and fast as he could, plunging down into her almost twice a second. Her pussy was still pulsating and spasming from the overload of pleasure, and it was sending Fenris's head spinning. Sofia knelt beside Fenris and kissed him lightly before glancing down at Hana and tilting her head toward the bunny. Damian took the hint and bent down, kissing Hana, who began to kiss him back just as hungrily as she had been kissing Sofia, if not more so. However, Even with the hunger, Damian could feel Hana's heart opening to him as they kissed and slipping his hands into hers, lacing their fingers as he slamming himself home over and over. He could feel himself being dragged toward another orgasm quickly as pleasure burned through his manhood, and he knew he wouldn't last long. However, before he could feel bad, Hana suddenly pulled back, screaming his name as she arched off the ground completely except her head and feet, squirting around his cock. He wrapped his arms around her to support her back, continuing to thrust into her as he neared his own climax. Finally, he broke one final time and rammed himself deep into Hana, his seed flooding into the demi-human, quickly filling her to overflowing. He thrust into her several more times, each thrust sending a fresh flood of semen into her.

Finally, her body went limp and she began to gasp for breath, staring wide-eyes at the sky as she slowly came back down, basking in the afterglow. Fenris sighed, his favorite appendage softening but staying inside of her as he reached up and kissed her. She sighed shakily and kissed him back, the kiss slow but just as passionate as once he had taken over for Sofia. Finally, he pulled back, rolling onto his back so that he wouldn't squish her, and she sighed, sitting up, eyelids flittering slightly as he shifted inside of her, but stayed in place.

"I think that might have been a mistake," Hana said.

"Why?" Fenris asked.

"It's _that_ day," Hana said.

Fenris's eyes widened slowly.

"What day?" Riley asked.

Fenris sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, Hana gasping before kissing him back, smiling into the kiss. After several long seconds, she pulled back, smiling as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What day is it?" Naomi asked, still holding Eileen's hand.

"Female rabbit-type demi-humans are like any other female in every way except that in addition to getting pregnant normally, they also have a single day every year when their bodies are...hyper-fertile," Fenris explained. "On that day, if the female has sex, even if the male is sterile, it's enough to impregnate them. It's literally impossible for them to have sex that day without getting pregnant. And for Hana, that day is today."

The others girls' eyes widened before they all squealed in delight, hugging both of them happily. Fenris kissed Hana again before finally slipping out of her and standing, pulling her up to her feet, her legs trembling.

"We should all get dressed and head back to the hotel," Fenris said. "We're leaving in a couple of days, so we should start getting ready."

The girls all nodded and got dressed before they walked back toward the boat they had gotten to the island on together, Eileen and Naomi walking hand-in-hand, Shiva and Riley both walking ahead of the others, and Fenris, Sofia, and Hana walking at the back, Fenris having an arm wrapped around both of them, both of them keeping an arm around him, their heads on his shoulders and their other hands resting on their abdomens, Sofia's actually beginning to swell finally.

"So, you really don't mind me being pregnant with his child too?" Hana asked quietly.

"Not at all," Sofia smiled. "I know he loves me, and I trust him not to leave me, even if he's with all of you too. And I know how much he loves you, too, so I don't mind. I'm actually more happy that you're going to have a child together too. It means that our child will have a brother or sister to grow up with."

"What if one of the other girls gets pregnant?" Hana asked. "Would you be okay with that? He doesn't exactly pull out a lot."

Sofia giggled. "We don't actually let him very often. But I'd be alright with that too. Even if they all get pregnant, which we're all kind of expecting to happen at some point, it'll just mean that we have a bigger family. Because, if nothing else, we really are family. Just a very unique one."

Hana snorted and nodded. "We're definitely unique. Thank you Sofia. I'm not sure what I would have done if you would have wanted me to get rid of it."

Sofia smiled. "Of course. I'll never do that. Even if it's not my child, it's still Fenris's and that's enough for me."

Hana smiled again as Fenris turned his head and kissed Sofia for several long seconds before turning and kissing Hana as well.

"I love you both," Fenris said. "More than anything."

"We love you too," Sofia smiled, squeezing him lightly.

"And we always will," Hana smiled, also giving him a light squeeze.

* * *

Leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters.

* * *

Joined

Fenris leaned on the railing of their room's balcony, watching the sunset. He sighed heavily. He'd miss this place. It was beautiful. But, their vacation was coming to an end. Time for them to go. Of course, before that, there was something else he wanted to do.

The door to the balcony opened and Sofia walked out to lean on the railing beside him. "It's a shame to leave this place. It's so beautiful here. I'll miss it."

"Same," Fenris agreed. "But I don't think the to-do list is quite done yet."

Sofia raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled, taking her hands and pressing a small black box into one of them as he knelt. Sofia's eyes widened as she turned the hand over, Fenris opening it for her. Inside was a pendant that was formed out of a long, pinkish crystal the same color as her eyes and hair with a pure white metal wrapped around it in a loop at the bottom, then crossing in the middle of the front, then connecting again near the top of the back. Sticking out of the sides from the top of the metal were a pair of pure white angel wings, the full wingspan being about two inches across, the same length as the necklace's crystal. When Sofia took one of her hands back to lift the pendant, a soft cloth choker necklace that matched the lighter purple of her top rose with it, the pendant attached to the bottom of the front.

"Will you marry me Sofia?" Fenris asked.

"Yes!" Sofia cried happily, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

He smiled, kissing her back before pulling back and taking the necklace, gently pulling it against her throat and attaching the tiny metal hooks on the back, the hooks facing outward from her neck and connecting to small loops on the opposite end of the necklace. She turned, holding a hand to the pendant affectionately and smiling.

"How do I look?" Sofia smiled.

"Beautiful beyond words," Fenris smiled, kissing her again.

Sofia smiled, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Fenris held her tighter to him, his tongue slipping out to urge her to deepen the kiss, only for hers to meet it halfway, Sofia sighing and submitting to Fenris. Fenris exhaled shakily, still not comfortable with letting himself go, but gave Sofia what she wanted. His grip on her tightened as the kiss grew desperate, Fox's need for her flooding through him, her own matching it. After a moment, he stepped forward, guiding her to the bed and laying her down, laying himself over her and allowing his hands to begin exploring her body, reassuring himself that she was there, and that all this time hadn't just been a dream. Sofia smiled, cupping his cheeks and holding him close, gently sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it. He whimpered slightly in need, hands clenching on her upper arms. After a moment, she released his lip, her tongue soothing the offended flesh and Fenris let out a shaky breath.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Fenris asked, pressing the bulge in his pants into her through her skirt, earning a needy moan.

"I think I have an idea," Sofia smiled, moving down to suckle at his neck, Fenris sucking in a breath in a quiet hiss.

His hands slid up under her top, pushing it out of the way immediately as he began to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly as he did. Sofia moaned, releasing his neck just in time for Fenris to capture her lips in a kiss just as fierce as when he first let go. Sofia whimpered, this time, rocking her hips up against him. After a couple of seconds, she reached down, quickly freeing herself of her skirt and undoing his pants, pushing them down with her foot. Fenris pulled back, looking up at her, and she smiled.

"I need to feel you," Sofia smiled. "Please don't make me wait."

He smiled, kissing her again as he pushed into her. She moaned as he slid into her, her tunnel already slick and ready. As he began to thrust into her with long, smooth strokes, she reached up, pulling his shirt up. He leaned back, pulling it off as she freed herself of her own top as well. Then, she sat up, kissing him and rolling over, mounting him and continuing to kiss him for several seconds before pulling back and sitting up.

"Let me do it," she smiled.

Fenris nodded, resting his hands on her thighs as she began to raise and lower her hips, her movements just as smooth and slow as his own. Damon groaned as she did, and she smiled, beginning to rock her hips in a circular motion, even as she continued bouncing, pausing at the bottom of each motion to grind her inner walls against him for a moment before continuing. Fenris groaned, tilting his head back. Something was different this time. Normally, even when she let him be in control, they'd be going faster, doing everything they could to make the other cum. But this time, Sofia was taking her time, even without foreplay, and somehow managing to make everything more sensual than Fenris had ever experienced. And he loved it. Every movement she made sent electric shocks of pleasure shooting through him, and judging by Sofia's expression, she was feeling the same. He resisted the urge to thrust up into her, though it wasn't easy, and slid his right hand in to rub her clit with his thumb. She moaned, her expression contorting even more with pleasure.

Fenris felt the need to kiss her beginning to return, and as though reading his mind, as usual, she leaned down instantly, capturing his lips with her own. Both let out a shaky breath of relief and Fenris's hips began to thrust up to meet her each time she dropped. Sofia moaned, her hands once again cupping his face. Fenris's hands began to tug lightly at Sofia's hips, urging her to speed up slightly. Not much, though, as they both maintained the slow, smooth rhythm they were enjoying.

As they continued to kiss, Fenris felt himself starting to slip, his head spinning from drowning in Sofia's presence at the same time as he felt Sofia beginning to quiver around him, her movements becoming a bit jerkier, though her body instinctively continued its smooth pace. He pulled back, sucking in a desperate breath, having denied his body oxygen for as long as he could in favor of kissing Sofia, but as soon as he had his breath, Sofia suddenly mashed her lips to his desperately, clinging to him and gasping in sharp, desperate breaths, even while kissing him. He felt her tunnel fluttering around his member and smiled. She was close. Probably only moments from finishing.

She pulled back, gasping several times without exhaling, eyes wide. "F...Fenris." Her voice came out pinched and desperate.

He smiled, kissing her again and rolled them over, taking over and thrusting into her with long, smooth strokes again. He slipped his hands into both of hers, lacing their fingers together, and began to slowly speed up his thrusts. And yet, still she didn't finish. Finally, he pulled back, watching her expression, caught somewhere between pleasure, desperation, and frustration.

"I can't...take this!" Sofia gasped out. "I'm...so...close!"

"What do you need?" Fenris asked, knowing she wasn't actually trying to hold it back.

Sofia shook her head, eyes squeezing shut as her pussy's fluttering began to grow faster and stronger. Fenris leaned down, attaching his lips over her pulse point and she cried out in pleasure, bucking up into him once, but still not finishing. He smiled, continuing at the same pace, feeling her building up more and more, her muscles taut and rigid, her whole being prepared to snap, but waiting for something.

"I...I can't…" she moaned loudly, her breaths coming in desperate gasps, hands clenching and releasing Fenris's own. "So...close!"

Fenris smiled, continuing to work on giving her a hickey, feeling his own climax beginning to build. Sofia sensed it too, and began to roll her hips up against him more deliberately, despite her own condition, moaning and gasping rapidly.

"Please!" Sofia gasped out. "Cum...inside me! Make me...make me cum!"

Fenris moved up to capture her lips again and began to thrust into her in earnest, bottoming out against her cervix each time. Then, finally, he shoved himself as deep as he could, pressing firmly against her cervix just as he erupted into her. At the same moment, Sofia suddenly cried out in pleasure, clinging to him as her body bucked and jerked violently, her insides clamping and spasming painfully tight as her juices sprayed out around his cock, mixed with some of his own, though most of it was blocked from being ejected by his cock, rapidly filling her. She moaned and cried in pleasure with each new wave of semen, each one renewing her own earth-shattering orgasm, her eyes actually rolled back so far that he could barely see her irises on bottom. Then, finally, he began to come back down from his orgasm, thrusting slowly to ease her back down until she collapsed, panting and gasping for breath, Fenris lying beside her.

"Oh my...That...That was..." Sofia stared wide-eyed at the ceiling and Fenris chuckled.

"I guess now you know how you made Hana feel," Fenris smiled, kissing her cheek.

Sofia smiled, turning her head and kissing him. However, as soon as she did, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fenris called out, and the door opened, Shiva stepping inside and shutting it again. "What's up?"

Shiva watched them for several seconds before walking over and standing at the side of the bed beside them. "Mistress...m...may I...may I join?"

Fenris and Sofia stared at her, then at each other.

"Is this you?" Fenris asked.

Sofia shook her head. "You want to be a part of the harem?"

Shiva nodded. "It is interesting. Among my kind, Shiva are created by magic. We do not reproduce like other species. I had never thought anything of it, until I sensed your emotions through your Familiar Magic. I am...curious about it."

"Would you actually be capable of it?" Fenris asked.

"Reproducing, no," Shiva said. "But I can alter my form, so I am capable of intercourse."

Fenris nodded. "Alright then. I suppose it's up to Sofia."

Sofia nodded, smiling. "I don't have any problem with it."

"Then I guess that's settled," Fenris smiled, giving Sofia a quick kiss. "Lay down, Shiva. Just let us lead and you focus on enjoying yourself."

Shiva nodded, laying beside Sofia, who smiled, leaning over and kissing Shiva. For a second, Shiva wasn't sure what to do. However, after a moment, she began to mimic Sofia, and within a few seconds she had gotten the hang of it and they were kissing passionately, Sofia seeming to be recovering from her orgasm quickly. Fenris watched the two amazingly sexy women making out, allowing Sofia to have her fun first so that he didn't need to admit that she had actually almost completely drained him in one go that time. Not that it was entirely her fault. They _had_ just had an orgy that morning.

After a few minutes, Sofia finally pulled away, slipping Shiva's shirt up and off of her, then pulled her pants off as well, exposing her lithe, petite form. Then, she smiled back at Fenris and shifted around behind Shiva, presenting her Familiar for inspection, as well as letting him know it was his turn. He smiled, walking over and reaching past Shiva to kiss Sofia, Sofia sighing contentedly before pulling away. Fenris pulled back, then leaned down, capturing Shiva's lips. Shiva responded almost perfectly, Fenris smiling into the kiss instantly. Leave it to Sofia to teach a virgin monster how to kiss almost as well as Sofia could.

Shiva moaned into the kiss suddenly, arching her back, and Fenris felt the backs of Sofia's hands press into his chest. He chuckled, slipping his tongue into Shiva's mouth and coaxing her tongue into dancing with his again. Shiva moaned again, wrapping her arms around Fenris and pulling him tighter against her, making Sofia squeeze her breast harder, and Fenris smiled, moving a hand down to run his fingers through Sofia's already dripping wet slit. Shiva's moan grew louder instantly and her hips began to rock against his fingers. He smiled, pulling back from the kiss and moving down to the left side of her neck while Sofia moved to the right side, both sucking the sensitive flesh of her pulse points, making Shiva squirm with the flood of stimulation they were giving her entire body. Finally, they both pulled away, both having left dark purple bruises, and Fenris gently guided Shiva to lay down, Sofia shifting to position her own dripping slit, which was still leaking Fenris's semen, over Shiva's mouth. Shiva obediently began to clean Sofia, lapping at the juices leaking from her tunnel, Sofia moaning loudly and appreciatively almost instantly.

"She's...aaahhh...natural at this," Sofia moaned.

Fenris smiled, kissing her, before guiding Shiva's legs up and outward, making plenty of room. Then, both he and Sofia bent down, beginning to swirl their tongues through Shiva's dripping pussy lips, Shiva moaning and crying out in pleasure instantly. Fenris smiled, enjoying Shiva's ice-cold, mint-flavored juices. He could almost laugh about it, if he wasn't preoccupied with making sure Shiva enjoyed herself. He tilted his head slightly, allowing it to rest against Sofia's as their tongues swirled against each other's working together to give Shiva's folds as much attention as they possibly could. Shiva, apparently, wasn't idle, either, however, as her own moans and cries of pleasure were accompanied by Sofia's own. After a few more minutes, Fenris sat back, allowing Sofia to take over, and Sofia reached down, pushing two fingers into Shiva's tunnel, earning a cry of surprise and approval. Fenris grinned and licked his middle finger, getting it as wet as he could before reaching down and pushing it into Shiva's ass. Shiva cried out instantly, bucking against their hands, and Sofia instantly locked her lips around Shiva's clit, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue rapidly.

Fenris smiled as he and Sofia began to quickly pump their fingers into Shiva's holes, easily falling into a natural, alternating rhythm, and quickly gaining speed. Shiva's cries began to grow louder and more frequent, her voice taking on a slight whine as she neared her growing climax. Sofia raised her head and smiled, Fenris obediently kissing her.

"All the way to two," Sofia winked, then gasped and moaned as Shiva suddenly pushed her own fingers into Sofia's needy hole, pumping them just as vigorously as Fenris and Sofia were.

Fenris smiled, enjoying the show as he continued to finger Shiva's ass. After a few seconds of moaning and crying out in pleasure, Sofia dropped her head, attacking Shiva's clit ferociously. Within a minute, she had sent Shiva spiraling into her first orgasm, Shiva screaming in pleasure as she shook and bucked, but Fenris and Sofia didn't slow at all, instead speeding up even more. As they did, Shiva screamed and wailed in pleasure, no doubt disturbing the entirety of the hotel, minus Fenris's harem, but none of the three cared. Finally, Shiva managed to regain her composure enough to return to pleasuring Sofia. Within a few seconds, Sofia sat up, crying out in pleasure and grinding her hips against Shiva's face. Fenris didn't miss a beat and took over for Sofia instantly, watching from his place between Shiva's legs as Sofia rapidly came undone, shuddering and shaking above Shiva as she came, Shiva's name escaping her lips somewhere amongst the cries and moans. Then, within a few seconds of Sofia beginning to cum, Shiva came again, crying out both of their names as she began to squirt this time.

Fenris drank her juices greedily, extending the Familiar's orgasm by at least thirty seconds before slowly easing her back down and standing leaning forward and meeting Sofia in a kiss. Sofia moaned, kissing him back for several long minutes before pulling away and collapsing onto the bed beside Shiva, panting.

"I'm going to have to sit this one out," Sofia smiled. "I'm drained."

"Alright," Fenris said, picking her up and laying her on top of Shiva. "If you're not going to be taking a ride, you should at least make sure Shiva knows how grateful you are for her efforts a minute ago."

Sofia smiled and kissed Shiva instantly and passionately, Shiva moaning the moment she tasted herself on Sofia's tongue, and Sofia likewise moaning at the combination of her own taste and Fenris's. Fenris took a moment to enjoy the show once again before finally lining himself up with Shiva's entrance, pushing forward, slowly working his way deeper. After a couple of minutes, he was fully seated inside of her and stopped, waiting for her to adjust to him while Sofia kissed Shiva's pained expression away, getting her Familiar to kiss her once again. After a few minutes, Shiva shifted her hips and Fenris began to pull out, then push back in, keeping himself slow.

After a few minutes of moving slowly, Shiva moaned into her and Sofia's kiss, rolling her hips, urging him to go faster at the same time as rubbing her clit against Sofia's. Sofia gasped harshly, then moaned, rocking her hips against Shiva as Fenris began to pick up the pace. Between the two of them, Shiva was soon moaning loudly and needily into the kiss, gasping and panting for breath in between but never breaking the kiss with Sofia. By this time, Fenris was quickly retracting from her tunnel then hilting himself again over and over, Shiva's body rocking with the motions, helping her grind her clit against Sofia's, Sofia moaning and gasping as she was inadvertently pleasured by the contact.

Shiva moaned pulling back from the kiss just long enough to plead with Fenris to go harder before Sofia captured her lips again. So, Fenris smirked, shifting his grip to a little higher on Shiva's hips and tightening his hold before beginning to yank her back into him in time with his suddenly vicious and rapid thrusts, her thighs slapping against his hips about twice a second as he pounded her mercilessly. Shiva moaned, and cried, and wailed as her pussy was impaled over and over, her body rocking and bouncing with the ferocious fuck she was receiving, her clit grinding almost constantly against Sofia's. As Fenris continued to work her tunnel with an almost savage ferocity, one that Shiva apparently loved, despite it being far, _far_ too rough for the rest of his girls to handle, even Sofia and Naomi, he saw Shiva reaching down, pushing two fingers into Sofia's cunt up to the second knuckle, since that was all she could fit, and pushing her other middle finger entirely into Sofia's ass. Sofia moaned loudly, only to cry out in surprise and lust as the two fingers in her pussy suddenly turned to ice, combining and expanding into a smooth, slightly melted phallus made of ice, the layer of water along the outside helping lubricate it as she began to work Sofia's dripping hole with it.

Fenris smirked, beginning to bury himself in Shiva even harder, maintaining his ridiculous pace. His body ached and burned with exertion, and he knew he'd be passing out almost instantly after this, but Shiva was loving it, so he was satisfied. The minutes began to drag by, however, and he felt his climax approaching rapidly. Then, just as he bucked into her and began to flood her tunnel with semen, his thrusts speeding up even more as he did, Shiva's head fell back as she screamed his name, her insides clenching and spasming around him, all while Sofia cried out Shiva's name, bucking and spasming atop her Familiar. Their orgasms dragged on this time, all three lasting nearly another full minute before they all began to come back down. Fenris collapsed beside the two, pulling them tight against him as Shiva shifted her fingers back into normal ones, rather than an ice dildo, and slipped all three out of Sofia's holes, instead wrapping her arms around Sofia, who likewise held Shiva. Fenris smiled as Sofia gave Shiva one last kiss, a gentle, loving one, before giving both girls one of his own. Then, he snuggled into his two current lovers, both snuggling into him as well as each other, and Fenris reached down, pulling the blanket up over them, all three passing out immediately.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
